Distintivi e Pistole story
by gnocky6037
Summary: Questa è la mia prima fanfiction di Major Crimes. Comincia all'epoca di The Closer sesta stagione e prosegue fino a Major Crimes. Terminata la missione sotto copertura…. come finirà tra il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn...
1. Chapter 1

6

Questa è la mia prima fanfiction di Major Crimes. Comincia all'epoca di The Closer sesta stagione e prosegue fino a Major Crimes. Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn cominciano un operazione sotto copertura, come andrà a finire.

Capitolo 1

Il capo Pope li aveva convocati nel suo ufficio. Entrambi in corridoio si erano dati un'occhiata interrogativa sul perché fossero stati tutti e due convocati, ma presto lo avrebbero scoperto.

La porta si aprì ed entrarono, si accomodarono nelle due poltrone davanti al capo Pope.

"Vengo subito al dunque, signori: l'FBI ci ha chiesto di avere un supporto per un'operazione a cui stanno lavorando da diversi mesi. In pratica ci hanno chiesto due agenti da mandare sotto copertura per una settimana nel quartiere di Hollywood, fingendosi una coppia benestante che apprezza i gioielli e che comprerà un pezzo alla fiera che si terrà qui, a L.A. tra due giorni."

"Perché io?! Signore." Chiese Flynn.

"Siete stati scelti voi due, perché rispecchiate le caratteristiche della coppia. So che in passato avete avuto le vostre problematiche, ma ora vi chiedo di mettere da parte i vostri pregiudizi e di lavorare insieme a questa operazione."

"Per me non ci sono problemi, capo." Disse lei tranquillamente.

"Tenente Flynn?!" Chiese Pope.

"Tutto ok, capo. Non ci sono problemi neanche per me." Disse lui noncurante.

"Bene. Quindi domani mattina faremo un briefing con l'FBI per avere tutti i files, che voi vi studierete. Nel pomeriggio comincerà l'operazione. Bene. Ci vediamo domani mattina. Grazie ad entrambi per aver accettato."

"Capo." Flynn si alzò e uscì dall'ufficio.

"Capo Pope a domani." Disse lei uscendo.

Nel corridoio Flynn era appoggiato al muro e stava aspettando il capitano Raydor. Lui la fissò e lei disse: "Tenente Flynn, deve dirmi qualcosa?"

"Volevo solo dirle capitano che, nonostante il mio fascicolo, che lei ha ben letto, sono un buon detective e so fare il mio lavoro."

"Questo lo sapevo, tenente Flynn, anche senza leggere il suo fascicolo. Lei è un buon elemento, mi auguro che lei sappia rispettare le regole e soprattutto non faccia stupidate durante l'operazione sotto copertura."

"Certo capitano." Disse lui a denti serrati. "Ci vediamo domani."

"A domani." Disse lei.

Lui tornò in ufficio e si sedette alla sua scrivania sbuffando.

"Allora, cosa voleva Pope?" Chiese Provenza senza alzare gli occhi.

"Sai che c'è?!"

"No, illuminami." Disse Provenza alzando gli occhi e guardandolo.

"Beh, ricado nel profilo perfetto per un'operazione sotto copertura, indovina con chi?"

"Sbalordiscimi Flynn!"

"Con il capitano Raydor!" Urlò Flynn.

"Caspita! Questa sì che è una notizia esplosiva! Tu e quella donna insieme?! Per quanto tempo?! Quando inizi?!" Chiese Provenza ridendo.

"Cominceremo domani mattina, credo che una settimana dovrebbe bastare. Speriamo, mi sembra già un tempo infinito. Come farò?! Non sopporto quella donna!" Disse Flynn sconsolato.

"Le mie condoglianze Flynn!" Disse Provenza.

Il mattino seguente, dopo il briefing con l'FBI il tenente Fynn e il capitano Raydor andarono a prepararsi per la loro missione. La macchina era già pronta per portarli in hotel. La sera stessa ci sarebbe stata la prima serata di presentazione della fiera. Arrivarono con la macchina in hotel e iniziarono a sistemarsi, la camera era una matrimoniale e non c'era il divano.

"Come ci sistemiamo per la notte?" Chiese lui.

"Direi che dovremmo dividere lo stesso letto. Non vedo atre possibilità?" Disse lei tranquillamente.

"Posso anche dormire per terra, non ci sono problemi."

"Tenente, voglio che sia ben riposato e pronto, dormire per terra non aiuterà la sua schiena e la nostra operazione."

"Ok, come desidera capitano."

"Siamo entrambi adulti, giusto?"

"Giusto." Annuì poco convinto.

"Allora possiamo passare a Sharon e Andy, per la nostra missione e da ora direi di entrare già nella nostra parte, quindi io sarò Liz e tu sarai Ray."

"Benissimo." Annuì lui. Trascorsero il resto del tempo a riguardare i files relativi alla loro copertura e ai possibili sospetti. Si prepararono per la serata di presentazione. Lui era in completo scuro, elegantissimo. Stava aspettando che lei uscisse dal bagno per farle indossare i gioielli, che gli erano stati dati in dotazione. Quando lei uscì, lui si voltò e rimase senza parole.

"Allora Ray che ne dici?" Chiese lei sorridente. "Ray?! …Tenente!"

"Sei bellissima!" Disse Flynn sgranando gli occhi.

"Grazie." Disse lei arrossendo. Silenzio. "Anche tu sei elegantissimo…. Ray." Disse sorridendo.

"Questo vestito ti sta magnificamente Shar …. Liz! Se permetti, posso aiutarti con questo…" Le fece vedere il gioiello che avrebbe indossato.

"E' stupendo!" Disse lei.

"Tu di più…" Mormorò lui, mentre legava il gioiello dietro il collo di Sharon.

Scesero nella sala di gala e si unirono agli altri ospiti. Trascorsero una serata piacevole e non videro nessuno di sospetto. Flynn aveva allacciato dei rapporti cordiali con altre coppie, ma non aveva trovato nulla di sospetto. C'era solo un uomo che si comportava come se li conoscesse e lo aveva segnalato alla squadra di supporto, attendendo maggiori informazioni. Intorno a mezzanotte il party terminò ed entrambi rientrarono in camera per fare rapporto.

"Dopo di te, prego." Andy aprì la porta a Sharon.

"Grazie." Entrò e si tolse subito le scarpe. "Direi di fare subito il nostro rapporto e poi vorrei fare una doccia e rilassarmi, se per te va bene?"

"Non ci sono problemi, fai pure." Disse lui mentre si toglieva la giacca e la cravatta.

"Mi puoi aiutare con il vestito, per favore?" Chiese lei.

"Certo." Lui le slacciò la zip del vestito e vide le sue spalle nude.

"Sei stato molto professionale stasera." Disse lei.

"Grazie. So fare il mio lavoro."

"Non ho mai avuto dubbi su questo."

"Anche quando hai letto il mio fascicolo personale?" Chiese lui.

"Allora è questo che ti dà fastidio? Ho letto il tuo fascicolo perché dovevo e ho fatto quello che dovevo, perché era mio dovere. Non ho nulla contro di te, niente di personale, tenente!" Urlò lei.

"Ok, scusa. Non voglio litigare. Siamo stanchi. Finisco il rapporto mentre tu ti fai la doccia." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Ok, allora vado a lavarmi." Lei entrò in bagno. Lui finì di scrivere il rapporto e lo inoltrò. Intanto preparò un thè, sapeva che il capitano lo beveva volentieri e poi iniziò a prepararsi per andare a lavarsi. Lei uscì dal bagno, pronta per mettersi a letto. Lui la guardò, senza parole. Indossava un pigiamino corto e senza maniche, tutte le sue curve erano in evidenza. E le gambe, le gambe erano mozzafiato!

"Tenente. Tenente!" Gridò lei.

"Sì ..." Rispose lui inebetito.

"Se ha finito di fissarmi…il bagno è libero."

"Certo, certo, vado subito." Disse lui sparendo in bagno.

In bagno c'era ancora la fragranza del profumo dei suoi capelli e la delicatezza del bagnoschiuma era ancora in fondo alla doccia, in una bottiglietta di plastica. La presenza di lei era ovunque e quella sensazione era così piacevole e sensuale. Non avrebbe immaginato di pensare così di Darth Raydor…era sorpreso di se stesso. Si fece una doccia veloce e poi in maglietta e boxer uscì per andare a letto. Si avvicinò al letto, lei era seduta sotto le coperte.

"Capitano è sicuro di volere…"

"Tenente venga a letto, domani ci aspetta un'altra giornata…. Interessante. Abbiamo bisogno entrambi di riposo."

"Ok, volevo essere sicuro …. Che era sicura…ok."

"Grazie per il thè, era molto buono e ci voleva." Silenzio.

"Volevo scusarmi per prima, sono stato maleducato."

"Non importa. Come sapevi che preferisco il thè?"

"L'ho letto nel tuo fascicolo…" Piegò la testa maliziosamente.

"Tenente!"

"Scherzavo! Disse sorridendo. "Sono un buon detective."

"Lo so." Silenzio.

"Quel tipo stasera ti ha fissato tutto il tempo. Sei sicura di non conoscerlo?" Disse lui guardandola negli occhi.

"No. Non mi pare. Ti sembra sospetto?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Non ha fatto nulla di strano, però il mio intuito mi dice altro."

"Tranquillo Andy, ho la pistola sotto il cuscino."

"Davvero?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Certo e adesso riposiamo. Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte." Si infilò nel letto e si girò sul lato, sperando di addormentarsi.

"Ah, tenente, mi faccia un favore."

"Dica capitano."

"La smetta di guardarmi le gambe." Silenzio.

"Agli ordini capitano!" Rispose lui scontroso.

"Buonanotte!"

"Buonanotte!"

Il mattino arrivò quasi subito, sembrava che non avesse dormito. Era stanco e si sentiva come intrappolato, aprì gli occhi e vide un braccio che gli cingeva il busto. Ora stava realizzando, oh mio dio! Lei era avvinghiata a lui. Non voleva svegliarla e cercò di sgusciare dalla presa di lei, senza svegliarla. Scivolò giù dal letto e la vide: A _h che gambe_! Si disse tra sé. _Come poteva non guardarle!_

"Invece di stare lì impalato a fissarmi, perché non vai a prepararti." Disse lei con la voce ancora impastata di sonno.

"E' ancora presto, sono solo le 6. Possiamo riposare ancora un po'."

"Allora vieni a letto." Disse lei noncurante. Poi realizzò quello che aveva appena detto e sorrise. "Detto così sembrerebbe…" Lui si avvicinò al letto. "Però non ti avvinghiare a me, altrimenti sembro io, che…"

"Che cosa tenente?" Disse senza alzare la testa e si spostò verso l'altro lato come se niente fosse.

"Niente. Torno a dormire." Si sdraiò e si addormentò.

Dopo un'oretta fu lei a svegliarsi e a prepararsi. Dopo una doccia veloce, si vestì velocemente. Andy sentì del movimento e si svegliò.

"Sei già pronta?"

"Sì Andy. Dovresti prepararti anche tu. Stamattina facciamo un briefing e poi sembra che cambieremo location."

"Come? Un briefing? Non mi ha avvisato nessuno? A che ora?"

"Ci vediamo tra dieci minuti nella hall tenente e veda di essere puntuale!" Disse lei uscendo dalla porta.

"Maledizione!" Si alzò in tutta fretta e si buttò in doccia. Si vestì velocemente e poi scese nella hall. Lei era al bar, stava bevendo un caffè. La vide e lui si avvicinò.

"Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Ho ordinato dei pancakes, dei toast e del caffè."

"Sì, grazie. Ma dove sono gli altri?"

"Arriveranno tra un'ora. Però volevo chiarire alcune cose."

"Come tra un'ora?! Ah bene, ho fatto tutto di fretta per niente!" Disse lui brusco.

"Sei stato velocissimo." Disse lei sorseggiando il caffè.

"Allora cosa volevi chiarire?" Chiese lui.

"Innanzitutto volevo scusarmi per il braccio di stamattina, stavo dormendo e non è stato un movimento volontario. Comunque ti chiedo scusa se ti ho imbarazzato."

"Non mi hai imbarazzato." Intanto un cameriere aveva portato il caffè e il resto della colazione. "Grazie." Disse rivolto al cameriere. Silenzio.

"Senti Andy, lo sanno tutti: io non sono il tuo tipo e tu non sei il mio di tipo, quindi, non ci sono problemi o fraintendimenti tra di noi, giusto!?"

"Giusto!" Disse lui addentando i toast. "Aspetta …sanno tutti in che senso?" Chiese lui.

"Andy, lo sanno tutti che tu frequenti solo ragazze giovani, il più delle volte oche svampite e anche disinibite."

"Ah." Disse lui sorpreso.

"Io non sono quel genere di donna, quindi ci siamo chiariti."

"Be, non è sempre…" Cercò di spiegare.

"Ho capito che ti disturba il fatto che io abbia letto il tuo fascicolo. Vuoi leggere il mio fascicolo!? Se vuoi te lo faccio avere, così siamo pari."

"Non è per quello." Disse lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Allora per che cosa è?"

"Tutte le accuse contro di me, sono cadute. Sono pulito. Ok, non sono un santo, ma a volte bisogna forzare un po' la mano. Comunque rischiavo di perdere il lavoro e in più tu non mi credevi!" Silenzio. Lui bevve il suo caffè. Lei lo fissava.

"Pensi che lavorare alla disciplinare sia semplice!?" Silenzio. "Quando entri in un ufficio tutti ti guardano male e pensano solo che sei una stronza pronti a fotterli?! Ecco quello che pensano quando mi vedono, altro che strega cattiva o Darth Raydor…!"

"Oh! Come fai a conoscere i soprannomi che ti abbiamo dato?" Disse sgranando gli occhi.

"Andy… la centrale è un piccolo mondo di uomini e donne, le voci girano, eccome se girano!" Silenzio. "Non ho mai pensato che tu fossi corrotto. Sei un buon detective, te l'ho già detto e ne sono convinta. Però tu non rispetti le regole e se puoi, agisci come meglio credi. Non funziona così, le regole ci salvano la vita e ci permettono di non avere cause milionarie contro il dipartimento." Silenzio. "Con te ho fatto solo il mio lavoro, mi puoi biasimare per questo?" Silenzio.

"Mi sono comportato da idiota, ti chiedo scusa." Silenzio. "Ma avevo ragione."

"Ok. Senti, siamo a posto?"

"Siamo a posto."

"Allora riprendiamo la nostra operazione. Volevo chiederti, cosa ti ha insospettito di quell'uomo, io non mi sono accorta di nulla." Chiese lei curiosa.

"Ti ha puntato gli occhi addosso tutta la sera. O ti conosce, oppure direi che hai fatto colpo, capitano!" Disse lui ammiccando.

"Ok. vedremo se la squadra ha scoperto qualcosa in merito. Stasera parteciperemo all'asta benefica e poi andremo nella villetta che hanno affittato per noi."

"Perché ci spostano? Qui non è abbastanza sicuro?"

"No, qui ci sono troppe incognite, troppa gente che gira. Vogliono che facciamo da esca, Andy, quindi voglio occhi aperti e soprattutto mente aperta. I nostri amici dell'FBI stanno mandando avanti noi."

"Ok."

Il resto della squadra arrivò e li aggiornò sulle nuove informazioni che avevano e presero nuovi dati da incrociare. Poi si spostarono verso una villetta, la loro nuova location e presero posizione e si prepararono per il party della serata che sarebbe avvenuto in una villa patronale poco lontana. Alle 20 in punto si era presentata la limo che li avrebbe accompagnati al party, c'erano già parecchie auto di lusso e tanta gente, speravano di riuscire a scoprire qualcosa. Entrarono e si mischiarono con gli altri ospiti. Dopo un po' che erano lì, Andy le sussurrò all'orecchio: "Vedi Sharon, ti fissa ancora. C'è qualcosa che non mi convince. A ore tre."

"Sì, l'ho visto. E' il tizio dell'altra sera. Abbiamo fatto un controllo, non risulta nulla."

"Sì, ok, ma il mio istinto mi dice che non è così ..."

"Lascia perdere e concentriamoci su altro."

"Va bene, capitano."

La serata terminò senza sorprese e la limo li riaccompagnò a casa.

"Anche questa sera nulla di fatto, mi domando se questa operazione è fatta a regola d'arte." Disse lui slacciandosi la cravatta.

"In effetti non riusciamo ad avere i riscontri desiderati, ma io sono fiduciosa, il nostro lavoro verrà ricompensato, vedrai. Scusa, mi puoi aiutare con il vestito e i gioielli?"

"Certo, arrivo." Lui l'aiutò a togliere i gioielli e le slacciò la zip del vestito. "Stasera eri bellissima…" Mormorò lui.

"Grazie tenente."

"E' un piacere capitano. Preparo il rapporto e poi gradisci un thè?"

"Come mai così gentile?"

"Andiamo, sto solo cercando di passare il tempo che dobbiamo stare qui, in maniera civile e gradevole."

"Lo apprezzo molto. Ora vado a lavarmi."

"Ok." Lei uscì dal bagno dopo un mezz'ora pronta per andare a dormire. Lui andò in bagno e uscì dopo una decina di minuti e raggiunse il letto insieme a lei. Le luci erano spente, silenzio. Poi lui disse: "Spero di terminare al più presto questa operazione."

"Anch'io." Mormorò lei.

"Per una volta ci troviamo d'accordo … Direi che è un momento memorabile!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo: hai ragione!" Disse lei. Risero tutti e due. Silenzio.

"Ti mancano i tuoi figli?"

"Certo che mi mancano. Perché me lo chiedi?!" Chiese lei in maniera brusca.

"Era così, per chiedere…. Non c'è bisogno che ti arrabbi!"

"Voglio sapere come mai ti è venuta in mente una domanda del genere?" Silenzio. "Tenente, risponda alla mia domanda!"

"Volevo semplicemente scambiare due parole…. ma sembra che ti dia fastidio!"

"Non sono affari tuoi! Ok!"

"Bene. E' stata chiara capitano!"

"Buonanotte!"

"Buonanotte!" Silenzio.

"Scusami, non volevo reagire così, però alcuni argomenti fanno parte della mia vita privata e non ne voglio parlare. Tutto qui." Disse lei con voce tranquilla.

"Ok." Rispose lui secco. Silenzio. "Ok, l'ho detto solo perché so che sei una donna forte e che hai tirato su i tuoi figli da sola. Tutto qui."

"Va bene Andy, adesso riposiamo."

"Ok."

Continua…


	2. Chapter 2

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 2

Il giorno seguente ripresero le loro attività di una coppia benestante che trascorreva il tempo divertendosi, passarono del tempo al golf club e poi andarono a pranzo con altre coppie, ma per ora non c'erano indizi di grande rilevanza. La sera parteciparono ad un altro party, trascorsero la serata incontrando altre coppie facoltose e strinsero amicizia con persone nuove. Nella tarda serata la musica si fece più tranquilla e lui l'invitò a ballare.

"Cosa vuoi fare?!" Chiese lei.

"Andiamo, così potrò vedere meglio se c'è il tuo ammiratore segreto." Le cinse la vita e l'invitò sulla pista da ballo. "Stasera non c'è … è molto strano."

"Si sarà stufato di me e avrà cercato un'altra dama." Disse lei con voce calma.

"Difficile stancarsi di ammirarti…" Mormorò lui sottovoce.

Lei disse: "Come hai detto?"

"Nulla Sharon, nulla." Silenzio. Lui immerse il viso nei suoi capelli profumati e sperava che la musica non finisse mai. Non avrebbe mai pensato di stare così bene con lei fuori dall'ufficio. Lei sembrava un'altra persona, un'altra Sharon e con lei stava benissimo, si sentiva a suo agio, si sentiva come a casa. Ballavano in silenzio già da un po' di tempo, quando lei disse: "Sei un bravo ballerino."

"Sono le mie doti nascoste." Le sussurrò.

"Mi sorprendi tenente." Disse lei guardandolo negli occhi.

"Felice di sorprenderti capitano." Rispose lui sorridendo. Avrebbe voluto perdersi in quegli occhi verde giada e sperava di poter sentire il suo profumo per tutta la serata. La musica finì e alle coppie sulla pista da ballo, si unirono gli altri ospiti. Tornarono tutti a conversare, sembrava una serata tranquilla. Terminata la festa, la limo li riportò nella villetta. Entrarono e la limo andò via. Stavano iniziando a cambiarsi, quando sentirono un rumore…

"Ok mani bene in vista!" Entrambi alzarono le mani, avevano tre pistole puntate addosso.

"Cosa avete intenzione di fare?" Chiese lui.

"Tu stai buono, non preoccuparti e andrà tutto bene."

"Allora hai preso i gioielli?" Disse uno dei ladri.

"Sì ho preso tutto! Maledizione, guarda cosa ho trovato …. "

"Manca solo quello che indossa…. Lei ... cosa? Non è possibile?!"

"Sono due poliziotti! No! Guarda!" Disse uno dei ladri mostrando i distintivi.

"Cosa non è possibile!" Disse allarmato il complice.

"E' Lei! Lo sapevo! Ti avevo detto che mi sembrava un viso conosciuto! E' lei che ha testimoniato contro Jim! Maledetta puttana!"

"Calma ragazzi, non fate stupidate, state calmi." Disse Flynn con voce ferma.

"Tu stai zitto!" Uno dei tre assestò un pugno in pancia a Flynn che si accasciò.

"Sei sicuro?" "Cazzo!" "Maledizione!" "Che facciamo ora?" I tre ladri si stavano agitando.

"Ok siamo dei poliziotti, lasciateci andare e non succederà nulla di grave…" Disse Flynn con affanno.

"Tra poco sarete circondati, vi consiglio di arrendervi." Disse lei con voce ferma.

"Taci puttana!" Uno dei tre le diede uno schiaffo e lei cadde a terra.

"Non la toccare, bastardo!" Intervenne Andy.

"Non ti muovere stronzo!" Un pugno con il calcio della pistola colpì sul viso Flynn che cadde rovinosamente a terra.

"Andy!" Disse lei. Silenzio. Entrambi erano a terra.

"Stai zitto! State zitti tutti!" Disse l'uomo che sembrava il capo della banda. "Legateli e caricateli sul furgone, poi decideremo il da farsi. Aspetta, la sua collana la prendo io." Sfilò dal collo di Sharon la collana che indossava, senza sapere che aveva un localizzatore dentro una pietra.

"Forza, leghiamoli!" Li legarono e li caricarono su un furgone e li portarono in un capanno per la caccia nel bosco fuori L.A. Li lasciarono nel capanno e uscirono fuori a discutere. La discussione si stava animando, i tre stavano litigando sul da farsi e Flynn pensò che la situazione non stesse volgendo a loro favore.

"Come va la testa?" Chiese lei.

"Mi fa un po' male. Adesso non perdo più sangue." Disse lui.

"Hai idea di dove ci hanno portato?"

"No, non lo so. Non pretendo Sharon che tu mi dica che avevo ragione, però…"

"Ok, Andy avevi ragione! Sei contento!"

"No, non mi interessa avere ragione! So solo che ora siamo in un bel guaio…"

"Ci copriranno le spalle gli altri, si saranno accorti della nostra assenza. A che ora dovevamo mandare il rapporto?"

"Forse un'ora fa. Quindi dovrebbero già cercarci…"

"Speriamo, qui non si mette bene."

"Hanno parlato di un processo, tu lo hai riconosciuto quel ragazzo?" Chiese Flynn.

"Mai visto in vita mia. Sai a quanti processi ho testimoniato?!"

"E' una cosa successa anni fa, questa è sfortuna!"

"Ma il rancore è cresciuto negli anni, hai visto gli occhi di quel ragazzo? La rabbia, la frustrazione?! Speriamo che lo tengano a bada o diventerà grigia per noi."

"Cerchiamo di essere positivi, tenente."

"Certo, va bene capitano. Mente aperta, vero?!"

"Vuoi litigare?! Ti ho già detto che avevi ragione."

"Ma sì, ok ok. Ascolta Sharon ho un coltellino legato alla caviglia …."

Non fece in tempo a finire la frase che i ladri tornarono al capanno.

"Allora che ne facciamo di loro?"

"Vediamo …." Silenzio.

"Sì, è lei…è lei! Ne sono sicuro!"

"Stai calmo!"

"Come faccio a stare calmo, mio fratello è in prigione per colpa sua!" Disse puntando il dito verso Sharon.

"Sentite ragazzi non fate stupidaggini. Avete scoperto la nostra copertura, siamo stati chiamati per fermarvi, lasciateci qui e andate via." Disse Flynn.

"E tu chi saresti?" Chiese l'uomo che sembrava il capo.

"Sono il capitano Flynn e lei …."

"Ma cosa…" Disse lei.

"Silenzio sergente Raydor! E' un ordine! Lei è il mio sergente. Non sa nulla dell'operazione, serviva solo per formare una coppia di benestanti per infiltrarci nell'ambiente, ma a quanto pare, l'avete riconosciuta."

"Ah bene …. Allora abbiamo un capitano e un sergente. Cosa sapete di noi?"

"Vi consiglio di arrendervi, i nostri saranno qui a momenti e…" Uno dei ladri diede un pugno a Flynn che si accasciò dolorante. "Consiglio non accettato."

"Ma non la possono passare liscia! Maledetta puttana!" Urlò il ladro più giovane e diede uno schiaffo a Sharon.

"Lasciala in pace, lei non sa nulla! Bastardo!" Urlò Flynn per attirare l'attenzione su di sé e cercò di andare addosso ad uno dei ladri.

"Non ti muovere, stronzo!" Gli diedero un pugno in faccia, lui cadde a terra e poi lo presero a calci.

"Ha testimoniato contro di mio fratello, gli hanno dato 10 anni! Bastardi!" Si girò verso Flynn e gli diede una serie di calci in pancia. "Bastardi! Bastardi!"

"Sì, ok, ti sei sfogato adesso?! Basta dai, andiamo via, vieni via!" L'altro lo tirava, mentre dava altri calci a Flynn ormai accasciato a terra, svenuto. Rimasero da soli e lei cercò di chiamare Flynn e di fargli riprendere conoscenza. Lui era svenuto. Sharon dopo vari tentativi riuscì a recuperare il coltellino dalla caviglia di Andy e a slegarsi le mani e poi andò da lui. Tamponò il sangue sul viso di Flynn e quello che era uscita dalla sua bocca: "Andy cosa ti è venuto in mente…guarda come ti hanno ridotto. Andy, rispondimi, ti prego, dimmi che stai bene, Andy." Dopo una mezz'ora lui si riprese.

"Capitano Flynn…" Disse sorridendo.

"Sei un pazzo! Guarda come ti hanno ridotto …" Silenzio. "Come ti senti?"

"Come se mi fosse passato sopra un tir… Da quanto tempo sono svenuto?"

"Sarà passata mezz'ora o poco più …non si sente alcun rumore, forse se ne sono andati."

"Dobbiamo rischiare ….. andiamo e cerchiamo di scappare."

"Ok, andiamo. Ce la fai? Aspetta ti aiuto." Lui si alzò a fatica, gli facevano male le costole e lei lo aiutò.

"Non c'è nessuno, andiamo! Da questa parte, buttiamoci verso il bosco …."

Cominciarono a correre verso il bosco e si lasciarono indietro il capanno in cui erano stati portati. Lui la teneva per mano e correva, cercando di allontanarsi. Spesso lei inciampava, avendo addosso le scarpe con i tacchi.

"Aspetta Andy!"

"Cosa c'è?" Chiese lui, mentre lei si toglieva le scarpe. "Ce la fai a piedi nudi? Ti ferirai!"

"Andremo più veloci, dai andiamo!" Disse lei gettando le scarpe con il tacco.

Dopo aver corso per almeno una ventina di minuti, entrambi erano sudati e senza fiato. "Ci siamo allontanati abbastanza?" Disse lei ansimando.

"Credo di sì…. Prendiamo fiato… Adesso possiamo anche camminare."

"Sai per caso verso dove ci stiamo dirigendo?" Chiese lei.

"Veramente no, ma sicuramente ci siamo allontanati dal capanno. Dovremmo cercare una strada, qualcosa per spostarci e per poterci mettere in contatto con gli altri. Come vanno i tuoi piedi?"

"Te lo dirò quando ci fermeremo …." Disse lei. "E il tuo addome …. ti hanno pestato bene quei bastardi."

"Mi fa male, ma ce la faccio. Forza andiamo!"

Dopo un paio di ore di cammino, entrambi erano esausti, affamati e assetati.

"Dobbiamo riposare un po', cerchiamo un riparo per stanotte. Domani mattina vedremo come muoverci." Disse Flynn.

"Bene, cosa suggerisci?" Chiese lei.

"Mettiamoci qui, cerco delle fronde per rendere più morbido il giaciglio." Andò a prendere dei rami con delle foglie e li accatastò insieme. Stanotte dobbiamo passarla qui. Hai freddo?"

"Sì." Disse lei con voce tremante.

"Stai tremando, mettiti la mia giacca. Ecco." Le infilò la giacca. Lui rimase in camicia e continuò a recuperare delle fronde. Lei intanto si era accucciata, cercando di scaldarsi. "Vieni qui. Vieni." Lui l'abbracciò stretta a sé. Ormai era sera e stava diventando buio. Anche la temperatura si stava abbassando. Lei era stretta a lui, tremava di freddo. "Sei infreddolita." Disse lui.

"Con questo vestito ….bè…non è adatto per andare nei boschi…" Lei sorrise. "Hai fatto il boyscout?"

"No, ho fatto campeggio con i miei figli…. Sai quando ancora … Quando eravamo felici…" Disse lui tristemente. "Come vanno i piedi?" Disse cercando di cambiare discorso.

"Fanno male…"

"Senti perché non li metti qui, li appoggi sulle mie gambe ….?" Lei si spostò e si accovacciò tra le sue gambe, sentiva il suo calore, lui l'abbracciò e poi sollevò i suoi piedi.

"Sono messi male …. domani riuscirai a camminare?"

"Devo per forza, se ci vogliamo togliere da questo impiccio."

"Tu come stai?" Chiese lei.

"Adesso mi riposo, sono un po' stanco. L'adrenalina non gira più in corpo, ora riposiamoci." Silenzio.

"Chissà se la squadra è già sulle nostre tracce?" Chiese lei.

"Domani lo scopriremo. Tu stai tremando ancora, hai freddo?"

"Un poco." Lei affondò il viso nel petto di lui, sentiva il profumo della sua colonia, si sentiva al sicuro. Si rilassò e si accucciò. Lui non riusciva a rilassarsi, gli facevano male le costole ed era preoccupato per lei.

"Capitano Flynn, ma come ti è venuto in mente?" Disse lei ridendo.

"Volevo che si focalizzassero su di me e ti lasciassero in pace."

"Bè direi che ci sei riuscito, ti hanno picchiato."

"Grazie sergente Raydor."

"Sei bravo a dare gli ordini, sei risoluto. Non mi hai dato neanche il tempo di rispondere."

"Sono il capitano Flynn. Riposiamo adesso. E questo è un ordine sergente." Disse sorridendo. Silenzio.

"Grazie Andy." Mormorò lei. Lui la strinse a sé.

"Grazie a te per avermi curato mentre ero svenuto. Andrà tutto bene." Sussurrò lui. Silenzio.

"L'altra sera ti avevo chiesto dei tuoi figli, perché so che sei molto legata a loro. Mi dispiace che siamo in questa situazione, so che preferiresti stare con loro. Sei una madre in gamba, li hai cresciuti praticamente da sola." Silenzio.

"Scusa se ti ho risposto male, ma i miei figli li voglio tenere fuori dal lavoro. Ed è vero, mi mancano tantissimo." Disse sospirando. "Tu pensi mai hai tuoi di figli?" Chiese lei.

"Ci penso spesso e penso a tutto quello che mi sono perso di loro. Prima di partire per questa operazione ho sentito mia figlia Nicole. Lei è una ragazza eccezionale."

"Sei molto legato a lei."

"Lei non mi giudica, come la mia ex. Mi ha dato la possibilità di fargli conoscere chi sono veramente. Certo non recupererò il tempo passato, però per il futuro vorrei essere più presente nella sua vita e mi sto impegnando per questo."

"E' molto bello da parte tua Andy, ti ammiro per questo."

"Avere una seconda possibilità non capita spesso e non voglio sprecarla." La sua voce era così dolce che lei si girò a guardarlo, non aveva mai pensato che proprio lui, il tenente Andy Flynn potesse essere così dolce e tenero. Tutto ciò la colpì profondamente.

"Adesso riposiamoci." Disse lui.

Tentarono di riposare, dopo un po' cominciò a piovere, lei era riuscita ad addormentarsi, si era rilassata tra le sue braccia e il profumo della colonia di Andy la faceva sentire al sicuro. Lui invece guardava il cielo: _"Ci mancava solo la pioggia, maledizione!"_ Disse tra sé. Guardò Sharon, era stravolta e riposava appoggiata alla sua spalla. Sorrise, chi lo avrebbe detto che si sarebbe trovato in una situazione del genere _, se lo avesse visto Provenza! Abbracciato a Darth Raydor!_ Chiuse gli occhi e cercò di riposare.Verso le prime luci del mattino, lei si svegliò, erano bagnati fradici. Lui la guardò: "Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno. Anche se…non direi proprio… siamo fradici, accidenti!" Disse lei, scostandosi da lui. "La tua giacca è bagnata e anche sporca di terra…mi dispiace…. Anch'io sarò un disastro."

"Sei bellissima Sharon!" Disse lui sorridendo e scostando una ciocca di capelli bagnati dal suo viso.

"Sei un gentiluomo Andrew Flynn." I loro occhi si incrociarono, lui la guardava come non l'aveva mai vista. Voleva tuffarsi in quegli occhi verde giada, erano stupendi. Lei arrossì e abbassò il viso.

"Sarà meglio che ci muoviamo, che ne dici?" Disse lui per stemperare l'imbarazzo.

"Ok, andiamo." Lei si alzò, tremava dal freddo. Anche lui era bagnato fradicio, l'abbracciò cercando di scaldarsi con il corpo l'un l'altro. Dopo mezz'ora di cammino accidentato videro una strada e si incamminarono, sperando di trovare qualcuno che li potesse aiutare. Dopo un po' che camminava lei iniziò a rallentare e a zoppicare.

"Credo di avere un piede ferito…AARRGGG…"

"Li hai tutti e due in condizioni pietose…mi domando come fai a camminare." Guardò i suoi piedi sanguinanti. Si fermò. "Aspetta…facciamo così…lasciami qui. Tu cerchi aiuto e poi verrai a prendermi. Io posso nascondermi…" Propose lei.

"Non ci penso nemmeno a lasciarti qui!" Disse lui risoluto.

"E' la cosa più intelligente da fare. Tenente, non lo sto chiedendo, è un ordine!" Urlò lei.

"Bè, capitano, se vuole chiami pure la disciplinare!" Lui la prese in braccio e cominciò a camminare.

"Tenente! Mi metta giù!" Gridò lei.

"Devo anche perdere il fiato a spiegarti perché non ti lascio qui?" Disse lui. "Stai tremando come una foglia. Forse hai anche la febbre." Silenzio.

Dopo un po', lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e disse: "Grazie Andy." Lei era stremata e si sentiva la febbre. Mezz'ora dopo circa, passò finalmente una macchina, che li vide e si fermò.

"Abbiamo bisogno d'aiuto. Siamo due ufficiali di polizia, può chiamare il 911, per favore." Disse Andy al guidatore.

"Certo. Vuole far sedere in macchina la signora?"

"Grazie, sta morendo di freddo." Mise Sharon sul sedile posteriore, poi prese il cellulare del signore e chiamò Provenza. Erano a due ore di strada da loro, erano al capanno, avevano preso i ladri e li stavano cercando. Nella tarda serata del giorno prima, a causa della pioggia, avevano sospeso le ricerche.

"Vi porto dal dottore del paese, in attesa che arrivino i vostri, se volete."

"Sarebbe grandioso, grazie." Mandò il messaggio a Provenza con il nome della municipalità fuori L.A. dove stavano andando, dicendogli di andare a prenderli lì.

"Coraggio Sharon, vedrai che tra poco starai meglio." Si sedette vicino a lei, per cercare di scaldarla, era febbricitante.

"Arriveremo tra poco all'ambulatorio del dottore." Disse il guidatore. Dopo un quarto d'ora di macchina, arrivarono ad un gruppo di case. L'uomo scese e andò direttamente a bussare a una casa, uscì un altro uomo, che aiutò Andy a portare Sharon dentro. Era un piccolo ambulatorio. La misero sul lettino. Il dottore vide subito che aveva la febbre alta, era disidratata e provata. Le attaccò una flebo e disse ad Andy di aiutarlo a toglierle i vestiti bagnati e di metterle un camice asciutto. Aveva solo una coperta e la misero su di lei, sperando di riuscire a scaldarla. Flynn avvisò Provenza di mandare anche un'ambulanza per il capitano, il dottore gli aveva detto che probabilmente aveva un'infezione in corso dovuta alle ferite ai piedi. Lui si mise vicino a lei ad aspettare. Sharon stava delirando, diceva cose senza senso. Poi ad un tratto si era svegliata, lui si alzò e le prese la mano, cercando di tranquillizzarla.

"Dove sono?"

"Sei al sicuro Sharon. E' tutto a posto, tra poco arriveranno i nostri e ti porteranno in ospedale. Starai meglio, vedrai. Il Dr. McCoy qui ha fatto tutto quello che poteva. Vedrai andrà tutto bene."

"Andy, Andy, ascolta ….se non ce la faccio…" Disse lei con voce tramante.

"Non dire così, starai bene…"

"Devi dire ai miei figli…. che li amo… diglielo ….ti prego…."

"Sharon glielo dirai tu di persona, credimi, starai meglio." Mentre le parlava, lei era svenuta. "Dottore, dottore, venga ….. starà bene?!" Chiese Flynn spaventato.

"Ho fatto quello che potevo, questo è solo un piccolo ambulatorio, speriamo arrivi in presto l'ambulanza." Disse il dottore: "Mi faccia vedere quella ferita alla testa, non è grave, ma è da medicare." Disse il dottore, medicando Flynn per la sua ferita.

Lui era preoccupato e cominciava anche a sentire la stanchezza. I dolori all'addome stavano diventando sempre più forti. Dopo mezz'ora arrivò l'ambulanza con la squadra. L'ambulanza prese in carico il capitano e la portò in ospedale, Flynn rimase con Provenza, che gli diede un cambio di vestiti asciutto. Portarono anche lui in ospedale, perché il dolore iniziava a prendere il sopravvento sul suo corpo.

Arrivati in ospedale, presero Flynn e lo portarono in una saletta per medicarlo. Decisero di tenere entrambi in osservazione almeno una notte e il giorno dopo avrebbero deciso quando dimetterli. Provenza si accertò che Flynn stesse bene e poi mandò via il resto della squadra.

"Vai a casa Provenza, io sto bene. Ci vediamo domani."

"Sei sicuro di stare bene? Ti hanno trovato una lieve commozione celebrale e due costole inclinate ….e mi dici che stai bene?"

"Sì, sto bene. Ho avvisato anche Nicole. E' tutto sotto controllo."

"Ok. Allora ci vediamo domani, cerca di riposare." Disse Provenza, uscendo.

Andy era in una stanza d'osservazione, con un camicione addosso. Non sapeva nulla di lei, era preoccupato. Si alzò e uscì dalla camera, cercandola. Nella stanza accanto alla sua c'era Sharon, aveva una flebo attaccata al braccio. Si avvicinò lentamente, per vedere come stesse. Era pallida e stava dormendo.

"Riprenditi presto, devi stare bene. Sai, voglio conoscerti di più Sharon Raydor, perché…non ci crederai, tu mi piaci, hai due occhi verde giada bellissimi." Ora che aveva visto che era in salvo, stava per andare via, quando lei mormorò: "Andy."

"Come stai? Ti ho svegliato?"

"Non stavo dormendo."

"Oh." Silenzio. "Bè forse è meglio che io vada."

"Dobbiamo parlare, tenente."

"Certo, capitano. Quando starai meglio parleremo. Adesso riposati." Disse lui baciandola sulla fronte, sorrise e poi uscì.

Il giorno seguente, prima che passassero i dottori, Andy si era alzato ed era andato a vedere come stava Sharon.

"Buongiorno."

"Buongiorno. Non riesci a dormire?" Chiese lei.

"Non mi piacciano gli ospedali e poi volevo vedere se stavi meglio."

"Stamattina va meglio."

"Mi hai fatto spaventare ieri sera."

"Mi dispiace, ma non ero in me. Spero di non aver detto stupidaggini. Adesso sto molto meglio, non ho più la febbre e l'infezione che avevo è sotto controllo." Silenzio. "Andy vorrei ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me e per come ti sei comportato in tutta l'operazione."

"Te l'ho detto sono bravo nel mio lavoro."

"Non avevo mai dubitato di questo." Silenzio. "Avevo delle perplessità sul tuo giudizio e mi devo ricredere, ottimo fiuto, tenente… o dovrei dire capitano Flynn!"

"Grazie sergente!" Risero entrambi. Lui fece una smorfia di dolore.

"Le tue costole come vanno?" Chiese lei.

"Fanno male. Adesso è meglio che vada, prima che mandino le infermiere a cercarmi." Disse uscendo dalla camera del capitano.

Entrambi vennero dimessi in giornata e rientrarono a L.A. Avevano bisogno di qualche settimana di riposo e poi sarebbero tornati al lavoro. Quando rientrarono al lavoro furono convocati dal capo Pope che li ringraziò per il lavoro svolto e per come si erano comportati entrambi. Quella stessa mattina rilasciarono le loro dichiarazioni alla disciplinare e dopo un paio di settimane ripresero il loro lavoro, lei alla disciplinare e lui alla Crimini Maggiori.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

6

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 3

Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn avevano ripreso ognuno il proprio lavoro, ogni tanto si incontravano e alcune volte avevano bevuto insieme un caffè sulle panchine appena fuori dalla centrale. Fuori dal lavoro sembrava che stessero bene e godessero l'uno della compagnia dell'altro. Il problema era quando entravano in centrale, lei tornava ad essere: Darth Raydor e lui: il tenente testa calda.

Una mattina lui entrò nella sala ristoro e la vide mentre stava bevendo il suo thè.

"Capitano Raydor, che piacere vederla, come va?"

"Buongiorno tenente Flynn, tutto bene grazie." Lui vide che non c'era nessuno a parte loro due e si avvicinò a lei.

"Stai bene? Hai una faccia stravolta?"

"Grazie tenente, ma sto bene." Disse lei bevendo il suo thè.

"Ho saputo che la Disciplinare sta indagando sulla Divisone Hollywood." Disse lui versandosi un caffè e guardandola negli occhi.

"Le voci girano velocemente." Disse lei appoggiando la tazza.

"Molto velocemente. E non sono buone, ma lo saprai di già. Se hai bisogno …."

"Grazie tenente, ma ora è meglio che io vada."

"Sharon, quando siamo solo noi due, possiamo anche …."

"Andy non è così facile per me, ma grazie lo stesso. Apprezzo il tuo comportamento nei miei confronti, sia in centrale che fuori, sei davvero un amico e credimi di questi tempi è qualcosa di estremamente prezioso."

"Quando vuoi ….. io ci sono, lo sai." Disse lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Grazie." Silenzio. Lei si alzò e sfiorò la sua mano. "Ora devo proprio andare. Ci vediamo."

"A presto." Disse lui guardandola andare via.

/

Quello stesso giorno, era girata la voce che alla Divisione Hollywood una decina agenti accusati di corruzione e riciclaggio erano stati arrestati. La tensione era palpabile in tutto il dipartimento e la stampa era andata a nozze con la notizia. C'erano giornalisti davanti alle porte della centrale e alcuni erano anche arrivati al parcheggio. Cercavano tutti di intervistare il capitano Raydor, per avere notizie sugli agenti arrestati. Lei era scesa al parcheggio, tentando di evitare i giornalisti, ma qualcuno li aveva fatti passare e giravano per il parcheggio cercando la sua macchina. Quando lei li vide, si sentì in trappola, non aveva voglia di sentire altre domande. Cercò una via d'uscita, poi all'improvviso arrivò lui con la sua macchina e le disse di salire. Non attese altro e salì insieme a lui. Lui l'accompagnò a casa, ma quando videro anche sotto casa del capitano altri giornalisti, lui disse che sarebbero andati a casa sua, lì sarebbe stata al sicuro. Lei non aveva detto nulla lungo tutto il tragitto. Lui la fece entrare e lei vide la casa del tenente Flynn, come non se la sarebbe mai immaginata: tutto in ordine, pulito e molto accogliente.

"Lascia pure qui la borsa e tutto il resto, se vuoi metterti sul divano per rilassarti, io intanto preparo qualcosa per cena."

"Non è necessario Andy."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo."

"Ok." Silenzio. Appoggiò la sua borsa e si guardò intorno.

"Senti se vuoi rinfrescarti, da quella parte c'è il bagno, ti porto qualcosa di più comodo."

"Ti sto disturbando …."

"Vieni e rilassati. Ecco." Le porse degli asciugamani, una maglietta e dei pantaloncini. "Io sono di là a preparare, se hai bisogno chiamami pure."

Lei si rinfrescò e tornò con indosso la maglietta dei Dodgers e dei pantaloncini. Andy si era messo comodo anche lui, con una maglietta e la tuta. Finì di preparare la cena e poi entrambi si sedettero al tavolo. Lei aveva gli occhi gonfi, aveva sicuramente pianto e il suo sguardo era sconvolto.

"Va tutto bene Sharon, hai appena toccato il cibo."

"Scusami. Il cibo che hai fatto è buonissimo." Disse lei tristemente.

"Tutto ok? Hai un'aria stanca."

"E' questa indagine. Sono notti che non dormo e al lavoro c'è una forte pressione. Ora ci sono anche i giornalisti e non posso neanche ritornare a casa mia! Tutto questo mi sta pesando." I suoi occhi erano carichi di lacrime, ma lei non voleva piangere, non difronte a lui. "Scusami, sono di pessima compagnia." Disse lei mettendosi la testa tra le mani, stava per crollare.

"Non ti devi scusare, va tutto bene." Lui si avvicinò a lei.

"Perché stai facendo questo?!" Urlò lei.

"Avevi bisogno di aiuto." Mormorò lui.

"Non ho mai avuto l'aiuto di nessuno, me la sono sempre dovuta cavare da sola, altrimenti non sarei mai arrivata dove sono adesso!"

"Lo so. Sei una donna forte. Però io voglio aiutarti lo stesso, noi siamo amici, vero?" Silenzio.

"Tu non sai cosa hanno fatto …" Disse lei con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Stai tranquilla, vieni qui." Lui l'abbracciò.

"Ti prego Andy, no."

"Ssssstttt. Le giornate no le abbiamo tutti. Rilassati." Cominciò a massaggiarle delicatamente la schiena.

"Lasciami andare, no!" Lei cercò di uscire dall'abbraccio di lui, ma lui non la lasciò.

"Tu non sai, non sai …. io alcuni di loro li conoscevo, conoscevo le loro famiglie, tu non sai cosa ho dovuto dire…. E cosa hanno detto loro … "

"Sono stato sotto inchiesta parecchie volte, so cosa si dice in questi casi del FID." Disse lui cercando di consolarla.

"Tu non immagini… cosa ho scoperto …. Maledizione! NO, NO!" L'onda della rabbia, della frustrazione, dell'odio, del disprezzo la travolse. Lei iniziò a tremare, non riusciva più a controllare il suo corpo che finalmente aveva rilasciato tutto ciò che si era tenuto nelle settimane precedenti.

"Ssssttt. Va tutto bene."

Lui l'abbracciò ancora di più, cercando di consolarla. Lei rimase tra le sue braccia e pianse, lui la prese in braccio e si sedettero sul divano. Lei era accovacciata a lui, sentiva il suo profumo, sentiva il suo respiro e le sue carezze. Lei pian piano si calmò. Poi si addormentò stremata tra le sue braccia. Quando lui sentì il suo respiro diventare regolare e rilassato, la prese in braccio e la portò nella camera per gli ospiti e la appoggiò delicatamente sul letto. Le mise una coperta per coprirla e la lasciò riposare. Poi le mise uno spazzolino nuovo in bagno con gli asciugamani puliti. Rimase a guardare la Tv e a pensare a quante volte aveva desiderato avere proprio lei su un letto, ma non in quel modo. A tarda notte decise di andare a dormire, passò a vedere come stava lei. La vide dormire tranquilla, la lasciò riposare e andò in camera sua e si addormentò con il pensiero di lei.

Il giorno dopo, di buon mattino Andy stava preparando il caffè. Il profumo si era diffuso in tutta la casa e lei si svegliò. Non ricordava da quando non dormiva così bene, si sentiva riposata e andò in cucina, dove trovò lui che preparava la colazione.

"Buongiorno! Stai preparando la colazione?!" Chiese lei.

"Buongiorno. Tra cinque minuti è pronto."

"Non dovevi Andy."

"Ho fatto i pancakes alla Flynn e un buon caffè per affrontare la giornata! Che ne dici, dopo colazione passiamo da te per un cambio vestiti e poi andiamo in ufficio."

"Grazie."

"Vai pure in bagno, ti ho messo uno spazzolino nuovo e trovi anche gli asciugamani."

Lei andò a prepararsi e tornò pronta per la colazione.

"Grazie Andy."

"Per cosa?"

"Per tutto quanto."

"Sei sempre la benvenuta, Sharon." Silenzio. "Facciamo colazione e appena sei pronta, andiamo!"

"Ok!"

Andarono a casa di lei per un cambio vestiti, era molto presto e dei giornalisti non c'era traccia e poi andarono tutti e due in centrale. Scesi dall'ascensore, lei andò alla Disciplinare e lui alla Crimini Maggiori. In centrale la tensione era palpabile, erano tutti tesi, il capo Taylor avrebbe fatto una dichiarazione alla stampa in mattinata e presto sarebbero arrivati giornalisti e curiosi.

Flynn andò alla sua scrivania, cercando di far finta di niente, ma Provenza, che era già lì, aveva notato che qualcosa che non andava.

"Come mai così presto Flynn? Che ci fai qui?"

"Ci lavoro qui, se ti ricordi Provenza!"

"Mi suona strano vederti così presto …."

"Ti suona strano? Tu cosa ci fai qui?"

"Il capo Taylor voleva che arrivassi prima di tutti e così è stato."

"Sì certo, certo. Ma chi sei mia madre che mi curi?!"

"Flynn…. non me la racconti giusta …."

"Vado a prendere un caffè, ne vuoi uno anche tu?!"

"Certo che sì!"

Flynn andò in sala ristoro a prendere un thè per il capitano Raydor e poi andò alla Disciplinare. Non era ancora arrivato nessuno, bussò alla sua porta e sentì la voce di lei: "Avanti."

Sorpresa, lei lo vide davanti alla sua porta.

"Capitano, le ho portato il suo thè. Oggi sarà una giornata difficile. Ecco." Disse lui chiudendo la porta.

"Non doveva tenente Flynn, comunque grazie, lo apprezzo molto." Disse lei prendendo un sorso del thè. "Ne avevo proprio bisogno."

Lui indugiava davanti alla sua scrivania, in ufficio non c'era ancora nessuno, era soli: "Senti Sharon mi chiedevo se stasera, dopo il lavoro ti andrebbe di mangiare insieme qualcosa, giusto per stemperare la tensione. Che ne dici!?"

"Dico che sarebbe una bellissima idea!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ci sentiamo più tardi allora. In bocca al lupo per oggi!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Grazie Andy!" _Ne avrò davvero bisogno!_ Pensò lei.

"Allora vado. A dopo." Disse lui uscendo e chiudendo la porta. Poi si recò velocemente in sala ristoro e preparò il caffè che aveva promesso a Provenza. Quando tornò alla scrivania, Provenza non c'era più. Lasciò la tazza di caffè e poi si mise alla sua scrivania per portare avanti delle scartoffie.

La giornata si chiuse velocemente, il capo Taylor aveva fatto la conferenza stampa e i giornalisti si erano scatenati. Anche il notiziario del pomeriggio aveva dato ampio spazio al caso di corruzione della polizia. Finalmente era arrivata la fine della giornata, nessun caso nuovo era arrivato e il capo Johnson aveva mandato a casa la squadra.

Flynn era andato al parcheggio e aveva visto che c'era ancora la macchina di lei, circondata dai giornalisti. Le aveva inviato un messaggio, ma lei non aveva risposto. Aspettò un poco, poi gli arrivò un messaggio che diceva che lei lo aspettava fuori dalla centrale, sulle panchine del parco, dove loro di solito bevevano un caffè. Lui uscì dal parcheggio fermò la macchina e lei salì. Andarono a casa di lui, perché casa di lei era ancora assediata dai giornalisti.

Lei era affranta, la giornata era stata durissima. Dopo la conferenza stampa di Taylor il telefono della Disciplinare aveva squillato tutto il giorno. Tutti facevano domande e all'interno del dipartimento, molti criticavano la linea dura adottata dalla Disciplinare. Parecchio malumore girava nelle varie Divisioni.

Lei voleva solo dimenticare un'altra giornata difficile e insostenibile soprattutto dal punto di vista dei rapporti con le persone. Sapeva di essersi fatti altri nemici, ma il suo lavoro era quello: indagare sugli altri.

Lui l'aveva portata a casa sua, aveva preparato la cena, cercava di trovare il modo di farla sorridere, ma il velo di tristezza che la copriva era immenso. Lei aveva mangiato qualcosa in più rispetto alla sera precedente, ma si vedeva che era a disagio.

"Andy posso farti una domanda?" Chiese lei.

"Certo."

"Perché vuoi passare con me le tue serate? Sono di pessima compagnia, mi odia un sacco di gente, non sono il tuo tipo … e potrei andare avanti a dire altri motivi per i quali non riesco a capire perché tu sia con me ora."

"Tutto quello che hai detto è vero, però è anche vero che sei una donna indipendente, forte, risoluta, preparata e … soprattutto sei bellissima."

Lei arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo: "Grazie. Sei gentile."

"Anche tu sei gentile e hai delle gambe mozzafiato."

"Siamo in vena di complimenti tenente!?" Disse lei risoluta.

"Se riesco a farti sorridere, sì!" Disse lui sfoggiando un sorriso sornione.

"Sei un gentiluomo Andrew Flynn, mi pare di avertelo già detto." Lei sorrise.

"Quando sorridi sei ancora più bella." Disse lui.

"Stai forse flirtando con me?" Chiese lei scherzando.

"Sì." Mormorò lui, con un sorriso da cucciolo.

"Come sì?!" Disse lei stupita.

"Tu mi piaci, Sharon Raydor." Rispose lui candidamente.

"Aspetta Andy. Non vorrei che tu ti facessi strane idee." Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Non mi faccio nessuna strana idea. Infatti hai passato la notte da me, ti ho visto in pigiama, ti ho preparato la colazione e ti ho accompagnato a casa. Stiamo bene insieme. Nessuna strana idea." Silenzio.

"Andy ti ringrazio per avermi aiutato in questi giorni difficili, sei un caro amico, però credo che non potrei andare oltre. Sei un collega, abbiamo fatto anche un'operazione sotto copertura, …. Però, credo che tra noi …."

"Mai dire mai, capitano." Silenzio. Lui la guardava e sorrideva.

"Smettila di guardarmi con quegli occhi da cucciolo!"

"Allora i miei occhi ti fanno impazzire!?"

"Andy!"

"Allora c'è qualcosa di me che ti piace …." Disse lui maliziosamente.

Lei sorrise. "Sei tremendo tenente!"

"Se serve per farti sorridere..."

"Adesso credo che sia meglio andare a riposare. Domani mattina presto puoi accompagnarmi a casa mia per un cambio di vestiti?"

"Certo."

"Grazie."

"Lo spazzolino e gli asciugamani sono sempre al solito posto, per te." Disse lui alzandosi e iniziando a sistemare la cucina.

"Grazie Andy. Aspetta ti do una mano." Lei iniziò a sparecchiare, prese i piatti e andò verso il lavello, rimase bloccata tra la penisola e lui. Con i piatti in mano, non poteva muoversi.

"Dovrei mettere questi nel lavello …." Lui la fissò, era vicinissimi, sentiva il suo profumo. Rimase come inebriato e per un istante i loro occhi si incrociarono. Lui si perse nei suoi occhi verde giada e lei vide i suoi occhi marroni così intensi, come non li aveva mai visti. Dopo qualche secondo lei disse: "I piatti dove li…."

"Lascia pure a me." Lui prese i piatti dalle mani di lei. Sentì come un brivido, poi lei abbassò lo sguardo: "Andy, ti prego." Lui diede un colpo di tosse e si riprese, mise i piatti nella lavastoviglie e riordinò il tavolo. "Se vuoi rinfrescarti, vai pure a farti una doccia. Ho lasciato la maglietta e i pantaloncini di ieri sul letto, nel caso…"

"Grazie. Allora vado a farmi una doccia."

"Va bene."

Lei uscì dal bagno, vestita con la maglietta e i pantaloncini che Andy le aveva dato e girava per il salotto in cerca di un posto dove sedersi.

"Perché non ti siedi qui sul divano con me?"

"Perché non ….."

"Avanti Sharon, non ti salto addosso e poi ti ricordo che abbiamo già dormito insieme." Lei sorrise e si sedette sul divano vicino a lui. Lui alzò la spalla e l'abbracciò, lei tirò su le gambe e si accucciò vicino a lui. Silenzio

"Questa indagine mi sta spezzando, Andy. Non so ancora quanto riuscirò a resistere. Sento gli sguardi di odio e disprezzo ogni volta che entro in Centrale oppure se vado in qualche Divisione. Le persone mi odiano."

"Mi dispiace, però stai facendo il tuo lavoro."

"Non è quello che diresti se fossi sotto indagine e lo sai anche tu."

"Hai ragione. Scusa." Silenzio. Lui sentì le sue lacrime bagnare la sua maglietta.

"Scusa." Disse lei piangendo.

"Non ti preoccupare, va tutto bene." Lui l'abbracciò ancora più forte e baciò i suoi capelli. Lei pianse tra le sue braccia e poi stremata si addormentò. Lui la prese in braccio e la portò sul letto per riposare. Poi andò anche lui nella sua camera da letto, ma il sonno non arrivò, continuava a pensare a lei.

Il giorno dopo, fecero colazione insieme e lui l'accompagnò a casa per un cambio di vestiti e questa volta lei gli chiese di salire in casa da lei. La casa di Sharon profumava di lei, era tutto in ordine ed elegante proprio come lei. Lui attese in salotto, era tutto perfetto. Dopo qualche minuto lei arrivò, impeccabile e bellissima come sempre. Lui rimase senza parole.

"Forza tenente andiamo, oppure si consumerà gli occhi a furia di fissarmi le gambe!"

"Sì, certo…. Andiamo!" Disse lui imbarazzato.

"La prossima volta ti offrirò qualcosa io."

"Non ce ne è bisogno Sharon, va bene così."

"Ok, andiamo. Ne riparleremo tenente, ne riparleremo."

Arrivarono alla centrale e lei uscì dalla sua macchina andando direttamente alla Disciplinare. Lui la guardò andare via, era uno spettacolo!

"Come mai sei così mattiniero Flynn?!" Disse Provenza avvicinandosi alla macchina di Flynn.

"Potrei chiedere lo stesso di te Provenza …."

"Io non ho un paio di gambe da guardare …."

"Cosa vuoi dire?!"

"Lo sai cosa voglio dire, quella donna Flynn, cosa stai combinando?!"

"Non sto combinando nulla, ti sbagli Provenza." Disse avviandosi verso la Crimini Maggiori.

"Vedremo Flynn." Disse Provenza camminando dietro di lui.

La giornata passò in fretta, un nuovo caso aveva portato il team della Crimini Maggiori sulla scena del crimine e poi all'obitorio e alle sale interrogatori. Il capo Johnson mandò la squadra a casa per le 17.30 e Flynn si attardò un poco, stava ancora pensando a lei, non l'aveva vista per tutto il giorno. Andò alla sua macchina e lei era lì, appoggiata alla macchina.

"Tenente Flynn."

"Capitano."

"Mi chiedevo se potevo invitarla a bere qualcosa, sa per ricambiare il favore."

"Accetto ben volentieri." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Allora mi segua con la sua macchina." Si girò e andò a prendere la macchina. Lei lo portò in un ristorante carino dove trascorsero una bella serata. Lei era più tranquilla, Andy era felice di questo. Lui poi l'aveva accompagnata a casa e sulla porta di casa era riuscito solo a darle un bacio sulla fronte. Lei era contenta della sua presenza nella sua vita come amico.

La sera dopo, lui l'aveva portata a vedere un film romantico e lei lo aveva apprezzato, lei si era anche commossa, lasciandolo sorpreso di vedere il duro capitano Raydor commuoversi per una storia d'amore. Nelle sere successive avevano cenato insieme e si godevano la reciproca compagnia. Ormai un paio di sere a settimana erano un appuntamento fisso trascorrere insieme la serata, sembrava avessero una buona armonia, almeno dopo il lavoro.

Continua…


	4. Chapter 4

8

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 4

Una sera Andy aveva partecipato ad una serata promozionale e lungo la strada per tornare a casa aveva assistito ad un incidente. Chi aveva causato l'incidente non si era fermato e la vittima era morta sotto i suoi occhi. Il giorno dopo Andy era seduto alla sua scrivania, era stata una giornata tremenda.

La sera dell'incidente, Gracy, questo il nome della vittima, era morta davanti ai suoi occhi e non aveva potuto fare altro che dirle poche parole e guardare impotente spegnersi la sua giovane vita. Aveva avvisato Provenza dell'incidente e subito la squadra si era messa in movimento, sembrava un normale incidente stradale, invece c'era qualcosa di più. Infatti il giorno successivo avevano scoperto che la moglie del capitano Meyers, era al volante ubriaca ed aveva causato l'incidente, senza prestare soccorso.

Lui lo aveva capito subito, quando aveva visto la donna nella sala interrogatori 2. Aveva scoperto la verità, che ora il capitano Meyer voleva mettere a tacere, per non rovinarsi la carriera. C'era stata una discussione furibonda e Flynn era stato rimproverato più volte per il suo atteggiamento irrispettoso. Taylor lo aveva ripreso e anche il capo Johnson lo aveva mandato via, perché troppo coinvolto. Ora era tagliato fuori e non sapeva come sarebbe andata l'indagine, lui era arrabbiato e deluso.

Il capitano Raydor lo raggiunse alla sua scrivania: "Tenente Flynn se mi vuole seguire, per favore." Disse lei con gentilezza. Lui la guardò, si alzò e la seguì nel suo ufficio. Tutti lo videro uscire, mentre andava nell'ufficio della Disciplinare. Entrarono nell'ufficio di lei, lui rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania, lei si mise davanti a lui, con le braccia incrociate.

"Mi vuoi spiegare cosa ti è preso?" Silenzio. "Andy?!"

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica…. "Disse lui sconsolato e si sedette sulla sedia, difronte a lei.

"Voglio che mi racconti cosa hai detto al capo Meyers."

"Gli ho detto che sua moglie ha ucciso una ragazza innocente e che lui per salvarsi il culo e la carriera, voleva insabbiare tutto quanto."

"Lo hai detto in questi termini, davanti al capo Pope, al capo Taylor e al capo Johnson?"

"Sì."

"Perché hai fatto una cosa così stupida?!" Chiese lei alzando la voce.

"Cosa avrei dovuto fare?! Far finta di niente?! Fargli i complimenti?! Di cosa stiamo parlando?!" Urlò con rabbia, fissandola negli occhi.

"Tenente! Stiamo parlando del fatto che ti sei rivolto ad un tuo superiore in modo irrispettoso!" Silenzio. "Rischi grosso, Andy, perché ti comporti così?"

"Tu non capisci. Nessuno capisce. Ho ancora nella mia mente la sua immagine, il suo viso. Le sue parole, lei che mi dice che le dispiace di avermi dato disturbo, che suo padre si sarebbe arrabbiato…. Non ho potuto fare altro che dirle di resistere, che i soccorsi sarebbero arrivati a salvarla ….. ma lo sapevo che non ce l'avrebbe fatta…" Silenzio. "È morta davanti a me, cazzo Sharon, non riesco a dimenticarlo!" Urlò lui e poi si mise la testa tra le mani. Era disperato.

"Mi dispiace." Silenzio. "Tu sei ancora sotto shock. Non dovresti essere qui e non dovevi prendere parte all'indagine, sei troppo coinvolto."

"E' passato un giorno e ancora vedo il suo viso. Sto diventando pazzo."

"Vedrai che starai meglio, adesso sei sotto pressione …."

"Non capisci, per uno come me, questo vuol dire tanto. Potevo essere io alla guida di quella macchina, potevo essere io quell'ubriaco che non ha rispettato il semaforo, potevo essere io a scappare …. È una maledizione!"

"Andy …."

"Sai che sono un alcolista e lo sarò per sempre!" Silenzio. "Sai che da quando è successo tutto questo, ho voglia di bere?! Sai cosa vuol dire per me?!" Si alzò, furioso. Cominciò a camminare come un leone in gabbia per l'ufficio del capitano, cercando di calmare la furia che scorreva dentro di lui.

"Andy cerca di stare calmo."

"Cosa vuoi da me?!" Urlò lui.

"Voglio che ti calmi e che vai a casa. Domani ne riparliamo. Io adesso cerco di sistemare le cose, ok?" Silenzio. "Andy hai ascoltato quello che ti ho detto?!"

"Ok, vado a casa." Disse lui con amarezza. Uscì dalla porta e si trovò di fronte Provenza.

"Cosa ci fai qui Provenza?" Chiese lui rude.

"Sono venuto a prenderti, dai andiamo." I due si allontanarono e lei li guardò andare via.

"Come facevi a sapere che ero dal capitano Raydor?"

"Il capo Johnson mi ha raccontato che cosa hai detto al capo Meyers davanti a tutti. Sei un idiota Flynn, vuoi farti sospendere?" Disse Provenza.

"Voleva insabbiare tutto quanto, tu non l'hai sentito!"

"Calmati!" Silenzio.

"Dove stiamo andando?" Chiese Flynn.

"Ti porto a casa. Voglio che ti riposi e ti calmi. Domani vediamo come vanno le cose." Silenzio.

"Grazie Provenza. Più tardi ho bisogno di andare ad un incontro."

"Ok." Provenza accompagnò a casa Flynn e gli fece le solite raccomandazioni, poi tornò in centrale per vedere di sistemare le cose. Intanto Flynn si era fatto una doccia e stava andando ad un incontro. Il capitano Raydor nel frattempo aveva parlato con il capo Johnson e il capo Pope e li aveva convinti a non sospendere il tenente Flynn, ma a punirlo in maniera più efficace. Lei aveva proposto di metterlo a fare l'archivio della Disciplinare per una settimana, sotto la sua supervisione. Entrambi avevano accettato di buon grado, anche perché sapevano che Flynn aveva ragione, ma lo aveva detto nel modo sbagliato. Intanto il capo Johnson stava cercando di far parlare la moglie del capo Meyer e di confessare l'omissione di soccorso e il suo problema con l'alcol.

Quella sera il capitano Raydor si recò alla sede degli incontri AA che frequentava il tenente Flynn e lo aspettò al parcheggio, appoggiata alla sua macchina. Quando lui arrivò, la guardò sorpreso: "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sono venuta a prenderti, ti devo parlare." Silenzio.

"Come fai a sapere dove sono i miei incontri?"

"Sono un poliziotto, non ricordi?" Silenzio.

"Ti va di andare a mangiare qualcosa insieme? Devo farmi perdonare."

"Certo, non aspettavo che dicessi altro!" Disse lei, lui le aprì la portiera della macchina ed entrambi andarono a mangiare. Lei gli disse che era riuscita a non farlo sospendere e che la punizione per il suo atteggiamento sarebbe stata fare l'archivio della Disciplinare sotto la sua supervisione. Lui sorrise e accettò volentieri la sua punizione.

Trascorsero una serata tranquilla, Flynn si era tranquillizzato e il giorno dopo si presentò a rapporto dal capo Johnson, che gli comunicò che per una settimana avrebbe lavorato nell'archivio della Disciplianare. Flynn si scusò per il suo comportamento poco professionale e accettò di buon grado la punizione. Disse a Provenza quello che doveva fare, prese la giacca e andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor, con un leggero sorriso sul viso. Quando arrivò alla Disciplinare il capitano Raydor lo stava aspettando. Lo rimproverò davanti a tutti i suoi uomini e poi lo aveva accompagnato nell'archivio.

"Bene tenente, allora per una settimana lavorerà per me, sistemando tutte le scartoffie arretrate."

"Bene capitano. Adesso tutti sanno che non mi puoi sopportare." Disse sorridendo.

"Passerò più tardi per verificare il suo lavoro." Disse lei giocherellando con la sua cravatta.

"Non vedo l'ora capitano." Disse ammiccando, lei si avviò verso l'uscita, si girò e sorrise maliziosamente.

Flynn cominciò a sistemare carta su carta e sperava solo che lei arrivasse prima possibile.

Dopo un paio di ore, il capitano Raydor andò in archivio a verificare il lavoro di Flynn. Lui sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi e si alzò.

"E' già sull'attenti tenente?!"

"Certo capitano …. Benvenuta nel mio nuovo ufficio ….."

"Sono contenta di vedere che stai meglio."

"Solo grazie a te."

"Sono a disposizione."

"Avrei bisogno di alcune spiegazioni." Chiese lui.

"Cosa devo spiegare tenente?"

"Mi deve spiegare capitano, come posso ringraziarla per avermi tirato fuori dai guai." Disse lui ammiccando e avvicinandosi a lei. Sentiva il suo profumo, il calore del suo corpo e sorrise. Lei lo guardò ammiccando e poi gli diede la schiena, incrociando le braccia al petto. Poi indietreggiò e si appoggiò al corpo di lui. Poteva sentire il suo calore, la sua energia e il profumo della sua colonia.

"Bene tenente, perché non comincia portandomi fuori a cena questa sera, in un posto…. Come dire…. Un po' più che romantico." Silenzio. Lui sentiva il corpo di lei appoggiato al suo, era senza fiato e senza parole. "Le hanno mangiato la lingua tenente?" Lui appoggiò le mani lungo i fianchi di lei.

"Sei bellissima." Mormorò con il viso tra i suoi capelli. "Cosa stai facendo?" Sussurrò lui senza toglierle le mani dai fianchi e il viso dai capelli.

"Ti sto punendo, tenente Andrew Flynn."

"Mi farai morire, così." Mormorò lui. Lei sentì il suo desiderio dietro a lei e si staccò leggermente da lui. Poi si girò e lo guardò negli occhi. Lui vide i suoi occhi verde giada e voleva tuffarsi per perdersi per sempre dentro di lei.

"Vorrei vedere il lavoro che ha svolto, tenente." Silenzio. Lui la fissava e le sue mani erano ancora sui fianchi di lei e tentavano di scendere.

"Hai due gambe mozzafiato." Mormorò lui davanti al viso di lei. Silenzio. "Perché mi hai voluto qui, con te?"

"Perché così posso tenerti d'occhio tenente e non ti ficcherai in nessun guaio e non avrai voglia di bere."

"Come fai ad essere così sicura che mi comporterò bene?" Disse lui con voce piena di desiderio di lei.

"Perché penserai ad altro. Vero Andy che stai pensando ad altro?" Disse spostando la testa di lato e ammiccando. Lei poi sorrise. Lui rispose al suo sorriso e si avvicinò sfiorando il suo naso. Lei prese la sua cravatta e cominciò a giocarci, ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo e vedeva i suoi occhi marroni che la fissavano.

"Hai delle cravatte stupende, le adoro."

"Grazie." Silenzio. "Se vuoi puoi prenderne una, questa ti piace?"

"A fine giornata vedremo se mi merito un premio e magari mi darai la tua cravatta."

"Mi hai salvato dalla sospensione, un premio lo meriti di sicuro."

"Allora la cravatta la prendo adesso." Lui rimase sorpreso, lei iniziò a slacciare la cravatta lentamente e lentamente la sfilò dal suo collo, poi la prese e la baciò dolcemente, mettendola nella tasca della sua giacca. Lui era senza parole, deglutì a fatica, poi mormorò: "Tutto quello che vuoi, Sharon. Prendi tutto quello che vuoi."

"Ho il mio premio." Disse allontanandosi da lui. "Allora ci vediamo a fine giornata al parcheggio, scegli tu il posto." E uscì dall'archivio. Lui rimase a guardarla mentre andava via. _Sei uno schianto! E ci stavi provando_ _spudoratamente Sharon Raydor!_ Si disse tra sé sorridendo maliziosamente. Si slacciò il bottone della camicia e prese fiato, era rimasto come in apnea fino da quando lei era entrata.

La giornata terminò velocemente e Flynn raccolse le sue cose e si diresse al parcheggio. Lei era lì, davanti alla sua macchina, non c'era nessuno nei paraggi, era già usciti tutti.

Le aprì la portiera e poi si mise al posto di guida e andò verso il ristorante che aveva prenotato per due. Era un posticino carino, riservato, pochi clienti e un'atmosfera elegante e raffinata.

Lui le aveva fatto trovare delle rose al tavolo e una bottiglia di vino rosso.

"Spero non ti dispiaccia se ho ordinato per te del vino rosso e delle rose."

"Oh sono bellissime, grazie! Sei sempre un gentiluomo Andrew Flynn."

"E' un piacere." Disse lui prendendo la sua mano e baciandola.

La serata trascorse serenamente e ogni tanto le loro dita si incrociavano ed erano contenti di aver ritrovato entrambi il sorriso dopo giornate difficili per entrambi. Lui l'accompagnò a casa, fino alla porta. Erano entrambi imbarazzati, sentivano l'elettricità che c'era tra di loro, il desiderio e la carica sensuale erano forti.

"Ti inviterei per un caffè, però…"

"Però è meglio che io vada. Ho passato una serata stupenda con te, domani mattina posso venire a prenderti per un caffè insieme?" Propose lui.

"Allora il caffè lo beviamo domani mattina … "Disse lei sorridendo maliziosamente e tirando fuori dalla tasca la cravatta di Flynn. "Il premio per oggi l'ho avuto. Buonanotte Andrew Flynn." Disse lei entrando.

"Buonanotte." Sorrise lui. Andò via con un sorriso malizioso sul viso, sapeva che non sarebbe finita così, quella donna lo desiderava, eccome se lo desiderava!

Lei gli mandò un sms: _Ti aspetto domani mattina alle 7.30. buonanotte S_

 _Buonanotte bellissima! A_ Rispose lui.

Il giorno dopo Flynn si presentò davanti alla porta del capitano Raydor, puntale alla 7.30 e lei non lo fece aspettare e uscì puntale, vestita in maniera mozzafiato. Lui rimase immobile, senza parole.

"Tenente! Tenente Flynn!" Disse lei. "Hai finito di fissare le mie gambe?!"

"Scusi capitano, ma …. È che …. Arrivo!"

Bevvero insieme un caffè e poi andarono in centrale, questa volta entrambi alla Disciplinare. Lui andò in archivio e lei nel suo ufficio. Dopo un paio d'ore lei andò da lui in archivio. Lui sentì i suoi tacchi precedere il suo arrivo. Si alzò sorridendo.

"Sempre sull'attenti tenente Flynn?"

"Sono sempre pronto, capitano." Disse lui maliziosamente.

"Come andiamo con il lavoro?"

"Spero sia soddisfatta." Disse lui fissando negli occhi. "Ecco i files che ho archiviato e riordinato."

"Uhm… bene…. Vedo che si è dato da fare." Disse lei avvicinandosi a lui.

"Avrei anche qualche altra idea per migliorare le cose…" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Davvero?!" Chiese lei stupita.

"Prima di tutto …. Ecco una delle mie migliori cravatte." Disse estraendo dalla sua tasca una cravatta arrotolata. "Poi ho immaginato …." Lei si fece audace e andò davanti a lui, prendendo la cravatta che aveva indosso e sfilandola via. Lui rimase stupito dall'azione di lei.

"Questa cravatta l'hai indossata, sa di te e io voglio questa." Erano vicini con il viso, lei sentiva il suo respiro. Lui sussurrò: "Cosa altro vuoi che da me?!"

Lei lo sorprese e lo baciò intensamente. Lui non si fece pregare e l'abbracciò rispondendo al bacio in modo passionale. Lei gli mise le braccia al collo e si strusciò con tutto il corpo, sentiva Andy fremere e anche lei aveva un brivido lungo la schiena. Le loro lingue si incrociarono e si assaporarono dolcemente. Lei poi si allontanò e lasciò il suo abbraccio. Silenzio. Si fissarono ancora un momento poi lui disse: "Pensavo che al lavoro non volessi atteggiamenti…. compromettenti."

"Qui non ci sono telecamere tenente…. "Disse lei sorridendo e mordendosi il labbro: "Stasera mi aspetto di ricevere il mio premio, alle 7.30 ceniamo a casa mia, per il dolce vedremo …ah…. Questa la tengo io, tanto ne hai un'altra da indossare." Si girò e uscì, lasciando Flynn con gli occhi sgranati che fissavano quel culo e quello gambe mozzafiato. A fine giornata, uscirono entrambi dalla Disciplinare e si recarono al parcheggio. Lui salì in macchina con un sorriso soddisfatto e si diresse a casa di lei. Parcheggiò la sua auto e la raggiunse. Insieme si diressero a casa sua, lei entrò e lui la seguì dentro. Lei aveva ordinato la cena e presto sarebbe arrivata, aveva ordinato della cucina italiana, la lasagna alla bolognese per lei e vegetale per lui.

"Prego accomodati, se ti vuoi mettere comodo, appoggia pure tutto qui." Lei lasciò pistola e distintivo all'entrata su un grande vassoio e poi lasciò la borsa per terra e si tolse le scarpe.

Lui seguì il suo consiglio e lasciò pistola e distintivo accanto ai suoi, poi si diresse verso il soggiorno.

"E' molto bella casa tua. E' come te." Disse lui mentre lei era in camera.

"Cosa hai detto?"

"Ho detto che hai una casa molto bella."

"Grazie." Lei si era tolta vestito e tacchi e indossava dei leggings neri e una maglietta rossa.

"Se vuoi toglierti la giacca, tra poco arriverà la cena, spero che vada bene la lasagna vegetale."

"E' perfetta. Come fa a sapere che sono vegetariano?"

"Sono un poliziotto, tenente. Certe cose le riconosco a naso." Sorrise. "Nel frigo c'è della soda per te. Oppure se vuoi del succo." Lei prese dei bicchieri e la soda per lui.

"Grazie, non pensavo che pensavi così a me."

"Se non ti dispiace io ho bisogno di un buon bicchiere di vino." Prese una bottiglia già aperta e si versò del vino in un bicchiere.

"Vai tranquilla, non ci sono problemi." Disse lui versando la soda nel bicchiere.

"Ho apprezzato molto il tuo aiuto e la tua presenza in quelle serate difficili per me. Adesso posso finalmente stare un po' tranquilla."

"Sei più serena?"

"Grazie a te, sì." Silenzio. "Senti Andy, a proposito di quelle che mi hai detto …."

"Cosa ho detto?" Chiese lui imbarazzato.

"Quando ti ho chiesto perché volevi passare le tue serate con me, ti ricordi cosa mi hai detto?" Silenzio.

"Certo che mi ricordo. Ho detto che mi piaci e stavo flirtando con te perché ti trovo una donna bellissima." Disse sorridendo. Silenzio.

"Allora avevo capito bene." Il campanello della porta, li fece riprendere, entrambi si guardavano negli occhi, non sapendo bene cosa dire o fare.

"E' arrivata la cena!" Disse lei alzandosi e andando verso la porta.

"Aspetta…" Lui si alzò e quando lei aprì la porta, aveva già in mano i soldi da dare al ragazzo delle consegne.

"Non ce ne era bisogno Andy, questa volta toccava a me."

"Lascia stare. Grazie e arrivederci." Lasciò la mancia al ragazzo e poi chiuse la porta. Portarono in tavola la cena e mangiarono tranquilli. Lei questa volta mangiò tutta la lasagna e Andy ne fu felice. Terminata la cena, lei si alzò per riordinare e anche lui incominciò a riassettare.

"Stai comodo, Andy, sei mio ospite stasera."

"Sono felice di darti una mano a sistemare." Le passò i piatti e riordinò la tavola.

"Sei un perfetto uomo di casa."

"Diciamo che me la cavo."

"Non immaginavo queste tue qualità."

"Ho anche altre qualità che non immagini."

"Davvero?" Disse lei voltandosi e guardandolo negli occhi. Lui si avvicinò a lei: "Sharon…" Silenzio. "Mi piaci da impazzire." Mormorò lui facendosi più audace e cercando di abbracciarla. Ora erano l'uno difronte all'altro, poteva sentire il suo profumo, la sua colonia che la invadeva e i suoi occhi che la stavano mangiando.

"Sharon io ….. vorrei …."

"Cosa vorresti Andy?" Lei si avvicinò ancora più a lui, poteva sentire il calore del suo corpo.

"Vorrei baciarti, posso?" Chiese lui.

"Certo che puoi…" Lui stava impazzendo davanti a quelle labbra piene di piacere, la chiuse in un abbraccio e la baciò appassionatamente. Lei si fece travolgere dal suo bacio, quando lui la lasciò, lei lo schiaffeggiò e poi lo baciò ancora più duro cercando la sua lingua. Le loro lingue si intrecciarono e i loro corpi si unirono come se fossero due parti di un intero.

Quando dovettero prendere fiato, appoggiarono la fronte l'una dell'altro e si guardarono. Lei sorrise e lui la baciò ancora. Lei gli mise le braccia intorno al collo e rispose al suo bacio. Lui la prese in braccio e si sedette sul divano, lei si era accovacciata a lui e continuava a baciarlo. Poi ripresero fiato, sorridendo entrambi.

"Mi sembra che ti sia piaciuto?" Chiese lui.

"Sì, mi è piaciuto."

"Allora perché mi hai schiaffeggiato?"

"Perché sei diventato audace tenente, devi sapere che comando io!" Disse con voce risoluta.

"Certo che comandi tu, sei il capitano!"

"Capitano Darth Raydor, ricordalo!" Disse ridendo.

"Mi piace ancora di più!" Disse lui iniziando a scendere lungo i suoi fianchi. Lui si sdraiò sul divano e lei era sopra di lui. Lui iniziò a mettere le mani sotto la maglietta e gliela sfilò e poi scese fino ai leggings e li fece scendere giù fino a sfilarli. Le rimase in mutandine e reggiseno di pizzo nero, lui sgranò gli occhi, era una visione mozzafiato.

"Sei bellissima!" Mormorò lui.

"Adesso tocca a me …." Lei gli sfilò la cravatta e la lanciò dietro di lei, sbottonò la camicia e arrivò in fondo fino ai pantaloni e slacciò la cintura e il bottone dei pantaloni. I suoi boxer grigi erano gonfi del suo piacere.

"Andiamo nella mia camera…. Togliti tutto, tranne la camicia …." Disse lei alzandosi.

"Agli ordini!" Rispose lui sorridendo, togliendosi pantaloni, boxer e calze. La seguì nella sua camera, era eccitato ad entrare finalmente nella camera di lei. Lei si era sdraiata sul letto, a pancia in giù.

"Ti stavo aspettando tenente." Disse lei con desiderio.

"Wow sei splendida!" Si sdraiò accanto a lei e iniziò a baciarle il collo, poi le spalle, le braccia. Lei si voltò, mormorava di piacere, lui le slacciò il reggiseno e scoprì i suoi seni e sprofondò il suo viso baciandoli dolcemente. "Non sai da quanto tempo desideravo averti tutta per me."

"Non pensavo di averti come ammiratore…" Disse lei quasi stupita.

"Sharon hai delle gambe ….." Cominciò a baciare le sue gambe. Accarezzò tutto il suo corpo, ammirandolo come una delizia da gustare lentamente. Poi lui le sfilò le mutandine e continuò a baciarla. Lei mormorava di piacere.

"Sai come conquistare una donna, tenente …."

"Sei stupenda!" Disse lui, poi lei si inarcò e lui entrò dentro di lei lentamente. Poi il ritmo si fece più incalzante e lei urlò il suo nome e poi venne anche lui. Crollarono esausti, ma finalmente felici. Lui si girò a guardarla e sorrise. Lei sorrise e poi si appoggiò su un gomito.

"Sei un grande amante Andrew Flynn!"

"Grazie. Sono un uomo pieno di sorprese…" Disse lui baciandole una mano.

"Sono curiosa di scoprire tutte le tue risorse …. Però prima noi dobbiamo parlare."

"Di cosa?"

"Di quello che è appena successo."

"Cosa vuoi dire?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Senti ci sono delle regole che vorrei che seguissimo."

"Non mi sorprende che ci siano delle regole … Sei Rulebook…"

"Sono seria. Ascoltami." Silenzio. "Mi va bene che fuori dal lavoro siamo Sharon e Andy, ma al lavoro io sono il capitano Raydor e tu il tenente Flynn. Nessuno deve sapere di noi, neanche Provenza."

"Se Provenza sapesse di noi ….. tu non immagini cosa mi farebbe, dopo avermi ucciso!" Disse lui ridendo.

"Mi odia così tanto?!" Esclamò lei.

"No, non ti odia. Diciamo che non conosce ancora le tue qualità." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Comunque nessuno deve sapere di noi e poi io non voglio impegnarmi, sai in qualcosa di serio o cose del genere .…"

"Senti Sharon perché non facciamo un giorno alla volta. Poi vediamo come vanno le cose e decideremo insieme cosa fare, che ne dici?"

"Dico che così mi va bene. E' un ottimo accordo. Adesso dobbiamo riposare, domani mattina tu devi andare a casa per un cambio e per una camicia nuova. Quella che avevi adesso è diventata mia. Ah, anche la cravatta è mia!"

"Vuoi qualcosa altro? Sono disponibile."

"Per oggi basta così, tenente. Dobbiamo riposare. E questo è un ordine!"

"Agli ordini!" Disse lui sorridendo e abbracciandola.

Si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Silenzio.

All'improvviso nel cuore della notte, lui si svegliò di colpo, sudato. Si alzò, cercando di calmarsi. Lei lo sentì e si svegliò.

"Andy stai bene?"

"Scusami ti ho svegliato."

"Tutto ok?"

"Adesso mi tranquillizzo e torno a letto. Tu riposati, torna a dormire." Mormorò lui uscendo dalla camera. Lei si alzò e lo trovò sul divano, seduto. Era sudato e agitato, il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata.

"Ehi, stai tranquillo. Calmati, va tutto bene." Lei prese ad accarezzarlo e lo abbracciò. Il suo battito piano piano tornò regolare e lui si calmò.

"Scusami, ogni tanto ho come degli incubi e il mio cuore batte all'impazzata ….."

"Sssst stai tranquillo, va bene. Vieni, andiamo a letto, starai più comodo." Andarono a letto e lui si rilassò. Non riuscì a prendere subito sonno, però era tranquillo. Si addormentò solo verso il primo mattino, ma era già ora di alzarsi.

Continua ….


	5. Chapter 5

6

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 5

"Capo Johnson, tenente Flynn vi comunico che tutte le accuse contro il tenente sono cadute e che può riprendere servizio attivo immediatamente. La nostra indagine è chiusa. Ringrazio tutti quanti per la collaborazione." Disse il capitano Raydor porgendo il fascicolo del tenente Flynn al capo Johnson.

"Grazie a lei capitano Raydor." Disse il capo Johnson.

"Capitano, tenente." Disse lei uscendo.

"Bene tenente Flynn, può riprendere servizio." Disse porgendo distintivo e pistola. Flynn li prese e disse: "Grazie capo." Poi uscì e tornò alla sua scrivania contento e mostrò sorridendo a Provenza distintivo e pistola.

"Darth Raydor 0 Flynn 1!" Esclamò Provenza.

La giornata passò liscia e il capo Johnson lasciò il pomeriggio libero alla squadra. Uscirono tutti velocemente alla spicciolata. Flynn salutò tutti e attese che andassero via, poi andò alla sua macchina, ma non andò a casa, passò a comprare dei fiori e una bottiglia di vino e poi andò a casa di lei. L'aspettò al parcheggio. Lei arrivò dopo 45 minuti, parcheggiò la macchina, lo vide e scosse la testa.

"Cosa ci fai qui!?" Disse lei rude.

"Sono venuto per scusarmi, ti ho portato dei fiori."

"Andy vattene, non voglio parlare con te, ok!?" Disse lei.

"Sono stato uno stronzo." Silenzio.

"Credi che questo mi possa consolare?! L'indagine è terminata, sarai contento!"

"Sì l'indagine si è chiusa, ma io non sono contento!"

"Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro. Posso accettare che gli altri non capiscano, ma tu! …Tu avresti dovuto capire! …"

"Mi dispiace…per tutto quello che ti ho detto …. non lo pensavo…ero solo arrabbiato con te."

"Eri arrabbiato con me!? Ho fatto solo il mio lavoro Andy! Maledizione! Sapevo che sarebbe successo! …." Disse lei andando verso casa, aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Lui la seguiva con lo sguardo basso.

"Sharon…. Aspetta …."

"Vattene Andy!" Lei cercò le chiavi di casa, nella borsa.

"Sharon aspetta fammi spiegare… ti prego!" A lei cadde il cellulare e poi le chiavi di casa, si chinò per prenderle, lui era già lì con la mano per aiutarla. Lei aprì la porta e entrò, non fece nulla per lasciarlo fuori, anzi voleva che entrasse, stasera non voleva rimanere sola. Lui entrò, chiuse la porta e appoggiò il vino sul tavolo della cucina insieme ai fiori e poi andò da lei, era seduta sul divano che piangeva.

"Perdonami Sharon, sono un'idiota." Mormorò lui abbracciandola. Lei pianse tra le sue braccia, poi si calmò. Lui la baciò e lei rispose al suo bacio appassionato. Lui la prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto. Si amarono con passione e con rabbia.

Esausti si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Lei poi si svegliò, voleva alzarsi, ma lui la fermò: "Aspetta, rimani qui con me, tra le mie braccia, per favore."

"Sapevo che sarebbe finita così, questa nostra storia non può andare avanti."

"E' questo maledetto lavoro!"

"Non dovremmo più vederci, lo sai." Disse lei.

"Non voglio rinunciare a te."

"Andy…. Lo sai che il mio lavoro è indagare sugli altri!?"

"Sì, ma ora che l'indagine è chiusa, possiamo ricominciare…"

"Mi hanno fatto male le tue parole, la tua rabbia, la tua frustrazione ….credi che fossi contenta a dirti quello che ho dovuto dire?! Credi che mi sia divertita?!" Silenzio.

"Non so come scusarmi."

"Il tuo maledetto fascicolo, Andy! E' questo il tuo problema?! Sì, perché chi legge il tuo fascicolo non può pensare altro che tu sia un emerito stronzo!"

"Hai ragione …"

"Bè non serve a niente avere ragione con te, tenente! Mi hai fatto male e succederà ancora!"

"No, non succederà più! Non voglio farti del male! Sharon io ti…" Lei mise una mano sulla bocca di lui, per non fargli finire la frase.

"Andy…. "Silenzio. "Ci sarà un'altra indagine e non ti piacerà, non piacerà a nessuno. Non voglio un'altra giornata così, un'altra discussione così, con te." Mormorò lei.

"Cosa vuoi dire?" Silenzio.

"Mi hanno ordinato di fare un'indagine sul capo Johnson e su tutta la squadra per il caso Tyrell."

"Cosa?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Sì Andy. Abbiamo già iniziato." Silenzio. "Tu sei pulito."

"Hai indagato su di me?!"

"Certo! E' il mio lavoro! Te lo sei dimenticato?!"

"Potevi dirmelo?!"

"Cosa sarebbe cambiato?! Avremmo discusso, litigato e poi saremmo finiti a letto. E il giorno dopo avremmo ricominciato a discutere. Noi non possiamo stare insieme, lo sai!"

"Perché non me lo hai detto?"

"Te lo sto dicendo ora. Ti sto dicendo anche che non possiamo andare avanti così!" Silenzio "Vattene Andy, lasciami in pace, esci dalla mia vita!"

"Sharon …."

"Vattene Andrew Flynn…" Disse lei alzandosi e andando verso il bagno. Lui rimase seduto sul letto e la vide andare via. Si vestì e uscì da casa. Era arrabbiato e deluso allo stesso tempo.

Passarono diverse settimane, lui le aveva mandato dei messaggi, ma lei lo aveva ignorato e non aveva risposto. Tornando a casa, passava da casa di lei, per vedere se c'era. Era tentato di andare da lei, ma sapeva che aveva bisogno di tempo. L'indagine interna per il caso Tyrell aveva esposto i componenti della squadra a forti pressioni. Girava voce che il capo Johnson volesse chiedere il trasferimento. Erano tutti nervosi e la tensione si respirava in tutta la Crimini Maggiori. Lui la vedeva tutti i giorni, era lì con loro a cercare di capire chi fosse la talpa. Lui era sempre più nervoso e tutta la situazione lo mandava in bestia. Era passato un mese e ancora non si veniva a capo di nulla, anche se, qualcosa stava per succedere.

Quel pomeriggio Flynn andò in sala ristoro per prendere un caffè, era nervoso. Entrò e la vide, che si stava preparando un thè. Non c'era nessuno a parte loro due.

"Capitano Raydor." Disse lui gentilmente.

"Tenente."

"Ti stai preparando un thè?"

"Sì, prima di iniziare l'incontro con il capo Johnson."

"Mi dispiace di tutta questa situazione, Sharon, vorrei poter far qualcosa, ma…"

"Lasci stare tenente." Disse lei iniziando a sorseggiare il suo thè.

"Vorrei che ci potessimo rivedere ancora. Anche se non rispondi ai miei messaggi, sappi che io tengo a te. Vorrei poter ricominciare …."

"Sarebbe meglio di no tenente."

"Hai messo un muro tra di noi, perché?!"

"Siete voi che mi chiamate la Regina di Ghiaccio, bè vorrà dire che tra noi ci potrà essere solo un muro di ghiaccio. Adesso devo andare, se mi vuole scusare tenente." Disse lei con lo sguardo triste e uscì.

La giornata terminò presto, Provenza mandò via tutti quanti nel tardo pomeriggio, Flynn rassettò tutte le scartoffie che aveva sulla scrivania e se ne andò a casa.

/

Il giorno seguente il capo Pope entrò e si diresse direttamente alla scrivania di Flynn. "Tenente, si deve recare immediatamente con il capo Taylor, presso Osborne Street, perchè Miller ha preso in ostaggio il capitano Raydor e attualmente si è barricato in un negozio.

"Come ha preso in ostaggio il capitano Raydor?!" Esclamò lui.

"Miller ha detto che tratterà solo con lei, verrete aggiornati lungo la strada. Il tenente Provenza verrà con lei, andate e prudenza!"

"Ma come è potuto succedere?! Il capitano Raydor era da sola?!" Disse Flynn agitandosi.

Mentre si muovevano verso gli ascensori, Taylor disse: "Signori la situazione è questa: Miller si è presentato alla Disciplinare, in quanto era sotto indagine per delle accuse di molestie, ed è andato direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Non sappiamo se la discussione si sia animata, oppure no, sta di fatto che Miller ha preso in ostaggio il capitano, poi con la sua macchina si è spostato in varie zone della città per infine andare a barricarsi in un negozio di liquori in Osborne Street. E' passata un'ora da quando è accaduto il fatto, ora Miller chiede espressamente di poter parlare con Flynn. Cerchiamo di far trapelare poco o nulla alla stampa, la situazione è molto delicata e il capo Pope vorrebbe che non ci fossero ulteriori scandali. E' tutto chiaro?"

"Certo capo." Risposero i due. Uscirono dall'ascensore e si recarono alle macchine. "Flynn, con me. Devo parlarti, da solo." Disse Taylor indicando la sua macchina. "Sì capo." Annuì.

Salirono in macchina e così fece anche Provenza e a sirene spiegate si recarono in Osborne Street. "Allora Flynn, perché Miller chiede di te?"

"Bè, eravamo in coppia parecchi anni fa, per un po' di tempo, tutto qui." Disse Flynn con noncuranza.

"Sei sicuro che non ci sia altro, perché vuole proprio te?" Chiese Taylor.

"Si vede che sono il suo tipo, capo". Rispose Flynn scocciato "Piuttosto come è la situazione? Sappiamo se lei sta bene?" Chiese Flynn.

"Il sergente Eliot sta seguendo la mediazione, ma non ha ottenuto molto. Miller si sta innervosendo e sta per arrivare anche la Swat, quindi, cerchiamo di prendere tempo e di chiudere questa faccenda senza troppo clamore."

"Miller non è un tipo facile …. ultimamente sembrava anche un po' fuori di testa." Disse Flynn.

"Flynn niente eroismi, chiudiamo la cosa, senza spargimento di sangue …. Possibilmente." Disse Taylor.

"Sì capo."

Arrivarono davanti al negozio di liquori e si misero a riparo contro le auto di servizio, che intanto avevano circondato la zona.

"Cosa ti ha detto Taylor?" Chiese Provenza.

"Le solite cavolate. Provenza dobbiamo risolvere questa situazione! Dobbiamo salvare il capitano Raydor!"

"Che ti importa di che fine fa?! Cerca di non fare idiozie!" Arrivarono accanto a Eliot e a tutti gli altri agenti della Disciplinare. "Allora Eliot com'è la situazione?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Non vuole parlare con noi della Disciplinare, vuole solo parlare con Flynn. Stiamo aspettando la Swat."

"Non avete fatto nulla per salvarla, vero?!" Urlò Flynn.

"Non te ne è mai fregato nulla del capitano, adesso di botto ti frega di lei?!" Rispose rude Eliot.

"Sei solo un bastardo Eliot!" Urlò Flynn.

"Dai Flynn, lascia perdere. Allora facci parlare con Miller, forza!" Disse Provenza.

"Dobbiamo salvarla Provenza!" Disse Flynn agitato.

"Calmati Flynn!" Disse Provenza.

Eliot chiamò Miller e poi disse "Miller, ti passo il tenente Flynn, come avevi chiesto." Passò il cellulare a Flynn. Anche Taylor ascoltava da un altro telefono.

"Flynn, Flynn sei tu?" Chiese Miller.

"Si Miller, sono io. Avevi chiesto di me, eccomi qui. Cerchiamo di risolvere insieme questa situazione, che ne dici?" Disse Flynn conciliante.

"Sai cosa ti dico, tu ora vieni qui dentro, disarmato e parliamo un po' e non fai scherzi oppure faccio saltare il cervello alla Raydor. Ti aspetto!" Mise giù la comunicazione.

"Bè, direi che ha le idee chiare, mi preparo ad entrare." Si tolse la giacca e la pistola e diede tutto a Provenza.

"Va bene Flynn, prudenza. Tra poco arriva la Swat". Disse Taylor.

Provenza gli si avvicinò "Flynn sei sicuro di voler entrare da Miller? Quell'uomo è pericoloso!"

"Lasciami fare, vedrai che non si farà male nessuno."

"Flynn, non fare l'eroe. E' un negozio di liquori, mi raccomando…" Disse preoccupato Provenza.

"Stai tranquillo Provenza." Disse Flynn e si avvicinò all'entrata del negozio. "Miller! Sono Andy Flynn, ok? Sono da solo, disarmato, fammi entrare, parliamo e risolviamo tutto!" La porta del negozio si aprì.

"Vieni dentro, lentamente, con le mani bene in vista e niente scherzi." Urlò Miller. Entrò e vide Miller con la pistola in mano.

"Da questa parte! Flynn, Andy Flynn. Fammi controllare, sei disarmato vero?" Mentre controllava che Flynn fosse disarmato. "Sai per precauzione…bene, andiamo dai. Finalmente sei arrivato, sai il capitano ed io stavamo per conoscerci meglio, è proprio una maledetta puttana!"

"Non ti agitare, vedi, hai chiesto di vedermi … ed eccomi qui. Troviamo una soluzione insieme e nessuno si farà male."

"Ecco capitano, ora siamo in ottima compagnia! Ahahahaha!"

Si avvicinò lentamente al capitano Raydor: "Fammi vedere se lei sta bene…" Il capitano Raydor aveva una mano legata con una corda ad uno scaffale.

"Sta bene, sta bene. Non l'ho neanche toccata. Forza, legati una mano con questa corda allo scaffale!" Lanciò ad Andy un pezzo di corda, legò un capo allo scaffale e l'altro alla sua mano.

"Sei tranquillo adesso. Non mi posso muovere, guarda, tutto ok!" Miller lo guardò scuro in volto. "Certo che non si può mai stare tranquilli con te, Miller, perché cerchi guai? Poi con lei, lady di ghiaccio?" Lei non si muoveva, lo fissava negli occhi.

"Andrà tutto bene, Sharon." Le sussurrò all'orecchio.

"Flynn, cosa credi di fare, allontanati da lei …." Puntò la pistola verso di lui. All'improvviso gli sferrò un pugno in faccia, Andy cadde a terra.

"Ehi Miller, picchi forte come una volta." Disse sputando sangue dalla bocca.

"Fai ancora un movimento e ti ammazzo! Sei venuto a fare il cavaliere?!"

"Le do una mano, tenen…" Non riuscì a finire la frase, perchè Miller la schiaffeggiò, facendola cadere a terra.

"Tu non ti muovere, puttana!" Sharon rimase in silenzio.

"Lasciala andare, resto io!"

"Ma quanto cazzo parli!" Gli sferrò un pugno in pancia. Flynn ricrollò a terra dolorante, solo una smorfia di dolore sul suo volto.

"Tu non ti muovere, o sparo! Ahahahah…adesso sto cominciando a divertirmi!"

Sferrò un altro calcio al torace di Flynn, poi un pugno in faccia, ora il suo viso era diventato una maschera di sangue. Flynn era a terra dolorante, Sharon a pochi passi da lui seduta a terra e immobile, non sapeva come aiutarlo. La situazione stava sfuggendo di mano, doveva fare qualcosa.

"Ti sei chiesto perché volevo proprio te, Andy?"

"In ricordo dei vecchi tempi…" Mormorò Flynn ansimante.

"Allora ti ricordi male, bastardo!" Gli sferrò uno schiaffo in faccia. Flynn gemette di dolore e rimase a terra.

"Voglio vendicarmi di te e di questa puttana. Con lei ho già fatto quattro chiacchiere, stavo anche per terminare il lavoro, sai quei lavoretti per le puttane come lei. Forse farebbe piacere anche a lui sapere, che sei fatta di ghiaccio. Questa puttana mi ha anche colpito, guarda mi ha dato uno schiaffo!" Lei lo fissava, non diceva una parola. Aveva la camicetta strappata in vari punti e la sua guancia era gonfia.

"Te lo meritavi Miller, per questo lei ti ha colpito."

"Stai zitto bastardo!" Gli diede un pugno. "Comunque, mi sono già chiarito per ora...adesso voglio chiarirmi con te! Mi hai accusato di aver picchiato mia moglie e quella puttana ti ha anche dato ragione, così mi hai rovinato la vita!" Urlò Miller.

"Veramente ti eri già rovinato la vita, facendo lo stronzo." Disse Flynn con il poco fiato rimasto.

"Da quando non bevi più, sei diventato un cavaliere, un gentiluomo, no Flynn! Tu rimani il poveraccio di sempre, la testa calda che tutti conosciamo, vedrai come ho ragione…" Prese la bottiglia di scotch che aveva aperto e l'appoggiò vicino a Flynn. "Hai visto in che bel posto ti ho portato? Un negozio di liquori, buffo vero Flynn?!AHAHAAH! Forza Flynn, fatti un sorso!" Miller prese la bottiglia e bevve lo scotch. Flynn lo guardava furioso, adesso stava per perdere la pazienza.

"Avanti Flynn, bevi quel cazzo di scotch!" Prese la bottiglia e la mise vicino a lui.

"Non bevo, con chi mi prende a calci." Disse sprezzante.

Miller si avvicinò a lui: "Non sei di compagnia!" Con il calcio della pistola lo colpì al volto e Flynn crollò a terra. Miller vuotò parte dello scotch sopra il viso di Flynn, non era così che doveva andare. L'aroma dello scotch si diffuse, Flynn era bagnato fradicio di scotch.

"Ah, non ti va? Allora vediamo, se adesso ti viene voglia di bere…" Si avvicinò al capitano Raydor e le puntò la pistola alla testa. "Bevi Flynn, o le faccio saltare il cervello…Ahahahaah! …forza, bevi Flynn!"

Con fatica si mise in ginocchio, aveva tutto il viso ricoperto di sangue. Quel maledetto scotch gli bruciava la pelle e anche il cuore. "Aspetta, aspetta! …va bene, ok. Ora bevo questo maledetto scotch, ma non farle del male, lei, non c'entra nulla."

Lei lo guardava, gli fece cenno di no con la testa, non poteva permettere che lui riprendesse a bere, non così. La mano sporca di sangue tremava, mentre raggiugeva la bottiglia. Avvicinò la bottiglia alle labbra, stava per bere, poi la rabbia si impadronì di lui: "NOOOOOOO!" Prese la bottiglia e la gettò per terra con rabbia, la bottiglia si frantumò in mille pezzi. Miller sogghignò, si era vendicato. BOAM! Un boato, fumo, le orecchie sembravano ovattate: era la Swat.

Miller, era stato colto di sorpresa, si era voltato all'indietro cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Con la pistola aveva sparato un colpo, aveva realizzato che erano intervenuti per prenderlo, sparò vari colpi all'impazzata, non vedeva più nulla, poi cadde a terra.

"Sharonn!" Flynn si era lanciato contro il capitano, l'aveva protetta con il suo corpo.

Lui era sopra di lei, sentiva il suo profumo, il calore del suo corpo. Lei lo aveva abbracciato. Sembrava durasse un'eternità quel momento, qualcuno lo staccò da quel calore e qualcuno urlò qualcosa, ma lui non riusciva a sentire e a vedere nulla. Poi un dolore al braccio, non capiva più niente, solo buio.

La Swat aveva tirato fuori sia Flynn che il capitano Raydor, li stavano portando in ospedale.

Il capitano Raydor aveva il sangue di Flynn addosso, ma lei non era ferita. Era provata e aveva un ematoma al viso. Flynn era ferito ad un braccio, una ferita di striscio e aveva anche preso una forte botta in testa, era ancora sotto shock. Volevano tenerlo in osservazione per qualche giorno, per sicurezza. Provenza era rimasto con lui tutto il tempo, Flynn aveva appena aperto gli occhi, ma non aveva detto nulla.

"Come stai Flynn? Parlami, Andy!" Disse Provenza più volte, ma capì che aveva bisogno di tempo, così si sedette accanto a lui e aspettò. Flynn intanto si era addormentato.

Dopo qualche ora, Flynn si era svegliato e quando vide Provenza vicino a lui disse: "Cosa fai ancora qui, Provenza? Ora sto meglio. Vai a casa, ho solo qualche costola rotta e un graffio al braccio, beh, forse un po' più di un graffio." Fece una smorfia di dolore.

"Idiota, lui fa l'eroe." Gli aveva risposto Provenza avviandosi verso l'uscita: "Noi due dobbiamo parlare Flynn, ricordalo." Ora era da solo, stava solo pensando a lei, non l'aveva più vista, da quando aveva sentito quel boato. Dopo un po' Sharon bussò alla porta della camera dell'ospedale, dove c'era Flynn. Entrò titubante "Tenente Flynn posso disturbarla?" Chiese quasi intimorita.

"Sharon, che bello vedere che stai bene."

"Vorrei poter dire lo stesso … Andy…se non fosse per …".

"Devo avere un aspetto orribile, ma non parliamo di questo, ora va tutto bene…ooooh… a parte le mie costole …ooohhh.."

"Miller non ci è andato piano, anzi..." Vide il dolore negli occhi di Andy e il suo petto fasciato.

"Quel bastardo si è divertito, ma ora la smetterà di importunare altre donne, comunque mi dispiace per la tua camicetta, purtroppo si è sporcata …" Disse lui.

"Non c'è problema …Andy, tu mi hai salvato la vita ed io …" Lo guardava fisso negli occhi, quegli occhi erano così profondi e intensi …" Come va il braccio?"

"Il braccio va bene, un po' di riposo e torno come nuovo!" Rise, ma una fitta di dolore spezzò il sorriso.

"E' meglio che io vada, devi riposare…" Disse lei.

"Aspetta, Sharon non andare via, …. io… come va la tua guancia, Miller ha picchiato anche te, ti ha fatto del male…e poi di cosa parlava?"

"No, non ti preoccupare. Non mi ha fatto male, con un po' di ghiaccio tutto è passato. Vorrei ringraziarti per quello che hai fatto per me, volevo invitarti a cena, certo, appena ti rimetterai in forma. A proposito, quando ti dimetteranno?" Intanto mentre gli parlava, si fece più vicino a lui.

"Domani, forse dopodomani, starò a casa un po' di giorni a riposo e poi si vedrà. Non tutti hanno apprezzato il mio intervento con Miller…ma non mi interessa, quello che mi premeva, era vederti sana e salva."

Mentre parlava le prese la mano. Lei ebbe un sussulto, non si aspettava un calore così forte, un brivido le prese a scorrere lungo la schiena. "Ti hanno già dimessa, Sharon, quel bastardo ha picchiato anche te." Disse preoccupato.

"Mi hanno dimesso, sto bene. Ora devo proprio andare." Disse Sharon ritraendo la mano "Si rimetta presto, Tenente." Scappò uscendo dalla sua camera. Intanto Flynn, rimase stupito per la reazione del capitano Raydor, era fuggita via, la sua mano era ancora aperta, come se avesse ancora la sua mano nella mano. Allora, forse il muro di ghiaccio, stava per sciogliersi …. Sorrise, poi chiuse gli occhi, sognando di lei…era stanco, ma felice di quella visita.

Continua…


	6. Chapter 6

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 6

Qualche giorno dopo Provenza era andato a prendere Flynn, per accompagnarlo a casa, lo avevano dimesso, ma era ancora provato. Il dolore alle costole era persistente, doveva rimanere a riposo assoluto, per almeno dieci giorni.

"Ti ringrazio per avermi accompagnato a casa, ma non ce ne era bisogno." Disse Flynn respirando a fatica.

"Perché non stai zitto, così almeno risparmi il fiato." Disse Provenza aprendo la porta della casa di Flynn.

"Metto nella tua camera la borsa, mi tengo una copia delle chiavi di casa, se avessi bisogno chiamami, passerò dopo a vedere come stai."

"Grazie Provenza, saluta gli altri da parte mia." Disse Flynn mettendosi sul divano.

"Riposati, ci vediamo dopo." Disse Provenza chiudendo la porta.

Era riuscito a riposare un poco, però il dolore era ancora forte. Non potendo prendere antidolorifici, le costole inclinate facevano ancora male. Nel pomeriggio Provenza era passato a vedere se Flynn stava bene, poi doveva parlare con lui, per chiarire diverse cose.

"Non capisco perché sei tanto arrabbiato, mi fai solo agitare…oohhhrrgg".

"Ti sta solo bene Flynn, sei un idiota, vuoi fare l'eroe, solo che questa volta ci stavi per rimettere la pelle! Te ne rendi conto!? Sei forse impazzito anche tu, come Miller?!"

"Cosa vuoi da me, Provenza?" Mormorò Flynn.

"Senti Flynn, dimmi veramente cosa è successo. Il rapporto che hai fatto in ospedale l'ho già letto, quindi non ripetermi le stesse cose." Chiese questa volta con gentilezza Provenza.

Flynn lo guardò, sapeva che il suo amico voleva solo aiutarlo. Abbassò lo sguardo, dopo un attimo di silenzio, disse: "Ho avuto paura, Provenza, ho avuto paura che ci uccidesse tutti e due. Miller, era ubriaco, sono stato fortunato che mi abbia solo picchiato. Era una furia, ho pensato che fosse la fine, ma non è successo. Mi è andata bene, solo un graffio al braccio". Cercò di riprendere fiato, il ricordo di quella esperienza faceva male.

"Poi cos'altro?"

"Niente altro! Mi stai trattando come un criminale!?" Gridò Flynn, una smorfia di dolore coprì il suo viso.

"Perché non mi dai la tua versione, Andy…"

Rassegnato, Andy disse:" Va bene, Provenza. Quando Miller mi ha buttato addosso lo scotch, ho avuto paura. Ho sentito lo scotch addosso a me, ne ho sentito l'aroma, il sapore era sulla mia faccia." Ora stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi, solo il ricordo lo stava mandando in bestia, aveva i pugni chiusi. "Quando mi ha obbligato a bere...volevo morire! Solo per il pensiero di tornare a bere, no, non potevo, Provenza! Noooo!" Scoppiò a piangere, con la testa tra le mani. L'onda di dolore passò tra i singhiozzi e le lacrime, bruciavano di rabbia. Provenza appoggiò la mano sulla spalla dell'amico: "Forza Andy." Disse capendo tutto il suo dolore.

"Provenza, non potevo permettere che le sparasse, … lei faceva cenno di no, quel bastardo rideva, cazzo se rideva, le aveva puntato la pistola alla testa, non potevo fare niente."

"Calmati, ora. Calmati." Disse Provenza gentilmente.

"Ho sentito il suo profumo, l'ho sentita sul viso, vicino a me. Lei mi ha abbracciato e questo pensiero mi ha dato la forza di andare avanti. Non ho voglia di bere, se è questo che ti preoccupa. Era questo che volevi sapere, sei soddisfatto? Tanto sapevi già come era andata, lei lo avrà scritto nel suo rapporto." Silenzio.

"Sia il capitano Raydor, che tu, non avete minimamente citato questo fatto nei vostri rapporti, mi chiedo solo, perché lei sia venuta da me, a dirmi di chiederti la tua versione…" Disse pensieroso. "Comunque, come avevo già detto, sei un idiota!" Diede un'occhiataccia a Andy.

"Quando vuoi, ti accompagno ad un incontro, devi solo dirmelo, va bene?" Diede una pacca sulla schiena del suo amico. Silenzio. "Ora vorrei sapere cosa stai combinando?"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Cosa stai combinando con quella donna, Flynn. Perché è lei vero?"

"Provenza lasciami riposare, sono stanco."

"Ok, ti lascio riposare, ma noi due abbiamo un discorso in sospeso. Ci vediamo, cerca di riposare." Si avviò verso la porta.

"Ciao Provenza." Disse Andy, rinfrancato dalla fiducia di Provenza e vide il suo amico uscire dalla porta. Era stremato, ma contento di aver raccontato il suo incubo e il suo terrore. Pensava a lei, non l'aveva più vista da quando era andata a trovarlo in ospedale, era scappata via e lui non aveva potuto salutare quegli occhi così profondi. Non aveva dimenticato il tocco della sua mano, il suo profumo… Sentì bussare alla porta, pensò fosse di nuovo Provenza, magari aveva dimenticato qualcosa. "Entra pure!" Gridò dal divano. Silenzio. Poi sentì bussare ancora. "Avanti Provenza, vieni avanti, ma che aspetti ad entrare, hai le chiavi!" Spazientito Andy si alzò con fatica, andò alla porta e aprì. Con sorpresa la vide lì, davanti a lui.

"Buongiorno Andy, come stai? Scusa se ti disturbo, ma io non ho le chiavi… forse non è il momento opportuno…" Disse titubante lei.

Sorpreso, Andy rimase con un sorriso ebete sulla faccia, non sapendo cosa dire.

"Sharon! Che piacere vederti, prego accomodati, entra." Sharon entrò titubante, era imbarazzata, non voleva sembrare invadente.

"Vedo che stai meglio, mi fa molto piacere. Come vanno le tue costole? Fanno ancora male? Il braccio?"

"In effetti fanno ancora male, non posso prendere antidolorifici e quindi il dolore si fa sentire, ma è sopportabile. Riguardo il braccio è solo un graffio." Disse sorridendo. "Gradisci un thè? Te lo preparo?"

"No, non ti disturbare."

"Mi fa solo piacere, soprattutto se scambio due parole non solo con Provenza." Si alzò e andò verso la cucina, per prendere il bollitore e due tazze.

"Aspetta, ti aiuto." Sharon prese le due tazze e lui le porse le due bustine del thè. Si sedettero sul divano, che strana sensazione, però era così bella, i due sorrisero, bevendo il thè insieme.

"Veramente, volevo chiederti se potevi aiutarmi a cambiare le fasciature, se non ti dispiace, ovviamente." Disse un po' imbarazzato.

"Certo che non mi dispiace, vieni, ti aiuto io. Le fasciature di ricambio sono queste, vero?"

"Sì, sono quelle…" Si slacciò la zip della maglia della tuta" …Mi aiuti a togliere la maglia della tuta…ecco …. Grazie." Rimase in piedi davanti a lei, con il petto fasciato, solo con il pantalone della tuta. Era proprio sexy, doveva ammetterlo, quell'uomo era affasciante anche con una semplice tuta. Lei era un po' imbarazzata, le sue guance divennero rosse, lo desiderava ancora. Si scosse e disse: "Aspetta, …alza le braccia, …ora tolgo le fasciature ...accidenti Andy, ti ha fatto proprio male." Vide i lividi sul petto di Andy. "Hai una pomata per l'ematoma, se vuoi te la metto?"

"Sarebbe grandioso, grazie. Ecco è qui." Le porse il tubetto sorridendo.

"Ti faccio male?" Disse lei mentre lo massaggiava, le sue mani sentivano la sua pelle, il suo petto, i suoi muscoli. "Spero di non farti male."

La sentiva così vicina, il suo profumo era così inebriante. Chiuse gli occhi, per gustarsi quella bella sensazione. "No, non mi fai male, sei delicatissima…. Anzi, ora Sharon abbasso le braccia, non riesco più a tenerle alzate… e ti abbraccio…" Disse lui chiudendo gli occhi.

"Andy… ti prego…. Aspetta …" Non finì la frase, lei era avvolta tra le sue braccia, lui fece per stringerla ancora più a sé…ora il suo cuore batteva come impazzito….

"Andy, no aspetta…io …." Non osava guardalo in faccia, lei aveva paura che poi non lo avrebbe più lasciato andare. "Andy…ti prego …io" Mormorò sottovoce.

"Agli ordini!" Disse lui sdrammatizzando il momento di imbarazzo, non voleva forzarla.

Lei sorrise e anche lui rispose al suo sorriso, era così bella.

"Verrai ancora a bere un thè da me? Dimmi di sì, per favore."

"Lo sai che non sarebbe opportuno." Rispose lei gentilmente.

"Ne ho abbastanza di Provenza e dei suoi rimproveri. Ti chiedo solo di bere un thè insieme. Non ti chiedo altro." Disse guardando i suoi occhi così profondi che avrebbe voluto tuffarsi dentro.

"Certo che verrò a bere un thè e verrò anche a vedere come stai. Adesso vado a lavarmi le mani."

"Sai già dove è il bagno, fai pure."

Qualche minuto dopo lei tornò in salotto, sorseggiò il thè e sorrise e appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo. "Ora devo proprio andare, ci vediamo presto, ciao Andy." Si alzò e si avvicinò alla porta.

Andy si alzò a fatica e l'accompagnò alla porta: "Allora ti aspetto, a presto, ciao Sharon!" Lei uscì, fece qualche passo, poi si girò a guardarlo, lui sorrideva e anche lei gli sorrise. Poi scappò via. Tornò a sedersi sul divano, stremato, ma felice. Qualche giorno dopo, Provenza andò a trovarlo e lo ragguagliò sugli ultimi casi di cui si stavano occupando. "Devi cambiarti le fasciature? Vuoi che ti aiuti?" Chiese con noncuranza Provenza.

"No, ti ringrazio sono a posto le ho già cambiate." Disse sottovoce Andy.

"Lo so e tu Flynn sei un idiota! Stai giocando con il fuoco, ho visto quella donna uscire da casa tua…hai già fatto l'eroe e guarda come ti sei ridotto!"

"Adesso sto meglio, il dolore sta passando e tra qualche giorno ritorno al lavoro! Smettila di preoccuparti e poi viene a bere solo un thè." Disse cercando di scusarsi.

"Sì. Certo. Stai sicuro che ci credo. Non è soltanto un thè, vero Flynn?! Non me la racconti … .va bè…adesso devo andare, ci vediamo." Si avviò alla porta. Provenza uscì e Andy si trovò a riflettere sul fatto, che lei andava a trovarlo tutti i giorni. Quando era con lui, Sharon era una persona sensibile, attenta, sorridente e affabile. L'armatura che lei aveva al lavoro, sembrava sparire, ed era bellissima. Lui si perdeva nei suoi occhi. Sospirò, sperando che lei arrivasse a rendere la sua giornata, una giornata bellissima. Quel pomeriggio lei passò a trovarlo, come tutti i giorni. Erano sul divano a bere il thè e lui disse: "Posso chiederti una cosa Sharon?"

"Certo Andy, dimmi."

"Perché nel tuo rapporto non hai scritto quello che è accaduto, prima che Miller sparasse. Hai detto a Provenza di chiedere la mia versione, pensavo che tu avessi scritto tutto, nel tuo rapporto."

"Perché avrei dovuto? Non avrebbe cambiato quello che è successo o le accuse contro Miller."

"Però, hai detto a Provenza di chiedermi la mia versione dei fatti, perchè?"

"Provenza è il tuo migliore amico, lui doveva sapere cosa ti era successo, così avrebbe potuto aiutarti. Miller voleva vendicarsi di te, perché hai protetto sua moglie. Tu sei un gentiluomo, Andy Flynn e di questi tempi, ce ne sono pochi. Ho letto il tuo fascicolo, lo sai. Sei indisciplinato, però tieni alle persone e questa è la differenza che fa di te, un bravo poliziotto. Miller sperava di umiliarti, facendoti bere lo scotch, ma in realtà quella era la tua forza. Tu sei sobrio e sei rimasto sobrio anche quel giorno ed è questo quello che conta."

"Sai, che ero pronto a bere, purchè lui non ti sparasse." Mormorò lui.

"Lo so Andy. Di questo te ne sarò grata per tutta la vita. Prima che tu arrivassi, Miller voleva vendicarsi di me, dicendomi che ero una donna di ghiaccio, lady di ghiaccio come mi chiamavate tu e Provenza." Lui abbassò lo sguardo.

"Lui sapeva che il mio matrimonio con Jack era miseramente fallito, perché lui non era interessato ad avere una moglie e dei figli. Jack voleva solo divertirsi, giocare a poker e avere altre donne. Mi ha umiliato per anni, mi ha rinfacciato di essere una donna di ghiaccio, proprio nel momento in cui ho deciso che sono sarei più stata la mogliettina disponibile ai suoi piaceri. Miller conosceva Jack, sapeva del nostro matrimonio…non ci è voluto molto per lui, per capire che quello era il mio punto debole. Solo che non aveva tenuto conto che Jack, mi aveva già trattato così per anni, mi aveva umiliato tanto e che questa cosa per me, era ormai sorpassata. Sono stata in terapia, per poter superare questo fallimento della mia vita, che però mi ha permesso di andare avanti anche con la carriera e di dimostrare quanto valgo."

"Sharon io non immaginavo, non avevo capito. Senti non parliamo più di questa storia. Sono contento che tu sia qui."

"Anch'io sono contenta." Disse sorseggiando il thè.

Trascorsero insieme il pomeriggio, poi lei andò in centrale, erano in arrivo altre notizie.

Dopo che avevano scoperto che la fidanzata di Gabriel era la vera talpa, il Capo Johnson aveva chiesto il trasferimento e aveva lasciato la Crimini Maggiori. Stavano cambiando molte cose, ora aspettavano solo che venisse nominato il nuovo capo della Crimini Maggiori e tutti speravano che fosse Provenza. Ormai mancava qualche giorno, poi Flynn sarebbe tornato al lavoro. Provenza gli aveva detto che il capitano Raydor, era diventata capo della Crimini Maggiori. Provenza era alquanto contrariato, come il resto della squadra, ma il capo Taylor era stato chiaro. Ora stavano trattando un caso di omicidio, Provenza voleva tornare in ufficio, sarebbe passato da Flynn più tardi. Quel giorno lei non era passata a trovarlo, ormai non sperava più in una sua visita, poi il campanello suonò, era il suo tocco, ormai lo riconosceva. Lui corse alla porta ad aprire e la vide, bellissima, però con l'aria stanca. "Ciao Sharon, prego vieni!"

"Ciao Andy, scusa per l'orario, ma la giornata è stata un po' complicata. Noi due dobbiamo parlare."

Entrò con il viso preoccupato, lei era tesa. "Vieni, posso cucinarti qualcosa. Ormai l'ora del thè è terminata." Disse per stemperare la tensione.

"No Andy, non ti disturbare, farò in fretta. Ti devo dire una cosa."

"Cosa devi dirmi?" Chiese lui.

"Provenza, ti avrà già detto che ora sono a capo della Crimini Maggiori, quindi sono un tuo diretto superiore. Non potrò più venire a trovarti e ti chiederei la cortesia di usare un tono professionale in centrale."

"Certo Sharon, conta pure su di me." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Grazie Andy. Ora è meglio che vada." Si avvicinò alla porta.

"Sharon aspetta. Senti al lavoro ti chiamerò Capitano, però dopo il lavoro possiamo tornare ad essere Andy e Sharon, che ne dici?"

"Adesso è meglio che vada, buonasera tenente." Se ne andò senza voltarsi. Due lacrime scesero dalle sue guance. Lui rimase sulla porta e la vide andare via.

Due giorni dopo, finalmente Flynn tornò al lavoro, doveva stare alla scrivania per un po' di tempo, però era contento di rivedere la squadra. Ora, la poteva vedere tutti i giorni, anche se parlarle era praticamente impossibile. Sentiva i suoi tacchi arrivare e si girava a guardarla, bellissima e affasciante. Le aveva comprato una camicetta uguale a quella che aveva rovinato e stava cercando il momento giusto per potergliela dare. Sembrava che non arrivasse mai il momento opportuno, lei sembrava così distante, fredda, diversa dalla Sharon che era andata a trovarlo a casa tutti quei giorni.

"Mi auguro, che tu non faccia stupidaggini, vero Flynn?!" Disse Provenza mettendo giù le sue parole crociate "Specialmente ora, che il Capitano Raydor è al comando."

"Non capisco di che cosa stai parlando." Rispose scocciato Flynn e si alzò per andare in sala ristoro, aveva bisogno di bere un buon caffè. Entrò nella saletta e la vide, di spalle, che si preparava il suo thè. Rimase come paralizzato, poi si riprese e guardando che non ci fosse nessuno, le andò incontro.

"Sharon, finalmente riusciamo a parlare." Disse avvicinandosi a lei.

"Oh, Tenente Flynn, non l'ho sentita arrivare." Sembrava imbarazzata.

"Speravo di poterti vedere dopo il lavoro, non c'è stata occasione per poterci parlare. Avrei anche un pacchetto per te."

"Tenente, siamo al lavoro, vorrei che mantenessimo la gerarchia ufficiale e anche un certo contegno, non vorrei suscitare strani pettegolezzi, che già sono in giro." Disse lei seccata, senza neanche guardarlo negli occhi.

"Va bene capitano, se vuole rispettiamo la gerarchia, però io vorrei solo parlare dopo il lavoro, ci vediamo a cena, che ne dici?" Chiese speranzoso.

"Dico che sarebbe inappropriato e fuori luogo." Disse lei come di ghiaccio "Ora devo andare, la saluto tenente." Si girò e uscì dalla sala ristoro.

Flynn era come pietrificato, ma cosa era successo? Lui era sempre lui, perché lo trattava in quel modo così distaccato. Era allibito e furioso, lasciò la tazza e tornò alla scrivania, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia. Fissava il monitor del pc, che era spento.

La giornata era passata senza troppi intoppi, il caso di omicidio di una donna compiuto da parte del marito, era stato risolto velocemente. L'uomo aveva confessato di essersi finalmente liberato da un'arpia e Provenza aveva ancora proclamato con l'approvazione da parte di tutti: "E' sempre il marito! E' sempre il marito! E' sempre il marito!"

Lei invece lo evitava, ma lui voleva parlare ancora con lei. Stavano per andare via tutti e in un momento in cui la sala si era svuotata, Flynn si era buttato verso la porta dell'ufficio di Sharon, con gli ultimi rapporti. Bussò. "Avanti!" Rispose noncurante il capitano. Aprì la porta: "Capitano Raydor, qui abbiamo finito, le ho portato tutti i rapporti."

"Bene tenente, li lasci pure sulla scrivania, dopo li vedrò." Non alzò lo sguardo, sembrava più spaventata, che irritata.

"Certo, capitano. Ecco." Appoggiò i documenti sulla sua scrivania. "Mi domandavo, …ecco…. cioè capitano, la verità è che …. mi avevi detto, che mi avresti offerto una cena, allora mi chiedevo, se potevamo uscire a cena." Ecco, lo aveva detto tutto d'un fiato, ora il suo cuore batteva a mille sperando, che lei dicesse di sì.

"Tenente, le avevo già detto che …." Silenzio. Alzò la testa e lo guardò, era proprio affascinante. "Hai ragione, ti avevo promesso una cena, Rusty è fuori con Gus, quindi stasera andremo a cena fuori. Devo terminare un rapporto e tra dieci minuti, ho finito. Ci vediamo nel parcheggio, ok?" Disse lei sorridendo.

L'aveva colta di sorpresa, ma lo aveva promesso, sperava che così, senza un minimo di preavviso, lui potesse rimanere spiazzato, invece era lei, che era spiazzata dalla sua risposta _._ Allora volevadavvero uscire con lui, in fondo cosa c'era di male in una cena _? E' solo una cena Sharon!_ Si disse _._

"Ok! Ci vediamo nel parcheggio!" Non credeva alle sue orecchie, finalmente poteva stare con lei, da solo. Prese la giacca, si diresse verso l'ascensore, per aspettarla nel parcheggio. Con il cellulare in mano, aveva già realizzato con trascorrere la serata, Andy camminava a un metro da terra, felice.

Quando la vide arrivare il suo cuore batteva a mille, era emozionato. "Sei bellissima Sharon!"

"Grazie Andy" Disse arrossendo un po'.

"Vieni, andiamo ho trovato un posticino carino, dove trascorrere la serata. Non è molto lontano da qui." Le aprì la portiera e la fece entrare in macchina. Lui salì dalla parte del guidatore e partì. Gli sembrava di sognare. Erano entrambi imbarazzati, il silenzio pesava nell'aria, poi lei disse: "Mi sono mancate le nostre conversazioni e il nostro thè, sul tuo divano."

"Sei mancata anche a me, pensavo che fossi arrabbiata." Disse mormorando Andy.

"Non ero arrabbiata con te Andy, tu non c'entri e che io…al lavoro ci terrei a mantenere un certo atteggiamento professionale, sai girano delle voci su noi due, non vorrei che qualcuno fraintendesse...cioè, tu sei d'accordo con me? …." Disse schiarendosi la voce.

"Certo Sharon, noi siamo dei buoni amici, che vanno fuori a cena, cosa c'è di male?!" Disse lui rassicurandola. "Senti Sharon, voglio passare una bella serata con te, non voglio pensare ad altro. Basta lavoro."

"Hai ragione, godiamoci la nostra serata. Anzi volevo chiederti di Nicole, come sta?"

"L'ho sentita proprio ieri, la prossima settimana andremo a cena insieme. Anzi, se vuoi potresti unirti a noi, a lei farebbe piacere conoscerti di persona, di te sa già molte cose…" Proseguirono a parlare serenamente.

"Eccoci siamo arrivati. Spero ti piaccia."

"Oh…Andy siamo quasi in riva al mare…"

"Vieni, ho prenotato un tavolo per noi."

Le aprì la portiera, da vero gentiluomo e l'accompagnò dentro il ristorante. Il posticino era molto piccolo e carino. Qualche tavolo a lume di candela, ambiente raffinato. Flynn aveva prenotato un tavolo per due, sul tavolo c'era già una bottiglia del vino preferito di Sharon.

"Il Faustino! E' il mio vino preferito!"

"Sono un detective, capitano."

"Sono impressionata, tenente."

"Ti ho già detto che sei bellissima!" Disse lui prendendole la mano.

"Sei molto gentile, Andy …" Rispose lei, lasciandolo intrecciare le dita con le sue. Era così caldo e così affascinante, era da tempo che non si sentiva così desiderata. Tutto questo, le faceva paura.

"Sono felice di vederti sorridere, sono contento che te la sia tolta..." Disse lui sinceramente.

"Di cosa stai parlando?" Chiese stupita.

"Sto parlando dell'armatura, che ora non indossi più. Finalmente sei rilassata e sei la Sharon che mi fa stare bene, sei la Sharon che mi piace." Disse lui e le baciò la mano.

"Oh Andy…" Lei abbassò lo sguardo "Voglio che tu sappia che sono contenta della nostra amicizia. Ci tengo molto, davvero."

"Ancora un po' di vino?" Lui non la asciò finire "Non voglio vederti triste, godiamoci la serata, solo noi due, che ne dici?"

"Hai proprio ragione, grazie." Disse bevendo un sorso di vino.

Continuarono la cena tranquillamente, poi lui disse: "Vieni, voglio farti vedere una cosa." Si alzò e l'accompagnò sulla veranda, che aveva una bellissima vista sul mare. "Spero ti piaccia… è per te!"

"Oh…Andy è bellissimo!" Lui l'abbracciò e lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla. Le onde del mare si infrangevano sulla spiaggia, il loro rumore sembrava un battito di cuore unico. La serata terminò piacevolmente e si ritrovarono in macchina, mentre lui l'accompagnava a casa. Pensava che avrebbe voluta baciarla, gli mancavano le sue labbra morbide, ma non aveva il coraggio, poi, non voleva forzare la mano.

Lei non sapeva cosa dire, tra poco sarebbero arrivati davanti a casa sua, stava studiando un piano per andare via, senza farsi accompagnare …. " _Accidenti Andy Flynn quanto mi piaci ancora!"_ pensò ò davanti al condominio di Sharon, poi l'accompagnò fino alla porta. In ascensore pensava di essere un codardo e il silenzio era imbarazzante per entrambi. Davanti alla porta di Sharon, Andy disse: "E' stata una bellissima serata, spero ti sia divertita."

"Andy, quel posto era stupendo, sei stato molto gentile. Ti auguro la buonanotte." Fece per tirare fuori le chiavi di casa. "Bene, allora buonanotte e ci vediamo domani."

Non riuscì a dire nulla, lei era già andata in casa...

"Flynn sei un codardo!" Si disse davanti alla porta chiusa "Oh, Sharon quanto ti desidero! Mi fai impazzire, perché?!" Con la testa appoggiata alla porta di lei, Flynn continuava a dirsi quanto era codardo. Sharon chiuse la porta e si appoggiò senza parole, avrebbe voluto baciarlo…dio come lo desiderava, quell'uomo la faceva impazzire! …. " _Accidenti! Accidenti Andy Flynn mi piaci ancora!"_ Pensò lei. Rimase in ascolto, lui era fuori, davanti alla porta che parlava a sè stesso. Finalmente se ne andò, continuando a borbottare. Lei si riprese e scuotendo la testa cercò di dimenticare quel suo sorriso così affascinante. La notte passò insonne anche per Andy, che continuava a ripetersi di essere un codardo… avrebbe voluto baciarla….

Continua….


	7. Chapter 7

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 7

Il giorno dopo in ufficio, Flynn cercava di vedere il capitano da solo, ma il caso di omicidio di un paio di prostitute, si stava complicando, alla fine sembrava che ci fosse un killer di prostitute. Si ipotizzava di mandare Emy sotto copertura, come prostituta per stanare il killer. Flynn portò il thè al capitano, cercando di stemperare l'atmosfera e volendo rimanere da solo con lei. Ma lei lo evitava, dando la colpa al caso complicato. "Tenente non è il momento, ... per favore ..." "Tenente non ora, la chiamo io dopo ...", "Tenente per favore, ho detto non adesso, ..." Lei lo evitava e lui si arrabbiava perché lei aveva posto una distanza tra loro.

Entrarono il capo Taylor e altri due tizi della disciplinare, non si prospettava nulla di buono. Andarono subito nell'ufficio del capitano, che era sorpresa, quanto tutti. La discussione divenne subito agitata, finchè i tre uscirono, andarono via, guardando male Flynn.

Il Capitano Raydor uscì dalla porta: "Preparatevi per iniziare l'operazione sotto copertura. Sykes, lei sarà sotto copertura come prostituta, come avevamo già parlato, Tao sarà nel furgone, con me e Buzz. Provenza e Sanchez di appoggio in macchina. Tenente Flynn, lei è sotto indagine dalla disciplinare, per quello che è successo con Miller, quindi per il momento rimarrà a disposizione. Ho chiesto che lei possa partecipare da qui all'operazione, collegato via radio."

"Ma capitano, non ho fatto nulla di male!" Disse alzandosi.

"Lo so tenente, ma per ora non posso fare nulla, voglio solo che lei stia tranquillo, ci aiuterà nell'operazione, da qui."

"No, capitano, stanno cercando di incastrarmi!" Disse alzando la voce "Miller era corrotto, io no!"

"Tenente nel mio ufficio, subito!" Fece un cenno con la mano e lo sguardo contrariato. Flynn entrò furioso, rosso dalla rabbia. Lei chiuse la porta e le tende.

"Andy io ti credo, ma tu ora devi rispettare le regole, devi lasciare che faccia il suo corso tutta l'indagine!"

"No, non va bene, accidenti!" Lui era vicino a lei.

Lei sentiva la sua rabbia incontenibile, doveva fermarlo, prima di perdere di mano tutta la situazione. "Tenente, non si permetta mai più di mettere in discussione i miei ordini, sono a capo dell'operazione e così si farà. Questo è un ordine, sono stata chiara tenente?"

"Non sono d'accordo!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Non ho sentito la sua risposta, tenente!" Rispose lei, alzando ancora di più la voce.

Lui rimase un po' perplesso, non si aspettava una reazione così: "Cosa dovrei dire?"

"La sua risposta è: "Agli ordini capitano! Voglio sentirla! ora!" Disse lei in modo che tutta la squadra sentisse. Silenzio. Poi Flynn sull'attenti disse: "Agli ordini capitano!"

"Bene, ora può andare!" Disse lei, mentre Flynn usciva furioso.

Aveva bisogno di calmarsi, di riprendere soprattutto a respirare più lentamente. Il cuore stava per scoppiargli in petto, era rosso in faccia e la vista leggermente offuscata, arrancò fino al bagno degli uomini, per rimettersi in ordine. Provenza lo seguì, temendo in qualche stupidaggine tipica di Flynn. Lo trovò accasciato in bagno, sudato e ansimante: "Andy! Andy!" Fece per aiutarlo ad alzarsi.

"Sto bene, sto bene…. fammi riprendere fiato, un attimo Provenza." Si rialzò aiutato dell'amico.

"Ma che ti prende?! Sei impazzito!?" Disse Provenza "Perché ti metti a discutere con quella donna, smettila, ti farai solo del male. Dai vieni qui, bagnati la fronte!" Lo aiutò ad avvicinarsi ad un lavandino. Andy si bagnò la faccia, stava riprendendo colore.

"Ora sto meglio, grazie Provenza." disse Flynn poi lo fermò con il braccio "Non è successo niente, prometti che non dirai niente a nessuno!?"

"Stai tranquillo, riuscirai da solo a farti del male." Disse uscendo dal bagno degli uomini.

Flynn tornò alla sua scrivania, c'era Provenza che gli disse: "Stai calmo e non fare stupidaggini."

Dopo qualche istante il capitano uscì dal suo ufficio, risoluta disse alla squadra: "Prepararsi per l'operazione, forza dobbiamo prendere quel bastardo!"

"Si capitano! Certo Capitano!" Risposero tutti quanti e si mossero per prepararsi.

Sharon passò e appoggiò la mano sulla spalla Flynn, che disperato fissava lo schermo del pc spento. "Ci sentiamo via radio tenente, noi andiamo." Disse rassicurandolo.

"In bocca al lupo, ragazzi." Disse Flynn, senza neanche alzare lo sguardo.

Le faceva male vederlo così, ma lei non poteva fare nulla e si avviò verso l'uscita. Lei era con Tao e Buzz e per tutta la sera non era successo niente, sembrava una serata a vuoto. Sanchez era finito in macchina con Provenza, che era di pessimo umore. Poi ad un tratto, un uomo si era avvicinato ad Sykes, in maniera sospetta. Pensavano fosse il loro uomo, tutti si attivarono, ma si rivelò un cliente più impacciato del solito. Provenza e Sanchez in macchina aspettavano, ma serata finì senza altre novità e l'operazione finì per quella sera.

La mattina seguente erano tutti in centrale, nervosi e stavano per riorganizzarsi per la serata. Flynn cercava di trovare il momento giusto, per parlare con il capitano, quando la vide entrare in sala ristoro, per farsi un thè, la seguì e poi chiuse la porta. Erano soli, finalmente.

"Capitano, volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportato ieri, non intendevo mettere in discussione la sua autorità e tanto meno mancarle di rispetto. Le chiedo di scusarmi." Disse guardandola negli occhi, teso come una corda di violino.

"Spero non accada più una discussione del genere, mi aspetto che lei ubbidisca ai miei ordini, tenente." Disse con tono gelido. Poi il tono divenne gentile: "Andy, mi dispiace che ti abbiano messo sotto indagine, ma lo sai, le regole sono queste. Capisco le tue obiezioni e il tuo nervoso, non farebbe piacere a nessuno. Comunque…scuse accettate. Ora tenente, se mi vuole scusare, torno al lavoro, abbiamo un killer da prendere." Disse sorridendo ad Andy e uscendo dalla sala ristoro. Flynn era contento di essersi chiarito, ora alla sua scrivania era più tranquillo.

La squadra si stava preparando per un altro giro esplorativo, sperando che il killer si facesse vivo. Infatti, non ci volle molto perché il bastardo si facesse vivo con una delle ragazze, con cui Sykes aveva fatto amicizia. Con uno stratagemma, Sykes era riuscita ad avere il numero del bastardo e lo stava aspettando, mentre tutti le coprivano le spalle. Non fece in tempo a tirare fuori il coltello, che Sykes lo aveva già immobilizzato, tutta la squadra gli era addosso. Un vero colpo di fortuna, ma anche la tenacia e la collaborazione di tutti. Tornati in centrale, la squadra voleva festeggiare, bevendo qualcosa insieme, per scrollarsi di dosso, tutta la tensione accumulata nei giorni precedenti. Andarono tutti a bere qualcosa insieme e questa volta anche il capitano aveva accettato l'invito. "Solo un bicchiere di vino, per festeggiare!" Aveva detto finalmente rilassata, circondata da tutta la squadra. Flynn aveva occhi solo per lei, non perdeva ogni suo gesto, anche lei spesso incrociava i suoi occhi. Dopo aver bevuto il suo bicchiere di vino, il capitano si accomiatò da tutto il gruppo, dicendo che era stanca e voleva tornare a casa.

"L'accompagno a casa, capitano!" Disse Flynn.

"Non c'è bisogno, tenente. Non si preoccupi, rimanga a festeggiare con gli altri. Ci vediamo domani." Disse lei cercando di fuggire lo sguardo.

"Insisto capitano, per favore." Ora i suoi occhi sornioni, la fissavano speranzosi.

"Non riesco a dirle di no…va bene, andiamo." Uscirono insieme. Tutta la squadra aveva notato che erano usciti insieme e subito partirono le scommesse.

"Andy non era necessario, credimi." Disse lei, mentre saliva sulla macchina di lui.

"Ti accompagno volentieri, vorrei farmi perdonare per averti fatto arrabbiare, avevi già abbastanza rogne da sbrogliare, mi ci sono messo pure io a complicarti le cose."

"Abbiamo già chiarito, non parliamone più." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ok. Non ti ho ancora detto che sei bellissima, mi spezzi il fiato." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Grazie Andy, sei molto carino." Rispose lei arrossendo un po'.

"Mi sono dimenticato, ma ho un pacchetto da darti ….è rimasto in ufficio, vorrei dartelo."

"Ci penseremo domani." Intanto erano già arrivati al condominio del capitano, lei era imbarazzata, non voleva che finisse come la volta precedente, lui era così sexy ….e aveva una voglia matta di baciarlo.

"Ti accompagno fino alla porta." Disse Andy aprendole la portiera.

"Grazie Andy, ma non importa."

"No, ci tengo Sharon, andiamo." _Non posso fare ancora il codardo!_ si disse, _questa volta no_ _Andy, questa volta no_! Raccolse tutto il suo coraggio.

"Ecco, sono arrivata, ti ringrazio per il passaggio e…"

Lui l'abbracciò e la baciò, senza che lei potesse dire o fare nulla. Le sue labbra morbide, erano stupende, il suo profumo inebriante. Lei si lasciò travolgere dalla passione di quel bacio, lo ricambiò avvolgendo le braccia intorno al collo di Andy. Lui la baciò ancora e lei rispose e poi lui appoggiò la fronte contro la sua. Erano così vicini, sentiva il suo respiro, la sua passione.

"Non ti dispiace se ti ho baciato, vero?" Disse speranzoso.

"Vorrei che tu non smettessi più di baciarmi…" Ora fu lei a baciarlo con passione, lui non aspettava altro. Le sue mani erano scese sui fianchi di lei, quella donna lo faceva impazzire…

"Sharon… …io non resisto …." Disse senza fiato.

"Andy ti voglio!" Mormorò lei aprendo la porta.

"Ti voglio anch'io." Entrarono abbracciati, senza lasciarsi. "Adoro le tue cravatte e le tue camicie!" Disse iniziando a slacciare la cravatta e i bottoni della camicia.

"Oh Sharon, ti desidero da impazzire!" Lui le baciava il collo con passione tale, da farla fremere ad ogni bacio. "Lascia che ti slacci il vestito…" Le sue mani veloci abbassarono la zip e sfilò il vestito, lei rimase in reggiseno e mutandine di pizzo. "Sei fantastica!" Mormorò lui.

Lei slacciò gli ultimi bottoni della camicia e arrivò alla cintura dei pantaloni, che slacciata lasciò Andy in boxer. "Andiamo in camera da letto." Disse lei mormorando di piacere. Lei lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò davanti alla sua camera. Lui la prese in braccio ed entrò. La stese sul letto e poi si sdraiò vicino a lei. Le slacciò il reggiseno delicatamente, mentre la baciava dal collo fino a scendere giù, i suoi seni morbidi erano una prateria dove perdersi. Lei mormorava di piacere, prese la sua testa tra le mani, i suoi capelli folti tra le dita, lui non voleva fermarsi, arrivò fino alle sue mutandine di pizzo e le portò via. La sentiva fremere di piacere, poi lui le salì sopra e lei sentì il suo piacere su di lei. Lui entrò dentro di lei lentamente, sentiva il mormorio, poi iniziò a ritmo più incalzato, lei si inarcò, perse la volontà in quell'onda di piacere. Urlò il suo nome, lui venne con lei e si spostò sul fianco, ancora con il fiato pieno di desiderio. Un sorriso soddisfatto si presentò sul suo volto, lei accanto a lui con uno sguardo felice. Il mattino li trovò abbracciati. Lui era così affascinante e sexy, quell'uomo l'aveva stregata, non riusciva più a ragionare quando pensava a lui, sembrava una ragazzina. Si svegliò, con Andy che la guardava, "Buongiorno tesoro." La baciò.

"Buongiorno." Lei ricambiò il bacio con la stessa passione.

"Credo che sia meglio che io vada, devo recuperare i miei vestiti …."

"Dimentica tenente, che mi dovrà accompagnare in ufficio, siamo solo con una macchina…" Disse lei alzandosi.

"Ti accompagno molto volentieri ….Oh mio dio Sharon, sei bellissima…." Rispose lui sbalordito.

"Vado a fare la doccia…"

"Vengo con te?..."

"No, altrimenti non andiamo più in ufficio." Disse ridacchiando "Chissà se Rusty sta ancora dormendo, Andy prepari tu il caffè, così poi andiamo."

Rimase a guardarla, mentre nuda si dirigeva in bagno, voleva essere con lei, ma era già ora di prepararsi. Cercò disperatamente i vestiti, forse erano rimasti in salotto. In boxer andò in salotto e poi, visto che non c'era nessuno, si diresse in cucina a preparare il caffè. Il profumo di caffè si stava diffondendo nel salotto, quando all'improvviso Rusty disse: "Tenente, non pensavo di trovarla in cucina a preparare il caffè."

Imbarazzato, Andy disse: "Me lo ha ordinato il Capitano …." Intanto cercava di recuperare i vestiti sparsi per il salotto.

"Credo stia cercando questi …." Gli porse i pantaloni.

"Rusty, non vorrei che ti facessi un'idea ….come dire….cioè la verità è che…" Intanto Andy si stava rivestendo.

"Non mi sono fatto alcuna idea, tenente, spero solo che lei sia una persona seria, sa, ci tengo a Sharon." Disse con fermezza Rusty.

"Allora mi trovi d'accordo con te, anch'io tengo a Sharon e non farei mai nulla per farla soffrire. Grazie per la cravatta… la camicia mi sa che è rimasta in camera da letto …. vuoi un caffè?" Disse porgendo una tazza fumante di caffè, per stemperare l'atmosfera.

Intanto Sharon era uscita dalla doccia, si stava preparando in camera, aveva sentito dei rumori ed aveva immaginato che Andy e Rusty si fossero incontrati in cucina. Uscì dalla camera, pronta per affrontare Rusty. "Buongiorno Rusty, hai dormito bene?" Lo abbracciò e lo baciò.

"Buongiorno Sharon, grazie ho dormito bene e credo sia stato lo stesso anche per te!"

"Mio caro, hai perfettamente ragione. Ma questo non è argomento di discussione. Andy vai a farti una doccia e vestiti, altrimenti faremo tardi." Disse indicando il bagno. "Agli ordini capitano!" Fece lui sull'attenti, poi scappò velocemente a prepararsi.

"Il caffè lo sa fare." Disse Rusty porgendo una tazza a Sharon con un sorriso malizioso.

"E' un uomo di molte qualità il tenente Flynn …. sono felice che sappia fare anche il caffè." Disse lei bevendo dalla tazza "Non voglio sentire altro, argomento chiuso!"

"Sei raggiante, Sharon. Sono solo felice per te." Disse Rusty baciandola dolcemente. "Io vado a prepararmi, ci sentiamo più tardi." Sparì nella sua camera.

Intanto Sharon stava rassettando, la sera prima era stata molto coinvolgente. Aveva recuperato i distintivi e le pistole di entrambi…dovevano essere più prudenti, con Rusty era andata fin troppo bene. "Sono pronto!" Disse Andy arrivando trafelato.

"Bene, allora andiamo o faremo tardi. Questi sono tuoi." Disse porgendogli distintivo e pistola.

"Ecco, non li trovavo, …ieri sera …." Disse mentre si sistemava distintivo e pistola.

"Andiamo." Chiuse la porta, mentre Andy usciva e sorrise mentre lo guardava andare alla macchina.

"Con Rusty, mi pare sia andata bene." Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Ci ha colti di sorpresa, non voglio che accada più. Anche in ufficio vorrei che mantenessimo un atteggiamento professionale, tenente. In ogni caso noi due dobbiamo parlare!"

"Certo Capitano, agli ordini!" Disse ridendo.

"Tenente Flynn, lei è davvero incorreggibile!" Disse sorridendo, quell'uomo la faceva impazzire.

Arrivarono al parcheggio della centrale, lei scese dalla macchina, prima che lui potesse dire qualcosa e si diresse subito in ufficio. Lui aspettò e la guardò andare avanti. Era bellissima e aveva anche un gran lato b. Assorto nei suoi pensieri, non si accorse di Provenza, che lo stava chiamando e che alla fine bussò al finestrino "Flynn! Flynn! Che stai facendo, vuoi scendere dalla macchina o vuoi stare tutto il santo giorno a guardare il capitano, che cammina in ufficio!"

"Ciao Provenza, non ti avevo visto, arrivo." Disse scendendo dalla macchina.

"Muoviti Flynn, ci aspettano omicidi e sparatorie e lui che fa? ….idioti!"

"Senti Provenza, non è come immagini … cioè…" Disse cercando di scusarsi e si diresse in ufficio.

La giornata era trascorsa senza troppi intoppi, uno scontro tra bande con tre morti era stato risolto in serata, con altri quattro componenti di una banda rivale arrestati e rei confessi. La violenza degli scontri aveva scosso tutti, ma si era conclusa rapidamente. Sul campo c'era Sanchez e Tao, anche Provenza era stato inviato per supporto. Lui non aveva visto Sharon per tutto il giorno, ora che erano tornati in centrale, lei aveva finito con gli interrogatori, stavano portando gli accusati per la registrazione e la convalida dell'arresto. Mancavano solo gli ultimi rapporti, per concludere una giornata difficile. Il capitano Raydor, aveva anche comunicato a Flynn, che l'indagine della disciplinare si era conclusa, archiviata senza alcuna conseguenza per lui, quindi poteva tornare a lavorare sul campo. Sperava che tutti se ne andassero a casa, lasciandoli soli. Alla spicciolata, se ne andarono tutti, anche Provenza per ultimo, lasciò l'ufficio, facendo le solite stupide raccomandazioni a Flynn. Lui si era avvicinato alla porta di Sharon, per vedere se poteva parlare con lei …."Capitano, posso…"

"Sto terminando ….tenente mi dica." Disse lei alzando la testa.

Lui entrò e chiuse la porta: "Non ti ho ancora detto, che sei bellissima!" Lei si alzò, prese dei documenti e gli disse: "Devo fare delle copie, poi ho finito…noi due dobbiamo parlare, tenente." Uscì dalla porta e lui la seguì. Lei era alla fotocopiatrice e lui dietro di lei, che le cingeva i fianchi: "Andy siamo in ufficio …." Lui iniziò a baciarle il collo:" Sono andati via tutti, siamo rimasti soli, capitano…e sono pazzo di te." Lei si girò per rimproverarlo, ma lui la baciò con passione. Lei cercò di resistere, ma la resistenza fu inutile, anche lei lo baciò con altrettanta passione.

"Andy ti prego… lasciami andare ora." Chiese lei.

"Vorrei lasciarti, ma non riesco…non resisto..." Disse lui ridacchiando a allontanandosi da lei con le mani in alto. "Mi arrendo, capitano."

"Dobbiamo risolvere questa situazione, così non possiamo andare avanti." Disse lei preoccupata.

"Qual è il problema, sono andati via tutti e un bacio non si nega a nessuno. Non mi pare, che ti sia dispiaciuto…" Disse lui, con due occhi languidi.

"Quello che è successo, Andy…. Non vorrei che tu pensassi che io sia una…"

"Non penso nulla di te, so solo che è stato bellissimo, lo abbiamo voluto tutti e due." Disse lui agitandosi "Lo abbiamo desiderato entrambi."

"Andy cerca di capire …io mi sono trovata in una situazione, mi sono lasciata andare. Mi lascio andare ogni volta che ci sei tu, ieri sera, non dovevo…"

"Cosa vuoi dire, non capisco?"

"Andy maledizione! Cosa mi hai fatto?! Io non riesco più a ragionare, penso a te, ai tuoi baci, al tuo profumo, ai tuoi abbracci e non sono più io, dannazione!"

"Allora, pensi a me?" Disse lui con un sorriso soddisfatto.

"Non vuoi capire, io avevo tutto sotto controllo, la mia carriera, Rusty, …. poi arrivi tu e …." Disse imbarazzata: "Vado a casa. Ho bisogno di stare un po' da sola. Non capisco più nulla!"

"Ti accompagno, dai. Sei solo stanca, un bel sonno e vedrai che domani sarà tutto differente. Ti prego, Sharon."

"Va bene, però mi accompagni e basta. Ci fermiamo lì."

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse lui sull'attenti, per sdrammatizzare.

Si recarono al parcheggio, lei non era di molte parole e lui era dispiaciuto, non voleva perderla, ora che era riuscito a stare con lei. Lui prese la sua macchina e la fece salire dal lato passeggero e andarono verso casa del capitano.

"Sharon, se vuoi un po' di tempo per riflettere, per me va bene. Prendi con calma tutta la situazione, stai tranquilla. Io sono qui e ti aspetto."

"Grazie Andy." Disse con sguardo triste.

Con la macchina passò davanti ad un piccolo supermercato, con la coda dell'occhio vide che era in corso una rapina.

"Ma che diavolo succede?!" Disse sterzando la macchina e tornando indietro.

"Andy, cosa stai facendo?" Gridò lei.

"Credo sia in corso una rapina, chiama i rinforzi, io cerco di fare qualcosa!" Lui scese, prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa.

"Andy aspetta, no, non andare da solo! Andy!" Era in preda al panico. Dopo qualche secondo, reagì, prese il cellulare e chiamò i rinforzi. Prese fiato, la pistola e uscì dalla macchina. Da dietro le macchine poteva vedere, che Andy era entrato nel supermercato e aveva attirato l'attenzione del rapinatore che stava strattonando una donna. Avvenne tutto in un attimo, lei non fece in tempo a gridare il suo nome, che Andy aveva sparato al rapinatore e salvato la donna che ora piangeva tra le sue braccia. Arrivarono altre pattuglie di rinforzo e anche gli altri della squadra. Anche l'ambulanza arrivò e si portò via la donna, che era sotto shock. Gli altri clienti erano scossi, il rapinatore aveva ucciso un commesso, perché c'erano pochi soldi in cassa. Voleva altri soldi dai clienti ed era diventato violento. La squadra chiuse la scena del crimine e poi arrivò anche la disciplinare. Flynn consegnò pistola e fece rapporto, poi lo invitarono a presentarsi il giorno dopo, per i rapporti finali. Lei era rimasta vicino alla sua macchina, aspettava che lui tornasse. Provenza disse a Flynn che aveva fatto il proprio lavoro e che si sarebbero visti l'indomani.

Lui tornò alla macchina, la vide con le lacrime agli occhi: "Andy, poteva spararti, non hai pensato a questo?" Disse lei disperata.

"Sharon, fa parte del mio lavoro, cosa dovevo fare?" Chiese lui.

"Dovevi aspettare i rinforzi, Andy potevi morire! Maledizione!" Silenzio "Portami a casa, per favore." Chiese lei in lacrime.

"Certo, ti porto a casa." Arrivarono al condominio di Sharon, lei scese e senza dire una parola, si avviò verso casa. Lui la vide andare via, non voleva dire più nulla, per non peggiorare le cose. Sospirò e mestamente tornò a casa, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato un giorno difficile.

La mattina dopo, la disciplinare aspettava Flynn per il rapporto finale, i filmati del supermercato diedero ragione a lui, per aver fermato il rapinatore. Dopo una serie di colloqui, restituirono a Flynn pistola e distintivo, poteva tornare al lavoro. Rientrò alla MC, cercò il capitano per chiarire la situazione. Lei era in ufficio, aveva saputo che la disciplinare, non sarebbe intervenuta contro Flynn. Doveva solo fare una serie di incontri con il dr. Joe, come da regolamento.

"Posso entrare capitano?" Chiese affacciandosi alla porta.

"Prego, tenente. Chiuda pure la porta, parliamo." Disse lei distaccata.

"Ecco capitano .…Sharon la disciplinare mi ha scagionato da qualsiasi pendenza, posso tornare al lavoro subito. Ma questo, lo sai già."

"Esatto tenente."

"Volevo sapere se tra noi …."

"Andy, tra noi vorrei che ci fosse una pausa di riflessione, per tutti e due. A maggior ragione dopo quello che è accaduto ieri sera. Ho bisogno di riflettere con calma di tutta questa situazione."

"Sharon aspetta …. parliamone stasera a cena, con calma. Dopo il lavoro ci rilassiamo, possiamo parlare meglio e ..."

"Non ci sarà stasera, Andy, ho bisogno dei miei spazi e dei miei tempi, per favore non insistere. Facciamo una pausa, così io non ce la faccio. Adesso sono il tuo superiore e poi c'è anche il discorso di Rusty. Dammi tempo. Ieri sera ho avuto paura di perderti, non ho reagito come dovevo. Così non va bene. Andy mi hai fatto male, cosa mi hai fatto?! Non doveva andare così, maledizione!" Disse lei agitandosi.

"Ti chiedo scusa Sharon, non era mia intenzione ferirti o farti del male …. io non volevo…" Disse triste alzandosi dalla sedia e andando vicino a lei.

"Non possiamo andare avanti così!"

"Perché dici così?"

"Andy tu non capisci?!"

"Cosa devo capire?!"

"Devi capire che adesso le cose sono cambiate!"

"Siamo sempre noi due?!"

"No! Non lo siamo più?! Non capisci? Tu non sai cosa mi hai fatto?!"

"Sharon io ti voglio bene."

"Tu …." Lei si mise le mani sul viso per fermare le lacrime, che scendevano sul suo viso.

"Sharon non voglio farti piangere, ti prego." Lui si avvicinò a lei per abbracciarla.

"Esci di qui Andrew Flynn…". Disse con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"Aspetta Sharon, adesso sei agitata." Lui tentò di abbracciarla.

"Lasciami, maledizione, lasciami ..." Disse lei allontanandolo tra le lacrime. "Tenente Flynn, per favore esca di qui."

Lui si sentì morire dentro, ma non poteva fare niente, lei era troppo agitata. "Va bene Sharon, esco da questa stanza, se tu vuoi così. Però sappi che ti aspetto." Con il cuore a pezzi uscì dall'ufficio del capitano. Lei chiuse la porta e pianse. Nei giorni successivi, lei gli rivolgeva appena la parola, lui era di pessimo umore. Erano professionali, come avevano deciso, ma si vedeva chiaramente che qualcosa tra loro, non funzionava più. Lui tentava di mandare qualche messaggio per stemperare la tensione, lei rispondeva in maniera cordiale, ma distaccata. Quello che temeva Provenza si stava avverando, il vecchio tenente scosse la testa più volte, pensò tra sé, che erano due idioti.

Continua….


	8. Chapter 8

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 8

Quella sera era terminata con un caso particolarmente delicato. Una situazione familiare difficile e di mezzo c'era finito un bambino innocente, che avevano trovato morto. L'ombra della donna e del suo amante erano prove quasi schiaccianti, ma poi scoprirono che il padre del bambino lo aveva ucciso, perché non voleva perdere l'ex moglie. Il capitano aveva dovuto dire a quella donna che il suo ex marito aveva ucciso il loro unico figlio, perché voleva che lei tornasse con lui. La donna urlò e pianse tutte le lacrime che non aveva ancora versato. Poi si sentì male, chiamarono i paramedici e un psicologo ….Era una brutta storia. Lei era distrutta.

Lui le aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettata dopo la notifica alla madre, nel caso avesse avuto bisogno di lui. Era lì per lei. Lei aveva pianto tra le sue braccia per tutta la notte, poi stremata si era addormentata. Dopo un po' si svegliò, agitata. Pensava di essere a casa sua, nel suo letto, invece si rese conto che era a casa di lui.

Quando lui le chiese come si sentiva lei rispose: "Perché ti ostini a voler stare con me? Potresti avere tutte le donne che vuoi, Andy Flynn! La tua reputazione ti precede, sei uno sciupafemmine italiano, pronto a portarsi a letto qualunque donna del dipartimento e soprattutto fuori dal dipartimento."

"Non voglio una donna qualsiasi, io voglio te." Disse lui alzandosi.

"Perché voi me?! Hai fatto una scommessa con Provenza?!"

"Provenza non sa neanche che ti frequento …. se lo sapesse mi ucciderebbe, ma prima lo farai tu!"

"Andy mettiti con una ragazza giovane, disinibita, bionda, carina …. tutto meno complicato, credimi…"

"Non voglio un'altra, io voglio te. Mi piaci tu! Ti voglio così: complicata, indipendente, coraggiosa, brillante ….. e con due gambe mozzafiato …. Sharon tu mi piaci!"

"Andy la nostra è solo una storia di sesso ….lo sappiamo tutti e due."

"Be forse all'inizio, l'attrazione, il sesso …..ok…. ma io voglio stare con te!"

"Andy noi non possiamo stare insieme!"

"Invece sì! Possiamo stare insieme Sharon! Da quella sera, ti ricordi, quando mi hanno aggredito e ti ho chiamato e tu sei venuta da me. Mi ricordo bene …. quando ero in ospedale… Ero ferito e il capo Johnson e Provenza sono andati via, tu sei rientrata nella mia camera."

"Andy ….eri ferito… volevo solo accertarmi che tu stessi bene."

"Allora perché mi hai preso la mano e mi hai detto che dovevo guarire."

"Eri sotto sedativo …..credimi….non è andata così…." Disse lei imbarazzata.

"Sarà, però io mi ricordo bene il tuo viso e il calore della tua mano."

"Ok, Andy, Ok! Mi dispiaceva vederti così, in un letto di ospedale, malconcio …. sei svenuto tra le mie braccia, cosa avrei dovuto pensare?"

"Già, cosa avevi pensato? Tu mi volevi ancora, già da allora, lo so."

"Andy …."

"Sharon .… da quella sera…. Io non sono stato più con una donna, non ho voluto nessuna, io pensavo e penso solo a te."

"Non ci credo!" Urlò lei.

"Pensa quello che vuoi, ma è così!"

"Andy, io sono una donna sposata."

"Smettila con questa scusa della donna sposata, lo sanno tutti che il tuo matrimonio con Jack è finito molti anni fa. Sei una donna bellissima, sei intelligente…. perchè non vuoi essere felice?!"

"E' complicato Andy …."

"Sarà complicato, però non posso farci niente, se mi piaci, non posso fare a meno di te. Tu mi farai morire." Disse lui avvicinandosi e baciandola. Lei dapprima non rispose al bacio, rimase impassibile. Lui si fece audace, l'abbracciò e continuò a baciarla. Alla fine le cedette e come le mura di Gerico, crollò dinanzi a quell'uomo, lasciandosi amare e sentendosi viva, come non lo era stato da parecchio tempo. Si amarono per il resto della notte, sapendo che il giorno dopo, avrebbero avuto ancora da discutere, ma la notte rendeva tutto diverso, non c'erano contorni ben definiti, solo ombre che si muovevano e si amavano.

Il giorno dopo, lui si svegliò e non la trovò accanto a sé. Guardò verso il bagno, c'era una luce accesa, sentiva l'acqua della doccia, lui si alzò ed entrò in doccia con lei. Non ne aveva abbastanza dei suoi baci e delle sue braccia intorno al suo corpo. Si coccolarono e poi si vestirono in silenzio. Lui sapeva che lei era arrabbiata con sè stessa e con lui.

"Ti fermi per un caffè?"

"Devo andare a casa a cambiarmi i vestiti. Prendo un taxi. Ci vediamo in ufficio." Disse uscendo.

Flynn arrivò in ufficio e trovò Provenza già alla sua scrivania. Si sedette sconsolato alla sedia e poi guardò verso l'ufficio del capitano, lei non era ancora arrivata.

"Buongiorno Flynn!"

"Ciao Provenza." Disse lui rude.

"Oh, siamo di pessimo umore anche oggi?!"

"Che vuoi Provenza?!"

"Voglio sapere cosa stai combinando tu e quella donna?! Ecco, ti chiedo troppo?"

"Non sto combinando nulla, lasciami in pace, ok?!" Urlò lui nervoso.

"Arriverà tra poco, stai tranquillo." Dopo qualche secondo sentirono i tacchi del capitano che la precedevano, lei arrivò e salutò tutti velocemente e si rinchiuse nel suo ufficio. Lui si girò a guardarla, i loro occhi per un attimo si incrociarono, lei fece un sorriso, poi abbassò lo sguardo e Flynn fece un ghigno di soddisfazione, lei lo voleva ancora.

La mattina passò velocemente, lavoravano su un caso di duplice omicidio in cui la moglie aveva ucciso il marito e l'amante. I soldi erano il movente e la donna durante l'interrogatorio con Provenza, aveva confessato che li aveva uccisi perché i soldi erano i suoi e perché il marito le aveva spezzato il cuore innamorandosi di un'altra donna. Provenza e Tao conclusero il caso e terminarono con l'incriminazione della donna.

Il capitano decise di lasciare il resto della giornata libera alla squadra, perché erano già un po' di giorni che facevano straordinari. Alla spicciolata se ne andarono tutti ben contenti di avere il pomeriggio libero. Provenza salutò Flynn, ricordandogli di non fare stupidaggini. Flynn scrollò la testa e attese che il capitano terminasse di compilare tutte le carte.

L'aspettò al parcheggio, appoggiato alla sua macchina. Sentì i suoi tacchi procedere verso di lui, poi la vide, bellissima, nel suo completo scuro gessato.

"Tenente, mi stava aspettando?" Chiese lei con fare indifferente.

"Sì capitano, la stavo aspettando!" Rispose sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Mi dica, cosa posso fare per lei?" Chiese lei ingenuamente.

"Avrei bisogno di un…" Disse lui avvicinandosi.

"Non qui, ci possono vedere!" Disse lei in agitazione.

"Avrei bisogno di un passaggio a casa, capitano, la mia macchina non funziona…. Se lei fosse così gentile. Sa sono già andati via tutti quanti e non c'è più nessuno della squadra …." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Ah bè, ok …. certo, un passaggio a casa sua. L'accompagno volentieri tenente, prego." Disse lei aprendo la macchina. Lui salì sorridendo e vide che anche lei stava sorridendo e le brillavano gli occhi.

Si ritrovarono nel letto di Flynn a fare l'amore per tutto il resto della giornata. Lui poi le preparò una cenetta incredibile e lei non riuscì ad andare via e rimase con lui anche tutta la sera e tutta la notte. Verso le 3 di notte lei si svegliò, lui era accanto a lei, dormiva come un bambino felice.

Lei invece era turbata, sapeva che sarebbe finita così, non riusciva più a capire cosa le stesse succedendo. Il suo corpo, il suo cervello andavano in tilt ogni volta che lui ammiccava, la sfiorava e sentiva il calore del suo corpo, il suo respiro vicino alle orecchie, le sue labbra insaziabili di baci.

Lei si sentiva rinata, si sentiva amata e desiderata come non le accadeva da tantissimo tempo. Ma capiva che quella relazione la stava distraendo da tutto quanto il resto. Aveva perso il controllo della sua vita, della sua professione. Si era ripromessa più volte di non avere storie con i colleghi, soprattutto con i colleghi subordinati al suo comando e invece con il tenente Flynn ogni regola si era sciolta come neve al sole.

Sapeva che sarebbe finita in questo modo e che lei si sarebbe trovata a rimpiangere di aver ceduto ad un uomo così affascinante, che le aveva rubato il cuore. Non voleva ammetterlo, ma era proprio così. Lui si girò e la vide seduta sul letto, con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ehi, tesoro, cosa succede?"

"Scusa se ti ho svegliato, ma …. io …forse è meglio se vado."

"Sharon sono le 3 del mattino, puoi stare qui ancora un po'." Lui l'abbracciò e lei pianse tra le sue braccia, finchè sfinita non si lasciò ad un sonno tormentato. Ormai le loro notti d'amore finivano sempre così. Quella mattina verso le 6 del mattino, lei si svegliò agitata, sudata, non credeva di essere ancora nel letto di Andy. Lui stava facendo il caffè, il profumo si stava diffondendo in tutta la casa, lei si alzò e lo raggiunse in cucina. "Ti ho preparato il caffè, spero che oggi lo berrai con me. Dopo se vuoi ti accompagno a casa e poi da casa tua prendo un taxi per andare al lavoro, così nessuno ci potrà vedere insieme."

"Grazie Andy." Disse lei, mentre beveva il caffè.

"Se vuoi abbiamo tempo per fare una doccia …." Disse lui allontanandosi verso il bagno. L'acqua iniziò a scorrere sui loro corpi, lei non aveva resistito e si era unito a lui. Si lavarono ed asciugarono, poi si vestirono velocemente e lui l'accompagnò a casa, quando la vide salire al suo condominio, chiamò un taxi e si fece portare al lavoro.

Arrivò alla sua scrivania e trovò Provenza che faceva le parole incrociate.

"Buongiorno Flynn!"

"Buongiorno Provenza."

"Spiegami Flynn com'è che la tua macchina oggi era qui ….. prima di te…"

"Mi controlli?"

"So solo che tu non me la racconti giusta! Ti vedi con quella donna, vero Flynn?!" Disse sottovoce puntando il dito al suo amico.

"Non c'è nulla tra di noi, stai tranquillo."

"E' il tuo capitano! Non puoi fare quello che penso che hai fatto!?"

"Smettila Provenza!"

"Vi frequentate vero?!" Silenzio. "Vedi di non fare stupidate Flynn!" Lui non fece in tempo a rispondere, che sentì il rumore dei tacchi del capitano, stava arrivando. Lui la guardò, bellissima. "Buongiorno a tutti!" Disse lei entrando nel suo ufficio.

"Buongiorno capitano!" disse Flynn sorridendo.

Dopo una mezz'ora, lei uscì dal suo ufficio e andò nella sala centrale e disse che avrebbero proceduto con l'arresto del sospetto dell'omicidio a cui stavano lavorando. Il mandato era arrivato e ora sarebbero andati tutti quanti per convalidare l'arresto. Presero le macchine e si recarono alla villetta del sospetto di duplice omicidio. Fuori non c'era nessuno. Entrarono a piedi e si divisero per circondare tutta la villetta, che si disponeva su due piani e un giardino con piscina sul retro.

All'interno sembrava che non ci fosse traccia dell'uomo, quando all'improvviso sentirono il rumore di vetri rotti. Videro il sospettato correre via e il tenente Flynn che lo rincorreva lungo il giardino. Superarono il giardino e la piscina, poi Flynn placò l'uomo facendolo cadere. Si rialzarono entrambi e si presero a pugni, lottarono per un po' finchè anche gli altri si avvicinarono, urlando all'uomo di arrendersi, finchè l'uomo assestò un pugno, che fece cadere a terra Flynn senza fiato.

Lei vide la scena di Flynn che cadeva a terra: "Andy!" Gridò mettendosi le mani alla bocca.

Tutti si girarono e la guardarono. "Capitano!" Disse Provenza. "Capitano!" Lei rimase immobile, paralizzata. Provenza capì che doveva prendere in pugno la situazione.

"Mike insegui il sospetto insieme a Julio! Emy vai con loro!" Gridò Provenza.

Si mossero tutti quanti, velocemente. "Capitano, venga con me! Presto!" Urlò Provenza. Corsero dove Flynn era a terra. Lo trovarono svenuto con del sangue che usciva dal naso e dalla bocca. Provenza chiamò subito i paramedici. Il capitano stava prendendo in grembo Andy e gli parlava, cercando di farlo riprendere. Dopo una quindicina di minuti arrivarono i paramedici, che si occuparono di Flynn, che nel frattempo aveva ripreso conoscenza.

Mike, Julio e Emy erano riusciti a fatica a prendere il sospettato e ad ammanettarlo, era un tipo molto grosso. Lo stavano portando in centrale per verbalizzare ogni cosa.

Flynn si era ripreso, sembrava stesse bene era stato dimesso dell'ospedale e tornò anche lui in centrale, dove trovò tutta la squadra. Il capitano era piuttosto turbato da quanto era accaduto, Provenza aveva visto che Flynn si era ripreso ed era alla sua scrivania con del ghiaccio sul viso. "Cosa hai combinato Flynn?" Chiese Provenza.

"Cosa vuoi che abbia fatto? Ho cercato di fermare un sospetto…. Che diamine! E' il mio lavoro! Che razza di domande fai?!"

"Bè, se proprio vuoi saperlo, quando il sospetto ti ha buttato a terra, il capitano ha gridato il tuo nome!" Disse Provenza.

"Che cosa?"

"Flynn non me la racconti… allora cosa c'è tra voi due?!"

"No aspetta …. Ha gridato il mio nome? Davanti a tutti?!" Disse piano Flynn per non farsi sentire.

"Non solo. Si è bloccata e poi ti ha asciugato il sangue dal viso…. Cosa sta succedendo tra te e quella donna?!"

"Niente Provenza, era preoccupata." Disse Flynn "Adesso devo andare da lei, per rassicurarla." Si alzò e andò nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Perché i paramedici non l'hanno rassicurata sulle tue condizioni?!" Disse Provenza sospirando.

Intanto Flynn era già davanti all'ufficio del capitano, chiese di entrare, ma lei uscì e disse a tutta la squadra che avevano lavorato bene, che potevano terminare i rapporti e andare a casa.

"Posso parlarle capitano?" Chiese lui.

"Tenente perché non va a casa, lei deve riposare, parleremo domani."

"Preferirei parlarti ora. Tu stai tremando." Disse entrando nel suo ufficio e chiudendo la porta.

Intanto la squadra alla spicciolata stava andando via, Provenza vide Flynn entrare dal capitano e scosse la testa, sapeva che erano in arrivo solo guai.

"E' meglio che tu vada. Per oggi ne ho abbastanza." Mormorò lei.

"Sharon ti prego lasciami spiegare …." Chiese lui.

"Andy, non ti rendi conto di quello che mi hai fatto oggi? Non sono riuscita a reagire, il tenente Provenza ha dovuto dare gli ordini al mio posto… capisci che io non posso, non posso …." La voce le si spezzò tra le lacrime.

"Mi dispiace, non volevo …. " Silenzio "Senti ti accompagno a casa, ti rilassi e poi …."

"Andy tu non vuoi capire ….. io non voglio più vederti fuori dal lavoro, non voglio più stare male! Non ho reagito come dovevo! Ogni volta che ti mando fuori per un caso ho paura che tu ti possa ferire!"

"E' il mio lavoro Sharon, funziona così!"

"Finchè ero alla Disciplinare e tu alla Crimini Maggiori andava bene, ognuno faceva il proprio lavoro."

"Adesso non è cambiato niente!"

"Sì sono cambiate le cose!"

"Io sono sempre Andy!"

"Sì, lo so. Ma io ora sono il tuo capo, mi sento responsabile e ho paura di vederti a terra, come è successo oggi."

"Cosa vuoi che faccia?" Implorò lui.

"Andy noi non possiamo più vederci. Te lo avevo detto che la nostra storia non poteva funzionare, io non ce la faccio! Ti prego lasciami!"

"Se è questo che vuoi…. Allora…. me ne vado." Disse lui uscendo. Lei chiuse la porta e pianse.

Flynn prese la giacca e uscì. La notte non portò ristoro né a Flynn né al capitano Raydor e il mattino dopo lei aveva un forte mal di testa.

Continua …..


	9. Chapter 9

8

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 9

La mattina dopo cominciò presto con la chiamata di una nuova vittima del maniaco sessuale che stavano cercando da settimane. Tutta la squadra era stata chiamata sulla scena del crimine, mentre il capitano li aspettava in centrale.

Avevano pochi indizi e cinque corpi. Questo caso stava mettendo a dura prova i nervi della squadra, che ci stava lavorando, ma purtroppo i risultati stentavano ad arrivare. Erano tutti nervosi, alla spicciolata rientrarono tutti e andarono alle loro scrivanie. Erano tutti silenziosi, stranamente. Il capitano si aspettava il tenente Provenza per il rapporto, invece lui era davanti alla scrivania e stava parlando con Flynn.

"Cosa ti è preso?! Vuoi spiegarmelo?" Disse Provenza.

"Cosa ho fatto adesso?!"

"Sei di pessimo umore! Rispondi male! Ti sei comportato come uno stronzo!" Disse puntando il dito verso Flynn. Flynn si alzò di scatto dalla sedia.

"Ehi cosa stai dicendo?!"

"Voglio sapere cosa ti è preso Flynn!" Urlò Provenza.

"Provenza guarda che hai capito male …."

I toni si stavano per alzare e lei uscì dal suo ufficio. "Buongiorno signori, ci sono problemi?!"

Tutti rimasero in silenzio guardando Flynn e Provenza.

"Ripeto la domanda, ci sono problemi?!" Chiese lei in tono deciso.

"Nessun problema capitano, la squadra deve solo schiarirsi le idee. Torniamo tutti al lavoro." Disse Provenza senza ammettere replica. Ripresero tutti quanti a lavorare. Lei rientrò nel suo ufficio e lasciò la porta aperta, sapeva che qualcosa non andava, ma non voleva forzare la mano.

"Vado a prendere del caffè." Disse Flynn uscendo verso la sala ristoro.

Provenza lo vide andare via e andò dal capitano per fare rapporto. Dopo qualche minuto, Flynn era tornato con un vassoio con il caffè per tutti. Stava passando per consegnare ad ognuno una tazza di caffè. _Il solito idiota,_ pensò Provenza _, ecco come farsi perdonare per il suo carattere di merda._

Flynn andò da Mike e gli porse il caffè: "Ecco Mike, con il latte, se non ricordo male."

"Ricordi bene, Andy." Tao prese la tazza e sorseggiò il caffè.

"Senti Mike, mi spiace per quello che ho detto, sono un'idiota e ho detto un'idiozia. Tutto qui."

"Non è successo nulla, Andy. Siamo tutti un po' nervosi, tutto ok." Disse Mike sorridendo.

"Grazie." Disse Flynn allontanandosi e finendo di distribuire i caffè.

Alla fine arrivò anche da Provenza, che lo aveva fissato tutto il tempo. "Ecco il tuo caffè. Hai finito di fissarmi Provenza?"

"Mi sto chiedendo quanto sei stupido e non trovo la risposta."

"Ah, Ah. Sei divertente."

"Allora Tao e Sanchez andate da Morales per i rapporti preliminari. Sykes vai a chiedere il mandato per perquisire la casa del nostro ultimo sospetto. Ci vediamo qui dopo pranzo e facciamo il punto. Muoversi!" Disse Provenza.

Si alzarono tutti quanti e uscirono. Flynn lo guardò stupito e poi disse: "Io cosa faccio?!"

"Tu vieni con me e mi spieghi cosa ti irrita tanto." Disse Provenza trascinando Flynn in sala ristoro.

"Non ho nulla da dirti." Disse Flynn con fare indifferente.

"Davvero? Allora spiegami perché hai portato il caffè a tutti quanti?!"

"Perché ho un carattere di merda e spesso irrito i miei colleghi, era un modo per scusarmi, se tu non l'avessi capito!"

"Beh con me non ti sei scusato?!"

"Scusato per cosa?" Chiese Flynn sorpreso.

"Mi hai risposto male Flynn e io sono il tuo diretto superiore. E sono anche tuo amico, se non te lo sei dimenticato!"

"Provenza hai fatto un battutaccia che ti potevi risparmiare, per di più davanti a tutta la squadra, cosa dovevo rispondere!?"

"Potevi rispondere meglio!"

"Ah sì. Perché? Non ti è piaciuta la mia risposta?"

"Sei un idiota Flynn! Lo sai benissimo che ti sei infilato in un guaio più grosso di te e adesso mi dici come ne esci?!"

"Non ti devo dire nulla!"

"Allora voglio sapere perché la chiami Sharon?! E' lei la donna con cui esci?"

"E anche se fosse?!

"Allora quando pensavi di dirmelo?"

"Dirti cosa?"

"Non ci girare intorno, Flynn, da quando va avanti tutta questa storia!?"

"Senti Provenza, cosa cambia …"

"Rispondi alla mia domanda!" Urlò Provenza.

"Ehi, non sono un criminale!"

"Rispondi alla domanda Flynn!"

"Ok ci frequentiamo, però non puoi prendertela così!"

"Da quando va avanti?" Disse Provenza con voce calma e ferma.

"Va bene, va bene." Disse Flynn sconfitto "Ci vediamo da un po' …."

"Definisci quel po' e dimmi da quando vi frequentate?!"

"Dopo la missione sotto copertura abbiamo iniziato a frequentarci."

"Cosa? Quando pensavi di dirmelo? Per questo hai chiamato prima lei quella sera quando ti hanno aggredito!?"

"Senti Provenza non ti arrabbiare, volevo dirtelo, però…"

"Pensavo fossimo amici?!"

"Parli così solo perché sei geloso!"

"Geloso?! Io?!"

"Senti, avevi capito che mi vedevo con qualcuno ….ok… è lei! Perché ti arrabbi tanto?!"

"Mi arrabbio perché tu non sai in quale guaio ti sei messo! Siete due idioti! Quando avrai il cuore a pezzi, non voglio sapere come andrà a finire!" Urlò Provenza uscendo dalla sala ristoro e tornando alla sua scrivania. Il capitano facendo capolino dalla sua porta: "Va tutto bene tenente Provenza?"

"Certo capitano, va tutto bene. Stia pure tranquilla."

"Mi sembrava che i toni si fossero scaldati tra lei e il tenente Flynn…" Chiese lei togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Divergenza di vedute capitano. Ma abbiamo chiarito quasi tutto."

"Bene mi fa piacere. Quando la squadra rientra faremo il punto tenente." Disse rientrando nel suo ufficio.

"Certo capitano." Rispose lui tranquillamente. Poco dopo rientrò Flynn e si sedette alla sua scrivania.

"Ora che ti sei calmato, potresti chiamare il resto della squadra e vedere a che punto sono?"

"Sì Provenza, ora li chiamo."

"Grazie Flynn. Verifica anche questi dati. Grazie."

"Certo Provenza." Flynn si mise subito al lavoro senza dire altro. Dopo una decina di minuti anche gli altri rientrarono.

"Mike, voglio aggiornamenti sui dati bancari del sospetto, vediamo di chiudere questo caso prima di avere un altro cadavere." Disse Provenza.

"Certo tenente." Disse Tao rimettendosi al computer.

"Emy, Julio avete terminato con il vostro rapporto? Lo voglio sul mio tavolo prima di sera, forza, diamoci una mossa!" Disse Provenza tornando a sedersi alla sua scrivania e prendendo le parole crociate.

Il pomeriggio passò tra telefonate, riscontri e ricerche. Avevano il possibile sospetto vicino all'ultima scena del crimine. Provenza aveva inviato Tao e Sanchez e Sykes a controllare. Dopo un paio di ore Flynn telefonò e Mike gli diede la buona notizia: avevano arrestato il presunto predatore sessuale e lo stavano portando in centrale. Rientrarono anche Julio ed Emy. Provenza aggiornò il capitano sull'arresto che avevano appena effettuato e l'informò che stavano portando il sospetto in sala interrogatori."

Il capitano decise di mandare Provenza e Flynn per un primo interrogatorio con il sospetto. Era arrivato anche l'avvocato d'ufficio, che aveva scambiato qualche parola con il sospettato. Provenza e Flynn fecero qualche domanda per vedere se l'uomo fosse disposto a collaborare, ma il sospetto non era di molte parole. Difronte alle prove schiaccianti che gli avevano mostrato, non si era mostrato preoccupato. Sembrava quasi annoiato e alla fine aveva chiesto di parlare con il capitano, sapeva che si trattava di una donna, il capitano Sharon Raydor e solo con lei avrebbe trattato.

Si chiuse in silenzio e aspettò, finchè Provenza e Flynn lasciarono perdere qualsiasi tipo di domanda.

Provenza andò dal capitano: "Capitano, il sospetto chiede di parlare con lei e dice che solo con lei tratterà."

"Lei cosa pensa?" Chiese lei.

"Penso che sia colpevole e che stia cercando di prendere tempo. E' lui il bastardo che ha ucciso quelle donne."

"Se riuscissimo ad avere una confessione non dovremmo andare a processo e così perdere anni e soldi dei contribuenti."

"Sta parlando come un avvocato."

"Ci vuole una confessione completa. Chiamo il procuratore Hobbs e parlo con lei, vediamo cosa suggerisce di fare. Intanto cerchiamo di avere più riscontri investigativi, così da coprire qualsiasi dubbio."

"Bene capitano, come vuole."

/

Il capitano aveva deciso di interrogare personalmente il sospetto e aveva chiamato anche il vice procuratore Hobbs per stendere una bozza di accordo per una confessione completa per tutti i cinque omicidi. Il capitano sembrava deciso a chiudere questo brutto caso, erano settimane che ci lavoravano e aveva avvisato la squadra che avrebbero seguito il tutto dalla sala elettronica.

Si prepararono tutti per andare in sala elettronica, erano nervosi per l'interrogatorio e la tensione si sentiva nell'aria. Solo Flynn aveva atteso ed era andato nell'ufficio del capitano: "Capitano posso?"

"Prego tenente." Flynn entrò e chiuse la porta.

"So che vuoi fare l'interrogatorio da sola, insieme ad Hobbs, però…"

"Tranquillo Andy." Disse lei con fermezza.

"Non voglio che tu sia in una stanza con quell'uomo, sento che c'è qualcosa che può andare storto."

"Senti Andy devi stare tranquillo, andrà tutto bene. Voglio solo che quell'uomo confessi, così da sbatterlo in prigione per sempre."

"Lasciami entrare con te, per sicurezza!"

"No, voglio che lui si senta sicuro, deve sentirsi a suo agio così da poterlo prendere in contropiede."

"Se non vuoi me, fai entrare qualcuno altro, Julio o Mike!" Disse alzando la voce.

"Tenente Flynn ho già deciso come procedere e così faremo, non accetto ordini!" Silenzio.

"Voglio solo che tu sia al sicuro, chiedo troppo?" Mormorò lui.

"Ti stai preoccupando in maniera eccessiva." Silenzio.

"E' un tipo pericoloso, non mi piace che abbia chiesto di te. Non voglio che tu possa rischiare…"

"Sono un poliziotto Andy e faccio il mio lavoro. Poi ci sarete voi. Voglio inchiodarlo quel bastardo! Ho chiamato Hobbs per vedere se riusciamo ad ottenere una confessione completa e poi chiudiamo questo maledetto caso!"

"Non prendere rischi inutili, quell'uomo non mi piace."

"Andy! Farò attenzione, promesso. Ora se vuoi scusarmi, voglio concludere l'interrogatorio."

"Ok. Sarò in sala elettronica." Disse lui uscendo dal suo ufficio.

Lei preparò i documenti che voleva portare per l'interrogatorio. Uscì e andò diretta alla sala interrogatori 2. Il procuratore Hobbs era davanti alla porta e la stava aspettando.

"Allora siamo d'accordo." Disse Hobbs.

"Siamo d'accordo Andrea. Andiamo." Entrarono e nella sala videro il presunto maniaco sessuale e il suo avvocato. Si sedettero davanti a loro, cominciarono con i preliminari e poi tirarono fuori le foto delle vittime, mettendole sul tavolo.

"Non mi interessa guardare queste foto." Disse spostandole con la mano.

"Dovrà guardarle, Sig. Breen, abbiamo trovato le sue impronte sui guanti in lattice e un'impronta delle sue scarpe sulla scena del crimine. C'è anche un video che la riprende mentre entra nella casa della Signorina Meriborn, vittima numero cinque."

"Erano solo delle puttane!" Disse con disprezzo il sospettato.

"A casa sua abbiamo trovato la corda e il nastro adesivo che ha usato per immobilizzare le vittime e abbiamo anche le ricevute della sua carta di credito che provano che lei ha acquistato questo materiale."

"Mi hanno rubato la carta di credito." Disse il sospetto.

"Sarà, intanto ci sono 5 cadaveri che portano diritto a lei e alla pena di morte, se si va a processo." Disse il capitano.

"Cosa offrite al mio cliente?" Chiese l'avvocato.

"Abbiamo delle prove schiaccianti del suo crimine. Se ci dà una confessione piena, non andremo al processo per la pena di morte, ma chiederemo l'ergastolo." Disse Hobbs.

"Una proposta interessante, fatta da due donne ancora più interessanti." Disse Breen sorridendo con un ghigno. Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e sorrise al capitano. "Sei bella capitano." Disse lui leccandosi le labbra con la lingua.

"Sonny accetta! Se vai a processo, rischi la vita, così almeno sei salvo." Disse l'avvocato.

"Una proposta allettante allora, per come dice il mio avvocato di merda." Disse sorridendo.

"Sonny!"

"Se vuole accettare, vale solo per ora. Poi ce ne andiamo e ci vediamo al processo." Disse Hobbs.

Gli occhi di quell'uomo erano di ghiaccio e senza emozioni, sembrava un'animale predatore, pronto a colpire.

"Va bene, quindi cosa devo fare?" Chiese il sospetto.

"Se vuole scrivere tutto quanto su questo blocco, così chiudiamo la questione." Disse Hobbs porgendo un blocco di carta.

Il capitano porse la penna e l'uomo cominciò a scrivere, ogni tanto rideva e guardava le due donne con disprezzo. Guardare quell'uomo che aveva ucciso cinque donne e ora sembrava non gli importasse nulla di quello che aveva fatto, disgustò Sharon. Quando terminò di scrivere, il sospettato porse il blocco al procuratore Hobbs, tenne la penna in mano e il capitano si sporse per prenderla. L'uomo spinse l'avvocato che cadde dalla sedia e spostò il tavolo contro Hobbs che cadde all'indietro.

Si lanciò contro il capitano e la scagliò contro il muro, cercando di strangolarla. Lei sentiva che le mancava l'aria, le sembrava di essere in apnea. "Ahahahahaha!" Sentiva solo la risata di quell'uomo dietro le orecchie. Le mani di Sonny stringevano il suo collo e lei sentiva la pressione, voleva gridare, ma non ci riusciva. La vista si stava annebbiando, quella manciata di secondi sembravano interminabili, poi tutta la pressione e la tensione sparirono all'improvviso, così come erano arrivati. Lei riprese a respirare a fatica, tossì varie volte.

Flynn era entrato in sala interrogatori e si era gettato sul sospetto con tutto il suo peso, urlando: "Togli le mani da lei, bastardo!" Entrambi caddero per terra, il sospetto colpì con un pugno Flynn, che cadde di lato, l'uomo non fece in tempo ad alzarsi che Flynn si buttò di nuovo su di lui e gli diede un pugno in faccia rompendogli il naso.

Emy entrò e andò dal il capitano che si era accovacciata per terra. Tossì e riprese fiato. Aveva ripreso le forze e si stava rialzando e la stavano portando nel suo ufficio.

Flynn stava per colpire nuovamente il sospetto, quando Provenza e Julio lo bloccarono. Lui urlò contro di loro: "Lasciatemi! Lasciatemi! Maledetto bastardo!"

Provenza continuava a gridare il suo nome, cercando di attirare la sua attenzione, ma lui continuava a voler colpire il sospetto. "Flynn! Flynn! Calmati!" Mi stai ascoltando? Vai in sala ristoro Flynn e aspettami lì! Hai capito!?"

Finalmente Flynn placò la sua furia e rispose rude: "Va bene, Provenza. Va bene!"

"Metti questo su quel labbro, vai, vai!" Disse porgendogli il suo fazzoletto.

Tao entrò con altri tre agenti, che presero il sospetto, lo ammanettarono e lo portarono via.

Julio intanto aveva accompagnato Hobbs alla sua scrivania e le stava dando dell'acqua, poi arrivò il capitano, seguita da Emy. Dopo un po' arrivò anche Provenza che chiese al capitano come stesse.

"Va tutto bene, tenente Provenza. Raduni tutta la squadra, per favore." Entrò nel suo ufficio chiudendo la porta e gli scuri.

"Certo Capitano. Sykes avvisa gli altri che il capitano ci vuole parlare, io vado da Flynn." Provenza andò in sala ristoro e vide Flynn che stava mettendo del ghiaccio sul labbro rotto.

"Flynn il capitano vuole parlare alla squadra. Tu stai zitto, se devi parlare chiedi scusa, anzi faresti meglio a non dire niente!"

"Quel bastardo mi ha rotto il labbro, cazzo!"

"Hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Ma che ti è preso Flynn? Non sai più controllarti?!"

"Ha toccato Sharon!" Gridò Flynn.

"Cosa hai detto?!"

"Mi hai sentito, quel bastardo l'ha toccata!"

"Sharon! Si chiama capitano Raydor! Flynn cosa stai combinando?!"

"Non doveva toccarla!" Urlò Flynn. Silenzio.

"Ne riparliamo Andy! Adesso dobbiamo andare! Muoviti e stai zitto, capito!" Disse spingendolo fuori.

"Sì Provenza, ok."

Flynn arrivò davanti all'ufficio del capitano: "Procuratore Hobbs tutto a posto?" Chiese alla donna.

"Sì grazie, sono solo un po' frastornata. Grazie. Il suo labbro come va?"

"Bene grazie." Rispose lui.

"Sykes gli altri?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Stanno arrivando tenente." Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono Mike e Julio. Provenza avvisò il capitano che la squadra era tutta presente, lei uscì dal suo ufficio e andò nella sala. Erano tutti seduti alle loro scrivanie. Lei si tolse gli occhiali e disse: "Ascoltate bene, perché non voglio più ripetermi. Siamo qui per portare avanti un lavoro investigativo e non voglio che ci sia in ogni caso un uso improprio della forza…"

"Un ufficiale è stato aggredito…" Disse Flynn.

"Silenzio Tenente Flynn! Non ho ancora finito!" Disse lei. "Sono un ufficiale di polizia e conosco i rischi che corro e i rischi a cui mando i miei sottoposti, ma questo non significa che siamo giustificati dal ricorrere alla violenza. Se qualcuno di voi non è in grado di controllarsi, non assisterà più ad un interrogatorio. Sono stata chiara! La disciplinare avvierà sicuramente un'indagine interna, quindi da parte vostra mi aspetto la massima collaborazione. Buzz prima di andare a casa voglio che una copia sia pronta per domani mattina per la Disciplinare. Ottimo lavoro, potete andare, grazie a tutti!"

Tutti tornarono alle proprie scrivanie, si prepararono e andarono via. Flynn attese per un momento e vide il capitano parlare con il Procuratore Hobbs, poi uscì e andò in sala ristoro ad aspettare che tutti andassero via.

"Andrea tutto ok?" Chiese al procuratore.

"Certo Sharon, ora va meglio."

"Ci vediamo domani mattina per concludere tutto quanto. Ok." Il procuratore si alzò e andò via.

Provenza aveva chiesto al capitano se avesse voluto un passaggio a casa, ma lei rispose che voleva andare a casa da sola. Non era rimasto più nessuno, quando entrò il tenente Flynn e si diresse nell'ufficio del capitano entrando.

"Pensavo fosse già andato via tenente Flynn." Disse lei senza alzare lo sguardo.

"Volevo sapere se stai bene." Chiese lui gentilmente.

"Sto bene." Rispose lei secca.

"Cosa ti infastidisce tanto? Ti disturba il fatto che sono preoccupato per te?!"

"Me la posso cavare da sola." Disse lei alzandosi e preparando la sua borsa.

"Bè io sono preoccupato per te?!Ok. Quel bastardo ti messo le mani addosso Sharon, ti ha fatto del male! Me lo sentivo!" Silenzio.

"Se vuoi che ti dica che avevi ragione. Ok. Andy avevi ragione! Contento!"

"Non voglio aver ragione, non mi interessa! Ero preoccupato per te, sentivo che qualcosa sarebbe andato storto." Disse lui.

"Abbiamo la confessione, questo era quello che volevamo ottenere."

"Poteva farti del male, Sharon."

"Grazie a te Andy, non è successo nulla di serio. Sei intervenuto subito."

"Dovevo intervenire. Ho avuto paura di perderti." Silenzio. "Come ti senti?" Chiese lui. Silenzio.

"Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Hai fatto il tuo lavoro." Disse lui.

"Non avrei voluto trattarti così. Ma non ho avuto altra scelta. Mi dispiace tanto." Disse lei.

"Non ti preoccupare."

"Sai che la disciplinare aprirà un'indagine e ti staranno addosso. Io non potrò fare molto per te."

"Non mi importa della disciplinare e neanche di quello che pensano i miei colleghi."

"Invece dovrebbe importartene. Quelli della disciplinare potrebbero rovinarti la carriera." Silenzio. "Vuoi dirmi cosa è successo oggi con la squadra?"

"Devo proprio?"

"Andy…" Silenzio.

"Ero nervoso e sulla scena del crimine Mike ha fatto un'osservazione e io ho risposto male, da stronzo. Ero arrabbiato. Poi Provenza si è messo di mezzo e ho discusso anche con lui."

"Hai discusso con Provenza? Perchè?"

"Ha fatto una battuta su noi due."

"Come su noi due? Tu cosa hai detto?"

"Ho risposto male anche a lui."

"Poi cosa è successo?"

"Non è successo niente, sono andato a fare il caffè e ho chiesto scusa a Mike." Disse lui.

"E poi?" Chiese lei.

"Mi stai interrogando?"

"Sei reticente tenente, riconosco quando una persona non mi vuole dire cosa voglio sapere." Silenzio. "Andy?"

"Cosa vuoi sapere? Ho discusso ancora con Provenza!"

"Lo so. Vi ho sentiti dal mio ufficio. Lo hai fatto arrabbiare, perché?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?" Disse lui abbassando la testa.

"Ho sentito Provenza che ti urlava contro, Vuoi spiegarmi?"

"Sharon…io …. " Silenzio. "Forse ho detto qualcosa che non dovevo …."

"In che senso?" Chiese lei allarmandosi.

"Ti ho chiamato… Sharon…. Ero fuori di me, mi è sfuggito."

"Che cosa ha capito il tenente Provenza!?"

"Gli ho detto che noi usciamo insieme. Ma lui lo aveva già capito …"

"Ora ne ha la conferma!"

"Sharon…scusami…"

"Cosa ti è venuto in mente?"

"Ero fuori di me per quello che era successo ….!"

"Quindi lui adesso sa di noi?!"

"Non è una tragedia Sharon! Provenza è un detective ed è anche bravo, lo hai visto, certe cose le capisce al volo…"

"Sì ma noi non stiamo più insieme."

"Ok, ora non stiamo insieme, però ci frequentiamo."

"Ora non ci frequentiamo più!"

"Ok, Sharon, …. ci vediamo…"

"Tenente noi non ci vediamo più dopo il lavoro! Era meglio se stavi zitto Andy!" Gridò lei. Silenzio.

"Hai ragione. Era meglio se tacevo… per ogni cosa. Che stupido che sono stato! Mi sono preoccupato per te. Io ci tengo a te Sharon, ma era meglio se non te lo avessi mai detto. Buonanotte capitano." Disse lui, si voltò e uscì.

"Andy …." Silenzio. "Anch'io tengo a te." Disse lei davanti alla porta aperta e vuota. Raccolse le sue cose e andò a casa.

Continua….


	10. Chapter 10

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 10

Il giorno successivo erano tutti alle loro scrivanie, quando arrivarono gli uomini della Disciplinare per parlare con il capitano Raydor. Rimasero nel suo ufficio per quasi un'ora, poi uscirono e chiesero a tutti quanti di dare la loro disponibilità per i colloqui in merito a quanto era accaduto in sala interrogatori 2. A turno tutti si presentarono alla Disciplinare per rilasciare le proprie dichiarazioni.

"Flynn vedi di non complicare la tua situazione, parla poco."

"Provenza hai sempre dei consigli inutili."

"Non fare l'idiota, Flynn, possono sospenderti per quello che hai fatto!"

"Davvero? E sentiamo cosa ho fatto di tanto grave?!"

"Sei un idiota!"

"Dovevo lasciare che le facessero male?! Maledizione! Tanto come fai, fai male! Al diavolo tutto quanto!" Si alzò dalla sedia e uscì.

"Flynn! Flynn aspetta!" Provenza gli corse.

Alla squadra non era sfuggita la discussione tra i due e si guardavano perplessi. Flynn e Provenza non erano nuovi a discussioni, ma da un po' di tempo continuavano a discutere sempre di più.

Provenza raggiunse Flynn e lo convinse ad andare in sala ristoro per calmarsi e schiarirsi le idee prima di andare dalla disciplinare.

Tao aveva già rilasciato la sua deposizione, a breve sarebbe andato Sanchez. Le immagini non scagionavano pienamente Flynn, che sì, aveva protetto un ufficiale aggredito dal sospetto, ma poi non si era limitato a bloccarlo, ma lo aveva colpito. Solo l'intervento dei colleghi aveva scongiurato il peggio. Di positivo c'era che il sospetto non aveva sporto denuncia, quindi era solo un'indagine interna per uso della forza.

Provenza aveva fatto mille raccomandazioni a Flynn prima di andare dalla disciplinare e alla fine Flynn si era scocciato e era andato direttamente alla Disciplinare.

Li odiava quelli della Disciplinare, erano sempre in mezzo ai piedi a cercare il pelo nell'uovo e sempre pronti a darti contro. Lui era abbastanza noto, in quanto ai tempi del capitano Raydor era spesso nei loro uffici per la sua indisciplina. Aveva seguito corsi per la sensibilità, la rabbia, la violenza, il rispetto delle gerarchie e non ultimo aveva fatto anche l'archivio per il capitano Raydor prima che passasse alla Crimini Maggiori. Conosceva a memoria il corridoio e la saletta di attesa prima di entrare per rilasciare la sua deposizione. L'agente Eliot, che conosceva bene, l'attese con un sorriso sul viso, quasi compiaciuto di poter avere Flynn tra le sue mani.

"Prego tenente Flynn si accomodi." Disse Eliot indicando la sedia.

"Grazie sergente Eliot." Rispose Flynn cercando di restare calmo. Tra tutti quelli della Disciplinare Eliot era quello che odiava di più, ma più che odiarlo era invidioso, perché il capitano Raydor lo teneva in grande considerazione e molti dicevano che lui, un giorno avrebbe preso il posto del capitano alla Disciplinare.

"Bene tenente Flynn, accendo la registrazione, siamo presenti il tenente Flynn e il sergente Eliot per intervista aggressione capitano Raydor. Bene tenente, mi vuole raccontare cosa è successo ieri in sala interrogatori 2?"

"Il capitano Raydor stava interrogando un sospetto e aveva chiesto che nella sala interrogatori ci fossero solo lei e il procuratore Hobbs. Finito l'interrogatorio il sospetto ha aggredito il capitano e ha tentato di strangolarla, io sono intervenuto per evitare che la situazione peggiorasse."

"Mi dica tenente lei era in sala elettronica con tutta la squadra?"

"Sì, ero lì con i miei colleghi."

"Perché solo lei è scattato prima degli altri e si è gettato contro il sospetto. Dal video si vede bene che lei è in netto anticipo sugli altri."

"Sono veloce."

"Mi può dire che cosa ha detto al sospetto, mentre lo spostava di peso dal capitano Raydor?"

"Gli ho detto di toglierle le mani di dosso."

"Lei aveva interrogato il sospetto precedentemente, ha avuto forse l'impressione che potesse essere un pericolo per il capitano?"

"Insieme al tenente Provenza avevo interrogato il sospetto che si è limitato a rimanere in silenzio."

"Risponda alla domanda: ha avuto forse l'impressione che il sospetto potesse essere un pericolo per il capitano?"

"Sì. Quell'uomo ha violentato e ucciso cinque donne. E' un uomo pericoloso!" Disse Flynn cercando di stare calmo.

"Tenente Flynn secondo lei il capitano era in pericolo?"

"Sì. Un uomo ha tentato di strangolarla, ha visto i lividi che ha sul collo?"

"No, personalmente non li ho visti, ma so che si è ripresa subito."

"Si è ripresa subito grazie al mio intervento."

"I suoi rapporti con il capitano Raydor di che natura sono?"

"Cosa!?"

"I suoi rapporti con il capitano Raydor di che natura sono?"

"E' il mio capitano! Diamine, ma che razza di domanda è!?"

"E' solo una domanda, perché si sta scaldando tanto?"

"Non mi sto scaldando, dico solo che in qualunque modo agisci, non va bene. Saremmo sotto inchiesta lo stesso, se il capitano si fosse fatto veramente male. E lo siamo in ugual modo anche se siamo intervenuti per difenderla." Silenzio.

"Tenente Flynn quindi lei ha difeso il suo capitano, giusto?"

"Sì, ho fatto come hanno fatto i miei colleghi."

"Bè dal video si evince che lei ha fatto molto di più. E' intervenuto rapidamente e ha messo fuori controllo il sospetto."

"Io l'avevo detto al capitano che quell'uomo era pericoloso, ma lei ha voluto…. No… Cioè…" Silenzio.

"Vada pure avanti."

"Le avevo detto che quell'uomo era pericoloso, ma lei voleva che lui si sentisse sicuro, senza pressione per poter ottenere una confessione."

"Confessione che il capitano ha ottenuto."

"Sì. Ha ottenuto la confessione, ma poteva finire male."

"Secondo lei è stata imprudente il capitano Raydor?"

"No! Non sto dicendo questo! E' un ufficiale di polizia, sa come difendersi!"

"In questo caso l'ha difesa lei."

"Sapeva che saremmo intervenuti in caso di pericolo, contava su di noi e così è stato."

"Ok. Mi conferma che è stato colpito dal sospetto durante la colluttazione?"

"Sì, mi ha rotto il labbro."

"Lei era arrabbiato?!"

"Non ero arrabbiato, stavo cercando di salvare il capitano e di immobilizzare il sospetto, ma faceva resistenza."

"Ok. Senta tenente Flynn mi spiega perché sono dovuti intervenire i suoi colleghi per fermarla, mentre continuava a picchiare il sospetto?!"

"Mi aveva buttato da un parte e mi aveva colpito, stavo solo cercando di difendermi!"

"Ma loro sono dovuti intervenire per fermarla, altrimenti …."

"Altrimenti cosa? Cosa vuole che risponda sergente Eliot?"

"Voglio che mi risponda con la verità tenente Flynn, non voglio altro." Disse tranquillamente Eliot.

"Altrimenti lo avrei colpito ancora quel bastardo! Ora è contento?!"

"Quindi mi sta dicendo che i suoi colleghi sono intervenuti per fermare lei dal colpire più volte il sospetto?"

"Senta, l'ho colpito una volta sola. E lui mi ha rotto il labbro. Mi sono semplicemente difeso."

"Ok, quindi lei si è solo difeso."

"Esatto."

"Bene. Grazie tenente Flynn, non ho altre domande, fine dell'intervista." Eliot spense il registratore e guardò Flynn. "Può andare tenente, grazie per la sua collaborazione."

"E' sempre un piacere sergente Eliot." Disse Flynn alzandosi.

"Senta tenente, io non ho nulla contro di lei e sono contento che sia intervenuto per difendere il capitano Raydor. E' una persona che stimo molto e che stranamente di lei ha una grande considerazione." Silenzio.

"Grazie Sergente Eliot." Disse Flynn uscendo.

Flynn tornò dalla Disciplinare e andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania. Era pensieroso.

"Allora come è andata?" Chiese Provenza.

"E' andata." Disse Flynn.

"Allora ti sei fregato da solo, sei un idiota!"

"Lasciami stare Provenza, non è il momento." Si alzò e fece per andare in sala ristoro quando uscì il capitano dal suo ufficio e disse: "Tenente Flynn, avrebbe un minuto per favore?"

"Certo capitano." Disse Flynn con malavoglia e entrò nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Chiuda la porta tenente." Disse lei. Lui chiuse la porta e rimase davanti alla scrivania.

"Cosa posso fare per lei capitano?"

"Come è andata alla Disciplinare?"

"Ho fatto la mia intervista e il mio rapporto, decideranno loro cosa fare." Rispose lui sconsolato.

"Ok. Allora aspetteremo cosa ci diranno." Silenzio. "Volevo scusarmi per ieri sera, ero nervosa e stanca e mi sono comportata in maniera poco professionale. Spero che possiamo almeno mantenere dei rapporti cordiali."

"Certo capitano, manteniamo dei rapporti cordiali."

"Allora se va bene così …."

"Bè capitano, la verità è che …. "

"Che cosa tenente?!"

"La verità è che io ti amo Sharon e per me è molto difficile mantenere dei rapporti cordiali!" Silenzio.

"Fin dall'inizio avevo messo in chiaro di non volere legami o impegni, sono stata onesta con te, Andy." Disse lei come per scusarsi.

"Certo sei stata fin troppo onesta. Non vuoi avere niente a che fare con me."

"Fuori dal lavoro, Andy. Al lavoro sei un bravo ufficiale, non voglio perderti e la squadra ha bisogno di te. Inoltre qui ti stimano tutti, tu sei bravo nel tuo lavoro." Silenzio.

"Ora posso andare capitano?"

"Siamo a posto tenente?"

"Siamo più che a posto capitano."

"Bene. Può andare. Grazie."

"Capitano." Flynn si alzò e andò a sedersi sconsolato alla sua scrivania.

La giornata terminò senza troppi intoppi e il capitano mandò la squadra a casa. Flynn andò ad un incontro AA e poi tornò a casa. Era triste per come erano andate le cose. Provò ad inviare un sms a Sharon, sperando in una sua risposta e poi andò a riposare, sperando in un giorno migliore.

Continua….


	11. Chapter 11

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 11

Il capo Taylor era entrato in ufficio dal capitano: "Capitano Raydor, raduni tutta la squadra." Disse Taylor "La narcotici ci ha chiesto aiuto per un'operazione sotto copertura, tra poco arriverà il tenente Roger e spiegherà tutti i dettagli".

"Sì capo, raduno tutta la squadra!" Disse il capitano.

Entrarono quelli della narcotici, Roger, Smith e Rodan, con tutta la squadra in attesa di conoscere i dettagli dell'operazione.

Il capo Taylor prese la parola: "Siamo qui perché dalla narcotici hanno bisogno di un supporto sul posto. Un gruppo di trafficanti di droga sta allargando il giro anche qui a L.A. Serve una faccia nuova, per un'operazione sotto copertura. Il tenente Roger, titolare dell'indagine vi fornirà i dettagli per l'operazione. Tenente, a lei la parola."

"Buongiorno signori. Facciamola breve, abbiamo bisogno di uno di voi per un'operazione sotto copertura, una faccia nuova, da proporre come un poliziotto corrotto, per attivare una trappola per questi trafficanti. Abbiamo già organizzato il supporto logistico e domani sera, avremo già un contatto per un ingente carico di cocaina. Purtroppo i tempi sono stretti, lo so, ma se li vogliamo prendere, non possiamo stare troppo a pensare."

"Prima di mandare i miei uomini in situazioni pericolose, vorrei avere l'assicurazione che sia tutto organizzato, per affrontare qualsiasi imprevisto. Inoltre, vorrei qualche dettaglio in più, tenente Roger." Disse il capitano Raydor.

"Capitano, capisco le sue richieste, ma le assicuro che tutto è stato organizzato nei minimi dettagli, ora, mi servirebbe un volontario."

"Vengo io, signore!" Disse Flynn alzandosi.

"Lei, tenente Flynn. Bene!" Disse Roger avvicinandosi a Flynn.

"Tenente Roger, sceglierò io la persona più adatta per questa missione." Disse il capitano Raydor seccata.

"Capitano Raydor, non ci sono problemi a mandare sotto copertura il tenente Flynn, vero?" Chiese Taylor sarcastico.

"Il tenente Flynn è ancora sotto indagine della Disciplinare."

"Se è per quello, sistemerò tutto quanto capitano." Disse Taylor.

"Capitano, il capo Taylor mi pare sia stato chiaro, quindi ci vediamo domani mattina per il briefing e per chiarire gli ultimi dettagli. Grazie tenente, ci vediamo domani. Signori, capitano." Disse Roger e con il capo Taylor e gli altri due si avviarono verso l'uscita.

Tutti guardarono in silenzio Flynn e il capitano Raydor.

"Tenente Flynn, mi può raggiungere nel mio ufficio, ora!" Si avviò senza neanche uno sguardo, era furiosa.

"Certo capitano!" Rispose Flynn.

"Idioti!" Sbuffò Provenza e scosse la testa, _guai in vista…solo guai in vista..._ pensò tra sé.

Flynn entrò nell'ufficio del capitano e lei chiuse tutte le tende.

"Andy non puoi andare! Non sappiamo neanche i dettagli di questa missione, hai sentito che questi trafficanti sono pericolosi?" Lei lo fissava, con gli occhi sbarrati e increduli.

"E' una missione come un'altra, qual è il problema, sto solo facendo il mio lavoro e poi ci sarete voi a coprirmi."

"Innanzitutto sono il capitano, dovevo decidere io chi sarebbe andato in missione. Lo so che hai accettato, solo perché vuoi che mi preoccupi per te!"

"Perché, sei preoccupata per me, Sharon?" Chiese lui.

"Mi preoccupo di tutti i miei uomini!" Rispose lei alzando la voce.

"Diresti lo stesso se si fosse offerto Sanchez!?"

"Certo, metti in dubbio la mia professionalità?" Adesso si stava arrabbiando anche lei.

"Oh, sei fin troppo professionale, non uno sguardo, non una parola, perché sei così di ghiaccio con me?"

"Andy, cosa stai dicendo?" Quella frase fu come una pugnalata al cuore.

"Non volevo…ti chiedo scusa…. non volevo dire così…mi sono espresso male …" Disse confuso. "Sharon ti chiedo scusa. Tu mi stai facendo impazzire. Vuoi che siamo professionali, va bene, …vuoi che io mi tenga a distanza Sharon, tu non vuoi avere a che fare con me, perché?"

"No, non è per questo … e che le cose sono sfuggite di mano con te e non posso permettermelo, al lavoro bisogna essere professionali... Andy è complicato, adesso non è il momento …."

"Ora che cerco di non starti più tra i piedi, sei tu che vuoi …..non lo so! Cosa vuoi da me!? Io non ce la faccio più di questa situazione … mi tieni a distanza. Io sto malissimo, lo sai che io ti …." Prima che lui finisse la frase, lei gli bloccò le parole, con una mano sulla bocca.

"Ti prego non dirlo, non dire niente… ti prego…" Le lacrime le riempirono gli occhi.

Lui prese la sua mano, la baciò con intensità, come se fosse l'ultima volta che la toccava. "E' meglio per tutti e due che io vada, ci vediamo domani mattina al briefing, buonanotte capitano Raydor." Lasciò delicatamente la sua mano e uscì. Gli occhi di tutta la squadra erano su di lui, si avviò verso l'uscita.

"Flynn, Flynn…maledizione!" Disse Provenza e corse dietro l'amico.

Lei rimase nel suo ufficio, senza dire una parola, con il cuore gonfio di dolore e di amore per quell'uomo, che aveva appena lasciato andare via.

"Non fare stupidaggini, Flynn!" Disse Provenza, trovando Flynn all'ascensore.

"Faccio solo il mio lavoro, ci vediamo domani mattina. Notte Provenza." Si chiusero le porte dell'ascensore.

Il giorno dopo, il tenente Roger, insieme a Smith e Rodan stavano illustrando i dettagli dell'operazione, che sarebbe partita nel pomeriggio. C'era parecchia tensione nell'aria e il nervoso era palpabile su tutta la squadra. Il capitano aveva chiesto altre rassicurazioni, ma ormai la macchina si era messa in moto. Flynn era pronto e determinato e si avviò con Roger, Smith e Rodan per cominciare la missione.

Il capitano lo vide uscire e appena i quattro furono fuori disse: "Voglio che ricontrolliate tutto quello che ha detto il tenente Roger. Voglio che per stasera, tutti siano pronti a coprire le spalle del tenente Flynn e voglio che questa missione si concluda il prima possibile, mi aspetto il massimo da ciascuno di voi!" I suoi uomini si alzarono e incominciarono a verificare tutte le informazioni ricevute. Nel pomeriggio si prepararono tutti, per la missione sotto copertura.

Lei si chiuse nel suo ufficio, era preoccupata e aveva paura, ma non sapeva bene di cosa.

Già nel pomeriggio Flynn e Roger avevano fatto un primo giro di esplorazione, si erano fatti vedere nei posti frequentati dal contatto degli spacciatori. Flynn aveva notato, che Roger si muoveva tranquillamente in certi ambienti, conosceva parecchie persone.

Quella sera stessa Roger era passato a prendere Flynn. Aspettavano in macchina l'arrivo del contatto. Era tardi e sembrava stesse tutto per andare a monte. Erano nervosi. Avevano parlato dei dettagli della missione e ora aspettavano, erano entrambi taciturni.

Roger ruppe il silenzio: "Il tuo capitano è molto meticolosa, voleva sapere anche il mio numero di scarpe? Si comporta in questo modo, tutte le volte che affrontate un'indagine?"

"E' una persona precisa e responsabile."

"Ah, dici. Perché qualcuno, mi ha detto che per il caso Miller, sei tu che le hai salvato il culo, o mi sbaglio?"

"No, non ti sbagli. Ma Miller era impazzito. Abbiamo dovuto forzare la mano."

"Abbiamo dovuto…perché la difendi tanto?" Chiese Roger.

"Come fai a sapere tutte queste cose?"

"Ho le mie fonti Flynn, sai, quando devo lavorare con qualcuno, mi informo…ho letto il tuo fascicolo, è bello alto, ti faccio i miei complimenti!"

"Ti ha soddisfatto la lettura? Mi fa piacere." Disse rude.

"Dai scherzavo, sei un po' una testa calda, ma per me sei ok!" Silenzio, poi Roger disse: "Devo dire Flynn, che il tuo capitano è molto sexy, non trovi…"

"Sì certo" Rispose con noncuranza Flynn.

"Com'è in ufficio, con quei tacchi e quelle gambe…è da impazzire, vero?!"

"Si certo, concentriamoci sulla missione però." Tagliò corto Flynn "Hai già avuto un contatto con questi uomini?"

"Sì, come ti dicevo un certo Spaky mi ha contattato, comunque rispettiamo il piano e tutto andrà bene, ok?" Silenzio.

"Tu sai cosa ha fatto Miller, quando aveva il tuo capitano in ostaggio?"

"Ho letto il rapporto e a quanto pare, lo hai letto anche tu." Concluse Flynn.

"E' vero, ho letto il rapporto, ma ho fatto anche di meglio, ho parlato con Miller…".

"Ah sì. Come mai ti interessa così tanto?" Chiese Flynn incuriosito.

"Sai, Miller io ci conoscevamo dall'accademia, volevo sentire la sua versione. E' stato interessante ascoltare cosa aveva da dire."

"Davvero? Cosa ti ha detto di così interessante?"

"Sei sicuro di volerlo …..aspetta, quello è Spaky. Sta venendo verso di noi." Un tizio si avvicinò alla loro macchina.

"Ciao Spaky" Disse Roger.

"Ciao Bob. Chi cazzo è questo? Lo sai che non voglio altra gente…" Disse agitandosi.

"Calmo Spaky, stai calmo. E' quello che ti dicevo, Steve, è ok. Vuole solo fare soldi, come noi due."

"Allora va bene, amico." Risero e si tranquillizzò.

"Senti Bob, mi hanno chiamato, sono un po' in ritardo. Entrate e vi fate un bicchiere, poi ci sono le mie ragazze e vi rilassate un po'…. appena arrivano ti chiamo e vediamo come fare, che ne dici?!"

"Dico che è un'ottima idea, amico! Oh, aspetto che mi chiami tu!"

"A dopo!" Si allontanò da loro.

"Allora Flynn, cioè Steve, adesso andiamo dentro, ci beviamo qualcosa e poi vediamo come va, ok."

Roger fece cenno a Flynn di spegnere la radio. Malvolentieri Flynn spense la radio, voleva vedere fino a che punto si spingeva Roger. Sapeva che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava in tutta quella storia, il suo istinto continuava a ripeterglielo.

"Maledizione!" Imprecò Flynn uscendo dalla macchina e seguendo Roger nel locale. Flynn però riaccese la radio. Entrò nel locale e vide Roger al bancone.

"Bevi qualcosa?" Chiese Roger.

"No, sono a posto così." Rispose seccato Flynn.

"Non fare il guastafeste Flynn, rilassati. Aspettiamo un po' e intanto ci facciamo un bicchierino." Disse chiedendo da bere al barman.

"Ok, aspettiamo. Come vuoi." Disse scuotendo la testa Flynn. Dopo una mezz'ora Flynn disse: "Vado a vedere se fuori si è mosso qualcosa, così prendo una boccata d'aria."

"Ok, io mi faccio un altro bicchiere." Disse Roger.

Fuori dal locale c'era calma piatta, nessuno in vista. "Accidenti!" Disse Flynn rientrando nel locale. Roger era ancora al bancone. Lo raggiunse e poi Roger disse: "Le due ragazze lì, in fondo, sono loro il contatto."

"Cosa?" Disse Flynn sbalordito "Sarebbero loro? Ma sei sicuro?"

"Guardano di qua, stai al gioco Flynn… ehi Ragazze!" Roger fece un cenno alle ragazze, che subito si avvicinarono al bancone.

"Versa da bere alle nostre amiche, presto!" Disse al barman.

"Grazie tesoro!" Disse la signorina mettendo il braccio intorno alla vita di Roger, che rideva già come un'imbecille.

"Ciao dolcezza, come ti chiami?" Si rivolse a Flynn.

"Ciao tesoro, mi chiamo Steve."

"Mi offri da bere, Steve?" Disse la donna strusciandosi a Flynn.

"Certo! Barman un drink per la mia amica." Disse sorridendo imbarazzato.

"Tu non prendi niente? Non dirmi che sei astemio?" Disse ridendo.

"Ho già bevuto abbastanza per oggi." Disse Flynn seccato.

"Guarda che lui è quello più arrapato, dice così ma poi…" Disse Roger alla ragazza vicino a Flynn, che lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

"Ci scusate un momento ragazze?" Disse Roger prendendo Flynn per il braccio e allontanandosi un poco. "Sono loro il nostro contatto, non fare il prezioso."

"Sono loro il contatto? Ma sei sicuro? Sono delle prostitute!" Urlò Flynn sconcertato.

"Dai Flynn, ci divertiamo e poi vedrai che ci porteranno da quelli che cerchiamo."

"Non sono sicuro che sia una buona idea…"

"Avanti, qui dobbiamo fare gli agenti corrotti e tu vuoi fare il bravo ragazzo!?"

"Ok, ma vediamo di far arrivare la merce, a noi interessa quello. Non perdiamo di vista l'operazione."

"Pensi sempre al lavoro? Rilassati. Dai torniamo dalle ragazze." Disse Roger ridendo: "Eccoci ragazze!"

"Ho una stanza proprio qui sopra, se vuoi andiamo a divertirci?" Disse la ragazza abbracciata a Roger.

"Dai, andiamo tesoro andiamo di sopra anche noi!" La donna abbracciò a Flynn.

"Certo!" Disse Flynn che iniziava a preoccuparsi, poi vide anche Roger uscire con l'altra ragazza. Salirono dal retro, fino ad una serie di camere, le ragazze ridevano: "Vieni, da questa parte!" Aprì la porta della camera e si infilò, tirando Flynn per la mano. Flynn era imbarazzato, si era infilato in una situazione molto complicata. La ragazza cominciò a sbottonargli un paio di bottoni della camicia: "Dai Tesoro, rilassati, così ci divertiamo!"

"Sì certo, sei uno schianto!" Disse lui cercando di mascherare l'imbarazzo, sapeva che tutti stavano ascoltando, Sharon compresa. Lui si avvicinò e iniziò a baciarla sul collo, le sussurrò all'orecchio "Senti tesoro, ti pago con la roba, ne prendo anche per te e poi ci divertiamo, che ne dici?"

"Ma, non so …." Disse lei allontanandolo.

"Dai, non fare la difficile" Disse lui cercando di forzare la mano "Tu dove la prendi la roba, te la pago io, così siamo a posto? Che ne dici?" Continuò a baciarla.

"Adesso mi sembri davvero carico, sei arrapato da morire!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Vedrai come ti farò urlare …." Disse ammiccando e continuando a baciarla.

"Oh Steve, ma tu sei un ragazzaccio!" Disse lei "Chiamo il mio pronto pizza!"

"Brava bambina, vedrai come ci divertiremo!" Disse abbracciandola e spostando la radio.

Lei prese il cellulare: "Ciao, sono io. Vieni e porta un po' di roba. Certo che ti pago, i soldi li mette il mio amico Steve, vero Steve che paghi tu?" Lui le fece cenno di sì con la testa. "Allora ti aspetto in camera, vieni subito, solito posto. Arriva tra poco." Disse chiudendo la comunicazione.

"Bene, sei stata proprio una brava bambina." Disse lui ammiccando.

"Allora mi merito un bacio, vieni qui Steve e dammi un bacio serio." Lui non fece in tempo e lei lo aveva già avvinghiato e baciato con irruenza. Per non rovinare la copertura Flynn rispose al bacio meglio che poteva. Dopo qualche istante, lui disse dover prendere fiato e allontanò la ragazza, "Certo che se ti impegni baci proprio bene, Steve, sarà felice tua moglie."

"Non ho moglie, stai tranquilla." Rispose seccato.

"Allora la tua fidanzata, sarà una ragazza soddisfatta."

"Non ho neanche una fidanzata."

"Ma come, un bel ragazzone come te, non ha nessuno che lo ama. Non ci credo!"

"No, non ho nessuno, ok!"

"Ci penso io a consolarti! Mi piaci Stevie, non sei come gli altri. Vieni qui e abbracciami."

"Senti … tesoro tu sei una bellissima ragazza, aspetta…"

"Dai non fare il timido…" Finì di sbottonare la camicia a Flynn "Wow che fisico! Mi piaci Stevie!"

"Aspetta un attimo…"

"Ma queste cicatrici cosa sono? Ferite di guerra?"

"Sì…. Più o meno …." Rispose imbarazzato Flynn.

"Ti slaccio i pantaloni, non fare il timido …." Disse lei slacciandogli la cintura.

"Senti è che…" Disse lui, fermando le mani di lei.

"Dai, tira fuori il tuo gioiello…"

"Ascolta, un momento…"

"Avanti non diremo nulla a lei, ok?"

"Di chi stai parlando?" Chiese confuso.

"Sì … parlo della donna che ti piace, …te la farò dimenticare…rilassati…"

"Aspetta cosa vuoi dire?!"

"Ecco bravo, lascia fare alla tua coniglietta." Lei lo baciò prima che potesse dire qualcosa. Poi lui si staccò: "Non è come pensi …."

"Dicono tutti così, ma in realtà sono innamorati persi, vero tesoro?"

"Guarda che non hai capito …."

"A me puoi dirlo, Steve, ti ha spezzato il cuore vero? Quella ragazzaccia, non ci devi pensare, adesso la tua coniglietta ti farà dimenticare tutto quanto!"

"Non sai niente, di cosa stai parlando?!" Disse Flynn rude.

"Ehi, ti ha proprio rubato il cuore …. dai Stevie, dimenticati di lei, rilassati … vieni qui!"

"Non voglio parlare di questo con te, ok!?" Urlò Flynn.

"Non ti arrabbiare tesoro, …dai scherzavo e poi lo sai, che quando ti arrabbi, sei ancora più sexy!" Disse abbracciandolo. "Vieni qui e baciami, stupido." Disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Ho tante cose …." Lei non lasciò finire la frase perché lo stava già baciando.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, era il contatto della ragazza. Lei si alzò e aprì la porta. Entrò un balordo, barcollando e disse: "Questo chi cazzo è?"

"E' con me dolcezza, dai fammi vedere la roba, poi ti paghiamo." Disse la ragazza eccitata.

"Ma questo è un balordo, tu prendi la roba da questo qui, sarà di sicuro merda che ti brucia il cervello!" Disse Flynn arrabbiandosi.

"Ehi, come ti permetti? La mia è roba buona! Guarda!" Disse barcollando il balordo.

"Che giornata di merda!"

"Che stai dicendo?" Disse il balordo.

"Che giornata di merda!" Urlò Flynn. Dopo qualche secondo la porta fu sfondata ed entrò la polizia, urlando a tutti di mettere le mani ben in vista e di non muoversi. Provenza si diresse subito verso Flynn, lo ammanettò portandolo via subito. Flynn si fece portare in macchina senza dire una parola, quando gli tolse le manette era pronto a scoppiare, ma Provenza gli fece cenno di tacere e di spegnere la radio. Flynn capì e spense la radio, poi sbottò" Era ora, ma quanto ci avete impiegato!? Dov'è Roger!? Ma è questo il modo di lasciare le persone sotto copertura, cosa aspettavate?!"

"Sei proprio più sexy quando ti arrabbi, …Flynn." Disse Provenza per fermare l'amico.

"Lasciami perdere Provenza, questa missione mi sembra un fiasco! Roger dove è finito?!" Urlò Flynn.

"Perché non ti calmi e mi spieghi cosa non quadra. Sono perplesso anch'io, però voglio vedere fin dove arriva quel pallone gonfiato di Roger." Disse con calma Provenza.

"Allora, anche tu la pensi come me? Ah, meno male, pensavo di essere io quello paranoico…inoltre Provenza, ho scoperto delle cose che dovresti vedere, a casa ho degli appunti su quello che Roger mi ha detto, però…non riesco a focalizzare … c'è qualcosa che mi sfugge."

"Ok, mi farai vedere tutto quanto, ora calmati." Silenzio.

"Senti Provenza… il capitano Raydor ha ascoltato tutto?"

"Tutto Flynn, ha ascoltato tutto." Disse sarcastico Provenza "Era…come dire…. Infastidita …." _A me puoi dirlo Stevie, ti ha spezzato il cuore?" … "Quanto sei sexy quando ti arrabbi!"_ Flynn sei un idiota! E' il tuo capitano e tu cosa fai?! Giochi con il fuoco! Silenzio. "Però, in effetti, anche lei era imbarazzata o forse, …dimmelo tu!" Urlò Provenza arrabbiato.

"Non ho fatto niente di male. Ci frequentiamo, ok. Anzi, ora non ci frequentiamo più. Non c'è nulla di male." Disse cercando di scusarsi.

"Ah… non vi frequentate più adesso …. e prima cosa facevate?"

"Provenza non ti riguarda!"

"Flynn, torniamo in centrale, stasera non abbiamo concluso nulla! Idiota!" Disse mettendo in moto la macchina.

"Abbiamo concluso che Roger è uno stronzo! Quel bastardo è insopportabile, comunque Provenza, ho registrato tutto quanto con il cellulare…di lui non mi fido!"

"Certo Flynn, certo."

Arrivarono in centrale. Flynn doveva fare rapporto, intanto era arrivato anche Roger.

Erano tutti tesi, non avevano scoperto nulla e l'operazione si era rivelata un disastro. Roger aveva detto ai suoi che Flynn era una testa calda e stava mandando all'aria l'operazione. Anche Taylor era intervenuto ed erano volati gli stracci con quelli della narcotici, così la collaborazione era diventata una sfida e chi gridava di più. Avevano deciso di continuare ancora un paio di giorni, almeno per giustificare gli straordinari.

Dopo aver fatto rapporto, Flynn era rimasto seduto alla sua scrivania. Stava aspettando che il capitano finisse con il capo Taylor e quelli della narcotici. Quando uscirono dall'ufficio del capitano lo guardarono male e poi se ne andarono tutti, lui si avvicinò alla porta del capitano e disse: "Posso entrare?"

"Non è il momento tenente. Preferirei parlare con lei domani." Intanto si era alzata e stava preparando la sua borsa, per andare a casa.

"Capitano aspetti …. Sharon ti prego fammi spiegare. Quello che è successo stasera con quella ragazza…. io…era la copertura…"

"Tu non mi devi nulla Andy…. Ok…. perchè lei ti ha detto che la tua ragazza ti ha spezzato il cuore?! Cosa le hai detto? Non è stato facile per me sentire quelle cose. Pensi che sia di ghiaccio? Invece no, Andy, quelle parole mi hanno fatto male. Spero che tu possa capire, che stasera ne ho già sentite di stronzate, quindi ti prego di lasciarmi andare a casa, ho bisogno di stare da sola." Si avviò verso l'uscita, ma lui si mise davanti alla porta.

"Sharon aspetta, noi dobbiamo chiarirci, ti prego lasciami spiegare."

"Cosa mi devi spiegare? Quanto sei sexy quanto ti arrabbi?!" Silenzio.

"Sharon tu non sei arrabbiata, tu sei gelosa!" Disse lui con un ghigno di soddisfazione.

"Ti piacerebbe vero?" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Tu sei gelosa di quella ragazza?! Ero sotto copertura, era lavoro! Lei non è niente per me, io voglio solo te!"

"Non cercare giustificazioni, ho sentito tutto Andy e lo hanno sentito anche gli altri!"

"Cosa avrei dovuto fare?! Era una prostituta! Dovevo farle credere …."

"Che cosa dovevi farle credere?! Che hai il cuore a pezzi?! Che la tua ragazza ti ha lasciato?! Che sei un povero ragazzone che nessuno ama?!"

"Avanti Sharon non puoi essere gelosa di lei!"

"Ne ho abbastanza per oggi. Tenente si sposti dalla porta, mi lasci uscire." Disse lei risoluta.

"Adesso sei arrabbiata con me, ok. Lasciami parlare ti prego."

"Tenente è un ordine, si faccia da parte, mi lasci uscire!" Disse lei, senza neanche guardarlo, ora le lacrime scendevano dalle sue guance.

"Sharon …." Disse lui cercando di abbracciarla. Lei non voleva essere abbracciata e cercò di svincolarsi. Lui la strinse a sé. "Sharon ti prego …." Mormorò lui.

"Lasciami, Andy…lasciami…" Disse con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Ti prego tesoro ….io…"

"Lasciami andare… lasciami …." Disse lei, cercando di svincolarsi dall'abbraccio. Picchiò i suoi pugni sul suo petto allontanandolo da lei, lui la lasciò andare e la vide uscire. Lei scappò con le lacrime agli occhi, arrivò alla sua macchina e scoppiò a piangere.

Lui rimase lì, da solo. Sconsolato. Aveva combinato un bel casino con Sharon, però sapeva che poteva sistemare le cose. Uscì dalla centrale e chiamò Provenza, aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno di quello che era appena successo, iniziava a sentire la mancanza dei suoi incontri AA. Chiamò Provenza e gli raccontò quello che era successo con il capitano. Provenza gli disse: "Sei un idiota Flynn! Ma te lo aveva già detto, quindi cosa vuoi a quest'ora?"

"Provenza c'è qualcosa che non mi convince. Abbiamo passato le ultime serate in quel locale di merda, ad aspettare, chi, quel balordo di Skype? Poi lui è entrato ad ubriacarsi e a scoparsi delle prostitute. Questo sarebbe un tenente della narcotici sotto copertura. Stasera mi ha detto anche di conoscere Miller, ti rendi conto?"

"Come Miller?" Chiese Provenza sbalordito.

"Già, qui i conti non tornano Provenza, devi vedere cosa ho scoperto." Disse Flynn.

"Tu stai tranquillo, noi stiamo monitorando il tutto, cerca di tenergli la copertura. Comunque Flynn sei tu che ti sei offerto come una recluta che si deve mettere in mostra!"

"Sì, sì…ok … Senti Provenza fammi un favore, sotto la mia scrivania c'è un sacchetto, domani lo puoi portare al capitano?"

"Flynn, siamo nel pieno di una missione e tu pensi al Capitano Raydor?!"

"Avanti Provenza, non fare il guastafeste, mi fai questo favore?! Sono tre notti che giriamo a vuoto e questa missione è già partita male, quindi può solo finire peggio. Ti avevo già espresso le mie perplessità e poi voglio farti vedere cosa ho scoperto, perchè non mi convince. Sento che qualcosa, non gira come dovrebbe."

"Adesso dove sei?" Chiese Provenza.

"Adesso ho parcheggiato e sto rientrando in casa, tra due ore mi devo vedere con Roger per riprendere la copertura, prendo giusto due documenti e poi passo da te …. e…aspetta che apro la porta….aspetta, ma chi …. qualcuno è dentro casa mia!" Urlò Flynn.

"Flynn, Flynn aspetta non entrare!" Gridò Provenza.

Continua….


	12. Chapter 12

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 12

"Ti stavo aspettando, figlio di puttana!" Disse Flynn spavaldo.

"Vieni dentro, lentamente, con le mani ben visibili." Rispose Roger con calma.

"Lascio qui, tutto quanto." Flynn appoggiò le chiavi e il cellulare ancora acceso davanti all'ingresso.

"Fai piano e tira la pistola verso di me, lentamente." Disse Roger. "Mani ben visibili, tenente e niente scherzi." Nel frattempo Provenza, stava ascoltando tutta la conversazione.

"Sai che c'è Andy? Non pensavo che tu fossi un bravo poliziotto, come ho fatto a non accorgermene?"

"Ci hai venduti vero?! Lo sapevo!" Disse Flynn tronfio.

"Tieni le mani ben in alto, o sparo." Disse Roger. Flynn alzò le mani.

"Tanto lo farai comunque vero? Tutta questa messinscena e poi, eri tu che ti sei venduto!" Disse Flynn alzando la voce in modo che Provenza potesse sentire bene.

"Non ne farei una questione, in fondo gli affari sono affari. Ho fatto un bel po' di soldi, che con il mio lavoro non sarei mai riuscito a fare neanche in due vite. L'unico rimpianto è che mi sarei sbattuto volentieri il tuo capitano, cazzo se è sexy quella donna!" Disse Roger ammiccando.

"Come ti permetti di parlare di lei così, non la conosci nemmeno!" Flynn si stava avvicinando sempre di più a Roger.

Intanto Provenza aveva allertato la squadra per andare a casa di Flynn ed intervenire per salvarlo.

"Perché tu la conosci!? Ahahah! Mi fai ridere Andy. Mi ha dato il tormento tutti i santi giorni, a tutte le ore." Mi raccomando il tenente Flynn, mi raccomando non correte rischi inutili, mi raccomando state attenti. Chi è la tua mammina oppure …. sai, forse è lei che ti vuole sbattere... .Ahahahahaha!"

"Sei un vero bastardo, ti dispiace se un capitano tiene ai suoi uomini, vero? Noi siamo un team e ci copriamo le spalle a vicenda, non vendiamo i nostri colleghi per pochi soldi, come hai fatto tu!"

"Certo, siete i paladini della giustizia, guidati dalla regina di ghiaccio. Me lo diceva Miller, che quella donna era di ghiaccio, nemmeno lui era riuscito a scalfirla, anzi gli aveva tenuto testa invece con te, è stato più facile. Me lo ha detto, che piangevi come un bambino, mentre lei era di ghiaccio…Ahahahahaha!" Disse Roger soddisfatto.

"Cosa c'entra Miller?!" Chiese Flynn sconcertato.

"Sai Flynn, io e Miller siamo amici e sono andato a trovarlo. Mi ha raccontato come sono andate le cose quel giorno, ti ricordi?"

"Sì, mi ricordo e allora!?" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Allora mi aveva consigliato di scegliere te, perché sei un ubriacone, debole come una femminuccia. Non mi hai neanche dato il tempo di chiedere di averti per la missione, che ti sei buttato a capofitto. Cosa dovevi dimostrare, che sei un tipo cazzuto!?"

"Sarò anche uno stronzo, ma il mio lavoro lo so fare." Disse Flynn.

"Di questo te ne do atto, tenente. Peccato che non avrai la medaglia e neanche quella presuntuosa del tuo capitano. Cosa le devo dire prima di farti fuori, che te la volevi sbattere? Che eri innamorato come un adolescente, con il cazzo duro? Che sei veramente la testa calda, come tutti dicono!?"

Flynn cominciava ad infuriarsi: "Bada a come parli, hai finito con le tue cazzate Roger, perché se c'è un bastardo, quello sei proprio tu!"

"Fammi vedere bene le mani in alto Flynn, perché quello con la pistola in mano sono io, adesso di pure le tue ultime preghiere tenente, perché sarò io alla fine a sbattermi quella puttana …. Aahahahahaha!"

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Flynn si gettò addosso a Roger.

BANG! Un colpo di pistola. BOAM! La squadra era appena arrivata, sfondando la porta di casa di Flynn e trovarono i due uomini che stavano lottando.

Roger non si aspettava una reazione così violenta da parte di Flynn, sembrava una furia. Aveva scaricato una serie di pugni in faccia a Roger e l'adrenalina continuava a scorrere lungo tutto il suo corpo, tanto che non sentiva la ferita da arma da fuoco.

Entrarono Sanchez e Sykes e a seguire Provenza e Tao. Dietro di loro c'erano quelli della narcotici.

"Polizia, mani in alto! Polizia! Fermi tutti e mani ben in vista! Polizia!" C'era una gran confusione, tutti gridavano e si agitavano. Stavano cercando di dividere Flynn da Roger, dovettero intervenire in tre, per fermare la sua furia.

Flynn continuava a menare pugni finchè non si trovò Provenza davanti a gridargli di smetterla.

Finalmente riconobbe Provenza, calmò la sua furia, si accasciò e non cadde a terra perché sorretto dai colleghi. Ora non sentiva più gridare, era tutto ovattato. Provenza gridava il suo nome, ma lui non lo sentiva, la vista era appannata. Era ferito gravemente, si toccò l'addome e vide le sue mani sporche di sangue. Non capiva più nulla, poi il buio.

"Andy! Andy! Chiamate l'ambulanza, presto! Andy non mollare. Andy!" Provenza gridava disperato, sperando che il suo amico potesse cavarsela anche questa volta.

Roger era stato immobilizzato e ammanettato dai suoi stessi colleghi, che lo stavano portando via. La sua faccia era una maschera di sangue, Flynn lo aveva picchiato duramente.

"Tenente vada con Flynn, qui ci pensiamo noi!" Gridò Tao a Provenza.

Arrivarono i paramedici e si presero cura di Andy per stabilizzarlo. Lo caricarono sulla barella e lo portarono a sirene spiegate al S. Leo. Provenza andò con lui in ambulanza, questa volta era proprio brutta. Flynn era pallido, incosciente.

"Andy non fare scherzi. Resisti. Me lo hai promesso, nessuno muore finchè non andiamo ad Honolulu con le gemelle Crystal! Andy mi senti! Andy!" Continuava a parlare disperato, sperando in un cenno dell'amico. Arrivarono al P.S. e portarono subito Andy in sala operatoria, Provenza rimase davanti alla porta chiusa della sala operatoria, con le mani sporche del sangue di Andy.

Andò in bagno a ricomporsi. Non doveva finire così, uscì dal bagno degli uomini e andò in sala di attesa. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Nicole, la figlia di Andy, per avvisarla di quanto accaduto. Lei rispose che sarebbe corsa subito in ospedale. Poi voleva chiamare il capitano Raydor, ma se la trovò davanti, con la faccia sconvolta.

"Tenente, mi dica che ce la farà." Disse Sharon disperata.

"Non so nulla Capitano, lo hanno portato ora in sala operatoria. Dobbiamo solo aspettare." Disse Provenza con il volto scuro e preoccupato.

Lei sentì tremare la terra sotto i piedi. Ripensò alla loro ultima conversazione, a come lo aveva trattato, lei era arrabbiata e maledettamente gelosa. Ora voleva solo piangere.

Dopo tre ore di operazione, portarono Flynn in rianimazione e il dottore disse a Nicole che l'intervento era andato bene, ora bisognava aspettare che suo padre si risvegliasse. Nicole era in camera con suo padre, era distrutta. Provenza guardava dal vetro insieme al capitano Raydor, che non aveva più detto una parola. Erano tutti immersi nei loro pensieri.

Arrivò la sera, il capitano disse: "Tenente Provenza, vada a casa a riposare un paio di ore, rimango io con il tenente Flynn."

"Porto a casa Nicole, poi mi faccio una doccia e torno per stare qui stanotte. Ci vediamo dopo. Grazie capitano." Andò in camera da Flynn e disse: "Nicole vieni, ti accompagno a casa." Disse Provenza con voce stanca. Il capitano Raydor guardava dal vetro il tenente Flynn. Immersa nei suoi pensieri, non si era accorta dell'infermiera che si era avvicinata a lei, le aveva detto che se voleva entrare e parlargli, avrebbe solo fatto bene ad entrambi. Entrò nella camera, si sedette vicino a lui, gli prese la mano. La sentiva così fredda, lui che emanava calore da tutto il suo corpo.

"Andy. Andy, volevo solo dirti che mi dispiace per come abbiamo discusso. Ero arrabbiata con te, perché ….beh ora non ha più senso, avevo solo paura e ho paura anche adesso. Ho paura, perché non ti ho detto che anch'io ti amo e non voglio perderti. Ho paura di questo sentimento, perché tu mi hai resa più vulnerabile, più debole e ora io ho paura di amarti e di perderti nello stesso tempo. Tenente, mi ha rubato il cuore e ora me lo stai spezzando." Le lacrime scendevano sulle sue guance e la sua voce si spezzò dal dolore. Si asciugò le lacrime e cercò di ricomporsi, poi vide dal viso di Andy scendere una lacrima. La asciugò con un bacio sulla guancia, poi si alzò e uscì travolta dell'onda dai sentimenti.

Intanto Provenza era tornato, aveva visto il capitano uscire di corsa dalla stanza di Flynn. La stava aspettando in sala d'aspetto. Era andata nel bagno delle donne, uscì con gli occhi gonfi e rossi.

"Vada a riposare capitano, rimango io con Flynn." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie. Se ci sono novità mi chiami pure." Andò via, mentre il vecchio tenente scuoteva la testa.

Il mattino dopo Sharon voleva passare in ufficio, prima di andare in ospedale da Andy. Provenza non aveva chiamato, quindi non dovevano esserci novità. Non aveva dormito, il pensiero di Andy l'aveva tenuta sveglia tutta notte. Era appena entrata nel suo ufficio, quando il capo Taylor entrò: "Capitano Raydor, ha notizie del tenente Flynn?"

"L'operazione è andata bene, ora è in rianimazione. Dobbiamo aspettare."

"Ok. Senta, quelli della narcotici vogliono tutti i fascicoli della missione sotto copertura del tenente Flynn. Noi daremo loro tutto quanto, se la sbrigheranno con Roger e con tutti gli altri agenti corrotti."

"Ma capo, l'indagine è nostra…. un nostro uomo è stato ferito!"

"E' un ordine, capitano. Tutti i fascicoli, capitano, compresi quelli che erano a casa di Flynn e tutti i suoi appunti. L'indagine interna che seguirà la condurranno loro, noi saremo di supporto. Sono stato chiaro?!"

"Sì capo. Le farò avere tutta la documentazione." Rispose secca il capitano.

"Vorrei che fosse chiaro, che non piace neanche a me questa situazione, ma gli ordini vengono dall' alto, non posso fare nulla. Grazie." Uscì contrariato.

Lei rimase davanti alla porta a guardare la scrivania di Andy. Era rimasta vuota per giorni. Adesso sperava di vederlo seduto lì, che si girava e le sorrideva. Intanto erano arrivati Tao, Sanchez e Sykes.

"Mike, Julio tutta la documentazione relativa alla missione sotto copertura del tenente Flynn la voglio sul mio tavolo, adesso! E che non manchi nulla!" Poi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia. Dopo una decina di minuti. Mike appoggiò sulla scrivania del capitano una serie di fascicoli.

"Scusi capitano, ma il tenente Provenza ha preso gli appunti di Flynn, li ha lui. Il resto è tutto qui."

"Ve bene, Mike. Chiamo io il tenente. Grazie." Mike uscì e chiuse la porta dell'ufficio del capitano.

"Tenente Provenza? Ci sono novità? Come sta il tenente Flynn?"

"Capitano Raydor, il tenente Flynn è stazionario. Cosa posso fare per lei?" Disse Provenza con voce stanca.

"Per ordine del capo Taylor, ho bisogno di avere subito tutti gli appunti del tenente Flynn e anche i fascicoli, che aveva a casa sua. Mike mi ha detto che ha tutto lei. Vorrei anche la registrazione della telefonata che lei ha avuto con Flynn, perché non l'ho ancora ascoltata."

"Bene capitano, le porto subito tutto quanto." Rispose Provenza secco.

Dopo una mezz'ora il tenente Provenza era davanti alla porta dell'ufficio del capitano, con in mano dei fascicoli e un sacchetto di carta molto elegante.

"Prego Tenente, entri pure."

"Capitano. Ecco i fascicoli e gli appunti di Flynn. Questo sacchetto Flynn mi ha detto di portarlo a lei, lo appoggio qui." Mise il sacchetto sopra la scrivania. "Per quanto riguarda la registrazione della telefonata …." Provenza si bloccò un momento: "E' sicura di volerla ascoltare? Non cambierà nulla per quanto riguarda l'indagine."

"Vorrei ascoltarla lo stesso, starà poi a me decidere. Me la faccia pure sentire, tenente."

Provenza prese il cellulare e fece partire la registrazione della conversazione con Flynn di quella sera. Il capitano ascoltava impassibile, ma le parole erano come degli schiaffi e la sua corazza si stava sbriciolando lentamente. Terminata la registrazione, il capitano Raydor disse impassibile: "Ne faccia fare una copia a Mike, daremo tutto alla narcotici. Ora vorrei rimanere da sola. Grazie tenente." Provenza si alzò e uscì chiudendo la porta, scosse la testa. "Mike, ho bisogno delle tue magie." Disse sospirando.

Sharon non credeva a quello che aveva sentito, certo sapeva che non godeva di una buona reputazione, ma c'era un limite… Era stanca, aveva dormito poco e male e aveva perso la giusta lucidità per giudicare le cose. A lato della scrivania, c'era il sacchetto di Andy.

Aveva paura ad aprirlo, stava per cedere, non ce la faceva più con tutta questa pressione, aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Voleva vederlo seduto alla scrivania, voleva sentire la sua voce, parlare con lui e dirgli che aveva bisogno di lui. Voleva sentire le sue braccia intorno a lei e sentire il calore della sua voce. Si alzò, voleva andare via e si avviò verso la porta. Poi si girò e guardò il sacchetto, lo aprì e dentro c'era una scatola. La aprì e vide una camicetta di seta, come quella che aveva quando Miller l'aveva sequestrata. Nel centro un bigliettino piegato. Con la mano tremante Sharon prese il biglietto e lo aprì. "Ti amo. Andy." Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime, che copiose scendevano sulle sue guance. Si appoggiò alla porta per non cadere e la chiuse a chiave, aveva bisogno di tempo per riprendersi. Continuò a piangere, non riusciva a smettere, l'emozione si era impadronita del suo corpo che cominciava a tremare, come aveva potuto cedere a quell'uomo. Prese fiato, si asciugò le lacrime e si ricompose. Rimise la scatola nel sacchetto. Il biglietto lo mise nella sua borsa. Aprì la porta e uscì.

Avvisò la squadra che sarebbe andata in ospedale per vedere come stava il tenente Flynn.

Quando arrivò all'ospedale andò subito in rianimazione dove vide Nicole che stava per entrare nella stanza di suo padre. Nicole la vide: "Sharon, grazie per essere qui."

"Di nulla Nicole, come sta tuo padre?" Chiese Sharon.

"Stiamo ancora aspettando che si svegli. Vuoi entrare da lui, intanto io vado a prendere un caffè per entrambe. Il tenente Provenza mi ha detto che sei affezionata a papà e credo che gli faccia piacere sentire la tua presenza."

"Bene, allora entro a salutarlo." Entrò nella camera di Andy e gli prese la mano.

"Ciao Andy." Silenzio. "Ho ricevuto il tuo pacchetto. Non dovevi. No, non dovevi proprio. Mi hai rubato il cuore e ora me lo hai spezzato, tenente. Hai spezzato la mia corazza e ora sono indifesa davanti al tuo amore. Ho letto il tuo biglietto, perché Andy mi hai fatto questo? Perché ti sei innamorato di me, perché? ….ora posso solo che dirti che…."

"Sharon…" Mormorò Andy e una lacrima scese dal suo viso

"Oh mio dio, Andy…"

Ad un tratto un suono violento, un allarme e le macchine attaccate ad Andy iniziarono a vibrare e ad emettere fischi. "Presto correte! È Flynn! Presto!" Urlò l'infermiera e corse nella camera di Flynn. Urlò a Sharon di uscire, arrivarono altri infermieri. Arrivò anche il chirurgo e urlò di riportarlo in sala operatoria. Corsero via in fretta, lei dal vetro rimase senza parole, solo lacrime scendevano dal suo viso. Era arrivata anche Nicole che impaurita aveva abbracciato Sharon.

Dopo un paio di ore il dottore uscì, disse che un'arteria aveva ceduto e avevano dovuto ricucire tutto dalla gamba. Avevano dovuto rianimato un paio di volte, ma adesso era stabile e loro erano fiduciosi. Dovevano aspettare le prossime ore, per sapere se fosse veramente fuori pericolo.

Dal vetro Sharon guardava Andy, era così pallido, con tutti quei fili attaccati sembrava ancora più indifeso. Lo guardava e ripensava alla loro ultima conversazione, a come lei lo aveva mandato via.

Rimase in silenzio a guardarlo, solo le lacrime scendevano dal suo volto. Si allontanò cercando l'uscita, aveva bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria. Uscì dall'ospedale e davanti all'entrata incrociò Provenza.

"Capitano sta bene?" Chiese preoccupato Provenza.

"Tenente Provenza. Sì, sto bene, ho bisogno di un poco d'aria." Disse lei tristemente.

"Venga, da questa parte ci sono delle panchine." L'accompagnò su una panchina e si sedettero insieme. Lei era provata, lui tirò fuori il fazzoletto e glielo porse, per asciugarsi le lacrime.

"Grazie tenente." Disse lei prendendo il fazzoletto.

"Capitano, mi sembra di intuire che il rapporto tra lei e Flynn sia qualcosa di più dell'amicizia." Chiese con gentilezza Provenza.

"Cosa le fa pensare questo?" Chiese lei turbata.

"Sono un detective e sono amico di Andy." Disse lui tranquillamente.

"Andy, cose le ha detto di noi due?" Chiese lei.

"Mettiamola così, le chiedo di dirmi la sua versione, così non dovrò fare domande imbarazzanti al mio capitano."

Lei scoppiò a piangere, con voce tremante disse: "Cosa ho fatto, tenente. Non deve finire così, devo parlare con Andy, devo chiarire tutto quanto. E' solo colpa mia quello che è successo. Non posso perdere Andy adesso che l'ho trovato." Disse disperata.

"Coraggio capitano, vedrà che Andy ce la farà anche questa volta." Disse confortandola. "Spero inoltre, che vi possiate chiarire il prima possibile, per il bene di tutti." Disse Provenza. "Venga andiamo a vedere se ci sono buone notizie." Lei annuì e si avviarono in sala d'attesa. Aspettarono un po' seduti sulle sedie, poi Provenza andò dentro da Nicole. Passò ancora un'altra ora, ma non era successo nulla. Nicole era uscita in sala d'attesa e Sharon si avvicinò a lei. "Nicole, ci sono novità?"

"Nessuna novità, i dottori dicono che dovrebbe svegliarsi, sono fiduciosi. Credo che dovremmo attendere ancora."

Poi arrivò trafelato Provenza: "Nicole vieni, Andy si sta svegliando, presto venite!" Accompagnò Nicole in stanza da Andy, lui rimase fuori insieme al capitano.

Nicole uscì poco dopo, suo padre stava bene, era debole ma stava meglio. Andò da Sharon e le disse:" Se vuoi salutare papà, credo che ne sarebbe molto felice."

"Grazie Nicole, vado subito da lui." Entrò in camera di Andy.

Lui aveva gli occhi chiusi, i macchinari intorno a lui emettevano tanti piccoli suoni e ronzii. Lei prese la sua mano e lui subito aprì gli occhi e disse: "Sharon ..."

"Ciao Andy, stai tranquillo va tutto bene." Disse lei con voce tranquilla, ma un tremore di paura tradiva la sua sicurezza. Lui si girò e la guardò: "Non sei più arrabbiata con me?" Chiese con un filo di voce. Le lacrime scendevano dalle guance di lei, con la voce rotta dall'emozione disse: "Andy, guarisci presto. Stai tranquillo, poi parleremo di tutto quanto."

"Sharon…" Una lacrima scese dagli occhi di Andy e poi si addormentò sfinito.

Flynn rimase in ospedale più di un mese e tutti i giorni il capitano Raydor andava a trovarlo. Passava al mattino presto prima di andare in ufficio e poi la sera, dopo il lavoro e si fermava spesso, anche fino a notte fonda. Nelle ultime settimane Flynn era migliorato notevolmente. Ormai stava solo aspettando che lo dimettessero.

Un pomeriggio dopo il lavoro Provenza andò a trovare Andy: "Come stai oggi, Flynn?"

"Meglio grazie."

"Bene, allora possiamo parlare. Cosa ti è saltato in mente di fare, ti sei fatto sparare invece di prendere tempo, noi stavamo arrivando."

"Non ho potuto fare altro, Provenza. Dovevate essere più veloci."

"Devi smetterla di fare l'eroe, Flynn, rischi grosso. Nicole e il capitano erano a pezzi, non devi farlo mai più!"

"Adesso ti preoccupi per gli altri, sono io, quello a cui hanno sparato!"

"Sei un idiota Flynn! Stai giocando con il fuoco e ti sei bruciato, mi auguro che sia tu che il capitano, sappiate i rischi che correte!"

"Non preoccuparti, ora ci siamo chiariti. A proposito, Roger e gli altri, come è finita l'indagine, Sharon non mi ha voluto dire nulla."

"Non ti ha detto nulla? Beh allora sappi che è finito tutto in mano alla narcotici e che faranno una loro indagine interna, noi siamo stati tagliati fuori."

"Cosa? Perchè?"

"Non ti agitare. Sono arrivati ordini dall'alto, nessuno ha potuto fare nulla."

"Ma non è giusto!"

"Flynn stai tranquillo e cerca di guarire. La prossima volta non farti sparare, se ci riesci".

"Grazie Provenza, parlare con te mi rincuora sempre."

"Ci vediamo più tardi, ciao Flynn."

"Ciao Provenza." Dopo qualche minuto, Sharon era in ospedale per andare a trovare Andy. Entrò nella camera, lui la vide: "Ciao tesoro, mi sei mancata."

"Ciao Andy, come stai?" Disse lei avvicinandosi.

"Potrei stare meglio. Provenza mi ha detto dell'indagine della narcotici …..ecco perché, non volevi dirmi nulla."

"Andy, devi stare tranquillo e poi a cosa sarebbe servito, come vedi non possiamo fare niente. E' andata così".

"Sì certo, però potevi dirmelo." Disse lui fingendosi arrabbiato.

"Allora cercherò di farmi perdonare." Lo baciò con passione e lui rispose con altrettanta passione.

"Ho voglia di te, quando mi porti a casa?" Disse lui.

"Non avere fretta, tenente, prima devi guarire. Comunque il dottore è fiducioso, mi diceva che domani o dopodomani, potrai tornare a casa per la convalescenza."

"Questa sì che è una bella notizia!" Disse sorridendo.

"Anzi, Andy ….volevo parlarti proprio di questo. Stavo pensando che quanto ti dimetteranno verrai a stare da me e non accetto scuse."

"Ma Sharon non voglio che tu…"

"E' un ordine, tenente. Faremo così e ti terrò d'occhio, devi guarire!"

"Ma Rusty è d'accordo?"

"Rusty è d'accordo con me, stai tranquillo."

"Come posso dire di no al mio capitano. Grazie Sharon. Con la squadra come la mettiamo? Cosa pensi di fare?"

"Lascia fare a me. Parleremo con Taylor, con la squadra chiariremo la nostra situazione, nessuno potrà dire nulla." Lo baciò. Lui ricambiò il bacio con maggiore passione.

"Ho parlato con Nicole e anche lei è d'accordo che tu stia da me, giusto per la convalescenza, poi vedremo. Il dottore ha detto che stasera decideranno quando ti manderanno a casa."

"Non vedo l'ora di uscire da qui. Ho bisogno di andare ai miei incontri, di parlare con il mio sponsor. Soprattutto voglio stare solo con te."

"Certo Andy, andrai anche agli incontri, non ti preoccupare. Adesso torno in ufficio, ci vediamo dopo."

"Ok, allora a dopo." Lei lo baciò e poi uscì.

Arrivò finalmente il giorno in cui Andy venne dimesso, Sharon andò a prenderlo e lo portò a casa sua. Andy aveva accettato di buon grado, così avrebbero passato più tempo insieme. Lui aspettava che lei rientrasse dal lavoro, per godersi la serata insieme, cucinava tutti i giorni e a Sharon non dispiaceva la sua presenza. Dormiva nella camera di Rusty, ma Sharon aveva deciso, che era il momento di spostarsi nella sua camera e quella sera, dopo la cena, lo avrebbe detto a Andy.

"Ciao Tesoro, come è andata oggi?" Chiese Andy, anche se già sapeva tutto da Provenza, che lo teneva aggiornato, soprattutto sul capitano.

"Abbiamo un caso difficile, una brutta storia …. ma saprai già tutto, vero?" Disse lei.

"Vieni rilassati sul divano, per stasera non pensare più al lavoro."

"Che giornata tremenda, Andy! Mi sei mancato tanto!"

"Anche tu." La baciò e lei rispose al bacio con altrettanta passione. Si staccarono e si guardarono negli occhi.

"Vieni a dormire nel mio letto. Ho voglia di te."

"Sharon, sei sicura? Con Rusty come…"

"Ho già parlato con Rusty e per lui va bene. E' la mia vita Andy, decido io chi voglio nel mio letto e io voglio te!"

"Ok, sono contento. Dopo cena rimetto a posto la camera di Rusty, così può sistemarsi e lasciare il divano."

"Ceniamo, perché per il dopo cena ho altri progetti …." Disse lei ammiccando.

Cenarono tutti e tre insieme, Andy era andato a fare la spesa e aveva preparato la lasagna vegetale per Sharon, lei ne andava pazza. Un bicchiere di vino, una buona cena e tutta la tensione e lo stress della giornata sembravano andati via. Rusty si ritirò in camera sua a sistemarsi. Lei lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò nella sua camera da letto. Si amarono tutta la notte e il giorno dopo li trovò abbracciati l'uno l'altro.

Continua…


	13. Chapter 13

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 13

Era passato qualche giorno da quando Flynn era tornato al lavoro, lavoro di scrivania, ma sarebbe stato lì, insieme a lei. Avevano deciso di parlare al capo della loro relazione. Appena arrivati in ufficio, entrambi si recarono nell'ufficio di Taylor. Sharon disse: "Lascia parlare me."

"Agli ordini, capitano." Rispose lui sorridendo.

Il capo Taylor, rimase sbalordito quando il capitano Raydor gli disse della loro relazione, faceva fatica a crederci, però le cose stavano in questo modo. Aveva comunque detto loro che li avrebbe tenuti d'occhio, la vita privata non avrebbe dovuto interferire con il lavoro, erano sotto osservazione. Anche se sorpreso, il Capo Taylor fece gli auguri ad entrambi.

Avevano deciso che avrebbero detto insieme alla squadra della loro relazione, aspettavano solo il momento più opportuno. Flynn era alla scrivania, c'erano scartoffie da sbrigare. Il capitano Raydor uscì dal suo ufficio, si recò nella stanza, appoggiandosi alla scrivania di Flynn, come già faceva da un po': "Signori, vorrei solo un attimo della vostra attenzione, io e Andy volevamo dirvi che…"

Lei si bloccò, diventando rossa in viso. L'imbarazzo era evidente, lui le venne incontro dicendo: "Ci frequentiamo e stiamo insieme." Disse lui sorridendo e prendendola per mano. Lei sorrise e si rilassò.

"Forza ragazzi, pagate!" Disse Tao prendendo soldi da Julio e Sykes.

"Sapevi qualcosa di questo?" Chiese lei stupita a Flynn.

"Io non ne sapevo niente." Rispose lui.

"Complimenti, ragazzi!"

"Bravo Flynn!"

"Siamo contenti per voi". La squadra era entusiasta, in fondo stava solo aspettando, che loro rivelassero, quello che a tutti era evidente da tempo. L'unico scorbutico era Provenza, che continuava a scuotere la testa.

"Mi auguro Flynn che tu non faccia la stessa fine di Gabriel …."

"Grazie per gli auguri Provenza. Vedrai andrà tutto bene."

"Me lo auguro per voi due e per tutti noi! Quindi vedi di non fare stupidaggini!"

"Va bene, Provenza, va bene. Torno a sbrigare le mie scartoffie!" Disse Flynn alzando gli occhi.

La giornata era passata senza troppi intoppi, potevano andare a casa senza fare tardi.

Quella sera Andy era andato ad uno dei suoi incontri, ne aveva bisogno. Era da un po' che non ci andava, gli mancava quello stare a riflettere sulla sua vita e ascoltare le storie degli altri. Erano successe tante cose, forse troppe, tutte velocemente. L'incontro era stato interessante, non aveva parlato, ma ascoltare altre storie lo aveva aiutato a realizzare che non era solo. Concluso l'incontro, Flynn si diresse alla macchina. Era nel parcheggio, quando una voce attirò la sua attenzione.

"Bravo, tenente Flynn!"

Lui si girò, vide Jack Raydor dietro di lui, che si stava avvicinando.

"Jack che vuoi, sto andando a casa."

"Lo so dove stai andando. Stai andando a casa mia, da mia moglie!" Disse alzando la voce.

"Senti, non fare scenate. Le cose tra te e Sharon ormai si sono concluse, lascia che faccia la sua vita."

"Pensi di cavartela in questo modo, bastardo!" Disse strattonandolo. "Te la stai spassando alle mie spalle, ma non durerà in eterno!"

"Jack lasciami in pace!" Disse Andy scostandosi.

"Figlio di puttana, ti scopi quella puttana e pensi di farla franca!" Cercò di colpire Flynn con un pugno, ma Andy lo evitò, non voleva colpirlo e fare a botte proprio con lui.

"Jack vattene, non cercare guai!" Urlò Flynn.

"Goditela finchè puoi, perchè la regina di ghiaccio allontanerà anche te, stanne certo." Disse ridendo.

"Smettila Jack, lascia Sharon in pace!"

"Sei solo immondizia Flynn, un povero alcolizzato e vedrai che alla fine ti lascerà!"

"Io ho chiuso con la bottiglia Jack, non posso dire lo stesso di te, sei ubriaco?"

"Mai stato meglio, perché la bottiglia mi dà più soddisfazioni di quella puttana!" Flynn si infuriò.

"Taci bastardo!" Lo strattonò facendolo cadere a terra, pronto a colpirlo con un pugno.

"Stai ben attento, Flynn, perché me la pagherai cara! Maledetto!" Si alzò e se ne andò.

Lo vide allontanarsi, _"Ci mancava solo lui."_ Disse tra sé Flynn. Entrò in macchina e si recò al condominio di Sharon.

L'incontro con Jack lo aveva turbato. P _erché si presentava ora? Non viveva a Las Vegas, cosa voleva da lui e cosa voleva da Sharon? Il loro matrimonio era già finito tempo fa?_ Tutte queste domande gli ronzavano in testa e non si era accorto che era già arrivato davanti alla porta di Sharon. Suonò il campanello e lei gli aprì la porta con un sorriso, sapeva che stava tornando dal suo incontro.

"Ciao Andy, l'incontro tutto ok?"

"Sì Sharon, tutto a posto." Disse lui cercando di mascherare il suo turbamento.

"Hai un'aria triste, stai bene?"

"Sono solo un po' stanco, ma va tutto bene." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Rilassati sul divano e stai tranquillo, vuoi una tazza di thè?"

"Sarebbe perfetto e se poi vieni anche tu, sarei l'uomo più felice del mondo."

"Dopo il thè, se vuoi ti offro il dolce, nella mia camera …." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Come posso dire di no, ad un dolce così stuzzicante …." Lui l'abbracciò. Si amarono con passione e poi si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro.

Nel silenzio della notte, lei sentì il suo turbamento, ad un tratto lui gridò: "Nooooo!" Si mise seduto sul letto.

"Andy!"

"NOOOOO!" Gridò lui.

"Svegliati! E' tutto ok, stai tranquillo. Cosa ti è successo?" Disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Ho solo avuto un incubo ….scusa…ti ho svegliato…" Lui era sudato e agitato.

"Non è la prima volta. Andy cosa ti succede?"

"No, non è niente. Scusami". Si alzò e andò in soggiorno. Lei lo seguì preoccupata.

"Andy…parla con me." Silenzio. Lei si avvicinò e sentì la sua ansia che scuoteva il suo corpo e la sua anima.

"Continuo ad avere lo stesso incubo, mi tormenta ormai da settimane, non capisco." Disse confuso.

"Cerca di stare tranquillo. Vuoi raccontarmi cosa sogni?"

"C'è una figura, che non distinguo, mi guarda, mi punta una pistola e spara. Ride di me, lo so. Sento il suo ghigno di vendetta." Lei lo abbracciò.

"Scusami se ti ho svegliata, adesso passa."

"Perché non ne parli con il Dr. Joe."

"Non ti preoccupare, torniamo a letto, ora sono più tranquillo." Tornarono a letto, ma lei sentiva la sua inquietudine.

Il giorno seguente, il caso di omicidio a cui stavano lavorando si concluse con l'incriminazione della moglie che aveva ucciso il marito per vendetta, per aver passato tanti anni a subire soprusi fisici e psicologici. Non era una storia semplice, l'uccisione dell'uomo nella sua casa, aveva subito fatto cadere i sospetti sulla moglie. Dopo alcune settimane, aveva deciso di confessare il suo crimine e di porre fine al caso. Non le davano tutti i torti, il suo viso era pieno di lividi, però poteva finire in un modo migliore. Concluse tutte le carte, Sharon aveva mandato tutti a casa per riposare. Alla spicciolata, tutta la squadra era andata via e Flynn le aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettata nel parcheggio, vicino alla sua macchina per andare via insieme. Lei doveva finire di firmare dei documenti per il capo Taylor.

"Ci vediamo alla macchina, ok." Flynn prese l'ascensore ed entrò nel parcheggio dirigendosi verso la sua macchina.

Mentre camminava, sentì dei passi dietro a lui. "Ci rivediamo di nuovo tenente Flynn!" Gridò Jack.

"Jack, che vuoi ancora?" Disse Flynn senza fermarsi.

"Voglio che tu lasci in pace mia moglie!"

"Tra te e Sharon è finita, fattene una ragione."

"Ti piacerebbe, vero? Ti sei accomodato in casa mia e ti sbatti mia moglie…sei stato bravo tenente e per di più ti sei messo con il tuo capo. Cos'è mette a posto lei le tue cazzate?"

"Jack straparli come sempre. Perché non vai per la tua strada e ci lasci in pace…"

"Tu non ti meriti una donna come Sharon, non sei all'altezza."

Un rumore di tacchi fece girare entrambi e videro arrivare Sharon, che stava arrivando verso la macchina di Flynn.

"Sei venuta a controllare il tuo boyfriend?" Disse con sarcasmo Jack.

"Jack che vuoi?" Chiese Sharon gelida.

"Voglio che lui esca da casa mia e dal letto di mia moglie!" Disse indicando Flynn.

"Tra noi due è finita, Jack, già da parecchio tempo. Quindi, firma i documenti del divorzio, esci dalla mia vita e rifattene una!" Andy la guardava stupito.

"Non ci penso proprio a firmare quei documenti, tu sei ancora mia moglie, anche se ti fai sbattere da questo fallito!"

"Modera il linguaggio Jack!" Urlò Andy, che cominciava ad arrabbiarsi.

"Lascia stare Andy." Gli disse Sharon, toccandogli il braccio.

"Ti tiene a briglie tirate, come uno stallone!"

"Jack smettila o finisce male!" I suoi pugni erano chiusi, pronti a colpire.

"Lascia fare a me, Andy" Disse Sharon tranquilla.

"Cosa ha lui più di me? È un povero ubriacone, insubordinato e testa calda! Lo sanno tutti!" Urlò Jack.

"Come al solito Jack parli a vuoto…" Abbracciò Andy e lo baciò con passione. Andy dapprima rimase sorpreso, poi rispose al bacio con altrettanta passione. Jack li guardava rosso di rabbia. Poi lei si girò e guardò Jack: "Ora ti è chiaro. Lui mi ama e io amo lui. Quindi Jack, firma i documenti e lasciami in pace!"

"Sei la puttana di ghiaccio, che mi ha rovinato la vita!" Urlò Jack.

"Hai fatto tutto da solo, ora arrangiati. Firma Jack o ti trascinerò in tribunale e ti rovinerò per sempre, perderai anche i nostri figli. Pensaci!" Disse puntandogli il dito.

"Me ne vado. Rimani pure con il tuo stallone…. Siete l'uno degno dell'altra!" Se ne andò dal parcheggio.

"Mi hai sorpreso capitano." Disse lui.

"Mi pare ti sia piaciuta la sorpresa…e adesso voglio che mi porti fuori a cena. Stasera mi offrirai il dolce, tenente." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Non vedo l'ora!" Rispose lui abbracciandola. "Scusami se prima mi sono alterato, Jack è il solito idiota! Anche l'altra sera ha cercato di provocarmi… l'avrei massacrato di botte!"

"Come l'altra sera? Quando è successo?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Non ti ho voluto dire nulla. All'uscita del mio incontro AA mi stava aspettando nel parcheggio. Abbiamo discusso, nulla di più. Non l'ho neanche picchiato, però ne avevo una gran voglia!"

"Hai fatto bene a non cercare lo scontro, ottimo controllo della rabbia tenente! Comunque ho chiesto a Gavin di prepararmi di documenti per il divorzio, Jack firmerà e chiuderò questo capitolo della mia vita. Ora andiamo a mangiare."

"Agli ordini capitano!"

/

Quella mattina sembrava tutto calmo e tranquillo, quando squillò il cellulare di Provenza. Era Emy, era il suo giorno libero ed era in banca, mentre stava avvenendo una rapina.

"Non correre rischi, arriviamo!" Provenza corse in ufficio dal capitano: "Capitano, c'è una rapina alla National Bank, dentro c'è Amy!"

Sharon si alzò di scatto: "Presto, allertate la Swat, intanto noi andiamo subito alla banca!"

Erano tutti giù nel parcheggio, pronti con le macchine, Andy era in macchina con lei, avevano indossato tutti il giubbetto antiproiettile.

"A tutte le unità, rapina in corso alla National, noi ci rechiamo immediatamente in luogo, allertata la Swat, presto! Presto!" Comunicò lei alla radio.

Partirono tutti quanti diretti alla banca, sperando che non accadesse nulla di pericoloso ad Emy.

"A tutta la squadra, massima attenzione e cerchiamo di prendere tempo in attesa della Swat, attenzione sono armati e pericolosi!" Disse alla radio il capitano.

Non fecero in tempo a disporre le macchine davanti alla banca, perché i rapinatori stavano già uscendo con degli ostaggi, avevano già capito, che li avevano scoperti. C'erano quattro rapinatori, che si stavano muovendo verso strade diverse, a piedi con un ostaggio ciascuno.

"Dividiamoci, rimanga solo una macchina di appoggio davanti alla banca! Massima attenzione!" Urlò Sharon alla radio. Flynn fermò la macchina ed entrambi proseguirono a piedi, inseguendo uno dei rapinatori, che si stava dirigendo verso un grande centro commerciale.

"Da questa parte!" Disse Flynn.

"Cerchiamo di non farci vedere." Disse lei, riparandosi dalle macchine parcheggiate.

Ad un tratto, il rapinatore si voltò indietro, per vedere se qualcuno lo stesse seguendo e vide sia Flynn che il capitano.

"Indietro o sparo!" L'ostaggio gridò e si lasciò andare a terra, tramortita. Il rapinatore sparò ad altezza uomo verso i due, colpendo le auto in sosta. Poi scappò a piedi, aveva un mitragliatore e un grosso borsone che gli impediva di correre via velocemente. Andy e Sharon si avvicinarono sempre di più al rapinatore, videro giungere alla loro destra anche Mike. Il rapinatore si era spostato verso alcune vie pedonali, la gente gridava e scappava, Andy aveva più volte intimato al rapinatore di arrendersi e di gettare le armi.

Il rapinatore correva sempre più in affanno, aveva superato una donna con una bambina, poi si girò di scatto e puntò il mitragliatore verso la bambina.

"Andy nooo!" Il capitano non aveva fatto in tempo a gridare, che Andy con uno scatto improvviso si era buttato sulla bambina, facendola rotolare via, ma lui era rimasto allo scoperto. La madre gridava e piangeva.

"Andy!" Gridò Sharon, si era avvicinata anche lei a Flynn per cercare di coprirlo.

TATATATATATA! Una raffica di colpi. BOOM! Un colpo secco. Mike aveva colpito e freddato il rapinatore, che aveva sparato a Flynn e al capitano.

Il capitano si era buttata su Flynn per riparlo ed era stata colpita. Flynn si riprese lentamente portandosi le mani all'addome, dove era stato colpito. Per fortuna il giubbotto antiproiettile, lo aveva salvato. Si trovò Sharon svenuta, quasi sopra di lui, era stata colpita anche lei al giubbetto, ma un colpo l'aveva presa all'addome.

"Sharon! Sharon!" Gridò Andy.

Lei non rispondeva, era ferita e perdeva sangue. Lui cercò di tamponare la ferita con le mani.

"Chiamo l'ambulanza!" Gridò Mike.

"Presto Mike, presto! Sharon rispondi, Sharon ti prego rispondimi!" Andy era disperato, lei non dava cenni di vita ed era diventata pallida.

"Da questa parte, qui!" Gridò Mike ai paramedici "Presto! Presto!"

"Sta arrivando l'ambulanza!" Disse l'infermiere.

"Sharon ti prego, non mi lasciare! Rispondimi, ti prego! Sharon!" Urlò Flynn.

"Adesso la stabilizziamo, venga con noi, presto!" Disse uno dei paramedici.

"Andy vai in ospedale, ci sentiamo dopo!" Gridò Mike.

Andy salì sull'ambulanza, le sue mani erano sporche del sangue di Sharon e lui era sotto shock. Arrivarono al S. Leo e portarono subito Sharon in sala operatoria. Andy rimase davanti alle porte chiuse. Arrivarono altre ambulanze, la rapina era finita male. I rapinatori avevano ucciso dei passanti, molti erano feriti, anche tre gli agenti di polizia arrivati sul posto, erano feriti. Nella sala d'attesa dell'ospedale c'era una gran confusione, continuavano ad arrivare ambulanze con feriti gravi. In poco tempo si riempì di poliziotti e poi arrivò tutta la squadra, Emy era stata ferita di striscio ad un braccio, ma stava bene.

Arrivò anche Provenza, vide subito Flynn, sotto shock che vagava per la sala d'attesa, tutto sporco di sangue. "Flynn che diavolo è successo?!"

"Si è presa il proiettile per me, Provenza, non doveva, non doveva!" Mormorò Flynn.

"Vieni, andiamo in bagno a lavare le mani. Tu sei ferito?" Chiese Provenza.

"No, non lo so." Entrarono nel bagno degli uomini.

"Dai vieni qui, lavati le mani." Flynn sembrava un automa, lo sguardo perso e gli occhi carichi di lacrime.

"Forza Flynn, reagisci! Vedrai che il capitano ce la farà! Lo strattonò per farlo riprendere. Togliti il giubbotto, fammi vedere. Il giubbetto ha due colpi dentro, Andy ti hanno colpito! Devi farti vedere, tu non stai bene!" Uscirono dal bagno e Provenza chiamò un'infermiera per far visitare Flynn.

Lo portarono in una saletta per verificare se fosse ferito. Aveva delle contusioni al petto ed era sotto shock. Continuava a ripetere, che lei non doveva prendersi il proiettile al suo posto. Provenza temeva che Andy avesse un crollo, quindi preferiva che rimesse sotto osservazione. Intanto aveva preso sotto sua custodia le pistole.

L'operazione del capitano era andata bene, sarebbe guarita. Lei era stata fortunata, altri due poliziotti e un passante erano morti. I rapinatori avevano lasciato una scia di sangue dietro la loro rapina. Tutti i rapinatori erano stati uccisi negli scontri a fuoco. Mike era andato da Provenza, aveva fatto il suo rapporto e gli aveva raccontato quello che aveva fatto Flynn. Erano arrivati anche quelli della disciplinare, stavano raccogliendo i rapporti di tutti e tutte le armi che avevano sparato.

Era arrivata la sera e il capitano non aveva ancora ripreso conoscenza, i dottori dicevano che sarebbe servito un po' di tempo. Intanto Flynn era stato medicato, aveva fatto rapporto e ora voleva andare da Sharon. Nella stanza con il capitano c'era Rusty, che era stato avvisato da Provenza.

Flynn entrò nella camera, aveva un aspetto tremendo, Rusty gli corse contro, lo buttò fuori: "Hai lasciato che la colpissero, perché?! Dovevi esserci tu in quel letto, non lei!"

"Lascia che ti spieghi…" Mormorò Andy.

"Vattene bastardo, la dovevi proteggere! …" Assestò un pugno in faccia ad Andy, che crollò a terra con il labbro sanguinante.

Mike sentì le urla e corse verso Rusty: "Calmati Rusty! Calmati!" Disse cercando di allontanarlo da Flynn.

"Vattene! Vattene!" Continuava a gridare Rusty. Mike lo portò via, cercando di farlo ragionare.

Flynn si rialzò e uscì dall'ospedale. Provenza quando venne a sapere, quello che era accaduto, cercò Flynn, ma lui era già andato via. Provò a chiamarlo sul cellulare, ma suonava a vuoto. Andò a casa di Flynn, sperando di trovarlo lì. Aveva le chiavi, entrò, ma di Flynn non c'era traccia, ora cominciava a preoccuparsi. Chiamò gli altri della squadra, se per caso lo avessero visto di nuovo in ospedale e aveva chiesto a Julio di farsi un giro in macchina, sperando di trovarlo in strada intorno all'ospedale.

Provenza si sedette sul divano, era stata una giornata lunga e difficile…sperava che non terminasse peggio. Dopo circa un'ora, Flynn entrò in casa sua. Vide Provenza sul suo divano: "Cosa fai qui Provenza?"

"Ti stavo aspettando Flynn, dai, vieni e siediti con me. Metti giù quella roba." Gli fece cenno con la mano.

"Perché non te ne vai, lasciami in pace." Si avvicinò e crollò sul divano. "Che giornata di merda!" disse stancamente.

"Mike mi ha raccontato quello che hai fatto." Disse Provenza.

"Davvero? Non è servito a molto, lei si è presa una pallottola al mio posto."

"Poteva succedere anche il contrario, lo sai benissimo. E' questo maledetto lavoro, funziona così. Rusty capirà con il tempo." Silenzio. "Hai bevuto Andy?" Silenzio.

"Sono andato a comprare della birra, l'ho messa lì, per terra. Non ho bevuto Provenza, non ho bevuto, lei non me lo avrebbe permesso. Come ho potuto permettere che accadesse, sono un idiota!" Disse Flynn disperato.

Aveva la testa tra le mani, stava per scoppiare, non ce la faceva più a resistere. "Poteva morire, Provenza, poteva morire, si è presa la pallottola al mio posto! Non doveva, non doveva!" L'onda dei sentimenti lo travolse, non riusciva più a parlare, copiose lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi.

Gli posò la mano sulla spalla e abbracciò il suo amico, ferito più nell'orgoglio che nel fisico. "Calmati, Andy. Calmati. Ora vai a farti una doccia, ti cambi i vestiti e dormi un paio d'ore, poi andiamo in ospedale, lei non può vederti in queste condizioni. Vai, ti aspetto qui."

Dopo qualche minuto, Andy si calmò: "Ok, ok vado a sistemarmi, grazie Louie." Si alzò e si diresse in bagno. Provenza sentì l'acqua della doccia scorrere. Prese le sei birre che Andy aveva comprato e le vuotò tutte nel lavandino. Intanto Andy sotto la doccia, sperava che l'acqua facesse scorrere tutta la sua rabbia e il suo dolore. Uscì dalla doccia e si vestì, pronto per andare da lei.

"Andiamo da lei, ho bisogno di vederla, di dirle che la amo. Ti prego."

"Va bene, andiamo in ospedale. Ti accompagno. Hai un po' di ghiaccio per quel labbro?"

"No. Non è niente Provenza." Uscirono dalla casa di Andy per dirigersi all'ospedale.

"Lascia che parli io con Rusty, vedrai che capirà." Disse Provenza.

"Il ragazzo non ha colpe, non mi ha fatto male. Lui non c'entra."

"La birra l'ho buttata tutta nel lavandino." Silenzio. "Non ti azzardare a comprare dell'altra birra, senza prima aver parlato con me, sono stato chiaro Andy?"

"Scusa Louie, non succederà più." Rispose mortificato Andy.

"Ok, va bene." Disse più tranquillo Provenza. "Hai avvisato Nicole, che stai bene? L'hai chiamata?"

"No. Avevo paura che venisse in ospedale e mi vedesse in quelle condizioni. Ora la chiamo, per tranquillizzarla." Prese il cellulare e chiamò Nicole. "Nicole, tesoro, come stai?" Lei era in apprensione non avendolo sentito. "E' tutto a posto, io sto bene, sì sono con Provenza, stai tranquilla è tutto ok. Ci sentiamo domani, ciao tesoro!"

Arrivarono all'ospedale, intanto Sharon si era svegliata e aveva parlato con Rusty e anche con quelli della disciplinare. Aveva chiesto di Andy, ma gli altri della squadra le aveva detto che era andato via con Provenza. Scesero dalla macchina, si diressero verso l'entrata dell'ospedale. Si avviarono davanti alla stanza di Sharon, Provenza fece cenno a Andy di entrare, lui lo avrebbe aspettato fuori.

Andy bussò ed entrò nella camera di Sharon. Lei era a letto, stava riposando, aveva gli occhi chiusi.

Si avvicinò al letto, si sedette vicino e le prese la mano. Rimase a guardarla, così indifesa, così bella e si accorse di quanto l'amava.

Sharon si girò e lo vide: "Andy…" La voce si spezzò tra le lacrime.

Lui l'abbracciò: "Sharon, amore perdonami!" Disse Andy piangendo.

"Pensavo di averti perso! Oh Andy!"

"Non dovevi prenderti la pallottola per me, non dovevi!" Mormorò lui.

"Andy ti prego!"

"Ti amo! Stai tranquilla, ora va tutto bene." Disse lui. Rimasero in silenzio. "Come ti senti?"

"Starò bene, sono solo un po' stanca." Disse lei. "Rusty mi ha raccontato cosa è successo tra voi."

"Non ti preoccupare tesoro, sto bene. Avremo l'occasione di parlare e chiariremo tutto quanto."

Sharon guardò Andy, era sconvolto: "Hai un'aria stanca, voglio che vai a riposare e stai tranquillo, io sto bene. Hai il labbro gonfio, hai messo un po' di ghiaccio?"

"No, ma dopo ne metto un po'. Sono solo un po' stanco." Disse lui, infatti era stremato. Poi lei disse: "Il tenente Provenza sta aspettando fuori?"

"Sì, mi ha accompagnato."

"Puoi dirgli se può entrare, vorrei parlare da sola con lui."

"Certo tesoro. Passo domani mattina a trovarti. Riposa." La baciò e si avviò verso l'uscita. Provenza era seduto accanto alla porta della camera del capitano, sembrava stesse di sentinella.

"Provenza. Sharon vuole parlare con te."

"Ok. Tu aspettami qui. Non ti muovere. Questo è il ghiaccio che ho chiesto per il tuo labbro, mettilo su, prima che si gonfi come una palla."

"Va bene, grazie." Disse Flynn mettendo il ghiaccio sul labbro dolorante. Provenza entrò in camera dal capitano. "Voleva vedermi capitano? Come si sente?" Chiese Provenza con gentilezza.

"Io sto bene tenente. Voglio che lei tenga d'occhio Andy, non lo lasci da solo. Glielo chiedo come un favore personale. Le vorrei chiedere di controllare anche Rusty, magari se Buzz potesse stare con lui ….."

"Non si preoccupi. Ho già organizzato tutto, Rusty non rimarrà da solo. Buzz e Julio si alternano per controllare che stia bene." Silenzio "Andy non ha bevuto e non lo farà. Si chiarirà anche con Rusty. Purtroppo non ho potuto evitare che si scontrassero, ma si risolverà tutto."

"lo so. L'affido a lei. So che è il suo migliore amico e so che avrà cura di lui."

"A quanto pare sono più apprezzato come babysitter, che come tenente di polizia." Disse sorridendo.

"Grazie tenente."

"Di nulla capitano, ci vediamo domani." Disse uscendo dalla camera.

"Allora Provenza, cosa ti ha detto?" chiese Flynn.

"Abbiamo parlato di lavoro, quella donna pensa solo al lavoro…" Disse avviandosi verso l'uscita "Dai Flynn, dobbiamo andare è tardi!"

"Sì, certo Provenza" Disse e corse dietro l'amico.

Continua….


	14. Chapter 14

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 14

Andarono a casa di Andy, nonostante le proteste di Flynn, Provenza si sarebbe fermato a dormire sul divano di Andy. In realtà Andy era contento di essere in compagnia di Provenza, anche se continuava a lamentarsi. Provenza era preoccupato per Andy, aveva paura che lui avesse un crollo, proprio come quella sera di tanti anni fa.

/

Lo aveva cercato per ore e ricordava che era stato in pensiero per lui e ne aveva tutte le ragioni. Quando alla fine aveva deciso di andare a casa di Flynn, gli aveva aperto la porta la parte oscura di quello che considerava il suo amico.

Quella sera di 18 anni fa, Provenza aveva bussato alla porta di Flynn, sperando di trovarlo lì. Lo aveva cercato per ore e lo aveva chiamato più volte al cellulare, ma lui non aveva mai risposto. Temeva in qualche colpo di testa da parte sua. Flynn stava passando un momento difficile, il divorzio, la moglie che lo incolpava di non curarsi dei figli, al lavoro erano più le volte che era dalla disciplinare che a prendere i cattivi. Beveva forte all'epoca e tutta la sua famiglia gli aveva voltato le spalle. Certo lui aveva un carattere di merda, sempre strafottente e spavaldo. Ma quella sera non era più lui, tutta la sua strafottenza, la spavalderia era svanite e lui era rimasto un uomo solo.

In casa c'era una forte odore di birra, c'erano bottiglie rotte ovunque e birra rovesciata sul tavolo, sui mobili. Aveva lanciato le bottiglie contro i mobili, il televisore e i muri. Le sue mani erano ferite e sporche di sangue, aveva preso a pugni il mobiletto della cucina, che ora era distrutto a pezzi per terra. La camicia sgualcita che indossava da giorni era sporca di sangue e di birra. Lui aveva gli occhi fuori dalle orbite, sembrava l'ombra di sè stesso. Quando Flynn vide che era lui, lasciò la porta aperta e andò a sedersi sul divano. C'era puzza di chiuso e di birra, Provenza aprì un poco la finestra per far cambiare aria. "Non si respira qui dentro."

"Cosa sei venuto a fare?" Chiese Flynn rude.

"Sono tuo amico. Voglio sapere come stai."

"Sto di merda."

"Perché non ti dai una ripulita e disinfetti quelle mani. Cosa ti sei fatto?

"Ho preso a pugni il mobiletto. Ho lanciato la birra contro i muri e il televisore e mi sento di merda. Però per il resto è tutto ok! Sei contento Provenza!?"

"Quanto hai finito di fare lo stronzo, me lo dici. Comunque se non ti dai una ripulita, come pensi di presentarti al lavoro?"

"Non so se verrò ancora al lavoro …."

"Senti Andy, adesso tu la finisci di ubriacarti e commiserarti per la tua vita di merda!"

"Cazzo vuoi Provenza?" Flynn si alzò e si mise davanti a Provenza.

"Quando ti ci metti, mi fai proprio incazzare…" Provenza gli diede uno schiaffo, che fece cadere Flynn per terra.

"Ehi, ma che ti prende?!" Urlò mettendosi una mano sulla guancia.

"Non lo capisci!? Ne vuoi un altro?!" Provenza prese Flynn per un braccio e lo trascinò in bagno, lanciandolo dentro la doccia, poi aprì l'acqua.

"AAAAHHHHH…" Urlò Flynn sotto l'acqua fredda.

"Adesso ti dai una ripulita, io intanto ti preparo un caffè e vedi di non farmi incazzare, perché ti prendo a calci in culo!" Urlò Provenza mentre tornava in cucina.

Andy lo guardò allibito, mentre l'acqua scorreva su di lui. Era completamente bagnato, si tolse i vestiti e si fece una doccia, calda. Poi si sbarbò e si cambiò i vestiti. Rientrò in cucina, sentiva il profumo del caffè, che Provenza aveva preparato.

"Prendi delle buste e mettici il vetro rotto e poi ripulisci tutto il luridume che hai lasciato in giro. Sembra un letamaio questo posto, cerca di tenere pulito!" Lo sgridò Provenza.

"Ma chi sei mia madre?!" Gli gridò contro Flynn.

"Andy stai zitto! Fatti un favore, credimi." Disse Provenza con fermezza. Intanto Provenza stava asciugando la birra che era sparpagliata per tutta la casa. Aveva vuotato le bottiglie semivuote e quelle che aveva trovato nel lavandino e stava riordinando.

"Grazie Louie." Mormorò Andy mentre raccoglieva il vetro sparso per casa.

"Dai vieni qui un attimo, ti disinfetto le mani, prima che ti prendi qualche infezione." Flynn si avvicinò titubante e gli porse le mani.

"Cazzo Flynn, guarda come le hai ridotte!" Disse mentre passava delicatamente il cotone imbevuto di disinfettante sulle mani martoriate. "Speriamo che non ti sia rotto nulla, fa male?"

"Sì, brucia…"

"Bene, meglio se ti fa male. Così ti ricorderai di non fare certe stronzate!" Poi prese delle garze e fasciò entrambe le mani.

"Bevi un po' di caffè. Tieni." Disse porgendo una tazza fumante di caffè a Andy. "Hai mangiato?"

"No."

"Vado a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, mentre tu finisci di pulire."

"Non devi farlo, se non …."

"Ho detto che vado a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, mangeremo insieme e poi vedremo." Disse Provenza uscendo. "Aspetta, dammi una chiave del tuo appartamento, Andy!"

"Perché?"

"Dammi una chiave e non fare domande idiote …."

"Ecco, tieni. Se proprio vuoi…" Prese un'altra chiave tirandola fuori da un cassetto.

"Ci vediamo dopo e vedi di ripulire tutto!" Disse Provenza uscendo.

"Sì Provenza, agli ordini!" Flynn guardò Provenza uscire e ringraziò il cielo di avere ancora un amico che lo prendesse a calci in culo ogni volta che faceva una cavolata. Riprese a sistemare il suo appartamento, cercando di renderlo più vivibile.

Nei giorni successivi, Provenza rimase con Flynn anche dopo il lavoro e lo aveva accompagnato agli incontri AA. Se non fosse stato per lui, Flynn non si sarebbe rimesso in pista. Anche al lavoro era diventato più professionale e diligente e aveva smesso di passare continuamente dalla disciplinare.

Provenza ripensò a quella notte, guardando la sua birra e il suo amico seduto accanto a lui sul divano, che beveva una soda.

/

"Tutto ok, Provenza? Sembrava fossi lontano anni luce."

"Tutto ok, Flynn. Vedrai che sistemeremo tutto." Disse bevendo la sua birra.

Il giorno seguente Flynn e Provenza avevano deciso che Provenza avrebbe fatto un salto a casa per un cambio di vestiti, mentre Andy avrebbe fatto un salto veloce per vedere come stava Sharon e poi entrambi si sarebbero trovati in ufficio. Andy arrivò in ospedale e bussò alla camera di Sharon. Entrò titubante, lei era sdraiata, sembrava stesse dormendo. Le prese la mano e lei si girò aprendo gli occhi.

"Ti ho svegliata?"

"No, ti stavo aspettando. Come stai?"

"Provenza mi ha rimproverato tutto il tempo, quando torni a casa da me?"

"Spero di tornare a casa presto. Nel frattempo voglio che ti chiarisci con Rusty e fai pace con Provenza."

"Certo, farò il bravo con tutti. E con te cosa devo fare?"

"Devi darmi un bacio."

"Ora? Ma non so se posso…" Lei lo tirò per la mano e lui la baciò con passione e con amore. Rimasero fronte contro fronte per un po'.

"Ho avuto paura di perderti. Perdonami." Disse lui.

"Anche io ho avuto paura di perderti, sei perdonato tenente, ma non farlo mai più!"

"Cercherò di non farlo mai più, amore mio. Ora vado in ufficio, ci vediamo più tardi, così tu riposi un poco."

"Ok, ci vediamo dopo."

"A dopo tesoro." La baciò e uscì, sapendo di aver mentito. In un'altra situazione lui avrebbe rifatto la stessa cosa, sapeva di essere nel giusto, ma ora non era più sicuro.

Salì in macchina e andò in Centrale, parcheggiò la macchina e attese l'arrivo di Provenza, che arrivò poco dopo. "Mi stavi aspettando? Come sta il capitano?"

"Il capitano sta meglio".

"Hai una faccia strana, cosa è successo?"

"Le ho mentito, Provenza. Le ho detto, che non rifarò più quello che ho fatto…"

"E allora?"

Andy disse: "Ho sbagliato."

"Se ti può consolare non sarà la tua ultima volta."

"Sei di consolazione Provenza. Volevo solo dire che, dovevo fare quello che ho fatto." Rispose piccato Flynn.

"Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare. Questo il nostro lavoro, lo sai e a volte va così."

"Poteva morire, Louie, non me lo sarei mai perdonato."

"Poteva capitare a te di prenderti una pallottola, hai pensato a questa possibilità?"

"Sì, lo so." Disse sconsolato Flynn "Però ora, non so se ne vale la pena."

"La risposta la sai solo tu, Andy." Silenzio. "Adesso andiamo." Si recarono in ufficio.

Dopo un po' anche gli altri della squadra erano arrivati, la mattina sembrò tranquilla, Flynn sperava di liberarsi presto, per poter andare in pausa pranzo in ospedale da Sharon, voleva parlare ancora con lei.

"Flynn ci sono dei signori che vogliono parlare con te. Prego da questa parte" Disse Mike.

"Buongiorno, sono il tenente Flynn, in cosa posso esservi utile?"

"Sono Robert Clackson. Lei ha già fatto tanto e di questo la ringraziamo." L'uomo abbracciò Flynn, che rimase stupito e immobile. "Lei ha salvato la vita della mia bambina e per questo le sarò grato per sempre. Lei è mia moglie Jennifer."

"Piacere signora" La donna abbracciò Flynn commossa. "Grazie per quello che ha fatto!"

"Ho fatto il mio dovere …."

"Siamo venuti ieri in ospedale, ci avevano detto, che lei era in osservazione. C'era una gran confusione e non siamo riusciti a ringraziarla. Allora oggi Margot ci teneva a conoscerla. Vieni Margot. Ecco il signore che cercavi."

"Ciao piccola, mi chiamo Andy e tu?" Disse Andy accovacciandosi.

"Cosa devi dire al tenente Flynn?" Disse il padre.

"Mi chiamo Margot."

"Ciao Margot. Sai che hai un vestito bellissimo." Disse Flynn.

La bambina diede una bambola a Flynn: "Hai salvato Trudy e lei ora vuole stare con te!"

"Grazie tesoro. Sei sicura che Trudy voglia rimanere con me?"

"Sì." Abbracciò Andy e poi corse dietro le gambe della mamma.

"Allora Trudy rimarrà con me, grazie piccola!" Disse Flynn sorridendo.

"Grazie ancora tenente Flynn." Disse il sig. Clarkson stringendo la mano a Flynn. "Andiamo ragazze." Tutti e tre uscirono dalla divisione.

"Arrivederci." Flynn li guardò andare via e poi guardò la bambola di pezza che aveva in mano, sorrise. _Forse ne valeva la pena…_ Pensò tra sé.

"Hai infranto un altro cuore, Flynn!" Disse Mike.

"Cadono tutte ai tuoi piedi tenente …." Disse Julio

"Bene, Flynn. Allora, il nostro rubacuori può tornare tra noi comuni mortali per finire il lavoro?" Disse Provenza divertito.

"Certo, Provenza. Certo." Rispose Flynn sorridendo e appoggiando la bambola sulla sua scrivania.

Finalmente arrivò l'ora di pranzo, Flynn uscì per andare da lei. Era più sereno, la visita della famiglia Clarkson l'aveva tranquillizzato e voleva raccontare tutto a Sharon.

Arrivò in ospedale e stava per entrare nella camera di Sharon, quando vide uscire Rusty e allora si fermò, aspettando. Rusty lo vide e gli si avvicinò lentamente.

"Ciao Andy. Volevo scusarmi, per averti colpito l'altro giorno." Disse Rusty.

"Ciao Rusty, non fa niente. E' tutto passato, non ti devi scusare di nulla. Anzi, hai un bel gancio."

"Invece mi devo scusare. Avrei voluto ammazzarti con le mie mani, ero accecato dalla rabbia …. scusami." Disse Abbracciando Andy. "Ora devo andare, ci vediamo."

"Ciao Rusty." Guardò Rusty andare via. "Posso entrare?" Disse titubante Andy entrando nella camera di Sharon.

"Vieni. Ti aspettavo." Disse lei allungando la mano verso di lui.

"Mi sei mancata." Disse lui, baciando la sua mano.

"Sono contenta di vedere che stai meglio. Sei più tranquillo."

"Ho incontrato Rusty qui fuori, abbiamo chiarito tutto."

"Bene. Allora hai fatto il bravo."

"Come sempre, capitano."

"Lascialo dire a me, tenente."

"Quando torni a casa?"

"Tra qualche giorno, se gli esami sono ok, mi lasceranno andare. Hai mangiato?"

"Non ancora. Mangerò prima di tornare in Centrale."

"Hai fatto pace con Provenza?"

"Mi sta attaccato come una babysitter… non mi dà respiro…"

"E' il tuo migliore amico. E' solo preoccupato per te."

"Sì lo so e di questo gliene sono grato, però mi sta troppo addosso, vorrei che…" Disse lui allontanandosi.

"Che cosa vorresti, Andy?" Chiese lei dolcemente.

"Non ho bevuto, ok!" Disse arrabbiato. "Ho solo comprato delle birre, ma non ho bevuto, ok!" Lui si era allontanato e le rivolgeva le spalle, aveva i pugni serrati, la rabbia scorreva nelle sue vene.

"Andy, vieni qui. Calmati." Lui si girò, si avvicinò a lei e le prese la mano.

"Scusa, ma dovevo dirtelo. Avrei voluto bere l'altra notte, ma non l'ho fatto. Ho vagato per un po', sono entrato in un negozio e ho comprato delle birre. Non sapevo cosa fare e allora sono tornato a casa e ho trovato Provenza. Lui mi ha calmato, mi ha fatto ragionare e poi ha vuotato le birre nel lavandino. Ha detto anche che se mi azzardo a comprare dei liquori senza prima avvertirlo, finisco male, mi sa che mi prende a calci nel culo. Poi mi sono cambiato e siamo venuti da te." Silenzio.

"Sei più tranquillo, adesso?"

"Pensavo di averti perso, poi Rusty mi aveva mandato via in quel modo, mi sentivo …" Mormorò lui.

"Abbracciami!" Silenzio. Lui si sedette vicino a lei e le prese le mani.

"Stamattina sono venuti in centrale i genitori e la bimba della rapina, sai quando …."

"Sì, mi ricordo …." Il pensiero faceva ancora male.

"Sono venuti a ringraziarmi per aver salvato Margot, così si chiama la bimba e mi ha regalato Trudy una bambola di pezza, perché l'ho salvata. Dovevi vedere i suoi occhi, Sharon." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Ti hanno stregato quegli occhi, tenente?"

"Non ho potuto dire di no e quando mi ha regalato la bambola …bè ho accettato… "

"Cosa mi vuoi dire?" Silenzio. "Andy …."

"Mi dispiace di averti mentito Sharon. Lo sai, rifarei ancora quello che ho fatto, anche se mi sento in colpa perché tu ti sei presa una pallottola che spettava a me!"

"Non dire così…" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Rusty aveva ragione, quella pallottola la dovevo prendere io, non tu! Ci dovevo essere io in questo letto!" Silenzio. "Mi dispiace tanto." Disse lui con le lacrime agli occhi, abbassò la testa, baciò le sue mani.

"Cosa devo fare con te, tenente Andrew Flynn?" Disse lei con la voce rotta dall'emozione.

"Non lo so." Disse lui con voce smarrita.

"Spero solo che d'ora in poi cercheremo di fare attenzione ad evitare le pallottole, che ne dici?"

"Cercherò di impegnarmi, promesso." Disse lui senza alzare gli occhi. "Sei arrabbiata?"

"Andy ….. guardami, non sono arrabbiata con te, ok? Voglio solo che stai al sicuro. Lo so che questo è il nostro lavoro e a volte può capitare che qualcosa ci sfugga di mano …."

"Ti amo Sharon!"

"Ti amo, tesoro!" Rimasero abbracciati per un po'.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta della camera del capitano, era il tenente Provenza, che sapeva di averli colti in un momento di intimità. "Ripasso in un altro momento …."

"Venga pure, tenente." Disse Sharon con un sorriso.

"Come sta oggi capitano? Spero meglio." Chiese Provenza.

"Oggi va molto meglio, forse tra qualche giorno mi dimettono."

"Questa è una bella notizia."

"Come mai sei passato Provenza, non avevi da fare in Centrale?" Chiese Flynn infastidito.

"Volevo vedere di persona come stava il capitano, tutto qui. Poi voleva aggiornarla su alcuni fatti, credo che le farà piacere."

"Certo tenente, venga qui vicino."

"Va bene, io vado a prendere un caffè, lo vuoi anche tu Provenza?"

"Certo che sì. Vai Flynn, vai."

Andy uscì quasi scocciato, però era contento che Provenza fosse così gentile con Sharon. Chi l'avrebbe detto, che si sarebbe preoccupato per lei….

Continua…


	15. Chapter 15

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 15

Finalmente arrivò il giorno della dimissione dall'ospedale del capitano. Flynn era contento ed era andato a prenderla per portarla a casa. Con lui c'era anche Rusty. Anche lui era contento, non sarebbe più rimasto in compagnia di Buzz e Julio, anche se i due ragazzi erano molto gentili con lui. Arrivarono nella stanza di Sharon, lei era già pronta, voleva tornare a casa sua e al suo lavoro e alla normalità. "Ho già preparato tutto, sono pronta!" Disse Sharon.

"Prima vorrei sentire ancora il dottore, mi aveva fatto delle raccomandazioni e vorrei che ripetesse lo stesso davanti a te, sai giusto per mettere in chiaro e seguire le regole." Disse Andy.

"Seguire le regole, Sharon." Disse Rusty sorridendo.

"Sì, certo. Il dottore mi ha già fatto tutte le sue raccomandazioni e ho promesso che le rispetterò. Comunque tra una quindicina di giorni, tornerò per un controllo, quindi state tranquilli." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Va bene, allora andiamo a casa." Disse Andy prendendo la borsa. Arrivarono a casa e Sharon si mise sul divano per riposare. Andy aveva già preparato per il pranzo e ora andava in centrale. Rusty sarebbe rimasto a casa a far compagnia a Sharon.

La giornata in centrale era cominciata male, una serie di omicidi da parte delle bande avevano lasciato a terra cinque morti. Una scia di sangue che aveva scosso tutti e lasciato il quartiere in apprensione per la tensione che si respirava. Il capo Taylor aveva chiesto di pattugliare con maggior frequenza il quartiere, per far sentire la gente più sicura, però sapeva che questo non avrebbe fermato altri omicidi. I turni che Taylor aveva dato alla squadra li stavano sfiancando, però sembrava che nelle strade si fossero dati tutti una calmata.

Andy aveva fatto turni da sedici ore, era stanco, così come tutta la squadra. Quella sera tornò a casa stanco più del solito, Sharon lo vide e gli disse: "Andy pensavo che sarebbe ora che tu conoscessi i miei genitori, così potremmo passare un weekend da loro e staccare un po'. Queste ultime settimane sono state pesanti per te, un po' di relax ti farebbe bene."

"Per me non ci sono problemi, ma come la prenderanno…non gli hai ancora detto niente di noi."

"Ti presenterò ai miei genitori come … il mio fidanzato …. che ne dici?"

"Uhmm…Fidanzato… suona bene!" L'abbracciò.

"Sai che avrei in mente qualcosa per far rilassare il mio fidanzato?"

"Davvero? Sono curioso…"

"Rusty non c'è, quindi pensavo di offrirti il dolce…"

"Uhmmm sembra una proposta allettante…"

"Vieni e vedrai." Disse sorridendo maliziosamente e lo condusse nella sua camera da letto. Si amarono con passione e dolcezza e poi crollarono entrambi esausti. Stavano riposando, quando ad un tratto lui sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina. Forse aveva sognato, no, c'era qualcuno in cucina. Svegliò Sharon e le disse sottovoce che qualcuno era in casa. Rusty era con Gus e sarebbe rimasto fuori per tutto il weekend. Andy si mise i boxer e si avviò silenziosamente verso la cucina, Sharon era dietro a lui, aveva messo la camicia di Andy. Era buio e sentiva frugare qualcuno nel frigo, le pistole le avevano lasciate in soggiorno prima di finire a letto...Andy si avvicinò piano e poi si buttò addosso all'ombra.

"Fermo, non ti muovere!" Gridò Andy.

"Che succede!?" Gridò "Sono Jack!" Divincolandosi da Andy, che lo aveva immobilizzato. Sharon aveva acceso la luce.

"Che ci fai qui?!" Chiese Andy.

"Questa è casa mia, che ci fai tu qui?" Gli urlò infastidito Jack.

"Non è più casa tua, come sei entrato?" Chiese Sharon.

"Ho le chiavi, ricordi?" Rispose candidamente prendendo le chiavi in tasca.

"No, non lo ricordavo. Non eri a Las Vegas?"

"Bè sono tornato." Disse sorridendo.

"Cosa vuoi Jack?" Chiese Sharon scocciata.

"Voglio parlare con te, da solo." Disse Jack.

"Non abbiamo nulla da dirci, il nostro matrimonio è finito, quindi te ne puoi andare."

"Hai sentito Jack, vattene." Disse Andy.

"Stanne fuori Flynn, sto parlando con moglie."

"Hai sentito cosa ti ha detto?" Ribadì Andy.

"Ve la stavate spassando, vero?"

"Non ti devo alcuna spiegazione Jack!" Disse risoluta Sharon.

"Senti Sharon non puoi farti sbattere da uno così, tu meriti di meglio!"

"Modera il linguaggio, Jack!" Gridò Andy.

"Altrimenti?"

"Altrimenti te la vedi con me!"

"Jack, ridammi le chiavi e esci da casa mia!" Chiese Sharon risoluta.

"Me ne vado, ma non finisce qui. Con te Flynn, faremo i conti "Disse uscendo e lasciando le chiavi a Sharon.

"Addio Jack!" Disse lei chiudendo la porta. "Accidenti, non mi ricordavo che avesse ancora un paio di chiavi!"

"Ormai se ne è andato, Sharon, lasciamoci tutto alle spalle."

"Hai ragione. Torniamo a riposare."

La mattina seguente Sharon e Andy andarono in ospedale per il controllo di Sharon e le dissero che stava bene, poteva tornare in servizio operativo. Entrambi poi si recarono in centrale, per salutare tutta la squadra e tornare finalmente alla normalità, lei doveva solo sbrigare le procedure per il rientro al servizio operativo. Provenza aggiornò il capitano sugli ultimi casi a cui stavano lavorando e che speravano di concludere al più presto. Le settimane successive si rivelarono impegnative e stressanti e dopo aver chiuso altri due casi di omicidio, il capitano decise di dare il weekend libero a tutta la squadra: avevano bisogno tutti di riposo.

"Preparo le borse e domani partiamo ...ci rilasseremo." Disse lei.

"Non vedo l'ora di rilassarmi con te "

"Rusty non viene, ha un campus del collage questo weekend, andremo solo noi due."

Il mattino seguente, dopo un paio di ore di macchina, arrivarono alla casa al mare. I genitori di Sharon li stavano aspettando. Scesero dalla macchina e si diressero verso il patio. Sharon corse incontro a sua madre, l'abbracciò e poi abbracciò suo padre.

"Mamma, papà vi presento …."

"Sono Andy Flynn, il fidanzato di sua figlia." Disse "Questi sono per lei signora." Le porse dei fiori.

"Grazie Andy, finalmente ti conosciamo, benvenuto tra noi." L'abbracciò.

"Signor O'Dwyer piacere." Porse la mano al padre di Sharon.

"Signor Flynn, benvenuto nella nostra casa." Strinse la mano a Andy, che era un po' imbarazzato.

"Bene, se volete portare i bagagli in camera, dopo andiamo spiaggia, cosa ne dite?" Propose Marion.

"Ottima idea mamma, prendiamo le borse." Sharon e Andy andarono a scaricare la macchina.

"Philip dagli una possibilità, Sharon sembra felice."

"Il fatto di essere qui è già una possibilità … vedremo, vedremo cosa farà il signor Flynn."

Portarono le borse in camera e poi scesero per andare in spiaggia. Andy teneva per mano Sharon: "Sei sicura di aver detto ai tuoi genitori del tuo fidanzato?"

"Non ti mangeranno tenente, mio padre é un po' protettivo... vedrai che gli piacerai."

"A me basta piacere a te, ti ho detto che sei bellissima con questo vestitino ….. dovresti metterlo più spesso, ti fa così sexy…" La baciò con passione. Lei ricambiò il bacio e si attardarono.

"Comportati bene tenente...ci sono miei genitori …." Disse lei correndo via, verso la riva del mare. Lei raggiunse i suoi genitori "Sharon, domani arriveranno i ragazzi, che ne dici se organizziamo un bel picnic sulla spiaggia…"

"Ricky ed Emily? Non ne sapevo nulla...sono contentissima, bene direi che è un'ottima idea!"

Intanto Andy si era avvicinato a lei e l'aveva abbracciata.

"Stasera ci devi raccontare tutto quanto tesoro …."

"Mamma non credo di dovervi spiegare..."

"Non voglio i particolari, tesoro, vorrei solo conoscere un po' di più il tuo fidanzato."

"Certo Marion, anzi se posso aiutarti a preparare la cena, ne approfittiamo per conoscerci meglio, che ne dici?" Disse lui con un bel sorriso.

"Sai anche cucinare? Che bella sorpresa!"

"Il tenente è pieno di sorprese." Disse lei.

"Solo per il mio capitano." Sorrise lui.

"Bene Andy, allora andiamo in cucina a preparare. A dopo cara." Disse Marion.

"Ci vediamo dopo." Lui e la madre di Sharon tornarono verso casa.

La serata passò tranquillamente, furono tutti entusiasti della cucina di Andy e poi finalmente i due si liberarono, per fare una passeggiata da soli.

"Che ne dici, sono piaciuto a tuo padre?"

"Con la tua cucina li hai conquistati. Domani arriveranno anche i ragazzi, sono felice."

"Sono felice di stare qui con te. Vorrei che il tempo si fermasse, ora, qui, solo per noi. Vorrei che questo momento, durasse per sempre."

"Siamo romantici tenente?"

"Con questa luna, il mare e la mia bellissima fidanzata, come faccio a non essere romantico?"

"Lo sai che ti amo, Andy Flynn." Lo abbracciò e baciò intensamente. Quando si staccarono e rimasero fronte a fronte lui disse: "Mi hai rubato il cuore capitano, ora come farò?"

"Devi amarmi per sempre, promettimelo Andy."

"Ti amo." La baciò con passione.

Le sue mani cominciarono a scendere lungo tutto il corpo di lei. Un brivido di passione scosse il suo corpo. "Ti voglio Sharon."

"Ti voglio anch'io."

"Dici che tuo padre si arrabbierà se stanotte dormo con la mia fidanzata?"

"Credo che sappiano già che dormiamo insieme ..." Lo baciò con passione.

"Andiamo in camera, stasera ti voglio tutta per me!"

"Ti amo Andy!"

Si amarono tutta la notte, dimenticando tutto il resto e il mattino li trovò abbracciati insieme.

Il giorno seguente arrivarono Ricky ed Emily. Sharon era felice di avere i suoi figli con sé, era tanto tempo che non li vedeva. I ragazzi avevano subito legato con Andy e punzecchiavano Sharon, che era imbarazzata come una ragazzina, difronte alle domande impertinenti dei suoi figli.

I genitori di Sharon erano andati a fare la spesa e intanto loro si stavano preparando per andare in spiaggia, quando videro entrare una macchina dal vialetto.

"È la macchina di papà." Disse Ricky a sua madre.

"Ragazzi, potete rientrare per favore." Chiese Sharon.

I ragazzi rientrarono senza dire nulla. Jack si avvicinò al patio, Sharon ed Andy andarono incontro a lui.

"Ancora tu! Ti trovo ovunque, Flynn quando uscirai dalla vita della mia famiglia!"

"Jack, che ci fai qui?" Disse Flynn scocciato.

"Cosa ci fai tu? Sono qui per parlare con mia moglie e i miei figli."

"Jack perché sei qui?" Chiese Sharon.

"Oh, la mia mogliettina. Sono qui per vedere i nostri figli e per parlare con te. Da solo!"

"Non abbiamo nulla di cui parlare, hai ricevuto le carte del divorzio, firma e chiudiamo questo capitolo."

"Voglio parlare con te Sharon, lasciami spiegare." Lui si era avvicinato a Sharon.

"Jack, non dovresti essere qui, non ho più nulla da dirti." Disse lei gelida.

"Fai così perché c'è lui! Lo hai portato qui per mostrare il tuo trofeo ai tuoi genitori?" Urlò Jack avvicinandosi a Sharon e prendendola per un braccio.

"Jack lasciala!" Disse Andy mettendosi tra i due. "Jack lasciami il braccio." Chiese Sharon con voce ferma e tranquilla.

"Restane fuori, Flynn, sto parlando con mia moglie!"

"Lasciala andare o io…" Flynn serrò i pugni, pronto a colpire, era furioso.

"Lasciami Jack, mi fai male!" Urlò Sharon.

"Cosa vuoi fare, mi vuoi colpire?! Provaci, sei solo un codardo!" Gridò a Flynn con aria di sfida.

"Jack!" Andy si stava preparando a colpire Jack, Sharon sapeva che non avrebbe resistito.

"Andy no! Tenente Flynn, un passo indietro, è un ordine!" Disse Sharon con fermezza, Andy si fermò con il pugno pronto a colpire, era furioso. Per un attimo, rimasero tutti immobili, Jack ne approfittò per colpire con un pugno in faccia ad Andy, che crollò per terra con il labbro sanguinante. Sharon si divincolò dalla presa e mollò uno schiaffo in faccia a Jack.

"Non ti azzardare mai più. Vattene, esci dalla mia vita!" Urlò Sharon.

Con una mano sulla guancia Jack fissò Sharon. Con un ghigno di soddisfazione guardò Andy per terra e poi disse: "Me ne vado. Ti lascio con il tuo tenente. Ci vedremo ancora, Sharon." Se ne andò.

"E' un vero bastardo! Dovevi lasciarmi…" Intanto Andy si stava rialzando.

"Andy! Mi so difendere da sola!"

"Sì, ho visto. Ma io volevo solo…"

"Ti ha fatto male?"

"Non è niente..." Fece per andare via.

"Andy aspetta!"

"Ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo, tanto tu ti sai difendere, vero?!" Rispose duro, si avviò verso la spiaggia, per cercare di calmarsi. Lei rimase a guardarlo andare via, mentre una lacrima scendeva sulla sua guancia."

"Papà riesce a innervosire chiunque." Disse Ricky mentre si avvicinava alla madre.

"Scusa, per questa scena pietosa." Mormorò lei.

"Non ti devi scusare. Però dovresti scusarti con Andy, si è anche preso un pugno in faccia per te."

"Deve imparare a controllarsi!" Silenzio. "Hai ragione, però. Mi scuserò con lui."

"Mi piace. E' anche un bell'uomo. Ottima scelta mamma." Disse Ricky sorridendo.

"Sono contenta che ti piaccia. Ora vado a cercarlo. Scusami."

"Ok." Disse Ricky, mentre Sharon si allontanava verso la spiaggia in cerca di Andy. Lo trovò poco lontano, seduto sulla sabbia a guardare le onde del mare. Lei si sedette vicino a lui.

"Scusami, non avrei dovuto parlarti così, soprattutto davanti a Jack." Silenzio. "Andy ti amo, ma io so difendermi da sola." Silenzio. "Andy …. Parlami ….dimmi cosa pensi." Silenzio. Lui l'abbracciò e lei si accoccolò a lui. "Riesce sempre a tirare fuori in peggio di me. La verità è che io ero come Jack, vederlo mi fa infuriare, perché vorrei che quella parte della mia vita non ci fosse più." Mormorò lui.

"Tu non sei come Jack. Non sarai mai come lui. Sei distante anni luce da Jack, sei meglio di lui e sei riuscito a ricostruire la tua vita. Ti amo per questo."

"Mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla rabbia, avrei dovuto controllarmi, ma quando ho visto come ti ha preso il braccio, come ti parlava …. io…" Sospirò.

"Sei un vero gentiluomo Andrew Flynn! Come va il labbro?!"

"Ha bisogno di un bacio."

"Allora rimediamo subito." Lei lo baciò appassionatamente e lui ricambiò abbracciandola e portandola sopra di lui. Continuarono a baciarsi e abbracciarsi. Rimasero fronte a fronte, potevano sentire il loro respiro, il loro desiderio di sentirsi uniti.

"Andiamo, altrimenti non mi trattengo." Disse lui.

"Andy, ci sono i ragazzi. Andiamo." Disse lei alzandosi.

Abbracciati tornarono verso casa. Sulla veranda i ragazzi li videro arrivare insieme abbracciati.

La serata passò tranquillamente, la scenata di Jack sembrava solo un piccolo incidente, ormai dimenticato. I ragazzi di Sharon, volevano sapere tutto sul suo nuovo fidanzato e appena Andy e il padre di Sharon andarono in veranda, per scambiare due parole, lei fu presa d'assalto dai figli, perchè volevano sapere tutti i particolari sul suo fidanzato. Sharon con una scusa, si liberò dalle loro domande e andò da Andy, in cerca di soccorso.

Lui e suo padre stavano parlando tranquillamente, quando lei arrivò, suo padre li lasciò liberi di fare una passeggiata lungo il mare. Li vide dalla veranda andare verso la spiaggia, abbracciati. Sua figlia sembrava felice, come non lo era mai stata, sperava veramente che quell'uomo, appena conosciuto, la potesse rendere la donna più felice del mondo. Il weekend volò via, era tempo di rientrare, salutarono la famiglia di Sharon e poi in macchina rientrarono in città. Rusty era rientrato anche lui dal campus e li aspettava a casa.

Il giorno seguente cominciò presto, con una chiamata del tenente Provenza con un omicidio di una ragazza. La squadra si attivò e si mise subito al lavoro. Terminato il lavoro, quella sera Andy voleva andare ad uno dei suoi incontri, sentiva che ne aveva bisogno. Uscito dall'incontro AA Andy si stava dirigendo verso la sua macchina, quando tre uomini lo stavano aspettando.

"Sei tu Flynn?"

"Chi lo vuole sapere?" Chiese Flynn sospettoso.

L'uomo tirò fuori una pistola "Mani ben in vista!" Fece cenno al secondo uomo di perquisire Andy.

Gli presero pistola, distintivo, cellulare e portafoglio.

"Cosa volete da me?"

"È lui. Forza vieni con noi."

"Legagli le mani."

"State facendo un grosso errore." Disse Flynn.

"Stai zitto" Gli diede un pugno in pancia, Andy si accasciò. Lo presero e lo misero nel portabagagli della macchina e se ne andarono. Dopo una ventina di minuti la macchina si fermò in una zona abbandonata. Lo tirarono fuori dal portabagagli e lo portarono in un seminterrato abbandonato.

"Chi siete? Cosa volete da me?" Chiese Flynn.

"Parli ancora?" Gli arrivò un altro pugno in pancia, che gli spezzò il fiato e crollò a terra. "Devi stare zitto, ok!" Disse il primo uomo.

"Siamo arrivati, ecco, così non riuscirà a fuggire." Gli legarono le mani con delle fascette e poi con una corda lo attaccarono ad una catena appesa al soffitto, i suoi piedi toccavano a malapena il pavimento. I tre poi se ne andarono.

Era in un seminterrato abbandonato, non c'era nulla nella stanza a parte una sedia. Non c'erano rumori, silenzio tutto intorno. Dopo una decina di minuti, entrarono ancora i due uomini. "Allora Flynn, adesso ci divertiamo." Cominciarono a picchiarlo, pugni in faccia, nello stomaco, nei fianchi.

"Cosa volete?" Disse Flynn con un filo di voce.

"Ancora parli, devi solo tacere sacco di merda!" Continuarono a picchiarlo e lui vide solo buio.

Silenzio. Il sapore del sangue in bocca, il dolore in tutto il corpo, il respiro affannato. Passò tutta la notte appeso alla catena al soffitto, le braccia gli facevano male e i polsi cominciavano a sanguinare. L'uomo più grosso era lì con lui, beveva una birra e poi gli tirava addosso una serie di pugni ai fianchi e nello stomaco.

"Hai ancora fiato? Fammi vedere la tua faccia?" Lo prese per i capelli e gli tirò su la testa.

"Cosa vuoi da me, bastardo …" Mormorò con il poco fiato rimasto.

"Ne vuoi ancora, vero? Lo prendo per un sì!" E riprese a picchiarlo. Dopo che Flynn ebbe perso i sensi, l'uomo si fermò, prese un'altra lattina di birra e se ne andò.

Alle prime ore del mattino rientrarono i due uomini e lo tirarono giù. Flynn cadde per terra, non riusciva a reggersi in piedi.

"Resta a terra, non ti muovere e zitto, ok!"

"Quanto tempo abbiamo prima che arrivi?"

"Non lo so, parlava di un paio di ore o poco più."

"Ma sa di questo posto?"

"Certo, me lo ha indicato lui."

"Ok, allora aspettiamo. Prendo delle birre."

"Tu prova ad alzarti e te ne pentirai, capito?" Gli diede un calcio. "Fammi cenno che hai capito, sacco di merda!" Flynn fece un cenno con il capo, era sfinito e dolorante. Non capì quanto tempo era passato, ma i due ritornarono di nuovo da lui. Erano alticci e puzzavano di birra.

"Vuoi vedere che adesso ci divertiamo, davvero?"

"Che vuoi dire?"

"Guarda … Si avvicinò a Flynn e lo tirò in piedi, poi lo colpì con una serie di schiaffi. "Adesso mettiti in ginocchio."

Andy era in ginocchio e poi l'uomo gli puntò una pistola alla testa. "Dì le tue ultime preghiere, perché ti faccio saltare il cervello."

"Non devi farlo per forza…" Mormorò piano Flynn.

"Allora non hai capito!" La canna della pistola premeva contro la sua testa, rivide in un flash la sua vita...il giorno del suo matrimonio, la nascita dei suoi figli, Louie alla partita dei Dodgers,.. Sharon…

"Sharon…" Mormorò.

CLICK! La pistola aveva sparato a salve, il suo cuore andava a mille, era vivo!

L'uomo rideva e anche l'altro rise fragorosamente.

"Bastardo! Cosa vuoi da me!" Gridò con tutta la sua rabbia e la sua disperazione.

Ridevano ancora, poi gli arrivò un calcio sulla schiena, gridò di dolore e crollò per terra svenuto. Buio. Silenzio. Sentì qualcuno parlare, ma non riusciva a distinguere le parole. Era sfinito fisicamente e mentalmente. Non capiva cosa gli stesse succedendo. Entrò un terzo uomo, quando vide come lo avevano ridotto gridò:" Cosa gli avete fatto, cazzo così lo ammazzate!"

"Lo abbiamo picchiato solo un po', avevi detto che potevamo divertirci!"

"Siete due stronzi, cazzo è un ….vai a prendere dell'acqua, muoviti!"

"Sì vado, ma ci paghi lo stesso vero!?"

"Ecco tieni l'acqua." Gli porse una bottiglietta di acqua.

"Forza bevi un poco di acqua, piano …. piano." L'uomo gli diede dell'acqua che Flynn bevve disperatamente.

"Liberami…" Sussurrò Andy.

"Bevi. "Andy aveva una gran sete. "Adesso vado a prendere i soldi. Quando torno, lo voglio vivo, ok." E se ne andò. Andy vide la sua possibilità di uscirne vivo andare via. L'uomo chiuse la porta.

"Allora, dove eravamo rimasti …ecco, mettiti in ginocchio stronzo!"

"Se mi vuoi sparare fallo e basta!" Urlò disperato.

"Non mi dici quello che devo fare, hai capito!"

"Sparami e finiamola qui!" Urlò Flynn.

"Ti piacerebbe, ma non abbiamo ancora finito con te." Uscirono entrambi.

Andy rimase in ginocchio, ora era veramente disperato. Non sapeva quanto avrebbe resistito, prima che potessero trovarlo. Si accasciò per terra, pregando che fosse solo un incubo.

/

Sharon arrivò in centrale alla solita ora, pensava di trovare già Andy, invece c'era solo Provenza, ed era sorpreso anche lui di vedere il capitano da sola.

"Capitano dov'è Flynn?"

"Ieri sera è andato ad uno dei suoi incontri, poi tornava a casa sua ed eravamo d'accordo di vederci stamattina in centrale."

"Il cellulare suona a vuoto." Disse Provenza.

"Strano, mi avrebbe avvisato se non ci saremmo visti stamattina. Nicole è fuori città per lavoro, quindi non è da lei." Sharon cominciò a preoccuparsi, non era da Andy non dare notizie, in effetti non aveva ricevuto neanche un messaggio. Provenza aveva provato a chiamarlo sul cellulare varie volte, ma suonava libero.

Un corriere arrivò consegnando un pacco con destinatario il cap. Raydor. Il pacco non aveva mittente, Mike propose di farlo vedere agli artificieri, per sicurezza. Arrivò Provenza, che senza interesse per il pacco, provò ancora a chiamare al cellulare Flynn. Il trillo proveniva dall'interno del pacco …."Julio apri questo pacco! Presto!" Disse Provenza.

Julio tagliò l'imballo del pacco, lo aprì e con sorpresa dentro trovarono il cellulare, il portafoglio, il distintivo e la pistola di Flynn.

"Adesso credo che abbiamo un problema."

"Il tenente Flynn è da dichiarare scomparso. Tenente Provenza con Julio e Mike andate alla sede degli incontri AA dove va di solito Andy, controllate lì e nei dintorni." Adesso anche lei era veramente preoccupata.

"Si capitano. Presto andiamo!" Uscirono verso l'ascensore.

Flynn intanto aveva ripreso conoscenza, era per terra. Le braccia erano indolenzite, la catena era saldamente attaccata al soffitto, non sarebbe riuscito a smollarla. Tentò di slacciare le fascette con cui aveva le mani legate, ma non ci riuscì. Sperava che la squadra lo stesse cercando, ormai era giorno.

Rientrerò un uomo da solo, quello più grosso e cattivo, si avvicinò ad Andy e disse: "Che ne dici, ci divertiamo ancora un po'? Questa volta non ti appendo, sei contento?! Ti lascio legato alla catena, come un cane…. Ahahahaha!" Riprese a picchiarlo. Schiaffi, pugni, calci...era a terra dolorante…

"Non vorrai svenire ancora? Non ho ancora finito con te. Forza, fatti picchiare ancora!" Rideva mentre Flynn sentiva dolore in tutte le parti del corpo. Cadde rovinosamente a terra, l'uomo lo tirò su per la camicia...erano faccia a faccia...poteva vedere i suoi occhi di ghiaccio, sentiva il suo ghigno di scherno.

"Cosa vuoi da me?!" Gridò Flynn con il poco fiato rimasto. L'uomo rise, rise ancora e poi assestò un calcio in pancia a Flynn, che cadde a terra perdendo sensi.

Intanto al parcheggio degli AA trovarono la macchina di Flynn parcheggiata, ma di lui nessuna traccia. Mike vide delle telecamere di sicurezza e cercò di recuperare il video, forse avrebbero avuto fortuna. Infatti, trovarono un video in cui Flynn, veniva rapinato e sequestrato da tre uomini. Dalla targa della macchina risalirono a uno dei tre. Lo raggiunsero subito e si fecero dire cosa ne avevano fatto di Flynn. Con riluttanza l'uomo rivelò il posto dove avevano sequestrato Flynn e la squadra si preparò ad un'operazione di salvataggio.

L'uomo seduto sulla sedia stava bevendo una birra, Flynn era ai suoi piedi, a terra, lo sentiva mormorare qualcosa. "Ehi, svegliati!" Gli diede un calcio e Andy reagì sussultando lungo tutto il corpo.

"Chi stai chiamando? Non capisco bene il nome, ripetilo."

"Sharon…" Mormorò con un filo di voce.

L'uomo si avvicinò a Flynn: "Chi è? La tua donna?"

"Occhi verde giada, voglio rivedere i tuoi occhi… Sharon…" Mormorava Flynn.

"Bene, bene. Forza svegliati, voglio che mi racconti tutta la storia." Gli diede una pedata, questa volta più forte. Flynn si svegliò dal suo stato di dormiveglia, era ancora stordito. "Dove sono?" Chiese ancora stordito.

"Sei in ottima compagnia, amico, dai alzati e parliamo un po'. Allora dimmi chi è Sharon!? La tua donna!? Sono curioso…" Flynn taceva e lo guardava con il volto scuro.

"Allora, non vuoi più parlare? Prima chiacchieravi così tanto …me lo dici chi è Sharon?" Si era chinato con la faccia difronte al viso di Flynn.

"Fottiti stronzo!" Gridò Flynn con tutta la sua rabbia.

"Cosa? Vediamo se hai ancora voglia di parlare, bastardo! Bastardo!" Lo prese a calci nello stomaco. Intanto l'altro uomo aveva sentito gridare ed era entrato nel seminterrato. Vedendo la scena del suo complice furioso, che prendeva a calci Flynn, si era preoccupato che potesse ammazzarlo di botte. Si fece avanti e cercò di calmare la furia del suo complice: "Basta, basta, così lo ammazzi! Calmati!"

"Non ti intromettere! Stanne fuori! Questo è un bastardo! E' un bastardo!" Gli tirò la lattina di birra vuota addosso. Flynn era tramortito e senza fiato.

"Se l'ammazzi non avremo i soldi! Vattene via, lascialo in pace." Il Complice uscì dal seminterrato borbottando.

"Lo devi proprio far incazzare!" Disse a Flynn. "Senti, vedi di non provocarlo. Mi senti?"

Flynn fece cenno di sì, poi perse i sensi. L'uomo rimase vicino a lui, sperando che il loro complice arrivasse prima che la situazione prendesse una brutta piega. Dopo una ventina di minuti l'altro uomo era entrato nel seminterrato: "Mi sto innervosendo, dove cazzo è finito?"

"Arriverà, atteniamoci al piano."

"Se succede qualcosa ci dobbiamo liberare di lui."

"Vedremo, cerca di stare calmo." L'uomo arrabbiato si avvicinò a Flynn. "Forza pezzo di merda, alzati. Ce ne andiamo!"

"Non vengo da nessuna parte!" Gridò Flynn.

"Allora ti ammazzo qui, vuoi morire qui?!"

"Se volevi uccidermi lo avresti già fatto, bastardo!" Gridò Flynn disperato.

BOAM!….Un boato li colse di sorpresa.

"Fermi tutti polizia! Mani in alto!" Erano entrati gli uomini della squadra.

"Se vi avvicinate lo ammazzo!" Gridò puntando la pistola alla testa di Flynn.

Flynn era in ginocchio: "Spara Julio, la pistola è scarica!" Gridò e si buttò per terra.

Julio non se lo fece ripetere e sparò al braccio dell'uomo, che teneva sotto tiro Flynn, ferendolo.

L'uomo cadde a terra ferito, l'altro si era già arreso. Li ammanettarono e li portarono via. Julio corse da Flynn "Ottimo tiro Julio, puoi slegarmi per favore?"

"Un momento, prendo il coltello...ecco ..."

"Grazie Julio."

"Stanno arrivando i paramedici, tranquillo." Arrivò anche Provenza.

"Come stai? Andy, Andy!" Gridò Provenza, Flynn era in uno stato pietoso.

"Ho solo chiuso gli occhi, Provenza, sono un po' stanco…ci sono, ci sono." Disse con un filo di voce.

"Parlami, Andy…" Arrivarono i paramedici, lo caricarono su una barella e lo portarono verso l'ambulanza.

"Vado con lui, Mike a te il comando." Disse Provenza.

"Bene, finiamo noi qui." Disse Mike.

Conitnua…


	16. Chapter 16

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 16

L'ambulanza portò Andy al . Lo portarono dentro una saletta per visitarlo, intanto Provenza avvisò il capitano e poi si mise ad aspettare in sala d'attesa. Dopo poco arrivò il capitano: "Come sta?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Lo hanno ridotto male, ma ha la pelle dura." Disse cercando di consolarla: "Dobbiamo solo aspettare." Lei si sedette accanto a lui.

Dopo un'ora uscì il dottore, disse che Flynn era stato picchiato duramente, era ancora sotto shock e aveva bisogno di riposare. Lei chiese di poterlo vedere e corse in camera da Andy. Quando entrò lo vide riposare a letto, aveva la fronte fasciata e dei lividi sul viso. Il petto era pieno di fili per il monitoraggio. Lei si avvicinò e gli prese la mano "Mio dio Andy, cosa ti hanno fatto …." Non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime "Starai bene, non ti preoccupare..."

"Sharon…" I suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime.

"Stai tranquillo, va tutto bene."

"Ora che sei qui sto meglio...sono un po' stanco."

"Ti amo." Disse lei accarezzando il viso.

"Ti amo, Sharon".

"Ora devi riposare." Disse lei baciandolo delicatamente. "Ci vediamo dopo, adesso passa Provenza a salutarti, ok." Lei uscì e poco dopo entrò il suo amico.

"Ciao Provenza."

"Ciao Andy come ti senti?"

"Sono stanco. Ho un brutto aspetto, vero?"

"Non sei mai stato più bello di me, quindi…ora ti lascio riposare."

Andy era stremato, si addormentò subito. Sharon avvisò Nicole delle condizioni del padre, lei era fuori città per lavoro e rispose a Sharon che il giorno dopo sarebbe rientrata con il primo volo disponibile.

"Tenente Provenza, rimango con Andy, se ci sono novità, voglio essere informata."

"Bene capitano, rientro in Centrale per avere aggiornamenti da Tao. Ci sentiamo dopo." Disse allontanandosi.

Lei tornò in stanza da Andy, che si era addormentato e rimase vicino a lui. Dopo una mezz'ora Andy si svegliò agitato, in preda al panico. "Stai tranquillo, Andy. Sei al sicuro."

"…Dove sono?"

"Sei in ospedale, stai calmo è tutto ok." Si calmò un poco, poi la guardò e le disse:" Sharon devo parlarti."

"Riposati Andy, parleremo poi."

"No, no! Devo dirti una cosa, solo a te, devo dirtelo, ne ho bisogno!"

"Ti ascolto, ma stai tranquillo." Sentiva che si stava agitando.

"Quando mi hanno portato in quel seminterrato, pensavo fosse la fine, cercavano proprio me. Gli ho chiesto cosa volessero, mi hanno picchiato e mi hanno detto di tacere!"

"Ok, Andy."

"Volevano farmi male, Sharon. Ci sono riusciti, mi hanno picchiato! Dopo non ho più chiesto perché mi picchiavano, speravo solo che la smettessero …." Delle lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi. "Ho avuto paura. Pensavo di non vederti più. Di non vedere più Nicole e i nipoti." Cominciava ad agitarsi.

"Andy, calmati."

"No Sharon, non capisci, volevano farmi male! Rideva quel bastardo!" Aveva serrato i pugni.

"Andy…" Lei aveva gli occhi lucidi, cercava di restare calma.

"Mi ha puntato la pistola alla testa, voleva spaventarmi. C'è riuscito! Ho pensato a te, ma non sono stato forte abbastanza! Mi ha spezzato, cazzo! Non dirlo a nessuno Sharon, non dirlo a nessuno! Mi ha fatto male!" I singhiozzi ora spezzavano la sua voce.

"Vieni qui, stai calmo Andy, stai calmo." Disse lei abbracciandolo. Lui era scosso dai singhiozzi e dalla piena delle lacrime, che non riusciva più a fermare. Pianse fino allo stremo, tra le sue braccia, poi si addormentò. Lei aveva le lacrime agli occhi, non lo aveva mai visto così scosso e impaurito.

Andy riposò tranquillo un'oretta **,** poi iniziò ad agitarsi, era in uno stato di semi coscienza, delirava. "Sharon …."

Sharon chiamò l'infermiera, che avvisò subito il dottore. "Non vuole antidolorifici, credo che dovremo sedarlo, ha parecchie contusioni, il dolore gli rende difficile riposare."

"Non può fare altro dottore?"

"È ancora sotto shock. Ha una buona tempra, ma lo hanno picchiato molto duramente. Gli darò un sedativo per poter riposare." Prese una siringa e la iniettò nella flebo di Flynn.

"Grazie dottore." Disse lei.

"Senta, Andy mi ha detto di essere un alcolista, non vuole prendere antidolorifici, però, deve capire che, così non riuscirà a riposare tranquillamente. Ha bisogno di recuperare fisicamente e soprattutto psicologicamente. Se anche lei potesse parlargliene. Abbiamo discusso e non volevo agitarlo ancora di più. Vorrei la sua collaborazione perché così guarirà prima."

"Certo dottore, vedrò di parlarne con lui. Grazie."

"Passerò più tardi a vedere come sta. A dopo." Il medico uscì dalla camera.

Andy passò la notte tranquillo. Lei era scossa da quello che lui le aveva detto e rimase accanto a lui. Verso la prima mattina arrivò Provenza per vedere come stavano. Aggiornò il capitano sugli sviluppi dell'indagine e sugli interrogatori dei sospetti. Provenza mandò il capitano a casa, doveva riposare almeno qualche ora. Andy riposava ancora. Il dottore gli disse che lo avevano sedato, per stare tranquillo. Aveva bisogno di riposo e avrebbe dormito ancora per un bel po', Provenza poteva andare in ufficio tranquillamente.

Quando Flynn aprì gli occhi vide un'ombra davanti al suo letto, nella penombra, che lo fissava. Non riusciva a distinguere i tratti del suo volto, solo un sorriso beffardo era sul suo viso.

"Ti sei svegliato, bell'addormentato?" Disse la figura scura.

"Chi sei?" Chiese lui spaventato.

"Sono venuto a vedere come stavi."

"La tua voce, la conosco…"

"Certo Flynn che mi conosci, bastardo! Ti hanno dato una bella lezione, vero?!"

"Che vuoi da me?" Andy iniziava ad agitarsi.

"Sono venuto a vedere lo stallone azzoppato. Non riesci neanche a muoverti, credi che lei ti terrà con sé ancora per molto? Ti lascerà e ti butterà via! Lei ha il cuore di ghiaccio e tu non potrai fare nulla!"

"Non è vero, lei mi ama!" Stava iniziando ad alzarsi e il dolore al petto si fece sentire, una smorfia di dolore coprì il suo volto.

"Ti fa male vero?" Disse ridendo.

"Bastardo! Aaarrghhh!" Andy cercava di alzarsi, aveva strappato i fili e le macchine avevano iniziato a suonare.

"Addio, …. ahahaha!" L'uomo uscì nell'ombra.

"Aspetta! Aspetta! AArrghggh!" Andy si era sporto sul letto e poi era rovinosamente caduto sul pavimento. Le infermiere erano arrivate e lo trovarono dolorante per terra accanto al letto. Tentarono di farlo rialzare, ma lui era troppo agitato, arrivarono degli infermieri e anche il dottore, che di forza lo rimisero a letto. Più loro lo tenevano, più lui si agitava, non riuscendo a contenerlo, il dottore decise di sedarlo e di legarlo al letto, per impedire che potesse ancora cadere e farsi del male.

Quando Sharon dopo il lavoro andò in ospedale, vide che da Andy non si poteva entrare, senza prima passare dal dottore. Preoccupata, andò dal dottore, che le raccontò quello che era successo. Chiese di poterlo vedere, il dottore la fece entrare in camera. Si avvicinò al letto e lo vide sdraiato con i polsi fasciati e legati alle sponde.

"Slegami Sharon, ti prego…" Disse lui quando la vide.

"Andy cerca di stare tranquillo. Ti farai solo del male."

"Slegami, ti prego. Sono tranquillo, credimi."

"Il dottore non vuole, ha paura che tu ti possa fare del male!"

"Toglimi questi affari, non voglio essere legato!" Urlò con rabbia. Le macchine cominciarono a suonare.

"Prima ti calmi." Disse lei con voce ferma e risoluta.

"Mi hanno legato come quei bastardi! Non sono un animale! Slegami!" Gridò Andy.

Silenzio. "Ti slego i polsi, ma tu mi prometti che ti comporterai bene! Questo è un ordine tenente! Sono stata chiara!" Silenzio. Le macchine piano piano smisero di suonare e ripresero il loro normale ronzio.

"Certo capitano. E' stata chiara." Prese un lungo respiro. "Sono calmo. Slegami, ti prego." La sua voce tornò normale e tranquilla. Lei gli slegò i polsi e lui la tirò a sé per un abbraccio.

"Non voglio farti male, Andy."

"Tu mi fai solo bene, Sharon." Lui la baciò e l'abbracciò ancora.

"Cosa ti è successo Andy?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"C'era un uomo, che mi fissava."

"Un uomo? Chi era?"

"Non l'ho visto bene, era in penombra."

"Il dottore ha detto che non è entrato nessuno da te, chi hai visto?"

"Non sono pazzo Sharon! Era qui, difronte a me e rideva, cazzo se rideva!" Cominciava ad agitarsi.

"Andy, hai avuto un incubo!?"

"Un incubo non ti parla, non sono pazzo! Guarda le telecamere, Sharon, qualcuno era qui, te lo giuro!"

"Ok, controlleremo. Stai tranquillo, calmati!"

"Ha detto che rimarrò invalido e che tu mi lascerai. Non mi lascerai vero!?" Disse con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

"Oh Andy, non dirlo nemmeno. Ti amo, non ti lascerò mai!"

"Abbracciami! Non mi lasciare. Non mi lasciare, ti prego!" Si mise a piangere tra le braccia di lei, lasciando che le lacrime spazzassero via il dolore.

"Non ti lascio, stai tranquillo. Non ti lascio." Pianse tra le sue braccia fino allo stremo, poi si addormentò. Lei rimase con lui fino a tarda ora. Poi arrivò Provenza, per sapere come stava Flynn e anche lui fu fermato dal dottore. Spiegò quello che era accaduto e poi lo fece entrare. Andy stava dormendo, finalmente, tranquillo. Decisero di uscire per farlo riposare. Sharon raccontò quello che era successo e anche degli eventi precedenti. Provenza concluse che dietro a tutto quanto poteva esserci solo Jack. Poi disse a Sharon di andare a casa, sarebbe rimasto lui con Andy, lei era turbata, non aveva mai visto così scosso, aveva paura che lui riprendesse a bere.

Dopo qualche ora Andy si svegliò e trovò Provenza seduto accanto al suo letto, che faceva le parole incrociate.

"Sharon dov'è?" Chiese lui.

"L'ho mandata a casa, era stanca. Ha bisogno anche lei di riposare. Tu come ti senti?"

"Ora sto un po' meglio." Silenzio.

"Senti, ti va di raccontarmi come è andata…" Chiese Provenza, mettendo via le parole incrociate.

"Non c'è molto da dire … ieri sera, dopo il mio incontro AA, nel parcheggio si sono avvicinati tre uomini. Sapevano chi ero, cercavano proprio me. Mi hanno rubato pistola, distintivo, portafoglio e cellulare. Anzi dovrò fare…"

"Hanno spedito tutto in Centrale, li ho nel cassetto della mia scrivania."

"Ah, ok bene." Silenzio. Poi mi hanno messo nel portabagagli di una macchina e dopo una ventina di minuti siamo arrivati dove mi avete trovato."

"Ti hanno detto qualcosa?"

"Non mi hanno detto niente, mi hanno solo picchiato. Ogni volta che cercavo di parlare mi picchiavano, allora ho preferito tacere. Uno di loro andava e veniva, mi ha dato dell'acqua. Forse era il capo. Gli altri due volevano solo picchiarmi. Avete capito chi sono?"

"Ok. Senti per ora non sappiamo nulla di preciso. Adesso voglio che tu ti riposi. Nei prossimi giorni dovrai rilasciare la tua dichiarazione agli affari interni."

"Va bene, Provenza, quando vorrai dirmi quello che avete scoperto mi trovi qui." Rispose duro Andy.

"Ehi Andy, cerca di stare calmo, ok."

"Credi che sia pazzo? Che mi sogno le cose o le persone?!" Silenzio.

"Io ti credo Andy, penso che tutto questo sia un fatto personale, maledettamente personale." Silenzio. "Adesso torno in Centrale, devo parlare con Tao e controllare alcune cose. Stai tranquillo, ci vediamo dopo, ok."

"Ok. Grazie."

Il giorno dopo Sharon andò da Andy. Lui le chiese di portagli uno specchio, voleva vedere come era il suo volto. "Non serve Andy, hai ancora dei cerotti sul viso e i lividi si vedono."

"Nicole arriverà tra poco, non può vedermi in queste condizioni, si spaventerà!" Disse lui agitandosi.

"Parlerò io con Nicole, prima di farla entrare e vedrai che capirà."

"Si agiterà, lo so, si preoccuperà!" Urlò lui.

"Andy smettila! Stai tranquillo! Ok, non sei un gran spettacolo, ma sei vivo!" Silenzio.

"Scusa Sharon."

"Andy, vedrai che guarirai e anche i lividi andranno via dal tuo viso, ma tu devi stare tranquillo, devi fare come ti dicono i medici."

"Mi stanno dando gli antidolorifici, Sharon! Lo sai che non posso! Ho supplicato il dottore di non darmi nulla, ma non ha voluto. Tu non sai cosa significa per me." Disse tristemente.

"Risolviamo un problema alla volta. Adesso devi riposare, devi recuperare fisicamente e anche psicologicamente. Se sei così in sofferenza, non riuscirai a guarire."

"E' un lusso che non posso permettermi, maledizione!" Disse rabbioso.

"Be' questa volta te la farai andare bene, d'accordo?! Non voglio che tu discuta ancora con il dottore, fai come ti dice!"

"Non posso Sharon! No, non posso rischiare di mandare tutto all'aria!" Le macchine iniziarono a suonare.

"Andy calmati, calmati!" Disse lei cercando di stare calma.

"Ok, mi calmo. Mi calmo." Prese fiato e cercò di rilassarsi. Le macchine ripresero il loro normale ronzio.

"Senti tra poco arriverà Nicole, rilassati e stai tranquillo. Io vado fuori ad aspettarla, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Sono calmo, va bene."

Sharon uscì e andò all'entrata ad aspettare Nicole. La figlia di Flynn arrivò dopo qualche minuto, preoccupata. "Ciao Sharon, papà dov'è?"

"Ciao Nicole. Vieni cara, parliamo un minuto, prima di andare da tuo padre."

"Perché Sharon, è tutto ok?! Mi stai spaventando."

"Ascolta Nicole. Tuo padre è stato picchiato, molto duramente e anche sul viso riporta i lividi del pestaggio che ha subito. Senti, devi farti forza, non farlo agitare, lui prima di tutto deve stare tranquillo. Mi prometti che sarai forte?"

"Certo Sharon. Ci sarai anche tu, vero?"

"Certo, entro anch'io con te, stai tranquilla." Andarono tutte e due nella camera di Flynn. Quando entrò, Nicole si mise una mano avanti alla bocca, per fermare le lacrime.

"Nicole, tesoro, che bello vederti!"

"Oh papà cosa ti hanno fatto?!" Disse lei preoccupata.

"Non è niente, solo qualche livido, sai il nostro lavoro…"

"Posso abbracciarti…non ti faccio male…"

"Vieni qui tesoro." Lei lo abbracciò delicatamente, lui ricambiò l'abbraccio e una lacrima scese dai suoi occhi.

"Come stanno i ragazzi?"

"Stanno bene e ti salutano. Tu come ti senti?"

"Sono un po' malconcio, ma sono qui. Mi riprenderò in fretta, vedrai."

"Devi stare ancora molto in ospedale? Quando ti dimetteranno?"

"Non so ancora nulla, però vedrai che mi dimetteranno presto, stai tranquilla. C'è Sharon che mi fa da infermiera…" Sorrise sornione.

"Andy!" Disse Sharon arrossendo.

"Dai papà! Vedo che non hai perso il tuo humor… mi fa piacere."

"Sai com'è devo pur passare il tempo qui…fatti abbracciare ancora tesoro, sono contento di vederti. Ti ho fatto rientrare di fretta, eri al lavoro, mi dispiace."

"Non ti preoccupare per il lavoro, sono rientrata solo un giorno prima, niente di che. Adesso devo andare, vado a prendere i ragazzi. Ciao Papà, passerò domani a trovarti."

"Ciao tesoro, saluta i ragazzi da parte mia." Si abbracciarono e poi lei uscì.

"Ora sei più tranquillo? Vedi, è andata bene."

"Vieni qui, vicino a me. Lo so Sharon, sono un rompiballe. Ma…"

"Ma cosa Andy…" Silenzio. "Andy…. Parla con me…"

"Non sono più io…ho paura che mi crolli tutto addosso…ho bisogno di andare ai miei incontri."

"Vuoi che chiami il tuo sponsor? Magari parlarne con lui ti farà stare meglio."

"No, voglio uscire da questo ospedale, voglio andare agli incontri."

"Andy ci vuole tempo, devi avere pazienza."

"Certo, devo avere pazienza e devo stare calmo. Me lo ripetono tutti, in continuazione." Silenzio. "Devo avere un aspetto orribile." Disse lui.

"Non sei male, tenente, credimi." Lui la tirò per un abbracciò e la baciò con passione, lei ricambiò il suo bacio. Erano fronte contro fronte: "Ti voglio." Disse lui.

"Ti voglio anch'io, ma prima voglio che tu guarisca!"

"Guarirò Sharon."

"Bene. Adesso perché non ti riposi un po' io torno più tardi a trovarti." Disse lei.

"Grazie tesoro." Le disse mentre lei usciva dalla porta.

Continua…


	17. Chapter 17

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 17

Erano passate tre settimane ed Andy era stato dimesso dall'ospedale. Tornava al lavoro per stare alla scrivania e stava aspettando solo l'ok per tornare operativo sul campo. Aveva fatto i colloqui con il dr. Joe e voleva solo tornare alla normalità. Gli interrogatori con i tre balordi, che avevano rapito Flynn, non avevano dato alcun esito, si erano trincerati dietro un silenzio sospettoso. Le indagini non avevano portato a nulla, oltre al fatto che erano tre balordi di bassa lega, assoldati sicuramente da qualcuno.

Jack Raydor era irreperibile, qualcuno diceva che fosse tornato a Las Vegas, ma contro di lui non c'erano prove, che lo legassero a quei tre. Andy era tornato in ufficio, sembrava stesse bene, ma ogni tanto spariva nel bagno degli uomini e prendeva a calci il cestino dei rifiuti. Poi aveva cominciato a rompere anche le porte dei bagni degli uomini. Erano tutti un po' preoccupati, ma nessuno voleva renderlo più nervoso. Anche Provenza era preoccupato, Andy si era chiuso in un pericoloso silenzio.

Quella mattina, la squadra era stata chiamata per un omicidio in un appartamento di lusso, l'uomo era stato ucciso con un colpo di pistola alla testa, ma prima era stato picchiato a sangue. Sembrava una rapina fina male, però qualcosa non quadrava. Rientrati in Centrale, la squadra aveva fatto rapporto al capitano, sulla lavagna c'erano le foto dell'uomo ucciso. Sharon aveva chiesto ad Andy di accompagnarla dal dr. Morales per esaminare il corpo della vittima. Il dr. Morales aveva detto che lo avevano picchiato a morte e gli avevano sparato alla nuca, per una rapina finita male c'erano qualcosa che non quadrava, sembrava qualcosa di più personale. Il caso aveva scosso Flynn, perchè era più nervoso del solito. Sembrava infastidito dal sentire parlare di questo caso, soprattutto dei particolari relativi alla vittima.

Era già andato in bagno a prendere a calci il cestino, quando Provenza entrò nel bagno degli uomini e gli disse: "Quando la smetterai di prendere a calci quel povero cestino!?"

"Smetterò quando smetterò! Va bene!"

"Non va bene, Andy tu non stai bene! Cosa c'è in questo caso che ti manda il sangue alla testa? Vuoi dirmelo?!"

"Cosa vuoi da me, Provenza?!"

"Lo sai cosa voglio!"

"Vattene e lasciami in pace!"

"Datti una calmata Andy, ok. Sistemati e rientra in ufficio, ok?!" Disse uscendo dal bagno degli uomini.

"Va bene, Provenza." Poco dopo Flynn ritornò alla sua scrivania, era un po' più calmo.

Sharon aveva appena ricevuto il rapporto del dr. Joe per il rientro sul campo del tenente Flynn. Lei lo aprì e lo lesse attentamente. Scosse la testa, si alzò e andò alla scrivania del tenente Flynn, che stava discutendo con Provenza.

"Tenente potrebbe venire nel mio ufficio, grazie." Si avviò alla porta aspettando che Flynn arrivasse. Si erano guardati con Provenza ... c'era qualcosa che non andava.

"Eccomi capitano."

"Andy siediti, dobbiamo parlare."

"Ok."

"Ho ricevuto il rapporto del per il tuo rientro in campo, lui è favorevole."

"Bene, allora tutto ok." Disse lui alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Aspetta Andy, dimmi la verità...tu non hai detto tutto al ."

"Ho fatto il mio rapporto e così ho detto a lui, perché?"

"Andy sappiamo tutti e due perché."

"Senti Sharon, quello che ho detto a te, l'ho detto alla mia fidanzata, non al mio capitano."

"Andy, maledizione. Io sono il tuo capitano! Tu non puoi rientrare sul campo, lo sai benissimo!"

"Aspetta un momento, se il dr. Joe dà parere favorevole, qual è il problema?"

"Il problema sei tu, Andy."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Anche se non uso il bagno degli uomini, lo so che ogni tanto hai bisogno di prendere a calci il cestino."

"Ok, ogni tanto mi scarico così, allora? Pagherò un cestino nuovo, per il bagno degli uomini!"

"Potresti essere un problema per te e per la squadra. Non posso permettermi di farti scendere in campo, sapendo che non sei idoneo."

"Ok. Quindi non dovevo dire alla mia fidanzata quello che mi era successo? Non dovevo dirti quello che provavo!?" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Non ho detto questo. Però non posso fare finta di nulla, lo capisci?"

"No! Capisco solo che sono ancora fermo alla scrivania e questo perché ne ho parlato con te! Non è giusto!" Urlò lui.

"Andy calmati, non ho alternative, non voglio che tu o chiunque della squadra si faccia male."

"Non si farà male nessuno, accidenti Sharon devi sempre seguire le tue maledette regole! Non è giusto!" Urlò battendo il pugno sulla scrivania.

"Tenente! Questi sono i miei ordini e lei li eseguirà, sono stata chiara!" Urlò lei alzando ancora di più la voce.

"Certo capitano, è stata chiarissima. Ora posso andare!?"

"Può andare tenente."

"Grazie capitano!" Uscì sbattendo la porta. Tutti guardavano Andy e la porta chiusa del capitano, la loro discussione, non era passata inosservata.

"Andy, ma che succede?" Chiese Provenza a Flynn.

"Non ora Provenza, non ora!" Andò dritto al bagno degli uomini.

Provenza andò subito nell'ufficio del capitano. "Cosa è successo?"

"Il tenente Flynn non può essere operativo sul campo." Disse lei con voce ancora alterata.

"Sapevo che il dr. Joe aveva dato parere positivo."

"Sì, ma io no. Il dr. Joe ignora alcuni fatti dei quali non è a conoscenza, proprio come lei tenente Provenza. Ma io non posso fare finta di nulla."

"Cosa è successo?"

"Deve chiedere ad Andy. Per favore tenente Provenza, non lo lasci da solo, temo in qualche stupidata da parte di Andy. Adesso lui è arrabbiato con me, quindi se lei potesse …."

"Certo, ci parlo io." Dopo che Provenza era uscito dal suo ufficio, lei chiuse la porta a chiave e gli scuri, aveva bisogno di stare da sola. Intanto Flynn era nel bagno degli uomini, aveva già preso a calci il cestino e divelto la seconda porta del bagno. Era appoggiato ad uno dei lavandini, rosso di rabbia e cercava di calmarsi. Provenza entrò: "Vedo che ti sei già sfogato. Il cestino sarà da cambiare, ha avuto una settimana difficile…"

"Non è l'unico ad aver avuto un brutto periodo." Disse Flynn ansimando.

"Mi spieghi cosa è successo con il capitano?"

"Devo proprio?"

"Sono il tuo diretto superiore e soprattutto sono tuo amico, forse una spiegazione posso meritarmela, che ne dici?"

"Senti Louie, non ora. Sono furioso e incasinato, quando sarà il momento te ne parlerò!"

"Va bene Andy, quando vuoi sai dove trovarmi." Uscì dal bagno degli uomini, scuotendo la testa.

Dopo una mezz'ora il capitano uscì dal suo ufficio e mandò tutti a casa, la tensione era palpabile e lei e Andy non si erano neanche guardati. Provenza se ne era andato salutando tutti al volo. Flynn era alla sua scrivania, arrabbiato, ma sapeva che doveva chiarirsi con Provenza. Uscì e andò a comprare una birra per Provenza e una soda per lui e poi andò diretto a casa di Provenza. Bussò alla porta e con sorpresa gli aprì Patrice: "Ciao Andy, prego accomodati."

"Grazie Patrice. Cercavo Provenza, se non sono di disturbo."

"Sei sempre un disturbo, Flynn. Vieni."

"Ti ho portato una birra, pensavo potessimo fare due chiacchiere...se ti va ancora."

"Certo che mi va la birra, dai qua."

"Ragazzi vi lascio soli." Disse Patrice andando in camera.

"Scusa, non pensavo ci fosse anche lei."

"Prima o poi dovremmo parlare anche di questo. Cosa devi dirmi?"

"Volevo scusarmi per come mi sono comportato, non si trattano così gli amici".

"Sì, va bene". Disse con noncuranza.

"Uno cerca di scusarsi e tu reagisci così!"

"Io reagisco così?! Certo che sei fantastico Flynn, combini un casino e non mi dici nulla!"

"Che cosa ho fatto?"

"Pensavo fossimo amici e invece tu parli con la tua fidanzata?!" Alzò la voce.

"Cosa avrei dovuto dirti?"

"Avresti dovuto parlare con me! Pensi che sia stupido?! Quello che ti è successo è un fatto personale, lo vuoi capire!" Si alzò e si avvicinò a Flynn.

"Provenza non ti arrabbiare, ti posso spiegare…" Disse Flynn indietreggiando spaventato.

"Guarda stai zitto che è meglio, mi fai solo incazzare ultimamente, prendi a calci cestini e le porte del bagno…. è meglio se stai zitto!" Gridò Provenza.

"Non dico più …." Cominciò ad ansimare e si piegò sulle ginocchia.

"Andy che ti succede?!" Provenza si avvicinò preoccupato e lo toccò sulla spalla.

"No, non mi picchiare!" Mise le mani davanti al volto per proteggersi, prima di cadere a terra tremante e sudato.

"Calmati, non ti faccio del male. Patrice! Vieni presto!" Gridò Provenza.

"Non mi toccare, non mi picchiare!" Gridava Andy in preda ad una crisi di panico.

Entrò Patrice, che vide Andy raggomitolato per terra tremante, Provenza cercava di calmarlo, invece lo agitava di più.

"Louie cosa gli hai fatto? Vai a prendere un asciugamano e bagnalo! Vai!"

"Non gli ho fatto niente! giuro!" Provenza corse a prendere un asciugamano.

"Andy stai calmo, respira. Va tutto bene, stai tranquillo." Disse Patrice con voce pacata.

"Ecco l'asciugamano." Disse Provenza preoccupato.

"Ecco rinfrescati il viso, respira piano, respira, respira." Patrice tamponò il viso di Andy con l'asciugamano bagnato.

"Non gli ho fatto nulla giuro!" Disse Provenza arrabbiato.

"Con calma, piano. Respira Andy, respira." Disse con voce calma. Poi si rivolse a Provenza: "Ha avuto un attacco di panico. Cosa è successo?"

"Abbiamo discusso! Tutto qui. Poi ad un certo punto si è accasciato per terra. Io non l'ho toccato, Patrice!" Si allontanò e prese il cellulare per chiamare il capitano e dirle che Andy sarebbe rimasto da lui.

Dopo un po' Andy si era calmato, sembrava rientrato in sé. Era ancora seduto a terra con la testa tra le mani. Provenza era seduto sulla poltrona, in silenzio, aspettando che lui dicesse qualcosa.

"Posso sedermi sull'altra poltrona?" Chiese Andy con la voce ancora provata.

"Certo." Disse Provenza gentilmente.

Arrivò Patrice, sentendoli parlare e disse: "Ti ho fatto un thè caldo Andy, vedrai che ti farà stare meglio." Gli porse la tazza.

"Grazie Patrice. Scusa per prima, non sono riuscito a controllarmi."

"È tutto ok. Vi lascio da soli. Lascia, prendo io l'asciugamano. Louie, mi raccomando." Silenzio.

Poi Flynn disse: "Quando mi hanno portato in quel seminterrato, mi hanno picchiato. Ogni volta che chiedevo il motivo, mi rispondevano di stare zitto e mi picchiavano ancora più forte. Sapeva come farmi male quel bastardo. Volevo solo che smettesse. Mi ha puntato la pistola alla testa e poi ha tirato il grilletto. Il colpo è andato a salve. Cazzo Provenza, pensavo fosse la fine, ho avuto paura di perdere tutto." Silenzio. "Non contento, quel bastardo mi ha puntato la pistola alla testa anche una seconda volta. Allora gli ho chiesto di uccidermi, mi ha risposto che non aveva ancora finito di divertirsi e rideva di me. Mi ha picchiato, sempre più forte, alla fine ho finto di svenire, purché smettesse di picchiarmi. Mi ha fatto male, tanto male." La sua voce era spezzata dal dolore. Silenzio. "Ho avuto altre due crisi di panico, che non sono riuscito a controllare...Ho raccontato solo a Sharon tutto questo. Ora lo sai anche tu. Mi sento come la vittima del caso che stiamo seguendo, ho una rabbia incontrollabile dentro, penso che potrei massacrare di botte qualcuno. Se ne avessi parlato con il dr. Joe, non mi avrebbe mai fatto tornare sul campo. Ho bisogno di tornare alla normalità, altrimenti divento pazzo, ma forse lo sono già." Disse demoralizzato.

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo, Andy, ti avrei aiutato. Non parli più con me, preferisci la tua fidanzata."

"Sei geloso Louie?"

"No, sono solo preoccupato." Silenzio.

"Sei ancora arrabbiato con me?" Chiese impaurito Andy.

"No, stai tranquillo. Adesso tu farai così, domani andrai dal dr. Joe e parlerai con lui dicendo tutto quello che mi hai detto. Poi cerchiamo di incastrare il bastardo che ti ha fatto tutto questo. È un fatto personale, Andy, un fatto personale."

"Devo scusarmi anche con Sharon, mi sono comportato da stronzo. Sarà ancora arrabbiata con me."

"Chiamala e dille che tra poco saremo da lei. Era in pensiero per te. Sei un idiota Flynn, un vero idiota!"

"Si Provenza, la chiamo subito."

"Andiamo. Patrice accompagno Andy dal capitano e poi torno." Disse Provenza alzandosi dalla poltrona.

"Ok Louie, sii gentile."

"Sono sempre gentile. A dopo." Baciò Patrice e poi uscì da casa.

Durante il tragitto verso il condominio del capitano, nessuno dei due proferì parola.

Andy disse: "Sei arrabbiato con me, vero?"

"Andy, sono tuo amico, ma tu a volte sei proprio insopportabile. Comunque non sono arrabbiato, voglio solo che tu ti fidi di me, ok."

"Ok, Provenza."

"Adesso vai dal capitano e tranquillizzala, era molto in pena per te. Domani mattina ci vediamo e ti accompagno dal dr. Joe."

"Posso andarci anche da solo."

"Andy! Ti accompagno io, niente ma. Ecco siamo arrivati, ci vediamo domani mattina. Buonanotte!"

"Buonanotte Provenza." Disse Andy scendendo dalla macchina e andando alla porta del capitano.

Lei lo stava aspettando. Quando bussò, lei era già lì ad aprirgli la porta.

"Ciao."

"Ciao Andy, vieni dentro. Come stai?"

"Sono molto stanco e ho bisogno di una doccia. Ma prima ho bisogno di sapere se sei ancora arrabbiata con me."

"Non sono arrabbiata. Mi dispiace di aver discusso con te, ma non avevo alternativa. Mi capisci, vero?"

"Certo. Tu hai fatto il tuo lavoro. Non volevo metterti in difficoltà, credimi, invece mi sono comportato da stronzo. Mi dispiace Sharon. Mi sento di merda, pensavo che tornare al lavoro mi avrebbe fatto bene, invece mi sento peggio. Se non vado in bagno a prendere a calci il cestino potrei picchiare qualcuno…. Maledizione, c'è qualcosa che non va."

"Senti, perché non vai a farti una doccia e poi andiamo a riposare, hai un'aria stravolta. Parleremo domani."

"Va bene. Mi fai compagnia in doccia, non voglio rimanere da solo."

"Non sei solo. Vengo con te."

Andarono a fare la doccia insieme e rimasero abbracciati sotto l'acqua, vicini con i loro corpi e le loro anime tormentate. Dopo la doccia andarono a riposare, il giorno dopo, sarebbe stato difficile per entrambi. La mattina seguente Flynn aveva portato il caffè anche per Provenza, che lo stava aspettando per poi andare dal dr. Joe. Andarono davanti allo studio e Provenza aspettò fuori.

Il dr. Joe non era sorpreso di vedere Flynn, era sorpreso di vederlo accompagnato da Provenza.

"Prego tenente. E' già tornato e con la scorta per di più?"

"Lasci stare dr. Joe."

"Bene, cosa si era dimenticato di dirmi?"

"Perché dice così?"

"Quando ci siamo incontrati la settimana scorsa, lei non mi ha detto tutto, certo. So che sarebbe ritornato tenente Flynn…ma accompagnato dal tenente Provenza …. Questo proprio non me lo aspettavo!" Disse sorridendo.

"Ecco… diciamo che…. La verità è che …. cioè…ok, non le ho detto tutto."

"Bene tenente, l'ascolto. Spero mi voglia dire tutto quanto questa volta."

"Certo, le dirò tutto quanto."

Dopo aver parlato con il Dr. Joe, Flynn era esausto. Sapeva che non sarebbe tornato presto al lavoro operativo, però aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Era pronto per tornare in Centrale, ma prima voleva passare a comprare un cestino nuovo per il bagno degli uomini. Quando sostituì quello ormai ammaccato in più parti, i ragazzi della squadra sorrisero. Flynn disse: "Ragazzi, so che sono stato un rompiballe in questo ultimo periodo, chiedo scusa a tutti. Comunque il cestino ora è nuovo."

"Allora la carta per asciugare le mani non ce le portiamo più a casa tenente…" Disse Julio per stemperare l'atmosfera. Risero tutti quanti. Provenza si sedette sulla sua sedia e riprese a fare le parole crociate.

Lui andò davanti alla porta di Sharon e chiese di poter entrare.

"Prego tenente, entri e chiuda la porta."

"Capitano." Disse Flynn chiudendo la porta.

"Allora come è andata?"

"Spero che il dr. Joe non mi lascerà per sempre alla scrivania."

"Avanti Andy, cerca di essere positivo. Comunque hai fatto la cosa giusta."

"Certo. La cosa giusta. Questo dovrebbe consolarmi?"

"Sì, Andy. Dovrebbe farti sentire bene."

"Sarà, ma io non sono tanto convinto."

"Senti, adesso ascoltami." Silenzio. "Jack è rientrato a L.A. e ho chiesto che lo portino qui come persona informata dei fatti. Non abbiamo nulla contro di lui, quindi voglio solo fare una chiacchierata, per capire se lui c'entra oppure no, con quello che ti è successo." Silenzio.

"Voglio partecipare all'interrogatorio!" Disse con fermezza.

"Andy ascoltami. Non è un interrogatorio, Jack non è accusato di nulla, per ora. Tu devi rimanerne fuori. Sei la vittima in questa situazione e lo sai benissimo, non puoi parlare con lui."

"Non sono una vittima, Sharon!" Urlò arrabbiato.

"Ok, Andy come vuoi. Ma le cose rimangono in questo modo. Se vuoi, posso permetterti di ascoltare dalla sala elettronica. Però mi prometti che starai calmo."

"Non sono d'accordo, ma farò come vuoi tu." Disse lui. Silenzio.

"Ora vorrei parlare con il tenente Provenza per organizzare tutto, ok."

"Ok. Non sono una vittima!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Andy, di questo dovremmo parlarne prima o poi."

"Non c'è nulla da dire. Ti chiamo Provenza." Disse Flynn scuro in volto uscendo.

La situazione si era fatta complicata, il capitano sperava che Jack non c'entrasse nulla con l'incidente di Andy, ma in cuor suo sapeva che era troppo facile pensare che fosse andata così.

"Come posso esserle utile, capitano?" Disse Provenza.

"Si accomodi tenente, dobbiamo discutere di alcune cose."

Il capitano e Provenza decisero che avrebbero parlato con Jack Raydor come persona informata dei fatti. Poi, avrebbero interrogato nuovamente i tre balordi che avevano preso Flynn.

Flynn sarebbe rimasto in sala elettronica insieme a Julio, che lo avrebbe tenuto sotto controllo. Entrambi erano coscienti del fatto che Andy era ancora sotto shock, non era pronto a riprendere il lavoro operativo. L'incontro con il Dr. Joe sembrava aver tranquillizzato Andy, anche se doveva fare ancora altri due incontri, prima di sapere se avesse potuto riprendere il lavoro operativo. La giornata passò velocemente, il caso di omicidio a cui lavoravano si concluse con l'amante della moglie che aveva picchiato a morte il marito e poi lo aveva ucciso con un colpo alla testa. L'uomo, dopo vari interrogatori era crollato, aveva confessato tutto. La moglie era rimasta impassibile e come mandante dell'omicidio, era stata anche lei accusata di omicidio di primo grado. La squadra aveva lavorato bene e il capitano mandò tutti a casa presto, il giorno dopo sarebbe stato un giorno difficile per tutti.

Arrivati a casa, Sharon voleva parlare con Andy, che si era trincerato dietro un silenzio pericoloso. Anche a cena, nonostante lui avesse cucinato, non c'erano state troppe parole, solo Rusty aveva raccontato della sua giornata al collage.

Dopo cena Andy era andato a prendere una boccata d'aria in balcone. Lei lo aveva raggiunto, sperando di poter parlare un po' con lui.

"Hai parlato a malapena stasera."

"Non ho molto da dire, mi sento di merda." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Cosa ti ha detto il dr. Joe, ne vuoi parlare?"

"Veramente no, non ne voglio parlare, vorrei…"

"Cosa vorresti Andy?"

"Vorrei dormire senza avere paura di avere gli incubi, vorrei andare al lavoro senza avere paura di non controllare la mia rabbia. Ho paura di farti del male e di danneggiarti al lavoro con il mio comportamento. Vorrei essere con te sulla spiaggia, da soli, con le onde del mare e la luna. Il resto non conta."

Lei lo abbracciò. "Ti amo."

Lui la strinse a sé ancora più forte e la baciò. Silenzio. Poi lui disse: "Il dr. Joe ha detto che ho uno stress post-traumatico e gli attacchi di panico sono dovuti a questo." Silenzio. "Mi ha chiesto se mi sento una vittima e io gli ho risposto di no." Silenzio. "Ma non è vero …."

Andy si appoggiò alla spalla di lei e cominciò a piangere. Lei lo abbracciò sperando di calmarlo.

"Sì, Sharon, sono una vittima. Non sono stato abbastanza forte, non ce l'ho fatta, non ce l'ho fatta!" Disse lui tra le lacrime.

"Andy questa è la tua forza, conosci le tue debolezze e diventano per te un punto di forza." Disse lei tranquillizzandolo. "Ti amo Andrew Flynn." Lui, piano piano si calmò.

"Adesso andiamo a riposare, vieni e stai tranquillo." Rimase tra le braccia di lei, cercando di riposare, ma l'angoscia e l'ansia non gli davano pace. Lei sentì la sua inquietudine e la notte fu insonne per entrambi.

Continua…


	18. Chapter 18

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 18

Il giorno dopo il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn si recarono in Centrale, Provenza era già arrivato e stava aspettando l'arrivo di Jack Raydor. La tensione era palpabile, Andy era in sala elettronica con Buzz, Sanchez e Sykes. Provenza, il capitano e Tao stavano aspettando Jack Raydor che arrivò con una buona mezz'ora di ritardo, con fare strafottente. Lo fecero accomodare in sala interrogatori uno, lui era spavaldo e insolente come sempre.

"Non vedo il tuo boyfriend, dove lo hai lasciato? E' ancora in ospedale a leccarsi le ferite?"

"Jack siamo qui per farti delle domande, quindi ti prego, rispondi alle domande e finiamola qui." Chiese lei.

"Cosa volete sapere?"

"Voglio sapere se sei stato tu a far picchiare il tenente Flynn da quei tre balordi."

"Ahahahah ….. Non avete nulla, vero? Altrimenti mi avreste letto i miei diritti e poi …. Ahahahaha … Vuoi il mio aiuto, Sharon?"

"Rispondi alla domanda, Jack!" Disse Provenza in tono risoluto.

"Stai tranquillo Provenza, il tuo amichetto, che se la spassa con mia moglie, non è nei miei pensieri, se è questo che vuoi sapere."

"Ex moglie, Jack. Hai firmato i documenti del divorzio, quindi a parte i nostri figli, non ci sono legami tra di noi." Disse lei gelida. "Ed è vero che due giorni fa sei andato in ospedale dal tenente Flynn? Ti abbiamo visto dalle telecamere, cosa sei andato a fare?"

"E' un vero peccato che il tuo stallone sia stato azzoppato, vero Sharon? Non ti monta più come vi ho scoperti l'altra notte? Lui in boxer e tu con la sua camicia, come due luridi amanti!" Urlò Jack alzandosi.

"Jack modera il linguaggio!" Urlò Provenza.

Nella sala elettronica intanto Flynn non riusciva più a trattenersi. Si avvicinò alla porta, ma Julio era proprio davanti.

"Flynn non esci da questa stanza, sono gli ordini del capitano. Torna a sederti."

"Avanti Julio, lasciami passare."

"Andy vieni a sederti." Disse Sykes e lo trascinò gentilmente verso le sedie. Andy si lasciò portare alle sedie, ma non riusciva a stare seduto.

"Jack rispondi alle domande!" Disse Sharon alzando la voce.

"No, mia cara. Devono sapere tutti che tu sei una puttana! Ho visto come lo guardi, come lo tocchi, come gli sorridi. Neanche quando eravamo sposati tu mi guardavi in quel modo, mi desideravi con quell'ardore, mi toccavi con quell'amore che non mi hai mai dato!" Urlò Jack.

"Jack tu vaneggi!" Disse lei.

"Cosa ha lui più di me?! Dimmelo! Tu sei mia Sharon! Nessuno può averti, altrimenti io farò di tutto per toglierlo dalla tua vita, hai capito! Hai capito!" Jack si era alzato e si stava sporgendo verso il capitano.

"Jack siediti! Ho detto siediti!" Urlava Provenza.

"Jack cosa hai fatto!? Hai colpito Andy perché sei geloso di me!?…" Disse il capitano scioccata.

In sala elettronica intanto Andy si era alzato e dopo aver camminato avanti e indietro si era messo davanti a Julio. "Avanti Julio, ha sentito, devo andare da lei!"

"Non esci di qui Flynn, fattene una ragione."

"Julio, maledizione! Fammi passare!" Urlò Flynn.

"Te lo ripeto Flynn, tu di qui non esci. Mi dispiace, gli ordini sono questi." Disse Julio.

"Ma lo senti quel bastardo! Cazzo! Fammi uscire!" Urlò Flynn.

"Siediti Flynn e datti una calmata." Disse Julio tranquillo, ma con voce ferma.

Nella sala interrogatori uno, Jack gridava: "Sì, l'ho fatto picchiare Sharon! Ho fatto quello che dovevo fare, tu sei mia e lui deve uscire dalla tua vita! Deve uscire dalla mia casa, dal letto di mia moglie, dalla vita dei miei figli! Adesso si è rotto il tuo boyfriend! Vero Sharon?!"

"Jack cosa hai fatto! NOOO!" Gridò il capitano.

"Quel bastardo di Flynn! Flynn dove sei?! Dove ti sei nascosto lurido verme?! Ti ho visto in quel letto di ospedale, sei solo uno stallone azzoppato! Ti sei portato via la mia vita! Sei un bastardo!" Si era alzato e aveva iniziato ad avvicinarsi al capitano.

"Mike portalo via, portalo via!" Gridò Provenza.

Tao non se lo fece ripetere due volte, prese di peso Jack e lo portò nella cella di sicurezza, aiutato da altri agenti, Jack intanto continuava a gridare parole senza senso. Provenza intanto si era rivolto al capitano, che non riusciva più a proferire parola.

"Capitano, capitano lo abbiamo portato via! Venga, andiamo nel suo ufficio." Lei era ancora sconvolta e non diceva nulla. Provenza accompagnò il capitano nel suo ufficio e la fece sedere sul divano difronte alla sua scrivania. Intanto Emy era uscita dalla sala elettronica per vedere come stava il capitano, le portò dell'acqua e rimase vicino a lei. Provenza chiamò al telefono Tao per sapere se Jack era sotto custodia, lo avevano messo in cella di sicurezza. Poi andò in sala elettronica per vedere come stava Andy. Quando entrò c'era Julio davanti alla porta, Buzz era ai monitor e Andy andava avanti e indietro come un leone in gabbia. Doveva cercare di calmarlo. Quando Andy lo vide entrare gli andò incontro: "Perché non posso vederla, dov'è Sharon? Provenza portami da lei, ti prego!"

"Andy se ti calmi ti porto da lei, ok. Adesso prendi fiato e calmati."

"Sono calmo."

"Guarda che lei ha bisogno che tu stia tranquillo, ok."

"Sono tranquillo, giuro."

"Ok, andiamo." Entrambi uscirono e andarono nell'ufficio del capitano.

Lei era seduta sul divano a lato della stanza, Emy era seduta vicino a lei. Quando li vide entrare si alzò e uscì, anche Provenza aspettò fuori.

"Sharon amore…" Disse lui inginocchiandosi davanti a lei.

"Oh mio dio, Andy, è colpa mia!" Disse lei abbracciandolo. I singhiozzi spezzarono la sua voce e l'onda di dolore si impadronì del suo corpo tremante.

"Stai calma tesoro."

"Ti avrebbe ucciso per colpa mia, Andy!"

"Sono ancora qui, un po' ammaccato, ma sono qui."

"Quello che ti hanno fatto …."

"Ssttt…stai tranquilla. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io." Silenzio.

"Devi denunciarlo, Andy. Altrimenti la farà franca."

"No, non lo farò. Non mi interessa denunciare Jack. Adesso so perché mi hanno picchiato. Questo mi basta."

"Perché non lo vuoi denunciare?"

"Vuoi che Emily e Ricky vedano il loro padre in prigione? Vuoi questo per loro? Sharon non se lo meritano."

"Oh Andy."

"Hanno già sofferto i tuoi ragazzi. Lascia che Jack se ne vada per la sua strada e noi andiamo avanti per la nostra vita, per me conta molto di più."

"Sai che la farà franca, vero?"

"Arriverà il conto anche per lui, stanne certa."

"Ma i suoi complici la devono pagare, Andy, ti hanno picchiato. Li inchioderò."

"Ok, se li vuoi incriminare, per me va bene."

"Nel pomeriggio li interrogherò di nuovo, questa volta non scapperanno."

"Ok. Se vuoi faremo così." L'abbracciò "Adesso come ti senti?"

"Ora sono pronta a ricominciare e tu?"

"Sono pronto anch'io. Ora sto bene."

Dopo una decina di minuti, entrambi si ricomposero e uscirono dall'ufficio del capitano, pronti a ricominciare. La squadra era lì ad aspettare gli ordini.

"Tenente Provenza, Amy, per favore convocate i tre sospetti del rapimento del tenente Flynn, li voglio interrogare personalmente. Andy e Julio, se mi volete aspettare in sala elettronica, per favore.

Tenente Tao, se il sig. Jack Raydor si è calmato, lo rilasci, contro di lui non ci sono e non ci saranno denunce. Si accerti che vada via da L.A. Grazie a tutti."

"Bene capitano!" Tutta la squadra si mosse agli ordini del suo capitano.

Nella cella di sicurezza Jack Raydor era seduto sulla brandina dietro le sbarre e aspettava che succedesse qualcosa. Sapeva che non l'avrebbe passata liscia, in preda alla rabbia si era lasciato sfuggire che aveva ordinato lui di picchiare Flynn. Vide arrivare il tenente Tao, che gli disse che contro di lui non c'erano accuse, era libero di andare ed era invitato a lasciare L.A. Jack rimase stupito, se ne andò senza dire una parola.

/

Intanto erano arrivati due degli uomini che avevano sequestrato Flynn, il terzo sarebbe arrivato più tardi. Il capitano voleva cominciare da quello più grosso, il sig. Roy, ma aveva picchiato un altro detenuto ed era stato trattenuto per accertare i fatti, quindi sarebbe arrivato più tardi.

Cominciarono con Paul Mensky, il proprietario dell'auto in cui era stato chiuso Flynn. Non fu di molte parole, disse solo che era stato contattato per telefono da una persona, che per mille dollari gli aveva chiesto di prendere Flynn e di tenerlo un paio di giorni in un seminterrato. Gli aveva detto che Flynn era un poliziotto corrotto e che qualcuno voleva fargliela pagare. Se volevano potevano anche picchiarlo un po', giusto per spaventarlo. Lui conosceva sia Mark Roy che John Ripley e aveva proposto loro questo "lavoro". Il compenso lo avrebbero diviso per tre.

Del mandante aveva solo un cellulare prepagato, niente di più, lo aveva ricevuto per posta e non c'era mittente sul pacco. In più gli avevano detto di spedire pistola, distintivo e portafoglio alla Crimini Maggiori all'attenzione del capitano Raydor, capo di Flynn, per farle sapere che era un poliziotto corrotto.

Poi interrogarono John Ripley, un amico di Paul Mensky, che si era offerto per questo lavoro per guadagnare qualche soldo. Lui aveva appena toccato Flynn, perché temeva e aveva paura di Mark, un uomo violento e irascibile. Aveva fatto quello che gli avevano chiesto e voleva solo i suoi soldi. Non conosceva neanche tutti i dettagli del rapimento, sapeva solo che sequestravano un poliziotto corrotto. Ripley aveva anche detto che Mark Roy si era irritato perché Flynn continuava a parlare e stranamente non aveva paura, come le persone quando vengono rapite. Quando Mark gli aveva puntato la pistola alla testa, lui gli aveva gridato di sparare e Mark si era spaventato, perché non aspettava una reazione del genere.

Flynn aveva assistito agli interrogatori dalla sala elettronica, era nervoso, agitato, continuava a camminare avanti e indietro. Il racconto di quella esperienza lo innervosiva parecchio. Per ora era riuscito a contenere la sua rabbia, ma non sapeva ancora per quanto, sentiva che presto sarebbe scoppiato. Dopo alcune ore, arrivò il Sig. Roy accompagnato dall'avvocato. Il capitano e Provenza, raggiunsero il Sig. Roy in sala interrogatori uno.

Il capitano disse: "Sig. Roy, abbiamo avuto conferma, che siete stati assoldati dietro pagamento, per sequestrare e picchiare il tenente Flynn. Quindi le accuse contro di lei si accentuano, se lei volesse darci la sua versione, potremmo venirci incontro e trovare un accordo."

Il Sig. Roy guardava sospettoso il capitano. Bisbigliò qualcosa all'avvocato, che gli fece cenno di parlare, poi disse: "Ok. Senta, io cercavo solo di fare un po' di soldi. Paul mi ha detto che potevo fare 300 dollari se l'aiutavo a prendere un tizio e a tenerlo via un paio di giorni. Così ho fatto. Il posto me lo hanno indicato Paul, ha organizzato tutto lui. Noi abbiamo tenuto il tizio nel seminterrato e poi siete arrivati voi."

"Lei ha picchiato il tenente Flynn?" Chiese Provenza.

"Ok, per portarlo via abbiamo dovuto immobilizzarlo, se stava più tranquillo, non gli davamo tutte quelle botte."

"Ma lei, poi lo ha picchiato quando era nel seminterrato con le mani legate? Vero?" Disse Provenza.

"Dovevamo passare il tempo. Abbiamo bevuto qualche birra, mangiato una pizza e poi gli abbiamo dato qualche pugno. Niente di più."

"Dal referto dell'ospedale sembra che gli abbiate dato più di qualche pugno, perché?" Chiese Provenza.

"Ok. Mi piace picchiare le persone, la cosa mi diverte. Il tizio che ci doveva pagare ha detto che potevamo divertirci, anzi di picchiarlo anche per lui, perché era un poliziotto corrotto. Però lui mi ha fatto faticare, mi ha fatto sudare, accidenti. E' un buon incassatore. Non smetteva di parlare, continuava a chiedere perché questo, perché quello. Mi ha innervosito. Pensavo riuscisse a scappare e quindi addio soldi."

"Mi può anche spiegare perché gli ha puntato una pistola alla testa?" Chiese il capitano.

"Ok, ma era scarica. Si faceva così solo per scherzare, ma poi si è arrabbiato. Mi diceva che gli dovevo sparare, si rende conto? Lui voleva che io gli sparassi, cioè ha perso un po' la testa. Era aggressivo, mi sono spaventato e allora mi sono dovuto difendere…capisce?!"

"Si doveva difendere da un uomo con le mani legate?" Chiese il capitano in modo rude.

"Mi spiace se ho picchiato il suo uomo, capisco perché lei è arrabbiata, lei è Sharon, vero? Occhi verde giada…"

"Cosa vuol dire…" Il capitano venne colta di sorpresa.

"Ogni volta che lo picchiavo, quando alla fine lui sveniva e poi … delirava ….. – " _I tuoi occhi verde_ _giada, voglio rivederli, Sharon_ " -…. Diceva così. Non pensavo che lei fosse la sua donna. Senta mi spiace, ma avevo bisogno di quei soldi. Non è un fatto personale è solo lavoro, mi capisce vero?!"

Il capitano si mise una mano sulla bocca, come per trattenere le lacrime. Poi disse: "Se ci vuole scusare un momento." Uscì dalla stanza seguita da Provenza.

In sala elettronica Flynn aveva ascoltato tutto, aveva portato le mani al volto e aveva sussurrato: "Oh mio dio."

"Andy tutto ok? Sei tranquillo." Chiese Julio.

"E' tutto ok, Julio." Respirò profondamente. "E' meglio se vado in bagno."

"Ok, vengo con te." Disse Julio gentilmente. Andy era già sulla porta e Julio lo raggiunse. Entrò nel bagno degli uomini e iniziò a prendere a calci il cestino nuovo, poi prese a calci le porte dei bagni degli uomini e staccò completamente la porta del bagno distruggendola a pedate. Poi riprese il cestino e lo lanciò contro il muro. Julio era fuori dalla porta del bagno degli uomini.

Il capitano Raydor disse a Provenza: "Tenente, io non posso continuare l'interrogatorio, sono troppo coinvolta e non vorrei che questo diventasse una scusa per il suo avvocato. Deve proseguire lei insieme a Mike. Io vi seguirò dalla sala elettronica. Se mi vuole scusare." Si allontanò da Provenza e andò a cercare Andy. In sala elettronica, le dissero che era nel bagno degli uomini, accompagnato da Julio. Sharon andò verso il bagno degli uomini e vide Julio fuori dalla porta. "Cosa sta succedendo, Julio?" Chiese lei.

"E' meglio se aspetta un poco, capitano, deve finire di sfogarsi."

"Mi faccia passare, per favore."

"Ma capitano…"

"Julio si faccia da parte e mi faccia passare, questo è un ordine!"

"Prego Signora."

Lei entrò e vide la furia di Andy che si era scatenata distruggendo parte del bagno degli uomini.

Lui aveva le mani contro il muro, con parecchie escoriazioni, in alcuni punti sanguinavano. Lui ansimava ed era rosso in faccia, stava cercando di calmarsi. Lei si avvicinò lentamente e lo abbracciò.

"Andy…" Rimasero in silenzio. Lei sentiva il suo cuore battere violentemente, sembrava senza controllo. Aveva paura che il cuore gli scoppiasse da quanto batteva.

"Calmati Andy, respira lentamente e calmati." Disse lei gentilmente. Silenzio.

"Cosa mi hanno fatto Sharon, non sono più io…" Disse con voce disperata.

Lei si staccò da lui gentilmente e gli disse: "Andy, guardami." Capì che doveva scuoterlo in qualche modo, doveva dargli una direzione da seguire.

Lui si voltò, ma aveva lo sguardo basso, non aveva il coraggio di guardarla, sapeva di averla delusa con il suo comportamento.

"Adesso tenente lei pulirà tutto quanto, sistemerà al meglio e si medicherà le mani. Domani poi farà riparare le porte che ha divelto e sistemerà i danni. Dopo andrà a casa e darsi una ripulita e si calmerà. Alle 20.00 di questa sera deve essere da me, perché dobbiamo parlare. Sono stata chiara! Tenente ha capito i miei ordini?"

"Sì capitano, ho capito." Disse lui alzando lo sguardo.

"Bene, la lascio al suo lavoro." Si voltò e uscì dal bagno degli uomini e si diresse nel suo ufficio, chiuse la porta e gli scuri e scoppiò a piangere.

Provenza intanto, stava terminando l'interrogatorio, che comunque non aveva portato ad un coinvolgimento diretto di Jack Raydor, _-"Se l'è cavata anche questa volta il bastardo"- ,_ pensò Provenza.

Il sig. Roy e i suoi complici furono accusati di lesioni personali e di sequestro di pubblico ufficiale, forse sei mesi o poco più avrebbero fatto in prigione. Non era soddisfatto di quanto ottenuto.

Lasciò che riportassero in cella di sicurezza i tre accusati, poi cercò il capitano.

Incontrò Julio che gli raccontò quanto successo a Flynn e dell'arrivo del capitano. Provenza andò da Flynn, era in bagno che stava ripulendo.

"Flynn cosa stai facendo?" Disse entrando nel bagno degli uomini.

"Lasciami in pace Provenza." Disse noncurante.

"Come faccio a lasciarti in pace, me lo dici? E guardami quando ti parlo!" Lo strattonò per un braccio.

"Sto eseguendo gli ordini del capitano. Mi ha ordinato di ripulire il bagno, domani mattina chiamo il falegname e faccio risistemare a mie spese le porte che ho divelto, ok, sei soddisfatto ora?!" Disse riprendendo a raccogliere le carte disseminate per il pavimento.

"Va bene, va bene così, ok." Disse Provenza uscendo.

Si recò dal capitano, quando vide la porta chiusa, capì che aveva bisogno di tempo … così si sedette e aspettò. Scosse la testa, la situazione stava diventando ingestibile, _"Idioti!"_ Pensò tra sé.

Dopo un po' il capitano uscì dal suo ufficio, si era ripresa e vide Provenza che la stava aspettando e andò da lui.

"Mi aggiorni, tenente, prego." Disse lei.

"Purtroppo nulla di che, capitano, le accuse rimangono quelle che erano, non c'è alcun legame con Jack…siamo allo stesso punto di prima, a parte il fatto che Flynn ha devastato il bagno degli uomini."

"Lo so tenente, lo so. Senta, mandi tutti a casa. Per oggi basta così. Ci vediamo domani mattina." Disse con voce triste e uscì.

Provenza si alzò e andò da Flynn. Stava finendo di sistemare il bagno degli uomini.

"Flynn andiamo, il capitano ha detto di andare a casa. Ti accompagno."

"Non sei obbligato. Vado a casa anche da solo."

"Sì certo, dai ti aspetto qui fuori."

"Ok, dammi solo un minuto." Andy si lavò le mani e poi uscì. "Gli altri sono già andati via?"

"Veramente sono ancora tutti qui, a parte il capitano." Flynn si diresse verso la sala dove c'erano le scrivanie, i suoi colleghi erano tutti lì. "Ragazzi …ehm…so che…vi chiedo scusa per il mio comportamento, spero possiate capire. Oggi è stato difficile ascoltare certe cose, lavorerò per controllare la mia rabbia. Domani farò mettere a posto la porta del bagno. Promesso. Chiedo a tutti voi solo un po' di pazienza."

"Tenente non ci sono problemi, per me è tutto ok." Disse Buzz. "Buona serata a tutti!" E uscì.

"Tranquillo Andy, le giornate no, le hanno tutti. Ci vediamo domani." Disse Mike prendendo la giacca e uscendo.

"Uguale tenente, non uso il vostro bagno, ma per me è tutto ok, buona serata." Disse Emy uscendo.

"Tenente, stia tranquillo, è tutto a posto." Disse Julio sorridendo e poi uscì anche lui.

"Grazie ragazzi." Disse Andy leggermente commosso.

"Forza Flynn, che fai lì immobile. Muoviti, devi andare a casa a sistemarti e poi devi andare da lei."

"Ok, Provenza. Andiamo." Insieme uscirono dalla Centrale.

Alle 20 di quella sera Andy era puntuale davanti alla porta di Sharon. Aveva quasi paura di suonare il campanello, prese fiato e poi suonò. Lei lo stava aspettando, era bellissima con una maglietta viola e un paio di jeans. Le diede i fiori che le aveva comprato e la baciò con passione, senza che lei potesse dire qualcosa.

"Che intenzioni ha tenente?"

"Devo farmi perdonare. Sono stato un pazzo e non dovevo fare quello che ho fatto. Ti ho baciato, perché se tu mi mandassi via, avresti ragione. Volevo solo un ultimo bacio."

"Perché dovrei mandarti via?"

"Non mi sono controllato e ho lasciato che venisse fuori la parte peggiore di me. Avrei voluto che tu non la vedessi." Abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ho visto anche la parte migliore di te, Andy. Non denuncerai Jack solo per il bene di Ricky ed Emily, questo non posso dimenticarlo."

"Tengo molto a Ricky ed Emily, sono dei bravi ragazzi."

"Anche tu sei un bravo ragazzo. Non avrei voluto parlarti in quel modo, ma quando ti ho visto in bagno, la devastazione, la disperazione e il tuo cuore che batteva come impazzito …. Andy mi hai spaventato! Ho dovuto usare i miei gradi per riportarti alla ragione, ma tu non devi farlo mai più, mi hai spaventato a morte!" Lei lo abbracciò.

"Perdonami Sharon, non ero più io. Ascoltare quei bastardi mi ha fatto rivivere quell'orrore e non sono riuscito a controllare …. era la mia disperazione, il mio dolore, la mia vergogna. Quell'uomo poi ha parlato dei tuoi occhi, non volevo ti coinvolgesse. Ti ho messo in difficoltà …"

"Non è colpa tua quello che è successo. Tu in tutto questo sei…. Andy …qui tu sei la vittima di una porcata che ha voluto Jack…non lo perdonerò mai, per quello che ti ha fatto. Jack è un bastardo!" Silenzio. "Allora non sei più arrabbiata?" Chiese lui.

"Dovrai faticare per farti perdonare, tenente…" Disse lei maliziosamente.

"Sono disposto a tutto…" La guardò da capo a piedi disse senza fiato: "Sei bellissima, anche in jeans…" Disse sorridendo.

Lei sorrise "Rusty non c'è ….Andiamo in camera….Mi deve spiegare parecchie cose, tenente…" lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò in camera.

Entrarono e lui le sfilò la maglietta, lei rimase in reggiseno, poi l'adagiò sul letto e le sfilò i jeans: "Che gambe, capitano, mi sono mancate tantissimo…" Iniziò a baciarle fino ad arrivare alle cosce, lei fremette ai suoi baci. Lei si alzò e gli disse: "Ora tocca a me…" Gli sfilò la maglietta e vide i suoi lividi sul costato ….era tanti e ancora viola….li sfiorò delicatamente e li baciò…."Non ti faccio male, vero?" Chiese lei gentilmente. "Tu non mi fai mai male, mi fai impazzire, mi arrendo…" Alzò le mani. Lei gli slacciò la cintura e il bottone dei jeans e tirò giù tutto ….. lui rimase nudo davanti a lei. Lei sorrise soddisfatta, poi lo abbracciò e lo spinse sul letto, lei era sopra di lui. Le mani di lui andarono a slacciare il suo reggiseno di pizzo nero e poi scivolarono lungo i fianchi fino alle mutandine ….sfilò tutto.

"Stai diventando pericoloso, tenente… ma adesso sei mio!" Lei sentì il suo piacere e lo prese e lo mise dentro di lei. Lui gemette, non se lo aspettava, mormorò di piacere e lei iniziò a muoversi lentamente, lui rispose ai suoi movimenti, poi le aumentò il ritmo, cavalcandolo e mormorando di piacere. Lui si girò su di lei e affondò il suo piacere arrivando a farla gridare. Si spostò a lato, soddisfatto. Lei aveva un sorriso malizioso sul viso e lo guardava compiaciuta. Si rilassarono e si addormentarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro. Dopo un paio di ore, lui si svegliò. Lei dormiva accanto a lui. Rimase a guardarla, nella penombra della notte. Aveva temuto di perderla, lei si girò e si accoccolò a lui, che la strinse ancora più forte. Lei si svegliò, stava per alzarsi, lui la trattenne: "Rimani ancora qui con me, tra le mie braccia. Non andare via."

"Non vado da nessuna parte, sono qui, vicino a te."

"Ho avuto tanta paura di perderti, di perdere tutto questo. I tuoi capelli di seta, i tuoi occhi verde giada, le tue gambe mozzafiato, i tuoi seni morbidi, le tue labbra delicate. Quando hai interrogato quei tre balordi, quell'esperienza tremenda mi ha avvolto. Non volevo provare ancora quell'angoscia, quel senso di vuoto, di solitudine e di dolore, che mi è rimasto dentro. Ho cercato di trattenermi, ma la rabbia mi esplosa dentro, non riuscivo più a fermarmi, non riuscivo a controllare la furia e la frustrazione che avevo dentro."

"Va tutto bene, Andy. Hai ancora dei lividi grossi sul costato, ti fanno male, vero?"

"Ogni tanto. Dipende dai movimenti. Le mie costole guariranno, con il tempo …."

"Anche il tuo cuore guarirà, Andy. Lascia che tutta questa rabbia vada via da te, lascia scorrere tutto questo dolore, non lasciare che ti renda una persona triste." Silenzio. "Quando ho capito che Jack non sarebbe stato più l'uomo di cui mi ero innamorata, ho dovuto lasciare andare tutta la rabbia, il dolore, la tristezza, la solitudine. C'è voluto del tempo e tanto lavoro, però ora posso guardarlo in faccia e andare avanti con la mia vita. Certo lui rimarrà sempre il padre dei miei figli, però riesce ancora a farmi arrabbiare."

"Ho chiesto scusa ai ragazzi della squadra, per il mio comportamento e devo delle scuse anche a te. Mi dispiace per come mi sono comportato. Non è stato un bello spettacolo quello che ho fatto. Parlerò con il dr. Joe. Ho bisogno anche di andare ai miei incontri. Mi sento perso, Sharon, mi sento come se non riuscissi più a trovare la strada da percorrere."

"Sono qui con te, Andy."

"Non mi lascerai vero?" Si voltò per guardarla.

"Ti ho già detto che sono qui con te. Non ti lascerò. Stai tranquillo."

"Sei la stella che mi guida nella notte più oscura, senza di te sarei perso. Ti amo tanto tesoro."

"Ti amo anch'io. Adesso riposiamo un po'." L'abbracciò e tornarono a riposare.

Il giorno seguente Flynn doveva andare dal per l'ultimo colloquio. Prima era passato in Centrale, stava aspettando il falegname e poi sarebbe andato a comprare un nuovo cestino per il bagno degli uomini. Arrivò anche Provenza, che gli disse che l'avrebbe accompagnato dal Dr. Joe.

Il Falegname arrivò e iniziò a mettere a posto le porte. Flynn e Provenza si avviarono per andare dal .

"Flynn, come stai?" Chiese Provenza.

"Adesso va meglio. Mi sono chiarito con Sharon, sono tranquillo. Anche con il dr. Joe andrà bene, lo sento." Disse fiducioso.

"Ok. Senti non per fare il guastafeste, però perché vuoi fare sempre l'eroe? Ti stavano massacrando di botte e tu fai il cavaliere senza paura? Sei un idiota!"

"Lo so Provenza, sono un idiota! Però la prossima volta venite a salvarmi più velocemente!"

"Non cambierai mai …..idiota!"

"Senti Provenza, ora che prenderemo una settimana di ferie, mi dici come farai senza di me?"

"Me la caverò benissimo. Anzi cerca di far riposare il capitano, era molto stanca."

"Da quando ti preoccupi per lei?"

"Lascia perdere! E bada a te Flynn! Non dirle niente! Siamo d'accordo!"

"D'accordissimo!"

Provenza scosse la testa e andò avanti.

Continua…


	19. Chapter 19

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 19

Finalmente si erano presi una settimana di vacanza.

Erano in viaggio da un'ora, quando lei ricevette una chiamata da Rusty. Erano d'accordo che lui sarebbe andato casa dei genitori di Sharon tra due giorni, per unirsi a loro. Rusty chiedeva a Sharon se invece di raggiugerli al mare, poteva andare a Berkley dove lavorava Gus. La loro relazione sembrava stesse facendo dei passi in avanti. Anche se a malincuore, lei gli disse: "Sì, certamente. Prometti che mi chiamerai, almeno una volta al giorno. Ciao tesoro, ti voglio bene anch'io." Il ragazzo stava crescendo, aveva bisogno dei suoi spazi.

"Stai tranquilla, starà bene." Disse Andy.

"Lo so, però mi sarebbe piaciuto trascorre qualche giorno anche con lui."

"Ricky e Emily passeranno a trovare i tuoi genitori, ci saranno loro. Vedrai che ci rilasseremo. Ne abbiamo bisogno, tesoro."

"Sì Andy."

Arrivarono alla casa e si sistemarono, poi andarono subito a vedere il mare. La spiaggia sembrava deserta. Si abbracciarono e si sedettero a guardare le onde. Lui la baciò e lei ricambiò il bacio. Rimasero così a lungo, abbracciati.

Però non erano soli, da lontano una figura li osservava. Poi sparì, così come era apparsa.

"Le ultime settimane sono state pesanti, per entrambi. Ora voglio solo pensare a rilassarmi!" Disse lui. Passeggiarono a lungo sulla spiaggia e poi andarono fuori a cena. La sera rimasero in veranda a guardare le stelle e poi andarono a dormire, la stanchezza ebbe il sopravvento su tutto. La mattina seguente lei lo trovò ai fornelli, stava preparando il pranzo.

"Sei già all'opera?"

"Ben svegliata!"

"Ho sentito un profumino…cosa prepari di buono?"

"Sto preparando delle torte salate, così le possiamo portare in spiaggia…"

"Non dovevi, potevamo comprare qualcosa di già pronto."

"Mi rilassa cucinare. Soprattutto cucinare per te. Mangeremo in spiaggia, così ci godiamo il mare."

"Ma è tardissimo! Non pensavo di aver dormito così tanto!"

"Ebbene sì, mia bella addormentata …. ti ho lasciato riposare, ieri sera eri tanto stanca …."

"Ma adesso mi sono ripresa … sai …"

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Dico che, domani arrivano i miei genitori e poi i ragazzi …"

"Quindi..." Mormorò lui con due occhi pieni di piacere.

"Vieni in camera e lo scoprirai…" Disse lei con voce sensuale allontanandosi verso la camera.

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la seguì, con un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra.

Entrarono in camera e lei si tolse la maglietta e i pantaloncini di lui che indossava per dormire. Rimase nuda, lui la prese e l'appoggiò con la pancia sul letto.

"Sei bellissima!" Disse lui e le baciò le natiche. Lei sorrise e disse: "Se penso che fino a poco tempo fa ti avrei detto ben volentieri di baciarmi il culo…. "

"Come vedi, eseguo i tuoi ordini capitano!" Iniziò a baciarla fino alle spalle e lei fremette al suo tocco. Poi lui si tolse i boxer e si appoggiò a lei, la sentì gemere di piacere.

"Ti amo." Mormorò lui, baciandola da dietro sul collo.

"Ti amo tenente e mi fai impazzire!" Disse lei.

"Mi farai morire capitano, sei uno spettacolo!" Disse lui girandola sulla schiena e baciandola con passione. Lei rispose al bacio e gemette di piacere quando lui entrò dentro di lei. Lui incalzò il ritmo, sentiva il suo godimento e dopo un po' di colpi lei iniziò a gridare il suo nome. Vennero insieme ed esausti rimasero sul letto sudati e soddisfatti. Silenzio.

"A cosa stai pensando?" Chiese lei.

"Pensavo che forse è arrivato il momento di andare a vivere insieme in una casa tutta nostra."

"Perché casa mia non va bene?" Chiese lei.

"Va benissimo. Però quella è casa tua. Vorrei una casa nostra. Con gli spazi per noi, per i nostri figli: Rusty e per quando arrivano Ricky e Emily."

"Oh Andy."

"Questo lo prendo come un sì! Ci sarà spazio per tutti. Che ne dici?" Disse lui.

"Dico che è una bellissima idea! Però non so…"

"Ehi, con calma. Vendo la mia casa, poi cerchiamo qualcosa che piaccia a tutti e tre."

"A casa mia non ti senti a tuo agio?"

"Non ho detto questo. Però dobbiamo sempre stare attenti a come ci muoviamo, a cosa facciamo… cioè, vorrei poter fare come oggi, capisci?"

"Certo. Vorrei solo un po' di tempo per metabolizzare la cosa."

"Intanto metterò in vendita la mia casa, poi vedremo. Ok?"

"Ok. Facciamo una doccia e poi usciamo, che ne dici?" Disse lei alzandosi e andando verso il bagno.

"Ottima idea!" Disse lui seguendola.

Trascorsero il resto della giornata lungo la battigia, volevano solo stare insieme e godersi la reciproca compagnia. La sera la trascorsero insieme sul divano a guardare un vecchio film. Mentre erano sul divano, ci fu un leggero rumore sordo.

"Hai sentito?" Disse lui.

"Che cosa?"

"Quel rumore sordo …."

"Non ho sentito nulla. Magari è il vento che sposta qualche cespuglio…"

"Dici?"

"Stai tranquillo amore, va tutto bene."

"Domani mattina controllo intorno alla casa che sia tutto in ordine, così, per precauzione."

"Queste sono case vecchie, magari qualche intercapedine ha ceduto o sbatte per il vento. Domani controlleremo, adesso stai qui con me."

"Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte."

/

I genitori di Sharon arrivarono il giorno dopo e nel pomeriggio anche i ragazzi si sarebbero aggiunti alla compagnia. Lei era contenta di avere tutta la famiglia con sé. Flynn vedeva che era serena. Stare con la famiglia rendeva Sharon più tranquilla e spensierata.

Marion e Philip era contenti di avere Sharon un po' per loro, la vedevano così serena insieme a Andy. Anche i ragazzi erano contenti di passare un po' di tempo spensierati con Sharon e Andy. Da quando erano arrivati avevano passato la maggior parte del tempo in spiaggia a ridere e scherzare tutti insieme.

Qualcuno nell'ombra guardava tutta la famiglia, da lontano. Poi nell'ombra spariva nuovamente.

Dopo una doccia veloce, decisero di andare a fare una passeggiata da soli, prima di cenare.

"Vorrei poter stare qui per sempre. Non ho tanta voglia di tornare a L.A."

"Davvero? Non ti manca il tuo lavoro, Provenza e tutto il resto?!" Chiese lei.

"Qui sto bene. Sono rilassato, sono tranquillo. Sto bene con i tuoi genitori e i tuoi figli, mi sento a casa. Non vorrei andare via."

"Quando vorrai potremo tornare qui."

"Sì, lo so. Però vorrei fermare questo momento di serenità. Gli ultimi tempi sono stati difficili. Abbiamo avuto troppe tensioni e abbiamo discusso parecchio. Voglio solo essere felice e qui con te lo sono."

"Anch'io sono felice con te. Vedrai le cose andranno meglio."

"Vanno già meglio, qui non ho incubi, dormo come un bambino. Sono in pace con il mondo intero." Silenzio.

"Dovresti parlarne con qualcuno dei tuoi incubi." Disse lei.

"Va bene così. Quando rientreremo a L.A. andrò ai miei incontri, starò ancora meglio." Lei lo abbracciò. Lui fece una smorfia di dolore e lei se ne accorse.

"Andy tutto bene?"

"Sì, non mi aspettavo il tuo abbraccio, mi hai colto all'improvviso…"

"E quindi, qui ti fa male?" Disse lei puntando il dito dove lui era dolorante.

"E' il movimento …. qui… mi fa un po' male, ma poco."

"Hai preso gli antidolorifici?" Silenzio. "Andy?"

"No. Ho smesso subito dopo la dimissione dall'ospedale."

"Ma eravamo d'accordo che…" Disse lei sorpresa.

"Non arrabbiarti. Ho parlato con il dottore e mi ha detto che finchè riesco a sopportare il dolore, posso non prendere nulla. Se poi diventa insopportabile, allora passerò agli antidolorifici."

"Senti ancora dolore, vero?"

"Un po'."

"Andy!"

"Sì, mi fa male, ok. Però è sopportabile."

"Non voglio che tu senta dolore Andy, non va bene. Vorrei che tu ci ripensassi, l'antidolorifico può aiutarti a stare meglio."

"Sharon ne abbiamo già parlato. Per me questa è la soluzione migliore. Devo solo stare attento ad alcuni movimenti."

"Perché non me lo hai detto? Ti ho fatto male con quell'abbraccio, non volevo." Disse lei.

"Tu non mi fai male, tu mi fai solo bene. Stai tranquilla." Lui l'abbracciò.

"Andy…"

"Lascia che i miei demoni non vengano fuori, ti prego." Silenzio.

"Sono qui, se vuoi parlarne. Sai che non sono d'accordo, però rispetto la tua decisione di non prendere antidolorifici. Se questo ti tranquillizza, va bene anche per me."

"Grazie tesoro."

"Dai rientriamo." Si avviarono verso casa.

Quando rientrarono dalla loro passeggiata i ragazzi li stavano aspettando in veranda per la cena.

Cenarono tutti insieme allegramente, i ragazzi fecero tante domande a Sharon sul lavoro e altrettanto fece lei sul balletto ad Emily e a Ricky sulle sue nuove fiamme.

Terminata la cena Philip invitò Andy a scambiare due parole in veranda, da soli.

Sharon aiutò sua madre Marion a riordinare la cucina.

"Tutto ok Andy?"

"Certo Philip."

"Cosa hai fatto per avere male al costato?"

"Si vede così tanto?"

"Un paio di volte ho visto la tua smorfia di dolore sul viso, mentre stavi giocando con i ragazzi sulla spiaggia. Ho visto che volevi stare con loro, ma hai fatto fatica."

"Non è nulla di grave Philip, non ti preoccupare."

"Preferisco preoccuparmi Andy, scusa se te lo chiedo, ma va tutto bene? Non voglio essere invadente, però ho notato che Sharon è preoccupata per te." Silenzio.

"Non riguarda me e Sharon, noi siamo ok. Si tratta di lavoro, ultimamente siamo stati parecchio sotto pressione." Silenzio.

"Andy, sappiamo cosa ti è successo. Sharon lo ha detto a Marion."

"Cosa le ha detto?" Chiese lui sulla difensiva.

"Ci ha raccontato quello che ti ha fatto Jack e che tu non lo hai voluto denunciare solo per proteggere Ricky e Emily.

"Philip senti…"

"Andy apprezzo molto il fatto tu che voglia proteggere i ragazzi e anche Sharon. Jack è una pagina chiusa della sua vita, un capitolo purtroppo molto doloroso. Sono felice che ci sia tu a renderla felice. Ma se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, non avere paura o timore a chiedere, noi siamo e vogliamo essere una famiglia. Sharon mi ha detto che stai cercando di riallacciare i rapporti con i tuoi figli. Quindi Andy se avessi bisogno di qualcosa, di qualsiasi cosa, non esitare a chiedere. Noi ci siamo."

"Grazie Philip."

"Sono io che ti devo ringraziare, mia figlia è felice e questo è quello che conta per me." Silenzio. "Quindi le tue costole?"

"Ho solo una contusione, guarirà con il tempo."

"Nei giorni in cui sei stato ricoverato in ospedale, Sharon era distrutta e ha parlato con sua madre raccontandole quanto ti era accaduto. Poi ci ha detto di Jack e di tutto il resto."

"Quello che è successo mi ha messo sotto pressione e Sharon era preoccupata, ma ora abbiamo risolto tutto. E' tutto quanto ok, Philip."

"Va bene Andy." Passarono qualche minuto in silenzio, poi arrivò Sharon con sua madre.

"Noi abbiamo finito di sistemare la cucina. Philip ora vuoi lasciare Andy e Sharon liberi per una passeggiata?" Disse Marion.

"Certo cara, anche noi abbiamo sistemato tutto quanto. Buona passeggiata." Disse Philip prendendo la sua pipa e sedendosi sulla poltrona in veranda. Sharon e Andy non se lo fecero ripetere e mano nella mano, andarono verso il mare.

"Non pensavo che avessi detto ai tuoi genitori quello che mi era successo …."

"Quel bastardo di Jack ti ha fatto del male per colpire me. Tu invece sei stato un signore a non volerlo denunciare."

"Lo sai che l'ho fatto solo per i ragazzi."

"Infatti, i miei genitori lo dovevano sapere, riguardava i loro nipoti. Tutto qui."

"Ok tesoro."

"Mia madre mi ha chiesto se ora ti sei ripreso a pieno, ha notato anche lei che ogni tanto sei dolorante."

"Si vede così tanto? Anche tuo padre… Tu cosa gli hai detto?"

"Di questo non ne ho parlato con loro. Se vuoi dire loro qualcosa, lo farai tu, da me non sapranno nient'altro."

"Ok, va bene. Ho capito, sono sotto attacco. Stasera prenderò un antidolorifico, ok?"

"Ok, come vuoi tu Andy."

"Adesso mi vuoi abbracciare?"

"Non voglia farti male…"

"Vieni qui, tesoro mio." Lui l'abbracciò e poi la baciò con passione. Quando ripresero fiato, sorrisero insieme.

"Sei incorreggibile tenente!"

"Rientriamo, domani mattina dobbiamo alzarci presto, se vogliamo fare la gita in barca!"

"Sì, andiamo."

Rientrarono verso casa, i ragazzi e i genitori di Sharon erano già a letto. La mattina seguente sarebbero andati tutti a fare una gita sulla barca presa a noleggio da Philip, che voleva portare i nipoti a pescare al largo.

La giornata si prospettava soleggiata e calda. Di buon mattino erano già tutti pronti per la gita in mare. Erano tutti allegri ed entusiasti di andare in barca e Philip insegnò ai nipoti a pescare.

Con la fortuna dei principianti Emily pescò un grosso pesce e dopo la foto di rito, lo ributtarono in mare. Ricky non riuscì a pescare nulla e questo divenne motivo di scherno da parte della sorella.

Andy e Sharon guardavano divertiti i ragazzi che facevano il bagno e scherzavano. Anche Philip e Marion erano contenti di vedere Sharon finalmente sorridente e rilassata.

Dopo aver pranzato con le torte salate che aveva preparato Andy, si apprestarono a rientrare a riva.

Rientrarono a casa: Philip e Marion decisero di riposare un poco, Emily si ritirò nella sua camera e Ricky si mise a guardare la televisione. Andy e Sharon ne approfittarono per fare una passeggiata lungo la spiaggia da soli.

"Bellissima giornata vero tesoro?"

"Sì, davvero. Ci siamo riposati ed è stato divertente guardare Emily pescare!"

"E' stato più divertente guardare la faccia di Ricky quando ha preso quel pesce così grande, invece lui niente… è stato esilarante!"

"Si ma la parte più bella è stato rimanere con te in barca, sdraiati e non pensare a nulla."

"Ti sei rilassata mia cara?"

"Certo tesoro. Il tuo dolore all'addome come va?"

"Va meglio. Sono a completo riposo, quindi mi riprenderò più forte di prima! E Allora sarai mia ancora di più!" Disse lui abbracciandola e prendendola in braccio, sollevandola.

"Andy!" Lui la fece scivolare tra le sue braccia, fino ad arrivare ad avere il suo viso difronte al suo.

"Che intenzioni hai tenente…!?"

"Solo buone intenzioni …." Disse prendendole le braccia e portandole dietro la schiena di lei.

"Lascia che lo dica io, se sono buone intenzioni." Lui la baciò.

"Che ne dici?" Chiese lui.

"Dico che sono molte buone." Lei ricambiò il bacio.

"Te l'ho già detto che ti amo?"

"Uhm …. "

"Adesso sei mia."

"Mi arrendo tenente … "

"Che ne dici se rientriamo in camera …. "

"Andy ci sono i ragazzi ….."

"A loro non dirò nulla, prometto …."

"Andy!" Disse lei liberandosi dalla sua presa e allontanandosi.

"Dove stai andando?"

"Seguimi e vedrai…" Disse lei iniziando a correre lentamente verso casa.

"Non puoi farmi correre, Sharon! Sono ferito!" Disse lui ridendo.

"Devi riuscire a prendermi!" Si fece raggiungere e lo aspettò sotto il patio. Lui la raggiunse e entrambi entrarono in casa e andarono direttamente in camera. Ricky li vide e sorrise maliziosamente. Entrarono in camera e lei non fece in tempo a dire nulla che lui la prese e la depose sul letto.

"Allora … devo approfondire le indagini per il crimine che è stato compiuto sotto i miei occhi!" Disse lui.

"Di quale crimine parlava tenente?"

"Lo sai benissimo! C'è stato un furto e ne ho le prove!" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Sono innocente!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Vediamo quanto è innocente…. Dovrà cedere al mio interrogatorio …." Disse lui prendendo le braccia di lei e portandole sopra la testa. Lui si sdraiò accanto di lei: "Vediamo dove ha nascosto la refurtiva …." Le mani di lui cominciarono a sfilare il vestitino e lei rimase in costume a due pezzi nero.

"Adesso tocca a me, tenente!" Disse lei alzandosi e sedendosi sopra di lui.

"Io non ho fatto nulla capitano …."

"Questo lo lasci dire a me, tenente …." Sfilò la maglietta di Andy e poi scivolò giù, slacciando i bermuda e togliendoli insieme al costume da bagno.

"Così va molto meglio!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Le sue tecniche di persuasione sono efficaci, capitano, ma sono io che ho subito il furto …." Disse lui girandosi su di lei e cominciando a baciare il collo, le spalle e poi scendendo fino all'addome. Sfilò il costume e baciò i suoi seni morbidi, lei mormorò di piacere e accarezzò i suoi capelli brizzolati.

"Questa è tortura tenente!" Mormorò lei.

"Allora confessa il tuo crimine, sei colpevole vero!" Disse lui ridendo.

"Sì sono colpevole!" Gridò lei.

La sua lingua si insinuò nella bocca di lei, le sue mani iniziarono a scorrere lungo i fianchi, lei fremette di piacere al suo tocco. Le sue labbra non smettevano di volere i suoi baci. La voleva, ora. Lei non resistette e lasciò il suo corpo cedere alla passione. Si sentiva come una ragazzina alla prima cotta, voleva le sue mani su di lei, i suoi baci, i suoi abbracci. Lui non esitò e dopo averla baciata ancora entrò dentro di lei. Lei mormorò di piacere e lui continuò finchè vennero insieme. Silenzio.

"Ma quale crimine ho commesso?" Chiese lei incuriosita.

Lui la guardò e disse: "Mi hai rubato il cuore capitano ed ora non mi appartiene più. Dovrai amarmi per sempre Sharon."

"Allora sarai mio per sempre Andy. Ti amo!"

"Ti amo anch'io!"

Fecero la doccia insieme e si coccolarono ancora un po'. Dopo scesero in soggiorno insieme, Ricky diede loro un'occhiata sorniona e sorrise. Poi lei disse: "Che ne dice tenente di cominciare a preparare per la cena?"

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse lui mettendosi sull'attenti e ridendo.

Continua….


	20. Chapter 20

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 20

Stavano cenando tutti insieme, c'era una bella atmosfera allegra e spensierata, quando ad un tratto il cellulare di Flynn squillò.

"Flynn. Ciao Provenza, ti manco già, dopo solo qualche giorno?" La sua espressione da allegra divenne subito cupa. Si alzò. "Cosa!? Quando!? Perché ci hanno avvisato solo ora!?" Silenzio. "Sì, ok. Va bene, ti passo il capitano. E' Provenza." Le diede il cellulare.

"Tenente Provenza, cosa posso fare per lei?" Silenzio. "Capisco. Bene. Ci vediamo tra poco." Anche lei si era alzata da tavola. Chiuse la conversazione e diede ad Andy il cellulare.

"Cosa è successo?" Chiese Marion.

"Sharon devo andare via!" Andy continuava a camminare avanti e indietro.

"No, non vai da nessuna parte. Aspettiamo la squadra!"

"Potete dirci cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Philip preoccupato.

"Sharon, più tempo passa più tutti loro sono in pericolo, devo andare!" Arrivò un sms sul cellulare di Andy.

"No Andy! Non vai da nessuna parte!"

"Guarda cosa ha scritto!" Le porse il suo cellulare. Lei sbiancò, portò le mani alla bocca per bloccare le lacrime: "Oh mio dio, Andy!" Sul cellulare c'era una foto con una scritta: "Flynn sei morto." Lui intanto aveva preso il distintivo e la pistola.

"Sharon, per la sicurezza dei ragazzi e dei tuoi, credimi è meglio che io vada. Da solo!"

"Non vai da nessuna parte, io vengo con te!" Lei si avvicinò a lui.

"Sharon è pericoloso! Non capisci che siete tutti a rischio, finchè io sono qui?!" Urlò Andy.

"No Andy!" Lo stava perdendo, Andy stava per andare via: "Tenente, questo è un ordine! Lei rimarrà qui fino all'arrivo della squadra, sono stata chiara?!" Lui si girò con il volto scuro, era infuriato.

"Molto bene, capitano, se questi sono gli ordini. Aspetterò qui." Aveva i pugni serrati e la rabbia scorreva dentro di sé.

"Potete spiegarci cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese Ricky a nome di tutti.

"Allora ascoltate. Un pericoloso detenuto è scappato, un paio di giorni fa. Ha promesso vendetta ad Andy. Tutto il dipartimento lo sta cercando. La squadra sarà qui tra poco. Voi ragazzi, tornerete in città con una scorta, mamma e papà vi chiedo di farvi scortare a casa da una volante. Io e Andy aspetteremo la squadra e poi decideremo come affrontare, insieme, questo problema."

"Ok, allora cominciamo a riordinare e a prepararci." Disse Ricky. Si alzarono tutti da tavola e cominciarono a riordinare in silenzio. La tensione era palpabile. Marion e Philip chiesero a Sharon di tenerli al corrente di come si sarebbero sviluppati gli eventi.

Andy era in soggiorno, non aveva detto una parola e continuava a fissare Sharon, scuotendo la testa. Poi disse: "Sarà meglio chiudere tutte le porte a chiave e le finestre, per precauzione. Fuori scoppiò un temporale tremendo, la pioggia batteva forte contro i vetri e il vento scuoteva gli alberi. Andò via la luce. I ragazzi si spaventarono. "Cosa succede?!"

"Tranquilli è solo andata via la luce, prendete i cellulari e accendeteli per fare luce. Calma, saranno qui tra poco." Disse Sharon.

"Sharon, Provenza ti ha detto tra quanto saranno qui?" Chiese Andy.

"Dieci minuti, un quarto d'ora al massimo. Noi dobbiamo parlare."

"Mettiamo tutti loro al sicuro, poi parleremo." Rispose lui rude.

Sembravano interminabili i minuti, ma alla fine passarono. Poi si sentì bussare alla porta, era Sanchez. Si salutarono velocemente. Con le unità di supporto, portarono a casa i genitori di Sharon e i ragazzi li riportarono a casa di Sharon. Provenza aveva mandato anche una volante a casa di Nicole. Fuori pioveva a dirotto. Rimasero con Sharon e Andy solo Provenza e Sanchez.

"Ci sono novità, dalla Centrale?!" Chiese Andy preoccupato.

"Per ora non ci sono aggiornamenti, dovremo aspettare. Tu stai tranquillo e non fare stupidaggini." Disse Provenza.

"Mi hanno già rimproverato, se ti può consolare." Disse guardando Sharon.

"Andy ascolta. Non volevo parlarti così difronte alla mia famiglia, ma tu stavi per andare via, non sapevo come fermarti! Non voglio che rimani da solo. Starai con Provenza, così sono più tranquilla." Disse lei agitata.

"Certo tu sei tranquilla, io mi devo sorbire Provenza."

"Grazie per l'accoglienza, Andy."

"Sei sempre il benvenuto, lo sai." Poi si rivolse a Sanchez. "Forza mettetevi qualcosa di asciutto, oppure prenderete un raffreddore. Vado a prendere un cambio." Si diresse verso la camera da letto per prendere delle magliette.

"Tenente Provenza, ci pensa lei ad Andy, voglio che stia al sicuro. E' più di un ordine…"

"Non dica nulla capitano, ho già capito."

Andy tornò con degli indumenti asciutti. "Come ci organizziamo, Provenza?"

"Per ora faremo dei turni di guardia da due ore ciascuno, poi aspettiamo il ritorno della squadra. Speriamo che nel frattempo ci siano novità dalla Centrale." Disse Provenza mentre si cambiava.

Dopo quattro ore, il resto della squadra ritornò alla casa. Ora c'erano tutti.

Sharon disse: "Stiamo sempre in coppia, nessuno mai da solo. Per stasera facciamo i turni da due ore, come ha detto il tenente Provenza. Domani ci riorganizziamo. Nel frigo ci sono provviste e bevande, servitevi pure senza problemi. Sykes con me. Provenza con Flynn. Sanchez con Tao." La squadra iniziò a sistemarsi, lei andò da Andy: "Possiamo parlare in privato?"

"Sono in coppia con Provenza." Disse lui secco.

"Andy!"

"Perché devo stare con Provenza?!" Chiese lui arrabbiato.

"Perché voglio che tu stia al sicuro!"

"Come faccio a stare al sicuro se poi metto in pericolo te e la squadra?!"

"Ho deciso così e così faremo. Sono chiari i miei ordini tenente!?"

"Agli ordini capitano. Vado ad aiutare i ragazzi a sistemarsi." Se ne andò.

Lei scosse la testa, sapeva che era nervoso, non lo avrebbe trattenuto se fosse successo qualcosa di pericoloso. La notte passò tranquilla, non successe nulla di particolare. Aveva smesso di piovere e il giorno dopo il sole brillava caldo sulla spiaggia e sul mare, la giornata si prospettava bellissima. Era mattina presto. Lei andò in cucina.

"Sei già sveglio?" Chiese lei.

"Sto preparando la colazione per i ragazzi. Hai riposato?"

"Poco e male. Mi sei mancato."

"Anche tu." Si girò e la baciò abbracciandola. Provenza si schiarì la voce. Entrò nella cucina e li vide, mentre si liberavano dal loro abbraccio passionale.

"Non volevo disturbare. Capitano, dalla Centrale ci dicono che tutti i luoghi dove di solito andava Miller, sono stati controllati. Nessuna traccia, sembra scomparso."

"Dovremmo rientrare, prepariamo tutte le nostre cose e poi rientriamo. Avvisa lei la squadra? Bene, vado a prepararmi." Lei andò in camera.

"Certo Capitano." Arrivarono Sanchez e Tao. Anche Sykes era appena uscita dalla camera del capitano ed era in cucina.

"Il caffè è pronto ragazzi, ci sono anche dei pancakes che ho preparato. Provenza vuoi una tazza di caffè?" Chiese Andy.

"Grazie." Sentirono un tonfo e poi un urlo. Era il capitano.

"Sharon!" Gridò Andy avvicinandosi alla porta della camera da letto.

"Indietro o sparo!" Gridò Miller dalla porta semichiusa. Tutti si misero al riparo e tirarono fuori le pistole.

"Sykes!?" Gridò Provenza.

"Il capitano mi aveva chiesto di uscire un momento dalla camera…" Disse lei giustificandosi.

"Ci penseremo dopo! Andy vieni qui! Dannazione!" Urlò Provenza.

"Flynn vieni dentro, disarmato e con le mani in alto oppure le sparo!" Urlò Miller dalla stanza.

"Aspetta, Miller, parliamo." Disse Andy.

"Hai dieci secondi, poi sparo."

"Andy no!" Urlò lei.

"Sharon stai tranquilla. Adesso con calma entro e parliamo, vero Miller?" Disse Andy.

"No! Tenente non si muova!" Andy intanto aveva appoggiato la pistola per terra.

"Taci puttana!" Le urlò Miller e la schiaffeggiò.

"Lo sai che devo andare, non posso lasciarla. Datemi 10 minuti e poi entrate."

"Andy …." Provenza lo trattenne con il braccio.

"Sto attento, Louie." Si alzò e si diresse verso la porta.

"Se i tuoi amici si fanno avanti vi uccido tutti e due, tanto non ho nulla da perdere, sono stato chiaro? Forza entra!"

"Tenente non si muova, è un ordine!" Urlò di nuovo lei.

"Stai zitta!" La schiaffeggiò ancora e lei cadde a terra.

Andy entrò in camera da letto. Lui lo seguì e poi chiuse la porta a chiave dietro di sé.

"Mani ben in vista. Ok, adesso metti quel mobile davanti alla porta." Andy spostò il pesante comò contro la porta.

"Ok, stai calmo. Sharon tutto bene?"

"Tenente, avevo ordinato di rimanere al suo posto!" Urlò lei.

"Siediti lì, tu legalo, ben stretto. Usa queste fascette! Forza!" Ordinò Miller.

"Arrenditi, sei circondato." Disse Flynn.

"Tanto la chiudiamo in fretta. Vi siete messi insieme, bravi. Vi faccio le mie congratulazioni. Vi ho visti, mentre eravate sulla spiaggia."

"Come? Dove?" Disse Sharon sorpresa.

"Sono giorni che vi seguo. Sono stato la vostra ombra e so tutto quello che avete fatto. Bella la tua famiglia, capitano. Siete insieme, come due piccioncini. Dovevo capirlo che c'era qualcosa tra di voi, già da quel giorno!"

"Miller, cosa vuoi?" Disse Andy.

"Mi avete mandato in prigione. Ora pagherete il conto. Allontanati da lui, prendi queste manette e legati al letto." Lei prese le manette e ne legò una al letto e poi la mise al suo polso sinistro.

"Cosa vuoi fare?" Chiese lui.

"Adesso assisterai ad un bello spettacolo…seduto in prima fila!"

"Lasciala andare, lei non c'entra nulla!" Urlò Flynn agitandosi.

"Forza capitano, adesso ci divertiamo." Miller tirò fuori un coltello.

"Cosa vuoi?" Chiese lei tranquilla.

"Adesso tenente guarderai come mi scopo la tua donna! AHAHAHA…"

"NOOOO! Sharon, NOOOOO! Non toccarla bastardo!" Urlò Andy fuori controllo.

"Stai zitto, maledetto!" Diede un colpo con la pistola in faccia a Flynn, che annaspò dolorante. Poi rivolto a lei: "Perché non ti spogli?!" Puntando la pistola alla testa di Flynn.

"Andy…" Mormorò lei.

"….. Lasciala andare …." Disse Andy con il fiato affannato. Del sangue scendeva dalla sua fronte.

"Dovresti supplicarmi, bastardo. Forza chiedimelo per piacere!" Disse lui ghignando.

"Ti supplico di lasciarla andare… lei non c'entra nulla. E' tutta colpa mia! Sono stato io a farti andare in prigione!" Urlò Andy.

"Avanti, spogliati!" Gridò spingendo la pistola contro la testa di Andy.

"Perché non lo fai tu…" Disse lei tranquilla.

"Non toccarla bastardo! Lasciala! Sharon!" Urlò ancora Andy. Provenza intanto aveva detto alla squadra di tenersi pronta a sfondare la porta al suo segnale.

"Sei fastidioso Flynn, con tutte queste urla. Stai zitto, bastardo!" Gli assestò un pugno in pancia. Flynn annaspò, non aveva più fiato. Una smorfia di dolore sul suo viso…

"Perché non vieni qui e mi fai vedere quanto sei uomo…" Disse lei in maniera sensuale.

"Mi stai provocando? Sei proprio una puttana!" La schiaffeggiò e un rivolo di sangue uscì dalla sua bocca. Lei sorrise, nonostante il dolore e ammiccando gli disse: "Ti aspetto qui, sul letto, vieni." "Aveva ragione Roger, sei uno schianto!" Miller salì sul letto, appoggiando la pistola sul fondo del letto. Lui cominciò a strapparle la maglietta e anche il reggiseno, poi le salì sopra, quando lei da sotto il cuscino tirò fuori la pistola.

"Ti prego, lasciala!" NOOOO!" Urlò Flynn con le lacrime agli occhi.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Sparò tre colpi dritto in petto. Il corpo di Miller aveva sobbalzato e poi lei lo aveva spinto via. Lo guardava, mentre il sangue si riversava su tutte le lenzuola.

"Sharon!" Gridò Flynn con tutto il suo fiato, ormai era per terra legato alla sedia.

Sentendo gli spari Provenza aveva dato il segnale di entrare. Sanchez e Tao tentarono di sfondare la porta, ma con il mobile davanti ci misero un po' ad entrare. Finalmente entrarono con le armi puntate. Andy era a terra, legato alla sedia, chiamava il capitano, che intanto aveva spostato a lato il corpo inerme di Miller.

Provenza corse da lei, si accertò che non fosse ferita e poi cercò le chiavi delle manette. La liberò e la coprì con il suo maglione. Sanchez corse da Andy e lo liberò, cercò di calmarlo, ma lui continuava a gridare il nome del capitano. Si alzò, con fatica, aveva il fiato corto e gli faceva male l'addome. Andò subito da lei. Lei fissava l'uomo a cui aveva sparato, ancora con la pistola in mano. Tao le aveva gentilmente chiesto di consegnare la pistola, lui poi l'avrebbe messa via per le prove. Andy continuava a chiamare il suo nome. Provenza ordinò a tutti di uscire e di lasciarlo solo con il capitano ed Andy.

"Andy calmati, sta bene, sta bene!" Disse Provenza.

"Tesoro, come stai? Parlami. E' morto il bastardo, non ti toccherà più. Aspetta, mettiti una maglietta pulita…"

"Andy, prima devi fare delle foto, altrimenti potrebbe sembrare qualcos'altro. Fammi delle foto, dopo mi cambio. Tenente Provenza per favore potrebbe lasciarci soli un momento?" Chiese lei con voce ferma.

"Certo Capitano, sono qui fuori."

"Grazie tenente." Provenza uscì.

"Andy fammi queste foto, perché voglio…" Le lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi e la voce fu spezzata dai singhiozzi. "Non farlo mai più! Volevi farti ammazzare! Perchè l'hai fatto Andy, perché?!"

"Sharon…"

"Poteva ucciderti Andy?!"

"Se voleva uccidermi lo avrebbe fatto molto tempo prima, lui voleva vendicarsi facendoti del male. Voleva che lo vedessi. Quel Bastardo, ci ha seguito in questi giorni, maledetto! Non potevo lasciarti, Sharon, non potevo, sarei morto senza di te!" Pianse tra le braccia di Andy, che cercava di consolarla. Dopo un po' si era calmata, lui aveva scattato le foto, avevano messo i vestiti da parte e poi lei aveva indossato una maglietta di Andy. Chiamarono Provenza per mettere da parte le prove. Nel frattempo Tao aveva chiamato i paramedici per portare il capitano in ospedale. Aveva anche avvisato in Centrale di tutto quello che era accaduto. Stavano per arrivare tutti quanti.

Quando arrivò l'ambulanza, Andy avvolse tra le sue braccia Sharon. Lei si accovacciò al suo petto, lui la strinse a sé e la portò dentro l'ambulanza. I paramedici si presero subito cura di lei e poi medicarono Flynn per la ferita che aveva sul volto.

Continua…


	21. Chapter 21

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 21

Li portarono al e fecero tutte le visite del caso. Anche lui era in osservazione, aveva preso un forte colpo in testa e aveva delle contusioni all' addome. Dopo esser stato medicato, Flynn voleva vedere Sharon. Entrò nella stanza dove stava riposando.

"Tesoro, come ti senti?"

"Sto meglio. La tua ferita?"

"Un paio di punti, sull'arco sopraciliare, nulla di che."

"Ti ha fatto male, vero Andy?"

"Un po'. Ma ora va meglio, sei sana e salva. Conta solo quello."

"Dovrei avvisare i miei genitori e i ragazzi. Saranno in pensiero." Disse lei.

"Li chiameremo dopo. Ora sei più tranquilla?"

"Sono ancora spaventata Andy. Ho ancora l'immagine di lui che ti punta la pistola alla testa! Non mi ascolti, tenente! Ti avevo ordinato di stare al tuo posto! Non ubbidisci agli ordini!"

"Solo perché ti amo da impazzire. Non ti avrei mai lasciata da sola con lui. Sarei venuto lo stesso a tentare di liberarti!"

"Vieni qui, abbracciami. Ho avuto paura di perderti." Lui l'abbracciò.

Entrò il dottore che disse loro che se volevano, potevano tornare a casa e di stare a riposo qualche giorno. Provenza li accompagnò a casa di Flynn. Durante il tragitto lei non disse nulla, lui avvisò i ragazzi e la famiglia che sarebbero andati a casa sua e che lei li avrebbe chiamati il giorno seguente.

Arrivati davanti alla porta di casa di Flynn, Provenza disse: "Andy, mi raccomando il capitano. Ci sentiamo domani." Scosse la testa, era veramente preoccupato per lei.

"Grazie Louie." Mormorò Andy.

Andy chiuse la porta, lei era dietro di lui, quando si girò lei lo schiaffeggiò.

"Non farlo mai più! Hai capito!" Urlò lei.

"Ma Sharon…" Lui rimase stupefatto.

"Non provare mai più a farti sparare davanti ai miei occhi! Andy non posso sopportarlo ancora!"

Lui tentò di abbracciarla, per calmarla. "Lasciami! Lasciami Andy, so difendermi! Poteva ucciderti!"

"Sharon calmati!" Lei lo allontanò con le braccia, scoppiò a piangere, il suo corpo iniziò a tremare tra i singhiozzi e l'onda del dolore la travolse. Si accasciò a terra, lui l'abbracciò e la prese in braccio. La portò sul divano, aspettando che si calmasse.

"Tesoro, stai tranquilla. Va tutto bene."

"No Andy, non va bene! Non va bene! Lasciami! Ho bisogno di stare da sola." Si alzò e andò in bagno. Lui la seguì e attese fuori dalla porta, sentiva l'acqua scorrere e sentiva lei che piangeva.

Si tolse tutti i vestiti e entrò anche lui in doccia con lei. L'abbracciò e lei pianse ancora tra le sue braccia. Quando lei si calmò, si asciugarono e andarono a letto. Lei era agitata, non riusciva a riposare e lui era preoccupato. Dopo qualche ora lui si addormentò, stremato. Lei non riusciva a dormire, si alzò e andò sul divano. Erano le prime ore del mattino. Dopo un po' lui si svegliò e non trovandola accanto a sé, andò a vedere dov'era. Si sedette anche lui sul divano. Silenzio.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata?" Silenzio.

"Scusa se ti ho svegliato. Non riuscivo a dormire." Appoggiò la testa alla sua spalla e si accovacciò. Lui l'abbracciò. Il mattino li trovò abbracciati sul divano.

Lei si svegliò e decise di andare in ufficio, rilasciare le ultime dichiarazioni e chiudere il caso. "Sharon non è necessario, possiamo andare domani in Centrale. Perché non stiamo qui un po' tranquilli?" Le disse.

"Sto bene. Voglio chiudere questo caso. Rilascerò le mie dichiarazioni e poi tornerò a casa. Se vuoi, puoi accompagnarmi, in ogni caso, io andrò in Centrale."

"Certo. Ti accompagno. Mi vesto." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Ho chiamato i ragazzi, ho detto loro che stiamo bene. Stasera ceneremo insieme e poi Ricky ripartirà e anche Emily. Passiamo da me, mi vesto e andiamo in Centrale."

"Va bene." Disse lui.

Quando entrarono in Centrale, Provenza li guardò con aria stupita.

"Cosa ci fate qui?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Tenente Provenza, dopo aver rilasciato le mie dichiarazioni alla Disciplinare, vorrei parlare con lei, da sola. Grazie." Si recò al piano degli Affari Interni.

"Cosa è successo Flynn?" Chiese Provenza.

"Non ho potuto dire di no, voleva a tutti i costi venire qui stamattina. Maledizione!"

"Dai, siediti qui. Anche tu devi andare alla Disciplinare?"

"Sì. Andrò dopo. Sto aspettando che il dr. Joe mi dia il permesso di riprendere il lavoro operativo."

"Puoi tornare al lavoro, ho parlato con il dr. Joe. E' tutto a posto!"

"Grazie al cielo, una buona notizia! Speriamo di chiudere la giornata bene."

"Di cosa vuole parlarmi il capitano?"

"Non lo so Provenza. Mi ha fatto impazzire tutta la notte. Mi ha rimproverato perchè non rispetto gli ordini, non seguo le regole, Miller mi poteva uccidere…non ci capisco più nulla!"

"Allora prevedo solo guai …." Silenzio. "Senti, inizia a salire alla Disciplinare, poi vedremo."

"Ok, vado."

Dopo un'ora ritornò il capitano. Fece un cenno a Provenza di andare nel suo ufficio. Provenza entrò e lei chiuse la porta.

"Capitano posso chiederle perché è venuta oggi in Centrale, ce la saremmo cavati …."

"Tenente Provenza, le avevo chiesto di tenere d'occhio Andy. Volevo che lei gli impedisse di fare qualche stupidata e lei cosa fa? Lascia che lui si offra volontario per salvare un ostaggio. Quando do un ordine, mi aspetto che venga rispettato, invece sembra che l'opinione personale conti di più!"

"Ma capitano…"

"Non mi interrompa tenente! Lei sapeva che Miller era pericoloso, eppure ha lasciato che Andy facesse quello che fa sempre: disobbedire agli ordini!" Silenzio. "D'ora in poi non transigerò più, pretendo che i miei ordini vengano eseguiti, sono stata chiara?!"

"Molto chiara capitano."

"Bene. Ora può andare. Grazie tenente Provenza."

"Grazie a lei capitano." Si alzò e uscì sbattendo la porta.

Lei si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, esausta. Rimase nel suo ufficio a leggere gli ultimi rapporti, compreso quello del dr. Joe, che dichiarava che Flynn poteva riprendere il servizio attivo.

Dopo un'ora rientrò anche Flynn. Con la Disciplinare aveva chiarito ogni sua posizione e gli avevano restituito distintivo e pistola. Lei lo vide, si avvicinò alla porta e l'aprì.

"Tenente Flynn, nel mio ufficio, grazie!" Disse lei risoluta.

"Guai in vista…" Mormorò Provenza.

"Sì capitano, eccomi." Entrò e chiuse la porta. Lei chiuse anche gli scuri.

"Come è andata con la Disciplinare?"

"Tutto a posto, posso riprendere il servizio."

"Senti Andy, voglio chiarire questa cosa una volta per tutte. Se ti do un ordine, voglio, anzi pretendo che tu lo esegua!"

Lui si avvicinò a lei. "Sharon sai benissimo che non ti avrei mai lasciato in mano a Miller."

"Andy so badare a me stessa! Sono un ufficiale di polizia!" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Non potevo lasciarti nelle sue mani, lo sai. Piuttosto sarei morto!" Lui tentò di abbracciarla, ma lei lo respinse.

"Era quello che stava succedendo! Ti rendi conto, che poteva ucciderti sotto i miei occhi e che non avrei potuto fare nulla per fermarlo! Ti sei messo in pericolo inutilmente! Non è stato logico quello che hai fatto, poteva finire male! Lo capisci!" Ora la sua voce stava per essere rotta dalle lacrime.

"Sai benissimo che lo rifarei. Provenza non sarebbe riuscito a fermarmi, anche se ci ha provato. Credimi, Provenza ci ha provato a fermarmi, ma io non ho potuto fare altrimenti. Non sarà logico, ma dovevo tentare in tutti i modi di salvarti. Sharon io ti amo, non potevo lasciare che ti facesse del male! Lo capisci?! Oppure capisci solo tue regole e gli ordini?! Al diavolo le regole e gli ordini, io ti amo!"

Lui si avvicinò di nuovo e l'abbracciò. La baciò con passione, lei dapprima cercò di resistere, voleva mandarlo via, ma poi cedette a quel bacio così profondo, dolce e passionale.

Quando si staccarono lei gli disse: "Come devo fare con te, tenente Flynn?! "Silenzio. "Non pensare di cavartela così, sono ancora arrabbiata con te!"

"Posso dirti che mi dispiace, ma non posso assicurarti che non lo rifarei." Disse lui con due occhi sornioni.

"Potevo gestire benissimo la situazione, avevo tutto sotto controllo!" Disse lei.

"Che tu lo voglia oppure no, le cose stanno in questo modo. Ho obbedito ai tuoi ordini e sono rimasto a casa dai tuoi e il risultato? Lui ti ha presa in ostaggio! Non è la prima volta che un bastardo mi punta la pistola alla testa!"

"Le regole servono per salvarci la vita. Sono fatte apposta per questo. Poteva finire male, Andy, tu non te ne rendi conto."

"Questo è il nostro lavoro. Se vuoi punirmi, hai tutte le ragioni, non farò alcuna obiezione." Silenzio.

"Adesso può andare tenente." Disse lei sconsolata e lui uscì dalla porta pensieroso.

"Com'è andata?" Chiese Provenza.

"Male. E' arrabbiata." Disse Flynn.

Dopo un'ora, il capitano uscì e andò alla scrivania di Provenza. "Tenente, ora rientro a casa, ci vediamo domani."

"Certo capitano." Rispose lui.

"Ehm… capitano… volevo scusarmi per ieri, l'ho lasciata da sola e i suoi ordini…" Disse Sykes.

"Le avevo chiesto io di uscire dalla camera Emy, quindi lei ha eseguito i miei ordini, contrariamente a qualcun altro. Signori se mi volete scusare, ci vediamo domani mattina." Prese la borsa e uscì.

"Ciao ragazzi!" Disse Flynn mentre si avviava all'ascensore. Raggiunse il capitano, che non lo degnò neanche di uno sguardo.

"Posso accompagnarti a casa?" Chiese lui mormorando.

"Certo Andy, che puoi." Disse lei. Il viaggio verso casa fu solo silenzio. Un pesante silenzio tra loro.

Arrivati davanti alla porta di casa lui disse: "Hai deciso di non parlarmi più?"

"Andy sono arrabbiata. Voglio solo stare un po' da sola. Tutto qui." Disse lei entrando in casa.

"Ok. Come vuoi."

La giornata passò velocemente, prepararono la cena con i ragazzi, erano già pronti con le valigie per partire dopo cena. Terminata la cena Andy accompagnò i ragazzi all'aeroporto. Lei era già a letto e lo stava aspettando. Quando tornò, lui disse: "Se vuoi vado via."

"No, non voglio che tu vada via. Non sono di molte parole."

"So che sei arrabbiata con me."

"Andy riposiamo, la giornata è stata lunga."

"Ok, buonanotte tesoro."

"Buonanotte." Andarono a riposare, anche se il sonno non arrivò per lui e neanche per lei.

Il giorno dopo, già di buon mattino erano entrambi in ufficio. La colazione era stata veloce e di poche parole. Forse in ufficio sarebbe andata meglio.

Arrivarono anche gli altri alla spicciolata e Provenza notò il suo amico alla scrivania con la faccia scura, andò nell'ufficio del capitano e la ragguagliò sugli ultimi casi che stavano seguendo.

Lei disse: "Grazie tenente Provenza. Può andare. Mi può mandare il tenente Flynn, per favore?"

"Certo capitano." Rispose Provenza uscendo.

"Flynn, vai dal capitano."

"Ok." Disse alzandosi e andando nell'ufficio del capitano, rimase in piedi davanti alla scrivania.

"Mi dica capitano."

"Tenente." Silenzio. "Per una settimana, al mattino seguirà un Corso per la Disciplina e nel pomeriggio sarà di supporto alla sezione Furti e Rapine. Comincia da oggi, il corso comincia tra quindici minuti."

"Bene capitano. Posso andare adesso?" Disse lui con voce triste.

"Può andare, tenente." Disse lei senza neanche guardarlo, con le lacrime agli occhi. Lui uscì e disse a Provenza quello che doveva fare. Prese la giacca e si diresse verso l'ascensore. Provenza guardò verso il capitano e scosse la testa, arrabbiato.

Dopo una mezz'ora, Provenza portò dei documenti al capitano da firmare. Quando fu davanti alla sua scrivania, lui disse: "Non ce ne era bisogno, capitano. Andy ha capito benissimo la lezione, solo che è follemente innamorato di lei, rischierebbe la sua vita mille volte, pur di salvarla! Ecco, l'ho detto!"

"Questo lo so benissimo! Vorrei solo non vedere un criminale puntare la pistola alla testa di Andy e non poter fare nulla. Sto chiedendo troppo, tenente?!" Silenzio.

"Non c'era bisogno di punirlo in quel modo, capitano. Comunque anch'io non ho eseguito gli ordini."

"Lo avevo affidato a lei, tenente! Doveva tenerlo al sicuro! Maledizione, cosa devo fare perché si rispettino i miei ordini?!"

"Capitano ma…"

"E' tutto tenente, può andare. Grazie."

"Capitano." Disse uscendo dalla porta.

Flynn terminò il primo giorno di Corso per la Disciplina, poi dopo aver mangiato velocemente era andato alla sezione Furti e Rapine. Lo avevano messo alla scrivania a sbrigare una serie di scartoffie arretrate. Il lavoro fu questo per altri cinque giorni. Dopo una quarta giornata tremenda, Flynn prese la giacca e si recò al parcheggio, per tornare a casa. Certo a casa non si aspettava il benvenuto, le ultime serate erano state tristi e pesanti. Solo poche parole, qualche sguardo e poi il silenzio. Non voleva forzarla, sapeva che era arrabbiata e stava aspettando, che lei si facesse avanti per riavvicinarsi tra loro. Quella sera dopo cena, lei disse: "Com'è andato il corso?"

"Pensavo non me lo chiedessi più. E' andato bene, molto interessante."

"Alla sezione Furti e Rapine mi hanno detto che sei un gran lavoratore, diligente e preciso. So che ti hanno riempito di scartoffie."

"Vedo che sei ben informata. Sì, mi hanno riempito di carta."

"Hanno apprezzato il tuo supporto."

"Devo chiedere il trasferimento alla Furti e Rapine?"

"No, non voglio che tu vada via." Silenzio.

"E' la giusta punizione, per uno come me."

"La vera punizione è non averti con me. Mi sei mancato. Volevo vederti dalla mia scrivania e invece c'era solo la tua sedia vuota. Il tuo amico Provenza mi ha dato il tormento tutto il tempo e credo che non smetterà per un po'. E' arrabbiato perché ho mandato solo te al corso."

"Non è arrabbiato con te, sa che ti ha deluso, quindi è ancora più arrabbiato."

"Ti avevo affidato a lui, doveva proteggerti. Non l'ha fatto, Andy potevi morire sotto i miei occhi e non me lo sarei mai perdonato."

"Tu avresti fatto la stessa cosa, se fossi stata al mio posto."

"Questo non ti giustifica. Non riesco a togliermi dagli occhi l'immagine di te con una pistola alla testa."

"Mi dispiace, Sharon. Ma non ho rimpianti per quello che ho fatto. Aspetta. Non voglio litigare con te. Dico solo che anche rispettando le regole, a volte le cose vanno in un modo che non ci aspettiamo. So che non ho ubbidito ai tuoi ordini, oltretutto davanti alla squadra, mi dispiace solo di questo. Non volevo mettere in discussione la tua autorità, al lavoro, lo sai il boss sei tu, ma per il resto: è tutto da discutere."

"Non voglio più discutere, né litigare."

"Posso abbracciarti?" Chiese lui.

"Certo che puoi." Lui non se lo fece ripetere e l'abbracciò come se non fossero visti per anni.

"Posso baciarti?" Chiese lui con occhi sornioni.

"Andy …." Lui la baciò con passione e lei rispose al suo bacio. Quando si staccarono lui disse: "Parlerò con Provenza, così la smetterà di darti il tormento."

"Grazie. Gli farò le mie scuse e forse manderò anche lui al Corso per la Disciplina." Disse lei sorridendo.

Continua…


	22. Chapter 22

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 22

Il capo Howard entrò nell'ufficio del capitano e si sedette difronte a lei. Parlarono per più di un'ora e poi arrivò anche il capo Taylor. Rimasero a parlare ancora per un po' di tempo, poi tutti e tre uscirono dall'ufficio del capitano.

"Vorrei la vostra attenzione, signori." Tutti si voltarono verso il capitano. "Da domani mattina, prenderò parte ad una missione sotto copertura con l'FBI. Il capo Howard e il capo Taylor comanderanno le unità di appoggio. Ci prepareremo tutti quanti per collaborare e chiudere questo caso prima possibile. Ora il capo Howard vi illustrerà i dettagli dell'operazione. Capo Howard, prego."

"Bene, l'operazione consiste nell'infiltrare il capitano Raydor e l'agente speciale Mallin, come coppia di benestanti appassionati di gioielli durante la mostra itinerante arriverà domani qui a L.A.

Da due mesi ci sono stati 6 duplici omicidi nei vari Stati del paese, in cui la mostra si è spostata e stiamo cercando di prendere il killer.

Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno all'interno, per capire cosa sta succedendo e fermare questa scia di sangue. I profili delle coppie assassinate corrispondono con il capitano Raydor e l'agente Mallin. L'hotel Flamingos sarà il luogo dove si svolgerà la manifestazione, saremo tutti lì presente per coprire loro le spalle. Ci divideremo in due gruppi e lavoreremo insieme da domani mattina, quando la nostra coppia si trasferirà all'hotel Flamingos per la durata della mostra. L'agente speciale Truman vi darà tutti i files e come ci divideremo i compiti."

"Bene, capitano, allora domani mattina procederemo con l'operazione. Dopo aver preso nota dei files, la squadra sarà in libertà fino a domani mattina alle 10.00 e poi cominceremo l'operazione. Capo Howard." Disse Taylor andando via.

"Bene, capo." Disse lei.

"Allora ci vediamo domani mattina." Disse Howard uscendo.

La squadra stava prendendo nota dei files, che l'agente speciale Truman aveva distribuito. Lei si avvicinò a Flynn. "Tenente Flynn posso rubarle due minuti, per favore?"

"Certo capitano." Entrarono nell'ufficio di Sharon. Lei chiuse la porta e gli scuri. Poi lo abbracciò e lo baciò.

Lui rimase un po' sorpreso, poi ricambiò il bacio. Quando si staccarono lui disse: "Ehi, tutto ok?"

"Sento che mi manchi già." Disse lei.

"Sharon sei sicura di voler andare? Non è troppo pericoloso?"

"Andy, il capo Howard me lo ha chiesto, sono un ufficiale di polizia. E' il mio lavoro. Non è quello che dici sempre tu?"

"Hai ragione. Sono solo preoccupato per la tua incolumità."

"Ci sarete voi a guardarmi le spalle. Stai tranquillo."

"Mi mancherai tantissimo."

"Anche tu." Si abbracciarono. "Sarà meglio che io torni di là, altrimenti l'agente speciale…" Lei lo baciò ancora e poi gli disse: "Adesso può andare, tenente."

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse lui uscendo.

A fine giornata, lei preparò la sua borsa e prese i documenti e sperò di passare una bella serata con Andy, prima di cominciare un'operazione impegnativa sotto copertura. Tutta la squadra lasciò alla spicciolata l'ufficio. Dopo cena, rientrarono in casa, non fecero in tempo ad entrare, che lui l'abbracciò e la baciò. Poi lei lo allontanò. "Ti avevo detto che Rusty sarebbe rientrato tardi stasera, ma non pensavo a tanta passione."

"Ti voglio." Sussurrò lui. Lentamente fece scivolare le mani lungo il corpo di lei, per fermarsi sul seno, lo accarezzò dolcemente facendola fremere. Con la bocca fece lo stesso, facendola fremere di piacere: "Andy, ti prego non ti fermare …" Riuscì a dire tra i sospiri. "Ho appena iniziato …. Sei stupenda!" Le disse guardandola in quegli occhi verde giada che lo facevano impazzire. Sharon gli prese la testa fra le mani, l'attirò a sè e lo baciò intensamente. Guardandola negli occhi fece scivolare la mano lungo l'addome fino ad arrivare alle mutandine … le sfilò delicatamente ed iniziò ad accarezzarla "Non sai quanto ti voglio.". Lei poteva leggergli negli occhi l'amore ed il desiderio. Lui le fu sopra entrò dentro di lei. Sharon si inarcò contro di lui ed emise un gemito di piacere, era una sensazione bellissima. Si addormentarono felici.

Il giorno dopo, l'agente speciale Ron Mallin si era presentato alla squadra: un uomo di bella presenza, prestante, elegante e con una buona parlantina, sembrava il profilo più giusto, ma a Flynn non piaceva. Faceva troppo il gradasso, si vantava di questa e di quella un primo incontro, erano già tutti pronti per cominciare, Provenza avrebbe accompagnato in limo la coppia, che si sarebbe insediata nella suite, che era stata loro prenotata. Nel pomeriggio un cocktail di benvenuto per la presentazione dell'evento e la conoscenza di altri possibili clienti e poi la serata di beneficenza. Si sistemarono in camera, Sykes fece il servizio in camera portando altra attrezzatura. Si misero i microfoni e si prepararono. Mallin si sentì subito a suo agio, le disse: "Posso chiamarti Sharon, o meglio Liz…"

"Certo Robert. Siamo già nel bel mezzo dell'operazione."

"Posso metterti la collana?"

"Certo. E' bellissima."

"Tu sei bellissima Sharon, con questo vestito, sei stupenda."

"Grazie Robert, ma così mi farai arrossire."

"Non vedevo l'ora di partecipare a questa operazione, con te."

"Sono lusingata. Sei un mio fan?"

"Non immagini da quanto tempo. Spero di poterti conoscere meglio."

"Andiamo, avremo tutto il tempo."

Il cocktail e la serata passarono senza nessuna novità, era tutto troppo tranquillo.

"Posso offrirti da bere, mia cara?"

"Un calice di vino, grazie."

"Ti ho detto che sei fantastica stasera. Il vestito è bellissimo e le tue gambe ….mozzafiato."

"Grazie Robert, ora ci concentriamo, che ne dici caro…"

"Ho occhi solo per te stasera, il mondo intero non conta."

"Robert, guarda se c'è qualcosa che ti sembra strano…"

"Le tue labbra sono incantevoli, desideri qualcosa da mangiare, mia principessa?"

"Robert, tesoro, concentriamoci." Disse lei rude.

"Ti adoro quando ti arrabbi." Disse lui sorridendo.

Dalle telecamere della sala elettronica potevano sentire tutto quello che dicevano, erano microfonati e nonostante la confusione della sala, si sentiva che lui ci stava provando.

"Buzz dopo voglio risentire l'audio, quel bastardo ci sta provando!" Disse Flynn.

"Flynn perché non vai a farti un giro e ti dai una calmata!" Disse Provenza.

"No, non vado da nessuna parte! Maledizione! E' una pagliacciata questa operazione! Mallin è un pagliaccio!" Urlò Flynn.

"Calmati Andy. Calmati. Vediamo come va." Disse Provenza conciliante.

Verso mezzanotte rientrarono in camera, lei voleva riposare, lui invece aveva altre idee. Le aveva fatto complimenti tutta la sera e aveva occhi solo per lei. Anche in camera aveva continuato a lusingarla, tanto che lei, gli aveva detto chiaramente di smetterla di farle complimenti, non era il caso. Quando si prepararono ad andare a letto, lui si fece più audace.

"Sharon sei bellissima con quel pigiamino." Le sussurrò in un orecchio.

"Agente Mallin, sono già impegnata." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Non è un problema, tesoro." Le baciò la spalla.

"Le ricordo agente Mallin che ci sono i microfoni e che tutti stanno ascoltando ….quindi."

"Non mi interessa degli altri, voglio solo stare con te, Sharon." Lei tirò fuori la pistola da sotto il cuscino e si girò puntandogliela dritta in petto.

"Vediamo se così sono più chiara…spostati e se mi tocchi ancora, sparo." Disse rude.

"Uhhh come siamo suscettibili…Non volevo forzarti, tesoro, va tutto bene, va tutto bene cara. Buonanotte." Si allontanò leggermente da lei e si girò. Lei rimase a guardarlo e poi sospirò, non immaginava di dover guardarsi le spalle anche dal partner. Cercò di riposare, ma fu impossibile stare tranquilla, fissò il soffitto per un po', poi le tornarono in mente le parole di Andy che era preoccupato per la sua incolumità, però non avrebbe mai pensato di doversi difendere dal proprio partner.

Il giorno seguente, al mattino avevano un incontro ai campi di golf per incontrare altre coppie interessate ai gioielli. Non era successo nulla di particolare e non avevano visto nessuno di sospetto. Erano già due giorni che andavano ad incontri, colazioni, cocktails e serate, eppure non era successo niente di particolare. La convivenza con l'agente Mallin stava diventando sempre più difficile e anche il capitano si stava stufando delle sue continue avances. Aveva chiesto al capo Howard un incontro per fare il punto, perché fino ad ora non erano arrivati a nessun risultato. Nel primo pomeriggio, Provenza con la limo era giunto davanti all'hotel per prelevarli e portarli in Centrale. Erano tutti nell'ufficio del capo Howard. C'erano anche Flynn, Tao e Provenza.

"Siamo ad uno stallo, capo Howard, non ci sono persone sospette e qualcosa degno di nota." Disse Tao.

"Le persone che hanno partecipato a tutti gli eventi sono state controllate e non ci sono nomi particolari o sospetti." Disse Provenza.

"Capo Howard dove avete scovato questa specie di agente speciale?" Disse Flynn.

"Tenente!" Disse lei cercando di smorzare i toni.

"Di sicuro non è questo il modo di condurre un'operazione." Disse Flynn.

"Ma questo chi è?!" Chiese Mallin sorpreso.

"Sono il tenente Flynn."

"Piacere. Non mi ricordo di lei, ma forse lei non ha mai partecipato ad operazioni di questa portata."

"Ma se ha fatto il cascamorto per tutto il tempo?!" Flynn iniziava ad arrabbiarsi.

"Tenente si calmi." Disse l'agente Mallin.

"Ron…" Disse il capo Howard scuotendo la testa.

"Dalle registrazioni però…" Disse Tao.

"Capitano abbiamo sentito tutte le conversazioni …. Ma forse bastava il filmato." Disse lui. "Non avete trovato nulla e la chiamate operazione di una certa portata?! Questa sì che è bella!" Disse Flynn sarcastico.

"Come si permette, noi abbiamo stretto contatti, siamo in piena operazione pronti a colpire." Disse Mallin.

"Ron, però fino ad ora non c'è un risultato concreto." Disse il capo Howard.

"Ci sarà, capo Howard, ci sarà. Fatemi fare il mio lavoro!"

"Ma se ci hai provato con il capitano tutto il tempo?!" Disse Flynn.

"Ma tu chi sei, il suo fidanzato?!"

"Sì!"

"E allora?!"

"Come allora, ma come ti permetti…" Disse avvicinandosi minacciosamente verso Mallin.

"Tenente Flynn, esca di qui e mi aspetti nel mio ufficio!" Disse lei rude.

"E' un ordine capitano?!"

"E' un ordine! Esca immediatamente." Lui era furioso, uscì e andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Capo Howard non ci sono problemi a continuare l'operazione, però dovremmo cercare di essere più efficienti. Riguardo il Tenente Flynn è tutto sotto controllo!" Disse lei risoluta.

"Bene. Sono d'accordo con lei, capitano. Anche l'agente Mallin, è d'accordo, dobbiamo essere più efficaci!" Disse il capo Howard.

"Certo, pienamente d'accordo." Disse Mallin sorridendo.

"Bene, quindi faremo uno spostamento di location e cercheremo di mettere in evidenza i gioielli e faremo scattare la trappola per i ladri. Mi aspetto prudenza e attenzione da entrambi. Capitano se mi vuole scusare, vorrei scambiare due parole con l'agente Mallin. Signori se volete scusarci." Disse Howard.

"Certo capo." Dissero Tao e Provenza uscendo.

"Certo capo Howard. Agente Mallin." Disse lei uscendo.

"Ci vediamo dopo Sharon." Disse Mallin sorridendo.

Lei andò nel suo ufficio, c'era Flynn che continuava a camminare avanti e indietro, era furioso. Provenza le andò accanto: "Capitano, so bene che Flynn ….ma l'operazione…"

"Chiarirò tutto con il tenente Flynn, ne parliamo dopo tenente Provenza." Entrò nel suo ufficio. "Allora vediamo di chiarire alcuni punti…" Disse lei.

"Lo so che sei arrabbiata, ma quel pallone gonfiato di Mallin ci ha provato spudoratamente e poi lo hai sentito?"

"Andy, ma cosa ti è preso? Ti metti a fare una scenata davanti al capo Howard?"

"Hai sentito cosa ha detto? Non gli importa nulla del fatto che sono il tuo fidanzato? Sono geloso, ok, non voglio che lui ti metta le mani addosso!"

"Andy sei impazzito?! Stavi per mettere le mani addosso ad un agente dell'FBI. Sai che conseguenze potevano esserci per te?!" Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Vorrei vedere te a sentire quello che ti ha detto. Quel bastardo!"

"Lo so. Credi che mi faccia piacere? Mi sono dovuta guardare le spalle da quel polipo di Mallin. Andy lo sai che ti amo."

"Certo che lo so e ti amo anch'io. Ma lui non può trattarti in quel modo!"

"Adesso sposteremo la location e vedremo se i ladri abboccano, speriamo di chiudere al più presto l'operazione. Tu però devi cercare di stare tranquillo, va tutto bene."

"No, non va bene, Sharon! Quel porco ci sta provando spudoratamente!" Urlò lui.

"Tenente!" Silenzio. "Ora basta! Mi aspetto un comportamento collaborativo per concludere questa operazione. Metta da parte i suoi sentimenti, mi aspetto un atteggiamento professionale. Niente colpi di testa e facciamo il nostro lavoro, questo è un ordine, sono stata chiara tenente!?"

"Chiarissima capitano!"

"Bene, può andare."

Flynn uscì dall'ufficio del capitano, era furioso. Andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania. Dopo cinque minuti andò nel bagno degli uomini. Lei intanto aveva chiuso la porta del suo ufficio e stava massaggiandosi le tempie, le mancava solo Andy a renderle difficile questa operazione.

Mentre si stava lavando le mani in bagno, Flynn vide entrare l'agente speciale Mallin.

"Ah Flynn."

"Agente speciale Mallin."

"Siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato, tenente."

"Davvero?" Disse lui senza neanche guardarlo.

"Certo. Lo so, quando c'è di mezzo una donna, i maschi alfa come noi devono mostrare i muscoli."

"Peccato, che tu non ti stia comportando correttamente." Disse Flynn voltandosi.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Lo sai benissimo. Stai facendo il cascamorto con il capitano!"

"A te cosa importa? Tu non sei neanche nell'operazione!" Disse Mallin.

"Beh ti sbagli di grosso. Sono nell'operazione e comunque il capitano è già impegnato!"

"Allora?!"

"Come allora?"

"Non mi sembra si sia tirata indietro alle mie avances." Disse facendosi avanti e toccandogli la spalla.

"Non mi toccare, Mallin, ok. Sto facendo di tutto per non romperti il muso, bastardo maledetto!"

"Insultami pure, Flynn, tanto tu non sei alla sua altezza. Sai che non ha mai detto una parola su di te?!"

"E' una persona riservata il capitano!"

"Tu non ti meriti una donna del genere!"

"Non farmi incazzare di più Mallin…sto cercando di non massacrarti di botte!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Non mi fai paura Flynn, lo sanno tutti che sei solo un fallito!" Mallin si buttò addosso a Flynn e i due cominciarono a picchiarsi.

Intanto Provenza stava andando alla scrivania di Flynn. "Julio, Flynn dove è finito?"

"E' andato in bagno signore."

"Vieni con me, presto. Accidenti ho appena visto Mallin andare proprio lì!" Entrambi entrarono nel bagno degli uomini e videro i due che si stavano picchiando di santa ragione.

"Fermali Julio!" Gridò Provenza.

"Flynn, Flynn fermati. Fermati!" Julio e Provenza si erano messi in mezzo ai due.

"Signori! Signori! Mi aspetto che vi ricomponiate immediatamente!" Poi rivolto a Flynn "Sei impazzito?!"

"Lasciami in pace Provenza!" Andò a bagnarsi il volto.

"Vuole che chiami i paramedici, agente speciale?"

"No, sto bene così. Io e il tenente Flynn ci siamo solo chiariti, vero tenente?!"

"Certo, Agente Mallin. Ora siamo a posto, tutto chiarito."

"Il vostro comportamento non passerà inosservato. Agente Mallin, lei sanguina. Rimettete tutto in ordine e ricomponetevi. Maledizione! Andiamo Julio." Uscirono dal bagno, mentre i due si sistemavano.

Dopo dieci minuti Flynn andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania. Aveva il labbro rotto e una serie di lividi sul viso. Aveva il ghiaccio sul viso. Poi passò l'agente Mallin, lui era conciato peggio, forse aveva bisogno di qualche punto di sutura sull'arco sopraciliare. Il capo Howard lo vide e lo portò nel suo ufficio, per sapere cosa fosse successo. Poi chiamò Flynn nel suo ufficio.

Flynn e Mallin erano davanti alla scrivania del capo Howard e il capitano Raydor era accanto a lui.

"Allora tenente Flynn e agente Mallin mi potete spiegare cosa è successo?" Chiese il capo Howard scocciato.

"Sono scivolato in bagno signore e ho sbattuto la faccia." Disse Mallin.

"A me è accaduto lo stesso." Disse Flynn.

"Secondo te Andy, dovrei credere a questa storia? La stessa cosa che è capitato all'agente Mallin?" Chiese il capo Howard stupito.

"Capo Howard questo è quello che è successo, non posso dire altro." Disse Flynn abbassando lo sguardo.

"Bene. Entrambi siete scivolati in bagno. Se nessuno ha delle dimostranze, non ci saranno conseguenze per nessuno dei due. Chiudiamo qui la cosa."

"Tenente Flynn vada nel mio ufficio, ora!" Disse lei rude.

"Agli ordini capitano!" E uscì.

"Capitano Raydor credo che la cosa sia finita qui, vero Ron?"

"Certo Capo Howard!" Disse Mallin.

"Bene, allora possiamo andare avanti con il lavoro. Concludo alcune cose in sospeso e tra una mezz'ora sarò pronta per riprendere l'operazione. Avviserò il tenente Provenza di riportarci al Flamingos in limo. Ci vediamo nel parcheggio agente Mallin, capo Howard." Il capitano Raydor uscì arrabbiata.

Continua…


	23. Chapter 23

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 23

Il capitano Raydor andò dritta nel suo ufficio, Flynn era già lì, davanti alla scrivania, in piedi. Lei chiuse la porta, chiuse gli scuri e andò a sedersi alla scrivania.

"Tenente cosa devo fare con lei? Siamo tornati ai tempi della Disciplinare? Eravamo d'accordo che non ci sarebbero stati…"

"Sharon io…"

"Non mi interrompa! Silenzio!" Aveva alzato la voce, la squadra sentiva tutto quanto. "Doveva solo stare fermo, non fare nulla. E' così complicato cercare di stare calmi e terminare una maledetta operazione sotto copertura?! Mi dica cosa devo fare? Non sono più in grado di tenere a bada uno dei miei tenenti?! La devo togliere dall'operazione?!" Urlò lei.

"Per favore, no." Mormorò lui.

"Avete fatto a pugni come due ragazzini e poi mi viene a dire che è scivolato sul pavimento del bagno! Maledizione!" Disse sbattendo il pugno sulla scrivania.

"Mi dispiace capitano." Mormorò lui con lo sguardo basso.

"Esca tenente Flynn, esca di qui." Disse lei sottovoce, indicando la porta. Lui uscì, chiuse la porta e andò a sedersi alla scrivania. Lei sospirò e si massaggiò le tempie. Doveva riprendere in mano tutto quanto, fece un bel respiro. Si sentiva male per come aveva trattato Andy, ma lui non le aveva dato alternative. Mallin si era rivelato un vero bastardo, era il tipo che portava solo guai. Si alzò e preparò la borsa e i documenti. Uscì dalla porta e vide tutti i suoi uomini nella sala che la fissavano, tranne Flynn che aveva lo sguardo basso. Prese fiato e poi disse: "Bene signori, riprendiamo l'operazione sotto copertura e speriamo di concluderla al più presto e nel migliore dei modi. Tenente Provenza tra dieci minuti l'aspetto nel parcheggio. Buon lavoro a tutti!" Si avviò ed entrò nel bagno delle donne. Non aveva degnato Andy neanche di uno sguardo, stava malissimo. Doveva stare calma e riprendere lucidità. _"Forza Sharon, chiudiamo questa operazione!" Si disse._ Respirò profondamente e uscì per andare a prendere l'ascensore.

"Aspetti capitano!" Flynn entrò in ascensore prima che si chiudesse la porta.

"Tenente…" Lui fermò l'ascensore con il tasto rosso.

"Cosa vuol fare?" Chiese lei.

"Ti prego Sharon, non posso lasciarti andare via così…"

"Così come?"

"Sei furiosa con me, ti prego, parliamone." Disse lui speranzoso.

"Quello che dovevo dirti l'ho già detto, ma sembra che tu non mi ascolti e non solo, non ubbidisci ai miei ordini. Andy, così mi farai infuriare ancora di più!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Aspetta, non voglio farti arrabbiare. Ascoltami, ti prego." Silenzio.

Lei prese fiato "Bene, ti ascolto."

"Ho sbagliato. Ti chiedo scusa. Non voglio che tu vada sotto copertura arrabbiata con me. Quando rientrerai deciderai cosa vuoi fare. Non andare via così, ti prego." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei abbracciandola.

"Andy …. .Andy." Lei appoggiò la testa al suo petto. Silenzio. "Sono già abbastanza stanca e nervosa per questa operazione. Mallin è un prefetto idiota e poi ti ci metti anche tu! Sai che potevi rischiare il tuo posto?"

"Hai ragione Sharon."

"Mi farai impazzire, tenente …"

"Sono uno stupido." Mormorò lui.

"Uno stupido geloso. Perché tutta questa gelosia?"

"E' una tortura vederti con lui. Diventerò pazzo prima della fine di questa operazione." Silenzio. Lui le accarezzava i capelli.

"Non volevo trattarti così, non mi hai dato alternativa. Andy sono dell'FBI, dobbiamo stare attenti, Taylor sta aspettando solo il momento per metterci in difficoltà."

"Lo so, Sharon. Sono stato uno stupido, non ce l'ho fatta…"

"Mi sei mancato." Mormorò lei.

"Anche tu. Sono pazzo di gelosia. Non posso vederti con quell'uomo, che ti tocca e ti parla in quel modo."

"Promettimi che starai calmo, con l'FBI di mezzo rischi di danneggiare la tua carriera."

"Non voglio essere un problema per te, ne hai già abbastanza di rogne. Scusami, non volevo reagire in quel modo."

"Promettimi che non farai più stupidaggini."

"E' un ordine capitano?" Mormorò lui.

"Baciami, questo è un ordine!" Disse lei. Si baciarono intensamente. Rimasero fronte a fronte. Sentirono i loro respiri.

"Adesso devo andare, Andy, non rendere tutto più complicato."

"Ti accompagno alla limo."

"Fai ripartire l'ascensore. Salutiamoci qui." Lui schiacciò il pulsante e l'ascensore ripartì. Arrivarono al parcheggio, la porta si aprì, lei lo baciò con intensità e poi uscì, lasciandolo dentro.

"Ti amo." Disse sorridendo. La porta si richiuse davanti a lui, che con un sorriso sornione schiacciò il pulsante per ritornare in ufficio.

Lei si avvicinò alla limo, Provenza era già lì e anche l'agente Mallin.

"Signori, se vogliamo andare." Disse lei entrando in macchina.

"Benissimo, vi porto al Flamingos." Disse Provenza.

"Spero tu non sia arrabbiata Sharon." Disse Mallin.

"Non è stato un bello spettacolo, agente speciale."

"Uhmmm siamo arrabbiati. Ci sono donna che si sentirebbero lusingate nel vedere due uomini che si battono per loro. Sei molto particolare Sharon, ma lo avevo già capito."

"Vi siete presi a pugni e poi come due ragazzini, avete raccontato che siete scivolati…da non credere!" Disse lei scuotendo la testa.

"Non capisco. Cosa vuoi da un uomo?"

"Non credo siano affari tuoi."

"Avanti Sharon, cerca di smollarti un po', sei sempre sulla difensiva…. Sono il capitano …."

"Non stiamo giocando, mi aspettavo una maggiore serietà da parte tua."

"La prendi troppo seriamente, cerchiamo di vivere il momento. Come fai a stare con uno come Fynn?"

"Te lo ripeto, non sono affari tuoi."

"E' un perfetto idiota!"

"Ma come ti permetti?"

"Senti è bastato provocarlo ed è subito scattato.

"Come lo hai provocato?"

"Be, se vuoi saperlo… non solo l'ho provocato, ma l'ho colpito per primo. Lui diceva che non poteva, che aveva promesso ….lo tieni proprio al guinzaglio! Ahahaha …."

"Se non fosse per l'operazione…"

"Picchia duro il tuo fidanzato Sharon. Tutto questo lo fa incazzare tantissimo … Ahahahah!"

"Speriamo di concludere questa operazione al più presto." Disse lei girando lo sguardo verso il finestrino.

Arrivati nella villetta il capitano Raydor e l'agente Mallin si prepararono per partecipare all'evento serale nella hall del Flamingos. Lei gli aveva rivolto appena la parola, mentre lui si era prodigato ancora in mille complimenti. La serata era andata bene, c'era tantissima gente. La hall del Flamingos era gremita di persone. Sharon aveva messo bene in evidenza i suoi gioielli e più di una persona le aveva fatto i complimenti. Speravano tutti che potesse concludersi al più presto l'operazione, però dei ladri non c'era traccia. Terminata la serata, rientrarono alla villetta, accompagnati in limo da Provenza. Era una notte buia, senza luna, intorno alla villetta c'era solo silenzio. Lei era nervosa, Mallin aveva bevuto più del dovuto ed era alticcio. Come le altre sere, si era prodigato in mille complimenti, diventando pedante.

Provenza parcheggiò davanti al vialetto: "Tutto ok capitano. Vuole una mano per far entrare il nostro agente speciale, non mi sembra nelle migliori condizioni …."

"Grazie tenente, ma farò da sola. Forza Ron, svegliati, siamo arrivati."

"Uhmmm che succede? Chi è?" Disse lui con voce impastata.

"Andiamo. Ci vediamo domani tenente Provenza." Disse lei esasperata.

"A domani." Disse Provenza. L'auto uscì dal vialetto ed entrambi si avviarono verso l'entrata. Quando furono dentro, lei non si accorse, che qualcuno era dietro di loro, sentì un tonfo sordo e poi un altro sibilo. Poi solo buio. Dopo una decina di minuti Buzz vide che le telecamere non trasmettevano più. Provò a ricontrollare tutto il sistema. Dopo un controllo diagnostico, tutto era ok, preoccupato chiamò Tao. "Tenente Tao, non ho più segnale dalle telecamere della villetta, ma il sistema è funzionante. Temo sia successo qualcosa."

"Fammi controllare Buzz." Dopo qualche secondo anche Tao stava realizzando che il sistema era in funzione, ma non avevano più immagini dalla villetta. Fece scattare l'allarme e allertò tutta la squadra. Provenza fu avvisato e stava rientrando in macchina, sperando di arrivare in tempo per trovarli entrambi sani e salvi, ma una brutta sensazione gli era venuta addosso, da quando lo avevano chiamato dalla Sala di Controllo. Quando arrivò, trovò la porta della villetta aperta e nessuna traccia del capitano e dell'agente speciale. Dopo qualche minuto arrivarono tutti gli altri, compreso Flynn.

"Come è potuto succedere? Era tutto sotto controllo! Maledizione!" Urlò Flynn quando vide la porta aperta della villetta.

"Datti una calmata Flynn, così non sei d'aiuto!" Disse Provenza. "Tao, chiama il capo Howard, presto! Julio voglio i rilievi, muoviti Flynn, vai con Sanchez! Forza gente diamoci da fare!" Gridò Provenza preoccupato. Dopo venti minuti arrivò il capo Howard, dai rilievi fatti non c'era alcuna infrazione, li avevano colti di sorpresa all'entrata, evidentemente li stavano aspettando.

"Tenente Provenza come ci organizziamo?" Disse il capo Howard.

"Ho già fatto le segnalazioni e fissati una serie di posti di blocco. Speriamo di avere fortuna." Disse Provenza.

"Ci serve qualcosa di più della fortuna. Chiamo altre unità per ampliare la ricerca." Disse Howard. "Li troveremo." Poi si allontanò per telefonare.

"Speriamo, qui è partito tutto male, accidenti! Mike ricontrolla le immagini delle telecamere da quando sono andati via, magari si vede qualcuno che li ha seguiti."

"Bene tenente." Disse Mike.

"Sembra tutto in ordine, li stavano aspettando. Li avranno colti di sorpresa." Disse Julio.

"L'agente Mallin era alticcio, non so quanto abbia percepito e il capitano ..."

"Come era alticcio?" Chiese Flynn.

"In macchina si è addormentato, il capitano ha insistito per fare da sola ….. accidenti! Avrei dovuto accompagnarla dentro. Maledizione!" Disse Provenza.

"Dobbiamo trovarla Provenza!" Disse Flynn con la voce tremante.

"La troveremo! Muoviamoci! Radunate la squadra e facciamo il punto, presto!" Disse Provenza.

"Dobbiamo trovarla, io non posso fare…" Mormorò Flynn.

"Smettila Flynn, la troveremo!" Disse Provenza, sperando di aver ragione.

/

Il capitano Raydor si svegliò intontita, era legata mani e piedi ad una sedia. Era un seminterrato abbandonato, sentì gridare: "AAAHHHHHH!" Silenzio. "NOOOOO!" Sembrava la voce Ron Mallin, sì era lui! Gridò per un tempo indefinibile, continuava a gridare, poi iniziò a lamentarsi e a gemere. Poi silenzio. Ora ricordava, stavano rientrando nella villetta dopo l'evento al Flamingos e sulla soglia di casa aveva sentito dei rumori sordi, poi non ricordava nulla.

Sentì dei passi avvicinarsi a lei. Era vicino, poteva sentire una presenza: "Tu non gridi come le altre, non hai paura?" Disse un uomo vicino al suo orecchio.

Con voce ferma lei disse: "Cosa vuoi da me?"

"Non c'è paura nella tua voce. Non sei come le altre. Neanche come il tuo finto marito: Robert Swain. Come dovrei chiamarti, perché Elisabeth non è tuo nome, vero?" Andò davanti a lei.

"Dov'è Robert?" Chiese lei.

"Non mi prendere in giro!" Urlò l'uomo e le diede uno schiaffo. Lei non disse nulla. "Ora fai la domanda corretta." Silenzio.

"Ok. Dov'è Ron?" Chiese lei.

"Brava. Ron è di là, nell'altra stanza. Abbiamo fatto due chiacchiere, ma è stupido. Tu sembri intelligente e soprattutto sei bellissima."

"Cosa vuoi da me?"

"Come ti chiami?" Chiese lui.

"Rispondi alle mie domande e io risponderò alle tue." Disse lei con fermezza.

"Sei audace!" Silenzio. "Mi piace." Lui si mise davanti al suo viso. Indossava la maschera di Guy Fawkes. "Non ti ucciderò, sei troppo bella e troppo intelligente. Quindi, come ti chiami?" Chiese lui bisbigliando in un orecchio.

"Sharon."

"Bene, Sharon. Diventeremo amici, vedrai." Si allontanò da lei ridendo.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò, sentiva il suo passo, la sua presenza. Prese una sedia e si mise davanti a lei.

"Bene, Sharon, perché non parliamo un po'. Non devi farmi arrabbiare, non voglio farti del male. Voglio sapere qualcosa di più su di te. Intanto bevi un po' di acqua."

Le diede da bere dell'acqua. "Avevi sete. Potevi dirmelo. Hai fame, vuoi mangiare qualcosa?"

"Adesso no, grazie. Magari più tardi, se non ti dispiace."

"Non mi dispiace. Sei gentile e non sei spaventata. Perché?"

"Devo aver paura?" Chiese lei risoluta.

"Chi sei Sharon? Non sei la ricca annoiata, che gira per gli eventi cercando nuove emozioni. Le altre donne gridavano, ma tu non sei come loro, vero?"

"Se rispondi alle mie domande e io risponderò alle tue."

"La cosa si fa interessante." Disse lui.

"Comincia pure tu, però devi essere sincero con me." Disse lei con autorevolezza.

"Ti piace avere il comando, bene…credo che mi divertirò. Anche tu devi essere sincera, non mi deludere." Silenzio. "Chi sei Sharon?"

"Sono un capitano di polizia."

"Ah…. Non sei un agente dell'FBI come quell'idiota di Ron! Bene!"

"Ron è vivo?"

"Sì, è ancora vivo. E' troppo stupido." Silenzio. "Come si chiama il tuo compagno?"

"Jack."

"Eheeemm, devi essere sincera Sharon. Come si chiama il tuo compagno!?"

"Andy."

"Un uomo fortunato, Andy. Lo invidio."

"Come ti chiami?" Chiese lei.

"Fai le domande giuste, Sharon… non voglio schiaffeggiarti di nuovo."

"Perché hai ucciso tutte quelle persone?"

"Per vendetta. Semplice vendetta. Mi hanno trattato come una nullità e mi sono vendicato."

"Cosa ti hanno fatto?"

"Ho fatto un complimento alla signora per cui lavoravo e lei mi ha deriso. Il marito mi ha licenziato. Erano persone orribili. Lei l'ho stuprata sotto gli occhi del marito e poi li ho uccisi con un colpo alla testa, meritavano di morire."

"Nessuno merita di morire." Disse lei.

All'improvviso se sentì un rumore. Lui le fece cenno di tacere. Poi silenzio.

"Non hai gridato. Potevi chiedere aiuto. Sei intelligente."

"Se non ti dispiace, adesso mangerei qualcosa." Lei pensò di aver bisogno di una pausa, era agitata e stressata.

"Bene. Ti porterò qualcosa."

"Grazie." Lui uscì.

Lei si guardò intorno, iniziò a fare dei lunghi respiri. Doveva mantenere la calma e la lucidità, prendere tempo per far arrivare la squadra. Era disperata e lui conosceva troppe cose, perché conosceva di lei tutte queste cose, forse Ron? Dopo qualche minuto lui arrivò con in mano un sacchetto. Si sedette difronte a lei e tirò fuori dell'acqua e un contenitore.

"Posso mangiare da me? Non tenterò di fuggire." Lui la guardò, inclinò la testa.

"Preferisco imboccarti. Hai delle labbra stupende. Ti pulirò anche gli occhi, ti è colato il trucco. Non hai bisogno del rimmel, hai degli occhi stupendi." Dopo averle pulito gli occhi e il viso con delle salviette, la imboccò lentamente.

"Mmhhh, buono. E' da ieri sera che non mangio." Disse lei cercando si stemperare la tensione.

"Ho anche dell'acqua. Hai sete?"

"Sì." Le diede dell'acqua.

"Hai degli occhi bellissimi. Mi perderei dentro. Invidio il tuo uomo." Silenzio.

"Mi lascerai andare?"

"Adesso finisci di mangiare." Silenzio. Lui continuò ad imboccarla. "Ora stai meglio?"

"Sì, grazie." Mise tutto nel sacchetto e uscì. Rientrò dopo qualche minuto, con una siringa in mano. "Adesso ti farai un bel sonnellino …."

"Lo sai che se Ron muore ti cercheranno per sempre?!" Disse lei.

"Ron è un idiota, un inutile idiota …."

"Non ucciderlo! Per favore." Gridò lei. Lui rimase immobile, come interdetto. "Ti ha trattato male e l'altra sera era anche alticcio. Tu mi chiedi di non ucciderlo, è gentile nei suoi confronti." Disse inclinando la testa.

"Per favore." Chiese lei gentilmente.

"Non capisco perché ci tieni tanto, vi ho visto in tutte queste sere. A te non piace Ron, vero? E' un viscido spaccone. Ti ha irritato varie volte."

"Hai ragione, non mi piace. E' solo un imbecille, però non fargli del male, ti prego."

"Va bene. Oggi è il suo giorno fortunato. Dirò a quell'idiota che gli hai salvato la vita …."

"Grazie."

"Adesso però devo finire alcune cose, ci vediamo dopo. Intanto ti rilassi." Prese la siringa.

"Aspetta …." Le iniettò nella spalla il liquido della siringa. Lei perse i sensi. Lui uscì dal seminterrato, prese la macchina e si recò al punto stabilito. I suoi complici erano già lì, che lo aspettavano. Scese dalla macchina e li raggiunse.

"Tu la lasci andare, ok? Oppure vuoi avere tutta la polizia di L.A. attaccata al culo?" Disse un primo uomo.

"Prendiamo tutto e andiamo via. E' andata bene, quindi non si sfida la sorte." Disse un secondo uomo.

"Hai 8 ore. Dopo andiamo via e tu vieni con noi. Se prendono te, dopo prenderanno anche noi. Siamo d'accordo, vero?"

"Basteranno 8 ore." Rispose lui.

"Ecco bravo, fattele bastare."

"Ok. Sentite quel sacco di merda, lo scaricate da qualche parte? Non fatelo fuori, deve tornare indietro vivo!"

"Va bene. Ma ci rivediamo qui, senza di lei! Sono stato chiaro?!"

"Ok. Ci vediamo dopo."

Continua…


	24. Chapter 24

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 24

Nella sala della Centrale erano tutti al lavoro per riesaminare i filmati e le eventuali tracce lasciate da chi aveva rapito sia il capitano, che l'agente speciale Mallin. Andy era preoccupato, sentiva che c'era qualcosa che non quadrava. All'improvviso era arrivata la notizia di una chiamata anonima, per un'auto sospetta. L'FBI era già lì: l'agente speciale Mallin era chiuso nel portabagagli. Era ferito gravemente, ma era vivo. Di lei nessuna traccia.

"Non è un buon segno, Provenza!" Disse alzandosi.

"Calma Flynn. Calma. Lavoriamo su quello che abbiamo. Restiamo fiduciosi. ok?"

Flynn si mosse avanti e indietro, non sapeva dove andare. Uscì e andò nel bagno degli uomini. Provenza gli andò dietro. Fece cenno agli altri di attendere lì. Raggiunse Flynn in bagno. Era davanti al lavandino, cercava di riprendere fiato, era bianco in faccia e respirava a fatica.

"Respira lentamente, Andy! Respira!" Flynn seguì il consiglio di Provenza e riprese lentamente fiato, prese colore e si bagnò la faccia con dell'acqua.

"Non so se ce la faccio!" Disse disperato.

"Tu ce la fai, eccome se ce la fai!" Disse Provenza alzando la voce. "Andy guardami, guardami!" lo scrollò per le spalle. "Dobbiamo trovare il capitano! Ok! Dobbiamo trovarla!"

"Ok, ok." Disse lui, sembrava tornato lucido.

"Riprenditi e andiamo, non c'è tempo da perdere!"

"Sì, Provenza. Ok!" Si asciugò il viso con dei tovaglioli e si risistemò la cravatta. Poi fece un cenno che potevano andare. Uscirono entrambi dal bagno degli uomini e poi andarono nella sala della Centrale. Il capo Howard li stava aspettando, li aggiornò su tutto ciò che avevano trovato sulla macchina, praticamente nulla, era pulita. Intanto stavano analizzando tutto quello che poteva dare notizia del capitano.

Dopo un paio di ore arrivò un pacco per il Tenente Andy Flynn. Lo avevano lasciato davanti alla porta della Centrale, dalle telecamere si vedeva un uomo in bicicletta, che abbandonava il pacco. Vista l'intestazione, l'agente all'entrata lo aveva mandato alla Crimini Maggiori. Lo consegnarono sulla sua scrivania. Flynn guardò il pacco. Tao disse: "Sarebbe meglio chiamare gli artificieri …"

"Non c'è tempo!" Flynn tirò fuori il suo coltello e aprì il pacco e trovò dentro i vestiti e le scarpe di Sharon, il suo distintivo e la pistola. Arretrò. "Oh mio dio…" Mormorò, si mise una mano nei capelli, i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime, era in panico, immobile.

Arrivò Provenza, che dopo aver visto il contenuto del pacco, prese Flynn per un braccio. "Vieni via, Andy! Julio vieni con me! Tao esamina tutto!" Trascinò via Andy, era scioccato.

"Andy! Andy!" Lo trascinò in sala ristoro e lo fece sedere. Flynn non aveva detto nulla. "Julio stai qui fuori, non far entrare nessuno!"

"Ok tenente." Disse Julio. Andy era da solo, con la testa tra le mani. Era disperato. Provenza tornò dopo qualche minuto, entrò e vide il suo amico disperato: "Andy ascoltami. Non vuol dire nulla, lei è ancora viva. Lo sai anche tu: è ancora viva! E' addestrata, sa come affrontare tutte le situazioni!" Silenzio. "Andy, maledizione!" Silenzio.

Flynn disse: "Sono disperato, cosa dirò ai suoi figli?! E a Rusty?!"

"Dirai che la stiamo cercando e che la troveremo!" Disse Provenza con tono autoritario. "Non ci sono tracce di sangue sui vestiti, quindi si suppone che lei non sia ferita. Dobbiamo trovarla! Ci sono altre cose da rivedere, vuoi stare qui a commiserarti o vuoi darci una mano?" Silenzio.

"Ok, arrivo. Dammi solo un minuto." Disse lui con voce calma.

"Prenditi il tempo che ti serve, di là ti voglio lucido e operativo." Disse Provenza e uscì.

Quando chiuse la porta Provenza disse a Julio: "Non lasciarlo da solo un minuto, siamo intesi?!" Julio annuì e attese davanti alla porta.

Provenza rientrò nella sala, Taylor e Howard si fecero vicino a lui: "Come sta il tenente Flynn?" Chiese Taylor.

"Come volete che stia? Non sta bene, maledizione! E' sparito il nostro capitano!"

"Aggiungerò altre risorse per ritrovarla, viva possibilmente." Disse Howard.

"Non dire altro Howard! Lasciateci lavorare, ok!" Disse Provenza allontanandosi da loro. "Allora Tao cosa hai scoperto?"

"Il pacco è un pacco comune, ho mandato lo scotch che lo avvolgeva per analizzare eventuali impronte."

"Sykes?"

"Abbiamo trovato il ragazzo della bicicletta, ha detto che un uomo gli ha dato 50 dollari per lasciare il pacco davanti alla Centrale. Ho chiamato un disegnatore per fare un identikit."

Poi Provenza si girò e vide Flynn rientrare in sala, seguito da Julio. "Flynn, Flynn vieni qui. Allora ci sono da verificare questi files, tu e Julio li guarderete per vedere se ci sono delle coincidenze."

"Ok." Disse sconsolato e si sedette alla scrivania, prendendo una cartelletta. Julio si sedette vicino a lui e prese un'altra cartelletta. La tensione era palpabile per tutta la squadra, cercavano tutti di trovare qualunque indizio, che portasse al capitano Raydor. Flynn cercava qualsiasi cosa che potesse portare a chi aveva rapito il capitano, ma non riusciva a trovare niente di importante. Alzò lo sguardo e vide tutti i suoi colleghi che si davano da fare, cercavano riscontri, indizi e qualsiasi cosa, pur di seguire un indizio. Avevano tutti lo sguardo teso, Provenza continuava a sbraitare ordini, era nervoso anche lui.

Andy aveva una brutta sensazione, cercava di concentrarsi sui fogli che aveva in mano, ma non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a lei. Aveva ancora in mente l'immagine di lei che gli sorrideva prima che l'ascensore si chiudesse e lei tornasse alla missione sotto copertura. Aveva paura, aveva tanta paura di perderla. Julio era vicino a lui e ogni tanto lo guardava e gli sorrideva, come se stesse cercando di consolarlo, ma lui era sempre più terrorizzato di perderla. Pensava ancora alla notte precedente alla missione, a quanto l'aveva desiderata e amata e ora aveva paura di perdere tutto. Dopo un paio di ore Provenza disse: "Ok, ci organizziamo su turni, in modo che qui ci sia sempre qualcuno. Mike, Julio e Emy andate a casa a riposare, ci vediamo qui tra quattro ore." Lasciarono tutto e andarono via.

/

Quando lei si svegliò, era sempre seduta sulla sedia con le mani legate con delle manette. Scoprì di essere vestita con una tuta e una maglietta scura. _Che fine aveva fatto il vestito? Pensò lei._

Poco dopo, lui entrò nel seminterrato, sentì i suoi passi. Si avvicinò a lei: "Ti ho portato qualcosa da mangiare e da bere."

"Perché mi hai fatto questo?" Disse lei con tono minaccioso.

"Cosa ti ho fatto?" Chiese stupito.

"Mi hai tolto i vestiti, perché? Mi hai messo indosso questi?" Chiese lei, cercando di mantenere la calma e un tono pacato.

"Avevo bisogno di tempo, dovevo distrarlo. Altrimenti ti avrebbe portato via troppo presto, io voglio ancora parlare con te."

"Cosa vuoi dire…. Non capisco…"

"Andy ti sta cercando e presto ti troverà. E' bravo nel suo lavoro, quindi dovevo distrarlo. I tuoi vestiti mi daranno un po' di tempo." Silenzio.

"Cosa vuoi?" Chiese lei, cercando di mascherare la sua frustrazione.

"Hai un corpo bellissimo Sharon, ho apprezzato tutte le tue forme, sei stupenda!"

"Cosa mi hai fatto?!" Chiese lei con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime.

"Non ti ho fatto niente! Stai tranquilla."

"Sei un porco!" Urlò lei spaventata. Lui le sferrò uno schiaffo sul viso, dal labbro scese un rivolo di sangue. Lei non disse nulla, ricacciò in gola i singhiozzi, abbassò lo sguardo. Aveva paura, ma non doveva dimostrarlo a quell'uomo, lei doveva essere forte, lei doveva dimostrare di essere più forte e risoluta.

"Adesso non sei gentile. Tu non sei come le altre, per questo non ti ho fatto del male." Disse lui con voce ferma. Silenzio. "Ho solo accarezzato il tuo corpo, così perfetto…" Disse lui dolcemente.

"…Non guardarmi così!"

"Hai paura?!"

"Se mi guardi in quel modo sì." Mormorò lei.

"Non devi aver paura. Ti ho messo dei vestiti, per farti sentire a tuo agio." Disse lui gentilmente. Silenzio.

Lei cercò di ricomporsi, poi disse: "Scusa, non volevo perdere lucidità."

"Ti pulisco dal sangue." Prese un fazzoletto e le pulì delicatamente il viso. "Non farmi arrabbiare Sharon, non mi sono sbagliato su di te, vero?"

"Cosa mi hai fatto?"

"Ti ho solo tolto i vestiti e ho accarezzato il tuo corpo, te l'ho già detto."

"Il mio intimo dov'è?"

"I vestiti li ho mandati a Andy… ma volevo qualcosa per me, per ricordo. Il tempo sta per scadere, io dovrò andare via e lui ti troverà. Sei arrabbiata per questo?" Silenzio.

"No, non sono arrabbiata." Disse lei riprendendo tono alla sua voce.

"Voglio parlare ancora con te." Silenzio. "Hai dei figli?"

"I miei figli non entrano in questa conversazione." Disse lei decisa.

"Va bene. Come vuoi tu. Perché hai partecipato a questa operazione?"

"Dimmi delle altre coppie che hai ucciso? Eravamo d'accordo una domanda per ciascuno …."

"Non smetti mai di essere al lavoro…. Ok. La seconda coppia l'ho uccisa perché mi avevano sorpreso a rubare in casa loro. Erano due idioti, non è stato difficile farli fuori. Adesso dimmi perché hai partecipato a questa operazione?"

"Sono un ufficiale di polizia, fa parte del mio lavoro."

"E' una risposta da manuale la tua. Dimmi perché sei sotto copertura con quell'idiota di Ron?"

"Mi hanno chiesto di fare questo lavoro, perché non sono dell'FBI. Avrei potuto avere una visione differente." Silenzio. "L'ultima coppia, lei non è stata stuprata. Ma li hai uccisi entrambi, cosa è successo?"

"Lei non mi piaceva, non era il mio tipo, diciamo così. Poi sai, cominci a prenderci gusto ad uccidere le persone cattive." Silenzio. Si allontanò da lei. "Allora sei un bravo poliziotto. Soprattutto a cercare i poliziotti corrotti e cattivi, vero?"

"Ero alla Disciplinare."

"Allora riconosci quando una persona ti sta mentendo?"

"Diciamo di sì." Silenzio. "Le altre quattro coppie che hai ucciso, perché lo hai fatto?" Chiese lei.

"Erano tutti ricchi e annoiati. Persone che trattavano chi non era come loro, come se fosse inferiore e invece io non ero inferiore a loro, anzi."

"Questo ti ha fatto arrabbiare?"

"Mi hanno indispettito. Ho cambiato vari lavori, cercando di comportarmi bene, lavorare, costruirmi una vita come tutti, ma poi un giorno, uno di loro ti tratta come una bestia, come spazzatura e allora mi sono arrabbiato." Silenzio. "Jack, il tuo ex marito ti trattava male, vero?"

"Non è stata una passeggiata il matrimonio con lui, se è questo che vuoi sapere." Rispose lei tranquillamente.

"Andy ti tratta meglio, vero?"

"Tocca a me fare la domanda. Gli omicidi che hai compiuto non erano delle rapine finite male?"

"Sei sempre sul pezzo, Sharon? Non ti prendi mai una pausa? No! Non erano rapine finite male, li ho uccisi tutti quanti io, sei contenta?!" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Avevamo un accordo, ma se non vuoi più rispondere alle mie domande …." Silenzio. Disse lei gentilmente, sentiva che lui si stava irritando. "Va bene."

"Non mi trattare come uno stupido!" Disse lui allontanandosi da lei. Silenzio. "Sei intelligente, questo mi piace. Quell'imbecille di Ron non ha capito nulla di te. E pensare che lui ha trascorso tutte quelle serate con te. Che spreco! Avrei voluto essere al suo posto per starti vicino, per godere della tua compagnia. Vorrei essere al posto del tuo compagno … non sai quanto lo invidio. Ma le cose sono andate in modo diverso …." Silenzio.

"Mi lascerai andare?" Chiese lei.

"Dovresti averlo capito cosa ne farò di te …."

"Perché non vuoi dirmelo?"

"Tocca a me, fare la domanda. Andy ti tratta bene ed è un poliziotto come te?"

"Sai già la risposta."

"Non vuoi rispondere alla mia domanda? E' un tuo sottoposto, vero?"

"Conosci la risposta …. "Disse lei esasperata.

"Certo. Il Tenente Andy Flynn, lavora con te alla Crimini Maggiori. Deve essere un tipo in gamba, perché lavorare con te, la donna dalla quale prende ordini, il suo capitano. Sharon tu sei una donna forte, indipendente, brillante …."

"Cosa vuoi da me?" Disse lei fissando gli occhi neri dietro la maschera.

"Avrei voluto una possibilità, con te. Sei intelligente e bellissima. Il profumo dei tuoi capelli è inebriante, l'odore della tua pelle è stimolante. Avrei voluto conoscerti in altre circostanze, magari sarebbe andato tutto in maniera diversa." Disse lui guardandola negli occhi.

"Adesso cosa vuoi fare?"

"Tempo scaduto. Faremo così: me ne andrò e non sentirai più parlare di me. Non mi cercare e dillo anche a quegli idioti dell'FBI. Ho il tuo cellulare, quando uscirò di qui, lo accenderò e loro ti troveranno. Addio Sharon!" Uscì.

Lei rimase senza parole.

Continua…


	25. Chapter 25

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 25

Nella sala della Centrale, Provenza andò vicino a Flynn: "Forza, preparati, andiamo a casa a riposare. Julio, Mike, Emy ci vediamo qui tra 4 ore."

"Non ho voglia di tornare a casa, cosa dico a Rusty?" Disse senza mascherare la sua frustrazione. "Devo anche chiamare Ricky e Emily, cosa dico loro Provenza?!"

"Andiamo, hai bisogno di riposare un po' e di fare una doccia. Poi torniamo qui. Muoviti e non farmi incazzare, perché lo sono già abbastanza!" Disse Provenza rude.

Flynn prese la giacca e si avvicinò all'uscita. Provenza era dietro di lui. Durante il tragitto non dissero neanche una parola. Quando arrivarono al condominio di Sharon, trovarono Buzz insieme e Rusty. Quando entrarono, Rusty andò incontro a Andy: "L'avete trovata?" Lui fece cenno di no con il capo. "Allora cosa fai qui?! Torna a cercarla!" Urlò Rusty. Provenza disse senza ammettere replica: "Rusty, abbiamo bisogno di riposare un po'. Altrimenti non capiamo più niente. Ci cambiamo, facciamo una doccia e riposiamo qualche ora. Non rendere tutto complicato di quanto non lo sia già. Ok?!" Rusty annuì e andò nella sua camera.

"Buzz ha mangiato il ragazzo?" Chiese Andy.

"Poco e niente. E' distrutto. Avete novità?"

"Nulla per ora." Disse Provenza. Ci puoi lasciare da soli, per favore? Grazie." Buzz andò in camera da Rusty. Andy era in piedi, davanti alla cucina. "Andy vai a farti una doccia e riposa un paio di ore. Poi passiamo da me per un cambio e torniamo in centrale. Ok?!"

"Ok." Andy andò in bagno a lavarsi. Provenza si era seduto sul divano, era stravolto dagli ultimi eventi. Cercava di gestire ogni cosa, ma stava diventando molto difficile. Mandò un messaggio a Patrice, per dirle che sarebbe rientrato per un cambio veloce più tardi. Poi cercò di rilassarsi qualche minuto e si addormentò.

Quando Andy uscì dalla doccia era in camera per vestirsi, vide dal suo cellulare, che il cellulare di Sharon era tornato on line. Provò a chiamarla, era agitato, il cellulare suonava libero. Mentre si vestiva chiamò Tao e gli disse del cellulare del capitano e gli chiese di tracciarlo. Poi chiamò Provenza che si svegliò di colpo, gli disse del cellulare e che Tao lo stava tracciando. Dopo dieci minuti Tao lo chiamò e gli diede l'indirizzo di dove si trovava il cellulare. Entrambi corsero alla macchina. Intanto anche i rinforzi si stavano recando all'indirizzo indicato. Era un luogo solitario ed abbandonato ad un'ora scarsa dalla città.

Arrivarono prima delle altre unità, scesero dalla macchina e con pistola alla mano si diressero verso l'entrata di una serie di magazzini abbandonati. Andy provò a telefonare e sentirono in lontananza la suoneria, ne seguirono il suono. Lo trovarono nel mezzo di un magazzino completamente vuoto. Andy prese il cellulare poi iniziò a gridare: "SHARON! SHARON!" Silenzio. Provò di nuovo muovendosi verso la fine del magazzino. "SHARON! SHARON!" Silenzio. Poi sentirono una voce in lontananza: "Sono qui!" Andy corse verso la fine del magazzino, poi vide in terra una botola. "Qui, solleviamola! Sharon dove sei!"

"Andy sono qui! Sono qui!" Urlò lei con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

"Sharon! Sharon!" Gridò lui.

Scese le scale come un pazzo e la vide. Le corse incontro. Lei era legata ad una sedia, sembrava ancora più piccola e indifesa. L'abbracciò e la baciò, lei piangeva.

Arrivò anche Provenza, che li vide e riprese fiato. Anche questa volta era andata bene. Si avvicinò lentamente e li vide abbracciati. Il capitano era provato, ma viva.

"Abbiamo bisogno che qualcuno stacchi queste maledette manette!" Disse Andy, intanto si stava togliendo la giacca. Avvolse Sharon nella sua giacca.

"Capitano sta bene?" Le chiese gentilmente Provenza.

"Grazie Tenente, ora va bene, scusi se sto piangendo." Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime.

"E' tutto a posto. Tranquilla, chiamo gli altri." Prese il cellulare "Tao! Porta delle cesoie! Presto!" Iniziò ad avviarsi verso la porta.

"Adesso va tutto bene, ti amo!" Lui l'accarezzava.

"Oh Andy!" Lui l'abbracciò, lei pianse ancora. Tutta la tensione e l'adrenalina che l'aveva sostenuta, ora si sciolse in un pianto a dirotto.

Dopo una decina di minuti arrivò Tao con le cesoie: "Eccomi, Capitano come sta? Ora la libero!" Si mise ad armeggiare con la cesoia e ruppe le manette.

"Ecco Sharon, ora sei libera! Quando vuoi andiamo via. Ti porto in ospedale, ok!"

"Portami a casa Andy, voglio andare a casa." Mormorò tra le sue braccia.

"Mike, mi avvisi quando arriva l'ambulanza? Grazie. Stai calma, tesoro, andrà tutto bene." Mike andò verso la porta e incontrò Provenza che gli fece cenno di uscire. Lui si avvicinò al capitano e disse: "Capitano, l'ambulanza è arrivata. La portiamo fuori di qui!"

"Ti prendo in braccio, ti porto io." Andy la raccolse e lei si accoccolò a lui. Lei aveva il viso contro il suo petto e coperta dalla sua giacca sentiva il profumo della sua acqua di colonia. Si sentiva al sicuro. Flynn salì le scale e la portò dentro l'ambulanza. C'era tutta la squadra e anche il capo Taylor e Howard. Erano arrivati anche gli altri dell'FBI. Lui salì sull'ambulanza, i paramedici le attaccarono una flebo e poi lui le tenne la mano. Le parlava dolcemente, lei sorrideva, aveva un'aria sconvolta. Quando arrivarono al S. Leo la portarono via per visitarla, Andy rimase in sala d'aspetto. Intanto era anche già arrivato Rusty e Buzz. Andy andò incontro a Rusty: "Sta bene, sta bene. Ora la stanno visitando." Rusty fece un mezzo sorriso ad Andy, poi si allontanò per piangere da solo.

Uscì il dottore e andò da Andy e gli disse che poteva andare da Sharon. Lui entrò nella camera:

"Tesoro, come ti senti?"

"Sto meglio, grazie. Rusty dov'è?"

"E' in sala di attesa, vado a chiamarlo. Stai tranquilla." Uscì e dopo qualche secondo rientrò con Rusty.

"Rusty!"

"Sharon!" Si abbracciarono. "Ora sto bene, sto bene."

"Ci hai fatto spaventare. Ho avuto paura di perderti." Disse il ragazzo.

"Stai tranquillo, ora sono qui." Disse lei rassicurandolo. "Ora sto bene. Senti ora voglio parlare con Andy, ci vediamo dopo Rusty, ok?"

"Ok, allora a dopo, sono in sala d'attesa." Disse Rusty uscendo.

"Possiamo fare dopo, cerca di riposare." Disse Flynn.

"Mi ha detto perché ha ucciso quelle persone, il movente e i luoghi." Silenzio. "Ron è vivo?"

"Sì, sta bene…quell'idiota!"

"Andy, sapeva che Ron era dell'FBI! Sapeva che ero della polizia! Maledizione! Ha giocato con me, come il gatto con il topo. Sapeva di te! Ci è sfuggito tutto di mano!" Disse singhiozzando.

"Stai tranquilla, sei al sicuro ora." Disse lui abbracciandola.

"Andy lui mi ha tolto i vestiti." Silenzio. Lui divenne scuro in volto. "Ti ha toccata quel bastardo!"

"Mi ha tolto tutto, il vestito lo ha spedito a te e l'intimo lo ha tenuto per sé." Disse lei singhiozzando.

"Quel figlio di puttana, vorrei averlo tra le mani!"

"Ho chiesto al dottore di farmi un kit antistupro, perchè io non ricordo niente. So che mi ha iniettato qualcosa per farmi dormire, però non ho ricordi di lui ….. che mi mette le mani addosso …." Lui l'abbracciò. "Stai tranquilla tesoro, ora è tutto finito." Disse lui cercando di consolarla. Lei pianse tra le sue braccia.

"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace Andy." Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Di cosa ti devi dispiacere. Stai tranquilla, stai tranquilla." Disse lui accarezzandola.

Entrò il dottore. "Sharon, abbiamo fatto tutti gli esami e ho i risultati. Il test del kit antistupro ha dato esito negativo, può stare tranquilla, non le ha fatto nulla."

"Grazie dottore…" Disse con la voce spezzata dalle lacrime. Andy l'abbracciò. Lei si mise a piangere. Era ancora scossa.

"Dagli esami risulta che ci sono tracce di una droga che le stata iniettata, faremo delle flebo per facilitare l'espulsione di questa tossina. Le daremo anche degli antibiotici a largo spettro e poi rifaremo tutti gli esami." Tirò fuori una siringa, lei appena la vide si fece prendere dal panico.

"No…aspetta…no, non voglio… per favore…no!" Tra le lacrime si accovacciò addosso ad Andy che la teneva tra le braccia e cercava di tranquillizzarla.

"Tranquilla, la metto nella flebo, non le faccio del male." Disse il dottore. "Ecco l'inserisco nella flebo. Andrà tutto bene."

"…. Vedere la siringa… mi ha ricordato…" Gli occhi le si caricarono di lacrime.

"Va tutto bene. Adesso dovrebbe riposare. Ripasserò più tardi a vedere come sta." Disse il dottore, controllò la flebo e poi uscì.

"Grazie dottore." Disse Flynn. "Stai tranquilla, tesoro, non ti ha fatto nulla quel bastardo!"

"Sapeva già tutto Andy, sapeva di noi."

"Ora non può più farti del male, amore mio, stai tranquilla e cerca di riposare. Hai bisogno di riposo." Lei si addormentò lentamente, lui rimase vicino a lei, intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Lei passò una notte abbastanza tranquilla, ogni tanto si agitava nel sonno. Il giorno dopo si svegliò e vide Andy con la testa appoggiata al letto, vicino alle sue mani. Lui non l'aveva lasciata, ma era crollato per la tensione e l'ansia. Accarezzò i suoi capelli, così morbidi e argentati. Lui si svegliò, aveva un'aria stravolta.

"Devo essermi addormentato. Come stai tesoro?"

"Meglio. Ora va meglio. Portami a casa Andy. Voglio tornare a casa."

"Parlerò con il dottore e vediamo se ti lasciano venire a casa." Uscì dalla camera, dopo qualche minuto rientrò con il dottore.

"Sharon, come si sente questa mattina?"

"Mi sento meglio, grazie."

"Bene. Allora la dimetto ora, però dovrà fare ancora due o tre flebo e stare a riposo, per almeno qualche giorno. Poi vorrei ripetere gli esami per controllare che tutto è tornato alla normalità. Vado a preparare i documenti per la dimissione."

"Va bene dottore. Grazie." Il dottore uscì dalla camera.

"Sei contenta, ora ti porto a casa. Poi chiederò a Patrice se ci può aiutare con le flebo."

"Ok. Non sono entusiasta di dover fare ancora altre flebo, però …."

"Vedrai, andrà tutto bene. Avviso Rusty, così sa che torniamo a casa."

Uscirono dall'ospedale e tornarono a casa, sperando di lasciarsi alle spalle ogni cattivo pensiero.

Arrivati a casa, Rusty li stava aspettando. Sharon andò a farsi una doccia. Poi si mise sul divano a riposare, mentre Andy si era messo a preparare per il pranzo. Aveva preso la giornata libera per stare con lei, l'aveva vista turbata da tutta quell'esperienza. Lei si era addormentata, tranquilla tra le mura di casa. Verso mezzogiorno Andy l'aveva svegliata per il pranzo, ma lei non aveva voglia di mangiare nulla, sembrava assente e depressa. Patrice sarebbe arrivata nel pomeriggio, Andy sperava che un occhio più professionale l'avrebbe aiutata a stare meglio. Sharon dormiva in camera da letto.

"Sharon, tesoro svegliati. E' arrivata Patrice."

"Ciao Sharon, come ti senti?"

"Patrice, ciao. Mi sento a pezzi, sono stanca. Non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo."

"Adesso ti prendo tutti i parametri e poi facciamo la flebo, ok."

"Devo fare per forza la flebo?" Chiese Sharon.

"Sarebbe meglio, credo che la tossina che hai in circolo, il tuo fisico non l'abbia ancora completamente espulsa. Comunque vedrai, poi ti sentirai meglio. Anche l'antibiotico che ti hanno dato, ti butta giù parecchio. Andy se mi puoi aiutare."

"Certo, Sharon, vieni."

"No, non voglio farlo." Disse lei.

"Non ti farà male, stai tranquilla. Vieni qui vicino a me." Lui la prese e la fece sedere vicino a lui. L'abbracciò e la sentì tremare lungo tutto il corpo. "Non avere paura, sono qui vicino a te."

"Andy ti prego, no. Non voglio."

"Patrice, per favore ci puoi dare qualche minuto. Ti chiamo quando saremo pronti."

"Certo." Disse Patrice e uscì.

"Cosa ti spaventa così tanto?"

"Non voglio."

"Perché?"

"Ho paura."

"Dopo la flebo starai meglio. Sono qui vicino a te. Non ti farà male."

"Ho paura ad addormentarmi, ho paura che lui tocchi il mio corpo."

"Sharon, non ti può fare più nulla, sei al sicuro." Silenzio. "Cosa ti turba?" Chiese lui. Silenzio.

"Ho paura che poi tu non mi vorrai più. Non mi hai neanche baciato, da quando siamo tornati dall'ospedale. Tu non mi vuoi più, vero Andy?!" Lei scoppiò a piangere. Lui l'abbracciò e cercò di calmarla.

"Tesoro, sono qui con te. Non piangere. Stai tranquilla." Lui le tirò su il viso, le asciugò le lacrime e poi prese il suo viso e la baciò intensamente. Lei rispose al suo bacio e lui la sentì tranquillizzarsi e rilassarsi. Rimasero fronte a fronte, sentirono i loro respiri.

"Ti amo." Disse lui.

"Ti amo anch'io." Disse lei. "Amami Andy, ti voglio."

"Prima devi stare meglio. Adesso facciamo la flebo, poi ti rilassi e stasera saremo noi due da soli.

"Promesso?" Chiese lei.

"Promesso." Disse lui. "Adesso andiamo di là sul divano da Patrice, ok." Lei annuì e uscirono entrambi dalla camera da letto.

"Adesso siamo pronti." Lui si sedette sul divano e prese Sharon tra le sue braccia, così lei poteva appoggiarsi e stare rilassata. Diede il braccio a Patrice, lui la sentì tesa, rigida e il suo volto dentro la sua spalla. Mentre Patrice introduceva l'ago, sentì le sue lacrime scendere copiose dal suo volto.

"Vai benissimo, Sharon, stai tranquilla. Ecco, ho terminato." Disse Patrice. "Sei stata bravissima." Attaccò la flebo in alto, sull'attaccapanni e controllò che funzionasse bene. "Vedrai che starai meglio. Sistemo le mie cose e vado."

"Aspettami qui Sharon, accompagno Patrice alla porta e torno." Lei annuì. Quando furono davanti alla porta Andy chiese preoccupato: "Patrice, come sta veramente?"

"E' ancora sotto shock, dalle un po' di tempo. Deve riposare, tra l'antibiotico e le flebo è un po' provata. Ci vorrà un po', ma vedrai che guarirà." Disse Patrice.

"Lo spero."

"Passerò domani. Ciao Andy."

"Grazie Patrice."

Ritornò da lei sedendosi sul divano, lei era rannicchiata, con la testa appoggiata alle ginocchia. Sembrava ancora più fragile.

"Andy?"

"Sono qui amore."

"Vieni qui, vicino a me."

"Ok." Si accovacciò vicino a lei, cercando di lasciare il braccio con la flebo il più libero possibile. "Non sapevo che avevi paura degli aghi." Disse lui dolcemente.

"Un po' sì. Non mi piacciono tanto."

"Hai visto che è andato tutto bene, dopo la flebo starai meglio."

"Ho avuto paura di non rivederti più." Disse lei con voce tremante.

"Anch'io ho avuto paura di perderti, però ora sei qui al sicuro."

"Mi ami Andy?"

"Certo, adesso voglio che riposi un po'. Poi avremo tutta la serata per noi, come ti avevo promesso."

"Va bene. Rimani con me, mentre mi addormento?"

"Certo tesoro, stai tranquilla." Lei chiuse gli occhi e il suo respiro divenne più regolare, finchè si addormentò. Lui guardò la flebo, era quasi finita, mancava poco. Attese il termine della flebo, tolse l'ago, disinfettò e mise un cerotto sul braccio di Sharon. La lasciò riposare, le mise sopra una coperta e andò in camera a cambiarsi e a mettersi in maglietta e tuta. Poi andò in cucina per preparare qualcosa per la cena. Rusty lo aveva chiamato dicendo che sarebbe arrivato a breve a casa.

Mentre stava finendo di preparare la zuppa per cena, sentì che lei si stava agitando. Andò da lei, aveva un incubo, si stava agitando, gemendo e lamentandosi.

"Sharon svegliati, stai sognando." La toccò leggermente. Lei si svegliò di colpo, ansimando e gridando: "No, non mi toccare! Lasciami!"

"Stai sognando, tesoro svegliati! Svegliati!" Disse lui abbracciandola.

"Nooo!"

"Guardami Sharon, sono io! Sono Andy!" Lei lo guardò confusa, poi realizzò che era stato un incubo. Si mise a singhiozzare e scoppiò a piangere tra le braccia di Andy. "Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto Andy. Non volevo, non volevo che succedesse."

"Stai tranquilla tesoro, va tutto bene." Disse lui accarezzandola. "Sei al sicuro." Silenzio. "Tra poco rientrerà Rusty, vuoi che mangiamo insieme? Ho preparato della zuppa, vedrai che poi ti sentirai meglio."

"Non dire niente a Rusty, non voglio che si preoccupi."

"Stai tranquilla non gli dirò nulla. Adesso vieni a tavola, lui arriverà tra poco." L'accompagnò al tavolo e lei si sedette.

"Grazie Andy."

"Per cosa?" Sentirono aprire la porta di casa, era Rusty che rientrava.

"Ciao Sharon, come stai?" Si avvicinò e lei e l'abbracciò.

"Ora va meglio." Disse lei con voce ancora provata. "Ceni insieme a noi Rusty?"

"Certo. Mi vedo dopo con Gus. Mi metto un po' più comodo e arrivo." Rusty sparì nella sua camera.

"Ho preparato la zuppa di cereali, quella che ti piace." Disse Andy.

"Non ho neanche ringraziato Patrice."

"Non ti preoccupare, lei capirà." Intanto Rusty era rientrato in cucina.

"Bene, allora come è andata la tua giornata?" Chiese lei a Rusty.

"Oh è andata bene…" Disse lui. Rusty raccontò loro dei suoi studi e dei progetti che aveva in mente. Cenarono insieme e si rilassarono. Rusty dopo cena andò da Gus e la lasciò seduta sul divano.

"Andy vieni qui vicino a me." Disse lei.

"Arrivo, eccomi." Lui si sedette e l'abbracciò. Silenzio.

"Mi vuoi ancora Andy?"

"Non ti ha toccata Sharon. Ora sei al sicuro e io ti voglio, ti voglio sempre." La baciò. Poi la prese per mano e la portò in bagno. Aprì l'acqua e la lasciò scorrere.

"Ti voglio." Disse lei.

"Ti voglio anch'io." Disse lui con occhi pieni di desiderio. Accarezzò dolcemente il suo viso, poi cominciò a baciarla. Lentamente e dolcemente le tolse la maglietta, baciò le sue spalle e scese fino al seno. Lei fremeva ad ogni suo bacio. Scese con i suoi baci fino all'ombelico, le accarezzò i fianchi e con le mani le sfilò i leggings. Rimase solo con le mutandine di pizzo nero. Gliele sfilò e lei rimase nuda.

"Sei bellissima!" Mormorò lui. "Non mi stancherò mai di desiderarti!"

"Ti amo Andy!" Disse lei mentre gli sfilava la maglietta e i pantaloni. Lui si tolse i boxer.

"Ti amo anch'io Sharon!" Disse lui. "Vieni tesoro!" Entrarono entrambi nella doccia e si baciarono sotto l'acqua. Lui poi le lavò i capelli e la lavò delicatamente. Lei si fece baciare e abbracciare, si fece lavare da lui, sperando che anche l'ansia e il tormento scivolassero via dai loro corpi. Poi lei lo insaponò e lo risciacquò. Lui l'accarezzava e la baciava, si coccolarono sotto l'acqua ancora per un poco, poi lui si infilò l'accappatoio e l'asciugò. La prese in braccio e la portò sul letto. Sharon era rilassata e tranquilla. Si misero sotto le coperte e si coccolarono ancora. Lei si rilassò e si addormentò tra le sue braccia. Lui non voleva forzarla, voleva che fosse lei a cercarlo. Rimase a guardarla riposare e fu felice di non averla persa. Dopo un poco si addormentò anche lui. Verso le prime ore del mattino, lei si svegliò tra le braccia di Andy. Lui la stava guardando con i suoi occhi marroni.

"Da quanto tempo sei sveglio?"

"Da un po'. Mi piace guardarti riposare. Sei così bella." Silenzio. "Pensavo di averti perso. Ho avuto paura di perdermi anch'io. Era come se mi mancasse l'aria, la vita, la direzione da seguire. Ho avuto paura di rimanere da solo. Non so cosa avrei fatto senza di te. Ho sentito un grande vuoto. Ma ho sperato tanto di trovarti amore mio. Provenza mi ha aiutato, mi è stato vicino e mi ha dato la forza per reagire e trovarti." Disse lui.

"Ho avuto paura di non vederti più, di non avere ancora il tempo da trascorrere con te. Ho avuto paura che quell'uomo prendesse la mia parte migliore. Sapeva così tante cose di me, di te, di noi. Si è divertito a giocare con le mie paure più profonde, ho dovuto mostrare di essere forte e risoluta, ma dentro di me, Andy avevo solo paura di non vedere mai più te, Rusty, Ricky e Emily. Ho lottato solo per non finire nell'orrore che quell'uomo voleva che provassi e ora sono ancora spaventata di perdere tutto, in un solo attimo." Disse lei con voce provata.

"Non ti perderai più amore, sono qui con te, per sempre."

"Non mi perderai più Andy."

"Promettimi che non mi lascerai mai da solo." Disse lui.

"Te lo prometto amore. Ti amo Andy e ti voglio …. " Mormorò lei. "Grazie per avermi aspettato."

"Sono sempre qui per te amore, ti aspetterei anche tutta la vita." Sussurrò lui.

"Ti amo!"

"Ti amo anch'io!"

Si baciarono, assaporandosi con le lingue che si intrecciavano in una danza vorticosa. Lei lo voleva e lui ne era felice, l'abbracciò e le baciò le spalle e i seni. Lei fremette ad ogni suo bacio. Poi lui entrò dentro di lei e cominciò a muoversi lentamente e aumentando sempre di più il ritmo. Vennero insieme e sudati e ansimanti sorrisero tutti e due di piacere. Rilassati e felici tornarono a riposare ancora per un po', il mattino li avrebbe trovati l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

Continua…


	26. Chapter 26

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 26

Lei si svegliò di buon mattino, aveva dormito bene, era serena. Al suo fianco Andy dormiva tranquillo. Si alzò e andò a fare una doccia. Si sentiva rinata e voleva tornare alla normalità. Mentre l'acqua scendeva sul suo corpo, sentì aprirsi la porta del bagno, era lui. Entrò in doccia con lei e l'abbracciò. Rimasero insieme sotto l'acqua, poi si asciugarono e si prepararono per una giornata impegnativa. Lui stava preparando il caffè e la colazione, quando lei disse: "Oggi deve venire anche Pratice?"

"Sì, per l'ultima flebo. Verrà nel pomeriggio."

"Devo proprio?"

"Lo sai tesoro che lo devi fare. E' l'ultima, dai. Vedrai che anche gli esami di controllo andranno bene." Disse lui.

"Lo spero. Ok." Silenzio. "Senti visto che siamo in ospedale, vorrei passare a salutare l'agente Mallin."

"Va bene."

"Dopo vorrei andare in Centrale e rilasciare il mio rapporto."

"Puoi aspettare ancora qualche giorno. Il dottore ha detto che devi stare a riposo."

"Facciamo questa cosa e chiudiamo il caso. Voglio lasciarmi questa storia alle spalle, prima la chiudiamo e meglio è."

"Se vuoi così, faremo così." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Tu starai sempre con me, vero?"

"Non ti libererai tanto presto di me…" L'abbracciò. "Adesso andiamo."

"Ok, andiamo." Uscirono e si recarono al S. Leo per gli esami di controllo che il dottore aveva lasciato da fare. Dopo il prelievo, Sharon era ancora un po' scossa. "Accidenti a questi aghi maledetti!" Disse, cercando di recuperare la calma. Poi si recarono nella camera dell'agente Mallin. "E' permesso, agente Mallin?"

"Oh Sharon, che piacere vederti!" Dietro Sharon c'era anche Andy. "Flynn."

"Agente Mallin." Disse Flynn.

"Allora Ron come stai?" Chiese lei.

"Meglio, meglio. Grazie. Ci vorrà un po' di tempo, ma guarirò, i dottori sono fiduciosi. La tossina che mi hanno trovato ha mandato il tilt il mio organismo. Dovrò rimane per un po' in ospedale. Tu come stai?"

"Sto bene, grazie."

"Senti, Sharon …. potrei parlarti da solo…."

"Tutto quello che mi devi dire, lo puoi dire davanti ad Andy."

"Bene." Silenzio.

"Se è un problema io esco…" Disse Andy.

"Rimani qui. Ron, cosa devi dirmi?" Silenzio. Lui si fece serio.

"Volevo solo ringraziarti per avermi salvato la vita. Lui mi ha detto che sono vivo perché glielo hai chiesto tu. Mi ha detto che avrei dovuto dirtelo. Sharon grazie." Disse Ron.

"Non sentirti in debito, avresti fatto lo stesso anche tu. Ok, senti adesso noi dobbiamo andare, ti lasciamo riposare."

"Aspetta Sharon…. Ehm…Volevo scusarmi per quella sera…non ero in me, avevo bevuto ….io non mi sono accorto di nulla, non pensavo che ci avrebbero colto di sorpresa."

"Ormai è andata così, cerchiamo di andare avanti. Ci vediamo agente Mallin."

"Sharon, Flynn."

"Agente Mallin." Disse Flynn uscendo.

Uscirono dall'ospedale senza dire una parola, entrarono in macchina e si recarono in Centrale. Poi lui disse: "Mallin è proprio un coglione!"

"Andy!"

"Che c'è?! E' la verità!"

"Sì e vero!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Sharon sei sicura di voler fare il tuo rapporto oggi, possiamo farlo anche in un altro momento, lo sai?"

"Chiudiamo questa cosa. Ho già avvisato il capo Howard e anche quelli della Disciplinare."

"Ok."

Arrivarono in Centrale, tutti rimasero sorpresi di vedere già il capitano Raydor. Lei entrò e disse:" Buongiorno a tutti! Oggi sono qui solo …. Solo per ringraziarvi per avermi salvato, per il lavoro svolto e per rilasciare il mio rapporto. Per un paio di giorni il tenente Provenza sarà a capo della divisione. Credo che non ci saranno problemi. Buon lavoro a tutti!"

Provenza si avvicinò al capitano: "Come sta capitano?"

"Sto meglio, grazie tenente. Ora se mi vuole scusare, mi aspettano per il mio rapporto." Si recò direttamente nell'ufficio del capo Howard.

"Sharon vuoi che vengo con te?" Chiese Andy.

"No, va tutto ok. Sto bene, Andy." Entrò nell'ufficio dove la stavano aspettando il capo Howard e gli uomini della Disciplinare.

Le fecero le domande di rito e poi raccontò quello che era successo. Furono dettagliati nelle domande, volevano i particolari, forse troppi. Lei si era fermata un paio di volte nel raccontare quello che era successo, era travolta dalle emozioni. Alla fine erano tutti soddisfatti e le avevano restituito distintivo e pistola. Poteva ritornare al servizio attivo, previo ovviamente i colloqui con il dr. Joe, ma quelli erano obbligatori. Dopo un paio di ore di colloquio, lei uscì dall'ufficio del capo Howard, che era soddisfatto, nonostante il fatto che l'operazione si fosse rivelata un completo disastro.

Andò diritta nel suo ufficio e chiuse la porta. Flynn era alla scrivania che parlava con Provenza, la vide passare velocemente con lo sguardo basso, sapeva che era provata. Attese qualche minuto, poi lei gli inviò un sms chiedendogli di andare nel suo ufficio. Non se lo fece ripetere, entrò, chiuse la porta a chiave e l'abbracciò. Lei si sciolse in un pianto liberatorio, tutto il suo corpo era scosso dai singhiozzi. Rimase tra le sue braccia finchè le lacrime non finirono, poi si calmò e il suo respiro divenne più regolare. Lui la fece sedere sul divanetto e le diede un fazzoletto per risistemarsi il trucco.

"Devo avere un aspetto tremendo." Disse lei con la voce provata.

"Sei bellissima, Sharon." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Hanno voluto sapere tutto Andy."

"Va bene." Disse lui tranquillo.

"Dell'intimo non ne ho parlato. Quello l'ho detto solo a te. E' una cosa nostra. Tanto non cambierà le cose."

"Stai tranquilla. Ora è tutto finito. Ho visto che ti hanno ridato distintivo e pistola." Disse guardandoli entrambi sulla scrivania.

"Sì, posso tornare operativa. Devo solo parlare con il dr. Joe, sai le regole." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Lo so, le regole." Sorrise lui.

"Portami a casa, Andy." Chiese lei.

"Ok, andiamo." Disse lui alzandosi. Lei prese le sue cose e le mise in borsa, poi si aggiustò la camicetta e i capelli e uscì.

"Arrivederci a tutti. Ci vediamo tra qualche giorno." Disse lei andando verso l'ascensore.

"A presto capitano!" "Arrivederci." Dissero dalla squadra vedendola andare via.

"Flynn tienimi informato, mi raccomando." Disse Provenza all'amico.

"Tranquillo Provenza. Ci sentiamo. Ciao ragazzi." Disse Flynn avviandosi all'ascensore. Raggiunse Sharon, che era davanti all'ascensore e lo stava aspettando.

"Adesso andiamo a casa, sai che più tardi arriverà Patrice." Disse lui entrando in ascensore.

"Oh Andy, devo proprio? Oggi è stata una giornata terribile!"

"Sharon, lo sai che devi farlo."

"Va bene." Disse lei rassegnata.

Arrivarono a casa, lei si mise sul divano, era stravolta. L'interrogatorio l'aveva provata e ricordare quegli eventi l'avevano scossa. Poi andò a cambiarsi e si mise in leggings e maglietta e tornò in soggiorno. Lui preparò del thè, aspettando l'arrivo di Patrice, che arrivò da lì a poco. Andy le aprì la porta.

"Ciao Andy, ciao Sharon. Come state?"

"Giornata difficile." Mormorò lui.

"Ciao Patrice." Disse lei appoggiando la tazza del thè sul tavolino.

"Oggi so che sei andata in Centrale." Disse Patrice.

"E' stata una giornata tremenda, Patrice. Mi hanno fatto tante domande, troppe, hanno voluto sapere i dettagli, ho dovuto rivivere tutto di nuovo." Disse lei. Patrice stava preparando tutta l'attrezzatura per la flebo. Sharon vide gli aghi e iniziò ad agitarsi.

"Andy puoi venire anche tu sul divano?" Disse Patrice.

"Certo." Disse lui.

"Non voglio, aspetta, ti prego." Disse lei cercando di alzarsi.

"Sharon, stai tranquilla. Rilassati." Disse lui abbracciandola. Sentiva il corpo di lei teso, tremava di paura. "No, non voglio. Lasciami!" Lei si alzò e si allontanò da lui.

"Sharon!" Gridò lui.

"Aspetta Andy." Disse Patrice. "Sharon prenditi il tempo che ti serve. Respira e rilassati, non c'è fretta e se non vuoi, non se ne fa nulla. Tranquilla." Patrice le prese la mano e gentilmente la fece sedere di nuovo tra le braccia di Andy.

"Nessuno vuole farti del male, ok?" Disse Patrice con voce ferma, ma tranquilla.

"Lo so. Grazie. Ok." Prese fiato, poi nascose il viso tra il petto di Andy, sentì il suo profumo, si rilassò e porse il braccio a Patrice.

"Ok, vedrai che non sentirai nulla." Disse Patrice iniziando ad inserire l'ago. Sharon sussultò e Andy sentì le sue lacrime scendere sul viso di lei, la strinse forte a lui e le baciò i capelli.

"Ecco, finito. Appendo la sacca qui, sull'attaccapanni. Sei stata brava." Disse Patrice.

"Grazie Patrice." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Adesso riposa un po', ok." Lei raccolse le sue cose e disse ad Andy che andava via, Louie la stava aspettando di sotto.

Rimasero sul divano, lei si calmò, abbracciata ad Andy gli disse: "Ti devo parlare."

"Ti ascolto." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Beh, volevo scusarmi con te per quello che ti ho detto nel mio ufficio, prima di riprendere la missione sotto copertura. Ron, quando eravamo in macchina, mi ha detto che lui ti aveva provocato apposta e ti aveva colpito per primo." Silenzio. "Andy …."

"Lo so, sapevo già tutto."

"Come?" Disse lei alzando la testa.

"Provenza me lo ha raccontato."

"Perché non me lo hai detto prima?" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"L'ho picchiato con piacere, quel bastardo. Non ha avuto il minimo rispetto per me e non mi dispiace quello che gli è capitato. Lui voleva solo portati a letto, credi che non abbia capito il tipo, quello è uno così, un vero bastardo!"

"Oh Andy!" Disse lei stupita.

"Avevi ragione ad arrabbiarti, ti ho messo in difficoltà al lavoro. Questa era la prima cosa che ci eravamo ripromessi di non fare. Quindi ho sbagliato. Hai fatto bene a rimproverarmi, me lo meritavo." Disse lui.

"Ti ho detto delle cose …. mi dispiace! Ero così arrabbiata e nervosa." Disse nascondendo il viso dentro il suo petto.

"Io ero geloso, da impazzire. Quel coglione doveva avere cura di te e invece, si è messo a bere! Non ti ha guardato le spalle e ….. tu gli hai anche salvato la vita!"

"Scusami per quelle parole che ti ho detto, non le meritavi." Lui la strinse forte a sé.

"Ssst. Non ne parliamo più. E' tutto passato." Lei si accoccolò tra le sue braccia e si addormentò.

Lui rimase lì un po', poi decise di farla distendere sul divano per riposare meglio. Intanto la flebo era terminata, la tolse e mise un cerotto sul braccio di Sharon. Trovò una chiamata di Provenza e lo richiamò.

"Come sta il capitano?" Chiese Provenza.

"Patrice cosa ti ha detto?"

"Mi ha detto che è ancora sotto shock. E che ha bisogno di tempo." Silenzio. "Tu come stai Andy?"

"Sto bene, Provenza. Spero si riprenda presto."

"Guarirà, è una donna forte." Silenzio. "Senti domani ce la fai a venire in Centrale?"

"Perché?"

"Ho bisogno di tutti gli uomini disponibili, domani dobbiamo fare un'irruzione nel quartiere della banda dei B52 e più siamo meglio è."

"Ok, ci vediamo domani mattina."

"A domani."

Tornò in soggiorno, lei riposava, quindi poteva iniziare a preparare qualcosa per la cena. Mentre stava preparando, sentì che lei si stava agitando. Andò vicino al divano per cercare di calmarla.

"Sharon svegliati, stai sognando…"

"No, non mi toccare…. Lasciami…" Era sudata, si agitava, ma era ancora in dormiveglia.

"Tesoro svegliati è solo un brutto sogno…" Disse lui cercando di abbracciarla.

"Lasciami, lasciami …. NOOO!" Urlò lei in preda al panico.

"Sharon, va tutto bene! Va tutto bene!" Disse lui abbracciandola. Lei si svegliò, cercando di liberarsi dall'abbracciò di Andy. Ansimò e respirò con fatica, poi finalmente sveglia si rese conto di che era solo un incubo. Si sedette sul divano, ansimando ancora per la paura, aveva le mani sul viso. Lui si sedette accanto a lei a cercò di rassicurarla.

"Va meglio ora." Chiese lui gentilmente.

"Ora va bene, grazie. E' stato un incubo." Silenzio. "Sono sudata fradicia, vado a fare una doccia."

"Vuoi che venga con te?"

"Sì, ti prego. Non mi lasciare da sola."

Fecero la doccia insieme e lei pianse ancora tra le sue braccia. L'incubo l'aveva scossa e aveva bisogno di sfogarsi. Si asciugarono e poi si vestirono. Quando si rilassarono seduti sul divano lui disse: "Sharon domani mattina dovrei andare in Centrale, Provenza mi ha chiamato perché ha bisogno di tutti gli uomini."

"Vai pure Andy, io sto bene. Domani sistemo alcune cose e poi dopodomani torno in ufficio."

"Ok, allora avviso Provenza di sgombrare il tuo ufficio …."

"Ha già preso possesso?!" Disse lei ridendo.

"Non vedeva l'ora…"

"Dovrò cambiare la serratura della porta …. " Disse lei sorridendo. Silenzio.

"Come ti senti?" Chiese lui.

"Sto bene Andy. Parlerò anche con il . Ma sto bene. Domani mattina vado in ospedale a ritirare gli esami. Sbrigo un paio di cose e poi chiamo il Dr. Joe." Silenzio. "Rusty dov'è? Non è ancora rientrato?"

"Mi ha chiamato, farà tardi…."

"Ok."

/

Il giorno dopo, di buon mattino, Andy si stava preparando per andare in Centrale. Lei era già sveglia. Mentre lui era in doccia, lei aveva scelto il completo e la cravatta per lui. Aveva tirato fuori la camicia e le bretelle. Ora lo aspettava in cucina, stava preparando il caffè e i pancakes. Arrivò vestito con gli abiti che lei aveva scelto, era bellissimo. Le sorrise e lei gli andò incontro abbracciandolo.

"Non ti dispiace se oggi riprendo il lavoro. Cercherò di tornare il prima possibile."

"Non ti preoccupare. Stamattina passo in ospedale a ritirare gli esami e poi devo fare delle commissioni. E' tutto ok."

"Va bene, allora ci sentiamo dopo. Bevo un caffè e vado, Provenza passa a prendermi."

"Digli di sgombrare l'ufficio, la padrona sta tornando!" Disse sorridendo.

"Prenderò degli scatoloni per lui…Ciao tesoro."

"Ciao. state attenti. Ok." Lui uscì e lei iniziò a rimettere a posto. Poi decise di farsi una doccia e di prepararsi per uscire. Oggi sarebbe bastata una maglietta e dei jeans. Uscì poco dopo e si diresse subito in ospedale. Dopo aver ritirato i suoi esami, li aveva cacciati in borsa, li avrebbe visti dopo. Mentre stava uscendo, incontrò il Dr. Waiters che gli andò incontro.

"Sharon sono contento di vedere che sta meglio."

"Grazie, dottore. Sì sto meglio."

"Gli esami sono andati bene. Però vorrei rifare un controllo tra un mese. E' strano che l'agente Mallin non sia riuscito ad espellere la tossina, mentre il suo fisico ha reagito così in fretta. E' strano, ma a volte capita. Però per sicurezza ci vedremo tra un mese."

"Va bene, dottore. La ringrazio per la sua disponibilità. Arrivederci."

"Arrivederci Sharon." Lei rimase un po' pensierosa, però voleva parlare con l'agente speciale Mallin.

Entrò nella sua camera "Agente Mallin."

"Oh Sharon, che bello rivederti!"

"Come stai?"

"Bene, grazie. Sei sola questa volta, senza il tuo cavaliere…"

"Il tenente Flynn ha ripreso il lavoro."

"Bene, sei in servizio anche tu?"

"No, non ancora. Riprenderò domani, ma prima volevo che tu terminassi quello che dovevi dirmi.

Silenzio.

"Quello che avevo da dire, te l'ho già detto." Disse lui.

"Ron, quell'uomo sapeva troppe cose. Cosa gli hai detto?!" Chiese lei in tono perentorio.

"Cosa vuoi che gli abbia detto?"

"Dimmelo tu! Sapeva di me, di Andy, di Jack…cosa gli hai detto?!" Urlò lei.

"Tutto quello che voleva sapere! Mi ha torturato Sharon! Cosa credi, che per me sia stata una passeggiata? Mi ha drogato, dio sa con che cosa. Sono ancora qui in ospedale e non sanno ancora che diavolo di tossina ho in corpo …." Disse lui.

"Mi dispiace. Ma voglio sapere cosa gli hai detto?" Insistette lei.

"Beh gli ho raccontato tutto della nostra copertura, ok?! Gli ho detto di te, quello che sapevo, quello che mi hanno detto per l'operazione."

"E Jack?" Silenzio. "Ron, voglio sapere perché Jack?"

"Jack lo avevo incontrato in un bar qualche giorno prima di cominciare l'operazione." Sospirò lui senza guardarla. "Abbiamo bevuto qualcosa, poi mi aveva detto che era il tuo ex."

"E poi?!"

"Mi aveva detto che sei una facile, una che ci sta con tutti, che lo avevi tradito."

"Vai avanti Ron ….."

"Abbiamo bevuto un po' di birre insieme e avevamo scommesso che sarei riuscito a portarti a letto dopo qualche giorno trascorso insieme nell'operazione."

"Sei un bastardo!" Urlò Sharon.

"Aspetta Sharon, io non immaginavo…"

"Tu gli hai detto questo?!"

"No Sharon, questo non credo di averlo detto … non lo so …."

"Cos'altro gli hai detto?!"

"Gli avrei detto tutto quello che voleva, mi ha spezzato le ginocchia, sono zoppo! Mi ha drogato, cosa avrei dovuto fare?!"

"Va al diavolo Ron!" Disse lei uscendo. Era furiosa. Cercò di calmarsi, riprese fiato e decise di chiamare il capo Howard per avere tutti i dettagli che avevano dato all'agente Mallin.

Continua…


	27. Chapter 27

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 27

Il capo Howard le disse di passare da lui a ritirare tutti i documenti, aveva la sua piena disponibilità, soprattutto dopo che l'operazione era finita in quel modo. La stava aspettando nel suo ufficio: "Sharon buongiorno. Come stai?"

"Meglio, grazie. Domani riprendo servizio."

"So che è stata una missione difficile e mi spiace per come sia andata."

"Capo, fa parte del nostro lavoro, conoscevo i rischi. Adesso voglio solo andare avanti. Speravo di condividere con i miei uomini i dettagli dell'operazione, visto che ora si è conclusa."

"Beh, sì, certo. Però chiederei la massima discrezione. E' un'operazione all'interno dell'FBI, non vorrei troppo pubblicità."

"Credo che la squadra meriti una spiegazione. Mi hanno salvato la vita, questo non posso dimenticarlo."

"Ok, Sharon. Credo che si possa fare. Sono davvero felice che tu stia meglio. Bentornata!"

"Grazie. Ci vediamo e grazie per la documentazione." Disse uscendo dall'ufficio del capo Howard.

Visto che non era tardi, lei pensò di fare un giro in ufficio, giusto per salutare la squadra - _e vedere se davvero Provenza aveva fatto gli scatoloni_ \- Rise tra sé al pensiero.

C'era solo Buzz …" Buongiorno capitano. Come sta?"

"Buongiorno Buzz. Sto bene grazie. Ma dove sono tutti quanti?"

"Sono tutti alla retata dei B52. Stanno terminando ora l'operazione e li stanno portando in Centrale per l'identificazione. Saranno qui a breve."

"Ok, ero solo di passaggio, volevo salutare la squadra."

"Ma qui non lavora nessuno?" Lei si girò e riconobbe la voce, sì, era lui.

"Che vuoi Jack?"

"Ero da queste parti e sono passato a vedere come sta mia moglie ..."

"Ex moglie, Jack. Che vuoi? Che ci fai qui?"

"Mi hanno assunto per la difesa di un affiliato ai B52. Avete fatto una retata illegale e devo difendere il mio cliente."

"Beh non sono ancora arrivati, saranno all'ufficio Identificazioni."

"Ho saputo dell'operazione e di quello che ti è successo e quindi volevo sapere come stavi."

"Sto bene grazie." Disse lei con noncuranza.

"Tu stai bene, in effetti. Ron è uno straccio, poveraccio, se l'è vista brutta. Sono andato a trovarlo in ospedale, è davvero messo male."

"Sei andato a riscuotere i soldi della scommessa da quell'idiota di Ron!"

"Vedo che non è un tipo discreto."

"Sei un bastardo Jack!"

"Sharon mi stupisce il tuo linguaggio. Non ti riconosco più."

"Jack, non ho tempo da perdere per ascoltare i tuoi ragionamenti."

"Ok, vado al sodo. Volevo sapere se ti ha violentato quel bastardo, tutto qui!"

"Che ti importa?!"

"Allora ti ha violentata? Lo immaginavo!"

"Tu sei pazzo Jack!"

"Volevo solo godermi la tua faccia e quella del tuo stallone."

"Esci di qui! Vattene prima che ti spari!" Urlò lei.

"Cedo alla violenza e me ne vado ….ti saluto Sharon!" Se ne andò con un ghigno di soddisfazione sul viso. Buzz andò dal capitano: "Capitano tutto bene?"

"Sì Buzz, grazie. Ho bisogno solo di un momento." Disse entrando nel suo ufficio. "Per favore può chiudere la porta, vorrei rimanere da sola. Grazie." Lei si massaggiò le tempie ed evitò di piangere davanti a Buzz. Le ritornò in mente l'uomo con la maschera di Guy Fawkes, quello che lui le aveva detto, lo stress e l'angoscia di quell'esperienza le piombarono addosso. Adesso però doveva cercare di riprendere lucidità e forza, doveva andare avanti. Buzz chiuse la porta e chiamò Provenza raccontando quello che era appena successo. Dopo una decina di minuti, arrivarono Provenza, Flynn e tutto il resto della squadra.

Flynn andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano. "Sharon tutto ok?! Apri la porta, per favore!"

Dopo qualche secondo, sentì il click della serratura e lei aprì la porta, entrò e l'abbracciò.

"Come stai? Tutto a posto? Buzz ci ha avvisati di Jack."

"Lascia stare quel bastardo di Jack. Lo sistemeremo a suo tempo. Dobbiamo parlare." Disse lei con in mano il fascicolo, che le aveva dato il capo Howard.

"Ti ascolto." Disse lui rimanendo davanti a lei. Silenzio.

"In realtà la missione sotto copertura dell'FBI era una missione per scoprire quanti e quali agenti dell'FBI erano corrotti. Mi hanno chiesto di fare da esca per Mallin, perché avevano dei sospetti."

"Cosa?!"

"Andy mi avevano chiesto se volevo fare questa operazione e io ho accettato, conoscevo i rischi. Mi dispiace non averti detto nulla prima, ma avevo degli ordini."

"Avevi degli ordini?! Non me ne frega niente degli ordini, dovevi dirmelo. Tu hai rischiato la vita e non mi hai detto nulla? Non ti fidi di me?"

"Non è questo, Andy. C'erano degli ordini precisi di riservatezza, era una condizione essenziale che tutti ne rimanessero all'oscuro, tranne il capo Howard e il capo Taylor. Cerca di capire che non potevo."

"Certo che potevi. Potevi morire Sharon, ti hanno lasciato in mano ad un coglione corrotto. Io credevo che fossi ….. Ero a pezzi, avevo il cuore distrutto e tu mi dici che avevi degli ordini!"

"Andy credimi non volevo ferirti, ma le cose poi sono sfuggite di mano. Solo oggi ho capito che Mallin ha detto tutto della copertura e di me e te a quell'uomo. Lui sapeva tutto quello che Mallin gli ha detto, tutto quello che c'è in questo fascicolo dell'FBI, compreso il mio fascicolo."

"Al diavolo il tuo fascicolo! Ti hanno esposto senza protezione, lo capisci Sharon? Ti hanno mandato avanti, pronti a sacrificare anche te!"

"Fa parte del lavoro, lo sai!"

"No, sapevo che quel coglione voleva solo portarti a letto! Cazzo! Non ti rendi conto che ti hanno usato?!"

"Andy è lavoro, i rischi ci sono!"

"Beh non erano rischi calcolati, la squadra è stata usata per niente, ci hanno solo preso in giro! Sono dei bastardi!"

"Andy calmati!"

"No, non mi calmo! Maledizione! Se tu morivi io cosa avrei fatto?! Avrei detto che hai seguito le tue maledette regole! Mi hai spezzato il cuore, Sharon! Sono stato malissimo solo al pensiero …. di perderti…. e tu mi dici che avevi degli ordini…?!"

"Basta Andy, smettila! Ti fai solo del male così."

"Credi che basti seguire le regole!"

"Basta tenente! Ora basta!" Silenzio.

"Ora usi i gradi per chiudere qui il discorso?" Disse lui sottovoce.

"Ne riparliamo con più calma."

"Certo capitano, posso andare ora?" Si avvicinò alla porta, l'aprì e attese per uscire.

"Andy aspetta …."

"Posso andare capitano?" Silenzio.

"Sì, puoi andare." Lui uscì in silenzio dall'ufficio del capitano e andò diritto nel bagno degli uomini. La squadra aveva sentito la loro discussione. Provenza fece segno a Julio di seguire Flynn. Lui si alzò e andò nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Tenente, Andy è arrabbiato con me. Se potesse stargli vicino …. credo che con me non voglia parlare."

"Va bene capitano." Disse Provenza e uscì dall'ufficio e andò diritto nel bagno degli uomini. Julio stava aspettando fuori. Flynn era appoggiato ad un lavandino e fissava il cestino dei rifiuti.

"Hai deciso di non distruggere il cestino dei rifiuti?" Chiese Provenza.

"Questa volta no." Disse sconsolato.

"Intendi rimanere qui?"

"Sì." Silenzio.

"Andy ne vuoi parlare?"

"No." Silenzio.

"Vuoi stare qui tutto il tempo?"

"Sì. In questo momento ho solo voglia di bere. Se rimango qui, non posso bere." Si mise il viso tra le mani. "Lasciami in pace."

"Senti Andy, andiamo a fare un giro."

"Sono di pessima compagnia, ho voglia di bere, ho voglia di fare a pugni con il mondo. Sei sicuro di voler stare con uno come me?"

"Piantala di commiserarti. Andiamo, mi sono stufato di parlare nel bagno degli uomini. Dai andiamo!" Lo prese gentilmente per il braccio e lo tirò fuori. "Julio, avvisa la squadra che io e Flynn rimaniamo fuori per un po'. Avvisa anche il capitano. Grazie." Lui annuì e andò dalla squadra, mentre loro andavano al parcheggio. Nessuno dei due disse nulla, poi Provenza disse: "E' il tuo cellulare che squilla?"

"Sì."

"Perché non rispondi?"

"Non voglio parlare con lei." Mise giù la comunicazione.

"Con me vuoi parlare?" Silenzio. "Dai, sali in macchina."

Provenza partì con la macchina e uscì dal parcheggio. Dopo un po' Flynn disse: "E' un bel casino, Provenza. Alla fine credo che ci abbiamo solo usato come dei coglioni."

"Raccontami tutta la storia." Flynn iniziò a raccontare da quando il capitano aveva accettato la missione sotto copertura: lei avrebbe lavorato per l'FBI cercando di capire chi fossero gli agenti corrotti coinvolti con le rapine e gli omicidi. Mallin era un sospettato, ma non c'erano prove e così avevano deciso di usare il capitano come esca per far uscire allo scoperto Mallin e i suoi complici. Mallin aveva anche parlato con Jack Raydor con il quale aveva scommesso che avrebbe portato a letto Sharon in pochi giorni, essendo lei una donna facile e moglie infedele.

L'operazione però aveva preso una piega diversa, perché una volta sequestrato, Mallin era stato torturato e drogato per rivelare la copertura del capitano. Inoltre Mallin aveva letto tutto il fascicolo del capitano e sapeva della relazione con Flynn.

"Ho capito. Cosa ti dà più fastidio di tutta questa storia?" Chiese Provenza.

"Lei non mi ha detto nulla. Mi ha detto che ha ricevuto gli ordini e che non poteva parlarne con nessuno, me compreso. Mi ha tenuto all'oscuro perché doveva ubbidire agli ordini."

"Sei arrabbiato per questo?"

"Sono arrabbiato perché l'hanno usata come esca, Provenza, cazzo poteva morire! Quei coglioni dell'FBI hanno mandato avanti lei! Noi siamo serviti come contorno, hanno usato anche noi!"

"Sai che queste cose le fanno! Questo è il lavoro."

"Lo so. Ma io ho il cuore a pezzi. Ho creduto di perderla e ora ….. ora, non lo so. Sono arrabbiato perché mi ha tenuto fuori da questa cosa, io l'avevo detto che Mallin era un coglione e in più mi ha anche rimproverato perche' sono dell'FBI, dovevo stare attento, la carriera…. Cazzo me ne frega della carriera se lei muore?! Maledizione!"

"Calmati, Andy, calmati!"

"Sì….Sì….…al diavolo tutto quanto!" Disse lui sconsolato. Silenzio.

"Allora adesso torniamo in ufficio, chiama il capitano e dille che stiamo tornando."

"Non puoi chiamarla tu?"

"Sto guidando Flynn, vuoi fare qualcosa?"

"Va bene. Le mando un messaggio, che stiamo tornando." Tornarono in ufficio e trovarono tutta la squadra, radunata in sala elettronica, come aveva chiesto loro il capitano, che dopo breve uscì dal suo ufficio ed entrò da loro. C'erano tutti e aspettavano lei.

Il capitano Raydor disse: "Buongiorno a tutti, vi ho chiesto di radunarvi qui, in questa stanza perché quello che vi dirò deve, e dico deve, rimanere in questa stanza. Vi ho tenuto all'oscuro della vera natura dell'operazione sotto copertura a cui ho partecipato, perché me lo ha chiesto espressamente il capo Howard. Ora che la missione si è conclusa, ho chiesto di poter dire alla mia squadra il vero motivo della mia partecipazione a tutta l'operazione. L'FBI cercava degli agenti corrotti e non sapendo di chi fidarsi, ha chiesto ad un esterno all'FBI di collaborare per stanare una rete di corruzione interna. L'agente Mallin era corrotto e con lui altri cinque agenti sono stati accusati di corruzione. Ora l'operazione si è conclusa e pur sembrando un fiasco, l'FBI ha raggiunto il proprio scopo. Confido nel fatto che aver lavorato all'oscuro dei reali fatti non faccia venire meno la fiducia reciproca, che per quanto mi riguarda, rimane invariata e ferma nei confronti di ciascuno di voi. Spero che possiate capire che ho dovuto seguire degli ordini e quindi non ho potuto condividere con voi tutte le informazioni e spero soprattutto, che la vostra fiducia nei miei confronti rimanga la stessa. Questo è quanto signori. Siete liberi di dire quello che pensate e siete liberi di andare."

Silenzio.

"Bene capo, grazie per averci informato. Per me non ci sono problemi." Disse Tao uscendo.

"Grazie Mike."

"Tutto chiarito capitano. Grazie." Disse Emy uscendo.

"Anche per me non ci sono problemi." Disse Julio.

"Grazie Emy. Grazie Julio."

"Capitano tutto ok." Disse Buzz lasciando la stanza.

"Grazie Buzz." Silenzio.

"Bene, capitano. Per me non ci sono problemi, ma penso che voi due dobbiate chiarirvi. Quindi vi lascio da soli." Disse Provenza uscendo.

"Grazie Tenente." Silenzio. "Andy non dici nulla?"

"Non ho più nulla da dire, capitano. Quello che dovevo dire l'ho già detto. Sa benissimo come la penso. Quindi torno al mio lavoro."

"Andy aspetta."

Aprì la porta e uscì. Lei rimase davanti alla porta aperta, non sapendo cosa dire.

Andy non andò alla sua scrivania, bensì andò diritto all'ufficio del capo Howard. Provenza capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava e lo seguì. Ma aveva già preso l'ascensore per salire dal capo Howard.

Andy andò dritto davanti alla porta e bussò e poi entrò senza aspettare risposta.

"Tenente Flynn, immaginavo che ci saremmo visti…cosa posso fare per lei?"

"Capo Howard, tanto per essere chiari…volevo solo dirle che non sono d'accordo per come è stata condotta l'operazione sotto copertura e per come il capitano Raydor è stata protetta, se così possiamo dire."

"Andy so benissimo che…"

"No capo. Lei non lo sa! Ho creduto di perdere Sharon e tutto per la vostra completa incapacità di affrontare gli imprevisti o di prevedere anche solo dei pericoli!"

"Andy capisco la tua frustrazione, però il capitano Raydor ha accettato la missione e conosceva tutti i rischi. E' un ufficiale di polizia e fa parte del suo lavoro."

"Avrebbe detto lo stesso se fosse capitato al capo Johnson?!" Urlò Flynn.

"Tenente Flynn la nostra conversazione termina qui."

"Bene, capo Howard." Uscì sbattendo la porta. Provenza lo stava aspettando fuori.

"Ora che hai finito, puoi venire con me a finire i rapporti per i B52?!" Disse Provenza.

"Sì, Provenza, vengo a finire i rapporti con te. A quanto pare quello che penso non frega a nessuno."

"Andiamo Flynn. Finiamo il lavoro e poi andiamo a casa."

Quando Flynn rientrò alla sua scrivania, lei uscì, salutò tutti poi passò vicino a lui, appoggiò la mano sulla sua spalla: "Ti aspetto a casa." Disse lei andando via.

Erano quasi le sette di sera, quando avevano finito tutte le scartoffie.

"Vado a casa, da Sharon." Disse Flynn.

"Ok. Sei più tranquillo?"

"No. Ma devo tornare da lei. Ci vediamo domani mattina."

"Ok, a domani." Disse Provenza.

Flynn tornò a casa, era nervoso. Tutta la situazione lo aveva lasciato emotivamente provato. Però sapeva che lei aveva bisogno del suo appoggio. Infatti, lei era a casa, lo stava aspettando.

"Ciao."

"Ciao." Disse lui togliendosi la giacca.

"Sei ancora arrabbiato?"

"Sono stanco. Ho fame. E' stata una giornata da dimenticare. E sì, sono ancora arrabbiato!"

"Ti ho preparato la lasagna vegetale."

"Grazie." Silenzio. "Tu come stai?"

"Giornata difficile." Disse lei.

"Jack cosa è venuto a fare?"

"E' il legale di uno dei B52 che avete portato oggi in Centrale. Domani ci sarà per l'interrogatorio."

"Cosa ti ha detto? Buzz era preoccupato." Silenzio. Lei aveva lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto, gli occhi pieni di lacrime. "Sharon …." Chiese lui gentilmente.

"Voleva sapere se quell'uomo mi aveva violentato. Voleva riscuotere la sua scommessa con Mallin, gli aveva detto che sono una facile e che mi avrebbe portato a letto facilmente, perché io l'avevo tradito quando eravamo sposati." Disse lei.

"E' un bastardo!"

"Andy, ti prego…" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi, lui si alzò e l'abbracciò. "Stai tranquilla. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

"Finisco di mangiare, sistemo e poi andiamo a riposare. Intanto se vuoi andare a farti un bagno, per rilassarti."

"Ti aiuto e ti aspetto." Disse lei, iniziando a riordinare.

"Rusty non c'è?"

"E' già rientrato. Era stanco ed è andato a dormire."

"Ok."

Andarono a riposare, ma il sonno non arrivò per entrambi, lui rimase per un bel po' a fissare il soffitto, tra mille pensieri che gli giravano in testa.

Continua…


	28. Chapter 28

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 28

Il giorno dopo arrivò velocemente ed entrambi si svegliarono e si prepararono per andare in ufficio, sperando in una giornata migliore. Quando arrivarono in Centrale, trovarono Provenza già alla sua scrivania.

"Notte insonne, Flynn?" disse Provenza.

"Lascia perdere, Provenza." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Stamattina dobbiamo interrogare i sospettati che abbiamo fermato ieri. Ci aspetta una bella giornatina." Disse Provenza.

Tutta la squadra andò alla Registrazioni Sospetti. Dovevano prendere una trentina di persone e dividerle e prepararle per l'interrogatorio. C'era già una gran confusione, gli affiliati della banda erano agitati e nervosi. Non si prospettava una giornata facile. Mentre erano nel corridoio in fila per essere scortati nella sala interrogatori, uno dei ragazzi più grossi, tirò fuori un coltello e colpì di striscio Emy, che accortasi del coltello aveva cercato di schivarlo. Julio si era subito buttato contro il ragazzo. Altri si stavano muovendo per dare manforte al ragazzo con il coltello. Il coltello era caduto per terra e c'era stato un parapiglia per raccoglierlo, anche Flynn e Tao si erano lanciati per recuperare il coltello e cercare di metterlo in sicurezza. Nella confusione generale, dopo un po' di pugni e manate, finalmente erano riusciti a far tornare la calma.

Intanto Emy aveva rimediato una coltellata di striscio al braccio destro, Flynn aveva preso un pugno in un occhio e Tao era caduto per terra di schiena, spinto da uno dai componenti della banda. Riportarono tutti dentro le celle di sicurezza e riperquisirono tutti di nuovo. Era grave che non si fossero accorti del coltello. Chiamarono i paramedici, Emy andò in ospedale, mentre Flynn e Tao rimediarono del ghiaccio uno per l'occhio e l'altro per la alle loro scrivanie, per oggi era tutto rimandato. Erano silenziosi, nessuno aveva voglia di parlare. Il capitano uscì dal suo ufficio e vide i suoi uomini un po' ammaccati.

"Ho saputo quello che è successo …. State bene? Emy?"

"I paramedici hanno preferito portarla al Pronto Soccorso ma stava bene, la ferita era di striscio." Disse Provenza.

"Avete rispettato le regole, vero?"

"Ci hanno attaccato capitano e come può vedere, ne siamo usciti malconci!" Rispose rude Provenza.

"Come state? Andy …. Mike?"

"Ho un occhio nero …." Disse Flynn.

"Ho un po' di mal di schiena …. niente di che."

"La disciplinare aprirà un'inchiesta …. accidenti! E' rimandato tutto ai prossimi giorni."

"Vado a sentire se ci sono novità su Emy, capitano. Intanto i nostri due eroi possono riprendersi." Disse Provenza uscendo.

"Mi tenga aggiornata. Julio, vada con Provenza." Poi lei guardò i suoi uomini. "Vi preparo un thè."

"Grazie capitano." Disse Mike.

"Vengo con te, Sharon." Disse Flynn. Entrarono nella sala ristoro, lei disse: "Tutto ok? Fammi vedere…"

"Com'è? Mi fa un male boia."

"Sempre in mezzo ai guai, tenente. E' proprio gonfio."

"Questa volta non sono il solo, capitano."

"Ci vorrebbe una bistecca …."

"Sono vegetariano, mi spiace …." Disse sorridendo.

"Almeno il morale è alto … siediti e mettiti tranquillo." Intanto lei stava preparando il thè.

"Cosa è successo?"

"E' avvenuto tutto velocemente. Eravamo nel corridoio. Erano tutti tranquilli, poi ad un tratto uno si è spostato dal gruppo, Emy lo ha visto e ha tentato di fermarlo. Anche gli altri si sono mossi. Julio era più avanti ed ha aiutato Emy, io e Mike, che eravamo in fondo siamo intervenuti subito. Ma c'era troppa confusione, sono intervenute anche le guardie di sicurezza. Dopo un po' siamo riusciti a mettere in sicurezza tutto quanto, ma ne siamo usciti male …."Disse scuotendo la testa. Silenzio. "Pensi che la Disciplinare avvierà un'inchiesta contro di noi?"

"Avvieranno un'indagine interna, qualcosa non ha funzionato. E voi avete rischiato, poteva finire male." Ritornarono nella sala e insieme a Mike bevvero il loro thè. "Quando rientra il tenente Provenza, mandatelo da me. Grazie." Disse lei, entrando nel suo ufficio.

"Prepariamo i rapporti Mike, sento che arriveranno solo rogne. Come va la tua schiena?"

"Meglio. Con un po' di riposo, torno come nuovo. Il tuo occhio?"

"Nero tipo panda…Ahahaah!"

Dopo un paio di ore, erano rientrati Julio ed Emy, che era stata dimessa dall'ospedale. Provenza stava parlando con il capitano in ufficio, quando arrivarono due uomini della Disciplinare insieme al sergente Eliot.

Andarono direttamente alla scrivania di Flynn. "Tenente Flynn lei è sotto indagine, per l'episodio accaduto poche ore fa nella sezione Registrazioni Sospetti. Lei è accusato di eccessiva violenza da parte di uno dei membri dei B52. Ci può seguire alla Disciplinare, per favore?" Disse il sergente Eliot.

"Sergente Eliot eravamo tutti presenti e indagate solo me?" Chiese Flynn con calma.

"Sono state mosse delle accuse esplicitamente contro di lei, tenente Flynn. Ci può seguire, per favore?"

Intanto il capitano e Provenza erano usciti dall'ufficio. "Sergente Eliot, come diretto superiore del tenente Flynn ho il diritto di assistere all'interrogatorio."

"Non credo sia il caso, capitano, visti i suoi rapporti con il tenente Flynn. Forse sarebbe meglio che venisse solo il tenente Provenza."

"Faccio finta di non aver sentito quello che ha appena detto, sergente Eliot! Sono il capitano della Crimini Maggiori e quando un mio sottoposto viene indagato, ho tutto il diritto di assistere all'interrogatorio!" Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Certo capitano. Non ci sono problemi. Se ci volete seguire." Disse rivolgendosi a Flynn.

"Un momento! Tra tutti i poliziotti che eravamo lì, proprio io?! Posso sapere chi mi accusa? Mi sono anche preso un pugno in un occhio! Non è giusto!" replicò Flynn.

"Tenente, andiamo a sentire cosa hanno da dire. Poi decideremo cosa fare." Lei gli toccò il braccio e cercò di calmare la sua rabbia.

"Bene, capitano. Allora sentiamo cosa hanno da dire dalla Disciplinare." Entrambi seguirono il sergente Eliot.

"Guai in vista …." Disse Provenza scuotendo la testa:" Buzz cerca di avere i filmati delle telecamere, dobbiamo saperne di più."

"Sì, tenente, vado subito."

"Julio va giù dai ragazzi della Registrazione e senti se sanno qualcosa."

"Sì tenente."

"Emy ripetimi quello che è successo stamattina, di nuovo. Grazie."

"Bene, tenente."

Intanto Flynn e il capitano erano nella sala interrogatori della Disciplinare. Lei ricordava benissimo quella stanza, c'era stata per tanto tempo, ma ora che si trovava dall'altra parte, tutto aveva un aspetto diverso.

"Bene tenente Flynn ci può raccontare quello che è successo questa mattina?" Chiese il sergente Eliot.

"Certo. Tutta la squadra è scesa alla Registrazione Sospetti e ci siamo preparati per scortare alcuni dei componenti dei B52 per l'interrogatorio. E' avvenuto tutto velocemente: eravamo nel corridoio e stavamo aspettando, erano tutti tranquilli, poi ad un tratto uno di loro si è spostato dal gruppo, Sykes lo ha visto e ha tentato di fermarlo. Poi anche gli altri si sono mossi. Sanchez era più avanti ed ha aiutato Skyes, io e Tao, che eravamo in fondo, siamo intervenuti subito dopo. Ma c'era troppa confusione, sono intervenute anche le guardie di sicurezza. Abbiamo recuperato il coltello e lo abbiamo dato alla guardia di sicurezza."

"Ha visto chi l'ha colpita nell'occhio?"

"No, c'era troppa confusione. Mi sono preso anche un pugno in pancia…"

"Tenente questo non me lo ha detto!" Disse lei sorpresa.

"Era solo un pugno, con quel parapiglia chiunque può avermelo dato, forse anche uno dei nostri, non lo so."

"Quindi lei è stato colpito due volte. Era arrabbiato per questo?" Chiese Eliot.

"Non ero arrabbiato, cercavo di non farmi male e di proteggere i miei colleghi."

"Ma la sua collega è stata ferita lo stesso, nonostante i suoi sforzi?"

"Dove vuole arrivare?"

"Voglio sapere se lei ha colpito uno di quei ragazzi solo per …. Diciamo frustrazione, per quello che è successo alla sua collega e che lei non ha potuto impedire."

"Ero con i miei colleghi, ho fatto come hanno fatto loro." Disse lui risoluto.

"Qualcuno però dice che lei ha colpito un ragazzo in maniera eccessiva."

"E' successo tutto velocemente, ma io non ho colpito nessuno." Flynn stava iniziando ad arrabbiarsi.

"Non si agiti tenente, vogliamo solo scoprire la verità." Disse Eliot conciliante.

"Non mi sto agitando, però mi dà fastidio essere accusato per qualcosa che non ho fatto."

"Questo lo vedremo."

"Mi pare che abbiate terminato con le domande, quindi possiamo fare il rapporto e andare via, giusto?" Disse il capitano.

"Certo capitano. Se il tenente potesse mettere tutto per iscritto, noi abbiamo terminato. Grazie per la collaborazione." Disse il sergente Eliot uscendo, seguito dal suo collaboratore.

"Bene, tenente, metta tutta per iscritto e chiudiamo questa cosa."

"Ma capitano …."

"Mi ha sentito tenente!?"

"Certo capitano. Certo." Disse lui a denti serrati, prese blocco e penna e iniziò a scrivere. Intanto il capitano era uscito per sentire se c'erano altre informazioni.

Dopo una decina di minuti, lei rientrò: "Se ha terminato tenente, possiamo andare. Lei è solo sotto inchiesta formale, ma è in pieno servizio. Andiamo."

"Si capitano." Disse lui alzandosi e uscendo.

Tornarono alla Crimini Maggiori e videro il resto della squadra che stava esaminando i filmati di quello che era successo. C'era una gran confusione e le telecamere riprendevano fino ad un certo punto. Non era chiaro quello che era successo, di sicuro qualcuno aveva dato il coltello al componente dei B52, che aveva la chiara intenzione di colpire un poliziotto.

"Tenente venga nel mio ufficio, tenente Provenza ci può raggiungere, grazie." Quando furono entrati lui scoppiò: "Non è giusto, perché io?! Vogliono incastrarmi quei bastardi! Potevi almeno difendermi, invece ho dovuto subire quell'interrogatorio da quello buffone di Eliot, maledizione!"

"Tenente ha finito?!" Chiese lei in maniera autoritaria.

"Sì! Ho Finito!" Rispose lui rude.

"Allora può sedersi e calmarsi. Tenente Provenza abbiamo qualcosa dai filmati?"

"Non si vede un gran che e poi le telecamere arrivano fino ad un certo punto, dal corridoio in poi non si vede più nulla, Buzz ha detto che è un punto morto."

"Siamo a posto allora!" Disse Flynn.

"Andy!"

"Mi hanno trattato come un criminale! Mi sono preso un pugno in faccia e poi mi sento dire che ho usato violenza a uno di quei bastardi! No, dovevamo farci pugnalare tutti quanti!" Urlò lui.

"Calmati Andy, calmati."

"Datti una calmata Flynn! Cerchiamo di ragionare. Alla Disciplinare come è andata?"

"Direi bene. Non avevano molto, però se vogliono procedere, vuol dire che qualcuno ha fatto una segnalazione, forse una denuncia, ma adesso è presto, lo sapremo domani. Hanno agito molto velocemente, vogliono chiudere in fretta l'incidente. Domani farò qualche telefonata, per capire come agire. Per oggi basta così, tenente mandi tutti a casa."

"Bene capitano." Disse uscendo. Flynn si alzò per seguirlo. "Andy aspetta un attimo…"

"Cosa c'è ancora?"

"Sei sicuro di non aver colpito qualcuno per sbaglio …."

"Cosa?! Me lo chiedi proprio tu?! Certo che non l'ho fatto! Allora non ti fidi di me?!"

"Ora basta tenente Flynn!" Silenzio. "Mi fido di te, certo. Lo so che non hai colpito nessuno, ma come te l'ho chiesto io, te lo chiederanno anche loro e tu non puoi rispondere in quel modo. Devi mantenere la calma Andy. Prima sei stato professionale, ma verranno ancora alla carica, credimi."

"Sembra una minaccia …."

"Qualcosa non quadra in questa storia, Andy ….non quadra." Silenzio. "Senti andiamo a casa, ci penseremo domani."

"Ok, per oggi ne ho abbastanza." Disse lui.

Andarono alle loro scrivanie e presero le loro cose e poi andarono al parcheggio. Lungo il tragitto nessuno dei due parlò.

"Andy vuoi parlare con me?"

"No."

"Vuoi andare ad uno dei tuoi incontri?"

"Sì."

"Pensi di rispondere solo a monosillabi? Se c'è qualcosa che non ti è andata giù, perché non me lo dici?!" Silenzio.

"Senti Sharon, non voglio litigare con te. Sono arrabbiato da tutta la situazione. Ho bisogno di andare ai miei incontri e raccogliere le idee. Arrivo a fine giornata che mi sento di merda, qualcosa non va."

"Mi dispiace Andy. Oggi non ti ho scontato nulla."

"Hai fatto il tuo lavoro. Va bene così."

"Non va bene, invece, alla fine ci portiamo il lavoro a casa. Non voglio che tu ti senta da solo. Io sono dalla tua parte, in ogni caso."

"Anch'io sono dalla tua parte. Se è questo che vuoi sapere."

"Quello che è successo ci sta mettendo a dura prova Andy, sia sul piano emotivo che sul piano professionale."

"Sharon io ti amo. Quello che è successo non cambia assolutamente nulla."

"Però sei arrabbiato ancora con me."

"Sì."

"In più quello che è successo oggi non ci ha aiutato, sei arrabbiato ancora di più con me."

"Hai fatto il tuo lavoro, va bene così, lo sai. Al lavoro tu sei il capitano e io il tenente."

"Andy devi sapere che io sono sempre dalla tua parte, nonostante tutto." Silenzio.

"E tu devi sapere che io ho voglia di bere." Silenzio.

"Hai bevuto?"

"No. Però vorrei farlo. Volevo solo che tu lo sapessi."

"E' colpa mia, vero?"

"No, non è colpa tua Sharon. E' tutto quello che ci sta succedendo."

"Mi spiace Andy. Cosa posso fare per aiutarti?"

"Non lo so." Silenzio. "Vorrei parlare con il mio sponsor." Silenzio. "Spero che tutto vada bene."

"Andrà tutto bene."

"Abbiamo bisogno di una pausa, tesoro. Non possiamo continuare a trascinarci. Appena risolviamo questa cosa, ci prendiamo un weekend solo per noi, che ne dici?"

"Dico che è un'ottima idea, una pausa ci vuole per entrambi." Silenzio.

"Tu come stai Sharon? Stanotte eri agitata." Disse lui.

"Mi spiace di averti disturbato, anche tu non hai dormito poco."

"Sei riuscita a riposare un poco?"

"Ho ancora come …. degli incubi. Oggi ho preso appuntamento con il dr. Joe. Dovrebbe aiutarmi a stare meglio, vedremo."

"Mi spiace di darti altro pensiero, oltre a quelli che già hai."

"Andy, tu non c'entri nulla con quello che è successo e che sta succedendo. Adesso dobbiamo risolvere questa rogna. Qualcuno sta cercando di danneggiarti, ma lo scopriremo, vedrai."

"Ok, senti mangiamo e poi io vado al mio incontro."

"Va bene."

"Spero davvero che tutto si risolva." Disse lui pensieroso, mentre entravano in casa.

Continua…


	29. Chapter 29

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 29

Il mattino seguente il capitano Raydor radunò tutta la squadra, prima di cominciare tutti gli interrogatori. "Allora Signori, voglio che sia fatto tutto secondo le regole, cominciamo e finiamo prima possibile. Il tenente Flynn rimarrà di supporto, insieme a me, in sala elettronica. Ci dividiamo Julio e Emy, Mike e Provenza. Buon lavoro!"

Tutta la squadra si mosse per portare a termine il lavoro. Iniziarono ad arrivare i componenti della banda dei B52. Dopo un paio di ore ne avevano già ascoltati circa la metà. Avevano deciso di fare una piccola pausa, per prendere fiato e poi fare una tirata unica fino a sera. Flynn stava per andare in sala ristoro a prendere un thè per il capitano e un decaffeinato per lui. Girò l'angolo e vide Jack Raydor che stava entrando. Di tutti, proprio lui, non aveva voglia di incontrare.

"Dove sono tutti quanti?" Chiese Jack.

"Che vuoi Jack?" Chiese Flynn in maniera educata.

"Voglio che il mio cliente venga ascoltato e poi rilasciato, ha già passato troppo tempo in vostra compagnia."

"Quando sarà il suo turno, arriverà anche lui a parlare con noi, non preoccuparti, ti avviseremo."

"Che ci fai ancora in giro Flynn, non sei stato sospeso?"

"Vedo che le voci girano veloci. Comunque non sono sospeso, sono sotto indagine. Invece tu non eri a Las Vegas? Perché sei tornato?"

"Sono un avvocato, vado dove mi manda il mio studio."

"Sì certo. Fidati che ci credo!"

"Sei sempre il solito idiota Flynn!"

"Tu sei sempre fuori luogo Jack! Cosa sei tornato a fare? Cosa vuoi?"

"Hai paura Flynn?!"

"Va al diavolo!" Gridò Flynn.

"Certo, dopo che l'ha toccata, lei ti ha messo da parte, vero?! Fa sempre così, fa la puritana e poi ti mette da parte, Sharon è una vera puttana!"

"Come ti permetti!" Urlò Flynn e diede un pugno a Jack che cadde rovinosamente a terra.

Le urla dei due avevano richiamato gli altri, che erano accorsi e si trovarono davanti Flynn infuriato e Jack a terra con il labbro sanguinante. "Abbiamo i nervi tesi, tenente…" Disse Jack ridendo.

Provenza corse subito a portare via Flynn: "Vieni via! Vieni via!" Gli altri aiutarono Jack ad alzarsi, che con un ghigno di soddisfazione, si pulì il sangue dal labbro.

Arrivò anche il capitano, andò da Jack per vedere se stava bene e lo invitò ad aspettare il suo cliente in una delle sale interrogatori. Poi chiese di mandare il tenente Flynn nel suo ufficio, appena fosse rientrato e si rinchiuse nel suo ufficio.

Provenza aveva portato Flynn nel bagno degli uomini. "Che ti passa per la testa Flynn?"

"Quel bastardo ha dato della puttana a Sharon!"

"Sai che lo ha fatto per provocarti e c'è riuscito benissimo!"

"Non potevo non fare nulla!"

"Sei un idiota! Sei già sotto inchiesta, spera che non sporga denuncia, altrimenti sono guai!"

"Ma tu da che parte stai?!"

"Piantala Flynn, datti una calmata!" Silenzio.

"Scusa Provenza, mi ha fatto perdere il controllo. Scusa."

"Senti adesso torniamo di là, vai dal capitano e ti scusi, ok?!"

"Sì, ok." Disse lui. Entrambi uscirono dal bagno degli uomini e si recarono davanti all'ufficio del capitano. Gli altri della squadra avevano detto a Flynn che il capitano lo stava aspettando.

Provenza andò alla sua scrivania e si sedette: "Ti aspetto qui."

Flynn bussò all'ufficio del capitano.

"Entri tenente e chiuda la porta." Lui entrò e chiuse la porta, rimase davanti alla scrivania di lei in piedi.

"Allora tenente …"

"Senti Sharon … "

"Capitano Raydor! Tenente Flynn, capitano Raydor!" Disse lei alzando la voce, in modo che tutta la squadra potesse sentire.

"Sì capitano, volevo scusarmi …"

"Tenente faccia silenzio! Cosa le è passato per la testa?! Me lo vuole spiegare?! Ha preso a pugni un avvocato difensore! Si rende conto delle sue azioni?!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Ehm … capitano .. io …"

"L'uso della forza da parte di un ufficiale di polizia deve essere l'ultima risorsa disponibile. Non c'era alcun motivo per reagire in quel modo. So benissimo che è stato provocato, ma noi dobbiamo essere al di sopra di questi atteggiamenti provocatori!"

"Mi dispiace …." Mormorò lui.

"Speri solo che l'avvocato Raydor non sporga denuncia contro di lei, altrimenti dovrò passare tutto quanto alla Disciplinare e allora sì, saranno guai per lei! Intanto avrà un'ammonizione nel suo fascicolo per questo episodio e speriamo che la cosa si concluda qui!"

"Sì capitano!"

"Comunque tenente, voglio che sia chiaro che non avrà alcun trattamento di favore da parte mia, anzi, proprio in virtù del nostro rapporto mi aspetto un atteggiamento irreprensibile. Ci sono delle regole da seguire e noi le seguiremo. Voglio che sia chiaro che non ammetterò più alcun comportamento di questo tipo nella mia squadra, altrimenti sarò obbligata a chiedere il suo trasferimento. Sono stata chiara tenente?!"

"Sì capitano!"

"Un'ultima cosa: non importa quello che dicono di me, ho le spalle abbastanza larghe per sopportare qualsiasi tipo di insulto e lei dovrebbe ben saperlo, quindi niente colpi di testa, tenente Flynn!"

"Sì capitano."

"Bene ora può andare!"

"Sì capitano!"

Flynn uscì sbattendo la porta, andò direttamente nel bagno degli uomini, cercando di calmarsi. Ormai la giornata era andata, il capitano decise di mandare tutti a casa, il resto degli interrogatori li avrebbero fatti il giorno dopo. Lei si sentiva malissimo per come aveva trattato Andy, però non poteva ammettere un tale comportamento nella sua squadra, voleva che fosse chiaro per tutti. Sperava che il capo Taylor non si mettesse di traverso insinuando un trattamento di favore nei confronti di Andy, visto la natura della loro relazione. Con tutti questi pensieri per la testa, lei andò a casa e sperò di potersi chiarire con Andy il prima possibile, la linea tra professionalità e sentimento si era ristretta ancora di più. Provenza scosse la testa dopo la sfuriata del capitano, sapeva che prima o poi una situazione del genere sarebbe successa e ora dovevano cercare di gestirla nel miglior modo possibile.

Dopo un po' decise di entrare nel bagno degli uomini e disse: "Flynn per oggi abbiamo finito, andiamo da te. Avviso Patrice e domani mattina passiamo per un cambio."

"Non ce ne è bisogno, Provenza."

"Ho detto che andiamo da te. Non ammetto reclami." Andarono a casa di Flynn. Non dissero nulla lungo il tragitto. Andy era sconsolato, Provenza era arrabbiato da tutta la situazione, che stava sfuggendo di mano. Arrivati a casa di Flynn, lui disse: "Mettiti comodo, intanto io preparo qualcosa da mangiare."

"Chiama il capitano, sarà in pensiero per te." Disse Provenza

"Ti sei rammollito? Non ti riconosco più!" Silenzio. "Sono ancora arrabbiato!"

"Piantala Flynn! Chiamala, ha bisogno di sapere che stai bene." Silenzio.

"Ora la chiamo. Ma sono ancora arrabbiato!"

"Si, certo. Intanto chiamo Patrice."

Andy andò in camera da letto. Prese il cellulare e chiamò il capitano: "Ciao. Come stai?"

"Andy! Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero, dove sei?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Sono a casa mia, con Provenza. Questa volta ha ubbidito agli ordini."

"Andy… "Silenzio. "Domani ci vediamo al lavoro?" Chiese lei.

"Certo." Silenzio.

"Sei ancora arrabbiato?"

"Sì."

"Mi dispiace tanto Andy. Non potevo fare altrimenti ..."

"Ti ho chiamato perché me lo ha chiesto Provenza, ci vediamo domani, ora devo andare."

"Ok. Andy ti amo." Silenzio.

"Ti amo anch'io Sharon, buonanotte." Lui chiuse la comunicazione poi lanciò il cellulare sul letto.

Il giorno dopo di buon mattino, Flynn accompagnò Provenza a casa per un cambio. Non aveva dormito e aveva una faccia stravolta. Era anche di pessimo umore. Aveva passato parte della notte a fissare il soffitto, pensare a Jack, alla sua reazione e alla lite con Sharon. Era arrabbiato con sè stesso e con il mondo intero. Arrivarono in Centrale, il capitano era già nel suo ufficio. Si affacciò e disse: "Tenente Flynn, può venire un minuto nel mio ufficio?"

"Certo." Disse lui. Quando lui entrò, lei chiuse la porta.

"Come stai? Hai un'aria sconvolta."

"Sto di merda. Ho dormito poco e male."

"Mi dispiace Andy, posso fare qualcosa per…"

"Senti Sharon …. Ho bisogno di stare un po' da solo. Devo raccogliere le idee. Stasera vado ad un incontro e poi torno a casa mia, voglio stare da solo."

"Almeno mi chiami quando arrivi a casa?"

"Va bene." Silenzio. "Ora posso andare?"

"Certo." Lui uscì senza dire una parola.

Lei rimase con gli occhi carichi di lacrime, lo stava perdendo e non riusciva a fare nulla per impedire che ciò accadesse.

La giornata passò velocemente, il resto degli interrogatori degli affiliati alla banda dei B52 avevano occupato tutto il tempo. Anche Jack Raydor si era messo di traverso per un interrogatorio e questo aveva reso la squadra ancora più nervosa. Flynn guardava dalla sala elettronica, però si vedeva che era nervoso e arrabbiato. Anche il capitano era nervoso, i due non si erano neanche guardati in faccia. Alla spicciolata se ne andarono tutti. Rimasero Provenza e Flynn. Il capitano non aveva ancora lasciato il suo ufficio, poi ad un tratto lei uscì e passò vicino alla scrivania di Flynn.

"Ci sentiamo dopo Andy." Disse andando via. Lui non rispose, ma dentro stava malissimo. Provenza lo aveva capito e disse: "Allora ce ne andiamo?"

"Provenza vai da Patrice, stasera stai con lei. Io vado ad un incontro e poi me ne vado a casa." Disse prendendo la giacca.

"Ok, però mi chiami quando arrivi a casa?"

"Chiamerò te e anche il capitano, così sarete contenti entrambi? Ok!?" Disse Flynn spazientito.

"Sai Flynn, a volte sei proprio insopportabile!" Disse uscendo verso l'ascensore.

Andarono al parcheggio e ognuno prese la propria macchina e andarono via. Flynn andò al suo incontro, ne sentiva il bisogno e sperava che questo lo calmasse. Finito l'incontro Andy era un po' più tranquillo e sperava così di tornare a casa e di riposare, era stravolto. Mentre rientrava, lungo la strada sul marciapiede, vide due balordi che stavano aggredendo una ragazza, fermò la macchina di colpo e si identificò. Corse verso la ragazza che era a terra e uno dei due uomini, era sopra di lei. Iniziò a gridare: "Fermi Polizia! Fermi!" Appena udirono la sua voce i due scapparono lasciando la ragazza a terra, in lacrime.

"Ehi, forza stai tranquilla va tutto bene. Se ne sono andati. Stai bene?" Lui l'abbracciò, lei continuava a piangere, aveva la maglietta strappata e forse era stata picchiata. Chiamò un'ambulanza, arrivarono i paramedici e si presero cura di lei portandola in ospedale. Lui seguì l'ambulanza e andò in ospedale per controllare che stesse bene. Era arrivato in tempo, lei aveva solo qualche escoriazione e si era preso un grande spavento, per il resto stava bene. Flynn l'accompagnò a casa, era tardissimo. Non aveva chiamato né Provenza né Sharon e domani ne avrebbe pagato le conseguenze. Comunque, accompagnata Angie a casa, Flynn se ne andò a casa sua per riposare.

Il mattino seguente, lui si svegliò tardi, era stanchissimo. Si preparò in fretta e corse in Centrale. Quando arrivò c'erano già tutti. Anche il capitano era già nel suo ufficio. Si avvicinò alla sua scrivania e si tolse la giacca.

Provenza gli disse: "Non hai dormito stanotte? Hai un'aria sconvolta!"

"No, non ho dormito! Sono anche di pessimo umore!" Rispose Andy scocciato.

"Capisco." Disse Provenza e poi riprese a fare le sue parole crociate. Lui stava cercando di riordinare le idee, aveva lanciato qualche sguardo a Sharon, che gli aveva sorriso. Stava cercando il coraggio di scusarsi, per non averla chiamata. Si alzò e si scusò con Provenza per non averlo chiamato.

Nel frattempo Angie era entrata alla Centrale e aveva chiesto di Flynn. Tao l'accompagnò nella loro sala e quando lei lo vide in piedi, mentre parlava con Provenza, gli corse incontro, lo abbracciò e lo baciò. Non passò inosservato per nessuno, lei era vestita in modo provocante.

"Oh Andy, sei il mio eroe!"

"Ehi, aspetta un attimo, Angie." Disse lui divincolandosi dall'abbraccio.

"Ora sto meglio tesoro, grazie a te!" Lo abbracciò di nuovo.

Il capitano intanto aveva visto tutto dal suo ufficio e non sembrava contenta di ciò che stava guardando.

"Senti vieni, andiamo in un posto più tranquillo e parliamo." Disse lui, portandola in sala ristoro. Provenza scosse la testa, adesso erano proprio in mezzo ai guai.

"Come mi hai trovato?" Chiese lui ancora in imbarazzo.

"Ho chiesto all'infermiera della reception dell'ospedale e mi ha dato il tuo biglietto, così sono venuta qui. Non sei contento di vedermi?"

"Certo, vedo che stai meglio e ne sono contento. Però questo è il mio posto di lavoro, non puoi piombare così ….capisci?!"

"Sei arrabbiato con me?"

"No, non sono arrabbiato, però ascolta ….ieri sera mi hai detto del tuo fidanzato, lo hai chiamato?"

"Tommy è ancora ubriaco. Poi abbiamo litigato, siamo in un momento …. "

"Non dirlo a me …questo è proprio un momento …. lascia stare. Senti sono contento che tu stia bene e vedo che ti sei ripresa. Hai già fatto la denuncia per il furto della tua borsa?"

"No, non la faccio la denuncia, tanto non avevo dentro un gran che …. il cellulare era in tasca e poi non avevo che dei contanti …."

"Però adesso credimi, è meglio se vai. Ci sentiamo dopo, ti chiamo io, ok?!" Disse lui accompagnandola fuori. Tutti li stavano guardando. Andy si sentì accerchiato.

"Allora ci sentiamo, ok!" Disse lui.

"Ciao tesoro e grazie ancora!" Lo baciò in bocca e se ne andò. Lui rimase senza parole, immobile con gli occhi di tutti puntati su di lui. Tossì un attimo e poi andò diritto nel bagno degli uomini.

"No! No! No! No! Ci mancava solo questo!" Disse lui prendendo a pugni la porta del bagno.

"Sei un idiota Flynn!" Disse Provenza entrando nel bagno.

"Non è come sembra, Provenza! Credimi!" Disse lui.

"Non devi certo convincere me, il capitano ha visto tutto, come tutti noi d'altronde!"

"Non è così! Credimi!"

"Dopo quella scenetta romantica di una bella ragazza bionda e in abiti succinti che ti bacia davanti a tutti, cosa deve aver pensato il capitano?!"

"Non è così!" Urlò Flynn.

"Se vuoi un consiglio spassionato, vai da lei, subito!" Andy uscì di corsa dal bagno degli uomini, si ricompose e andò davanti all'ufficio del capitano.

"Capitano posso?" Chiese lui titubante.

"Prego tenente Flynn. Chiuda la porta, parliamo." Lui chiuse la porta e vide che tutti gli occhi della squadra erano puntati su di lui.

"Sharon non è come sembra." Disse lui in piedi davanti alla scrivania di lei.

"Allora com' è?" Chiese lei appoggiando gli occhiali.

"Ieri sera…dopo l'incontro stavo tornando a casa…ok, no, non ti ho chiamato, ti chiedo scusa. Dopo l'incontro sono andato a fare un giro, e poi … " Lui esitò un attimo "… Poi era tardi, ero vicino a casa e ho visto che stavano borseggiando una ragazza. Un balordo era sopra di lei, cosa avrei dovuto fare?"

"Ti ascolto." Disse lei.

"Sono sceso dalla macchina e mi sono identificato, i due balordi sono scappati e ho chiamato un'ambulanza per essere sicuro che Angie, questo il suo nome, stesse bene. Ho seguito l'ambulanza in ospedale e mi sono assicurato che venisse curata. Ho lasciato il mio biglietto alla reception. Sono stato con lei un po' per tranquillizzarla e poi quando l'hanno dimessa l'ho accompagnata a casa. Tutto qui."

"Ok, Andy. Va bene."

"Non sei arrabbiata?"

"No, non sono arrabbiata. Riconosco quando un uomo dice la verità. Sei un gentiluomo Andrew Flynn, però non farti più baciare da un'altra donna, perché sono gelosa. Comunque mi fido di te."

"Anch'io mi fido di te, Sharon." Silenzio. "E' un periodo di merda! Da quando sei rientrata dalla missione sotto copertura con l'FBI non ragiono più. Poi sono successe tante cose…. Ero arrabbiato con il capo Howard perché non si è curato della tua incolumità. Se si fosse trattato del capo Johnson lui avrebbe reagito come me!" Disse lui allontanandosi dalla scrivania di lei.

"Hai parlato con il capo Howard?"

"Certo, ho messo in chiaro le cose."

"Andy … non dovevi …" Le si alzò e si avvicinò a lui.

"Non sono stati all'altezza Sharon e lo sai anche tu! Ti hanno messo in pericolo! Insomma dovevo dirglielo! Poi è arrivato Jack, che parla di te in quel modo …. ho dovuto reagire! Non potevo stare lì e non fare niente!" Silenzio. "Poi abbiamo discusso …."

"Senti Andy mi dispiace per ieri, ma non potevo fare altrimenti. Non voglio che qualcuno pensi che tu possa godere di un trattamento di favore solo perché siamo insieme."

"Non voglio trattamenti di favore, Sharon, lo sai. Hai fatto quello che dovevi fare. Comunque sappi che lo rifarei, quel bastardo di Jack non può permettersi di insultarti così!"

"Ok. Stai calmo." Silenzio. "Andy, tu hai un'aria stravolta." Silenzio.

"Non ho dormito stanotte. Ho bisogno di andare ancora ai miei incontri. Ci sto andando tutte le sere, sperando di stare meglio, ma non è così."

"Andy va tutto bene?" Silenzio.

"Non lo so." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Dimmi cosa c'è che non va."

"Non lo so. Ho voglia di bere. Sento che mi trema la terra sotto i piedi e cerco in tutti i modi di non cadere. Ho parlato anche con il mio sponsor, stasera spero di rivederlo."

"Posso fare qualcosa?"

"Aspettami a casa. Voglio tornare da te."

"Ok. Allora ci vediamo dopo a casa. Ti aspetto."

Continua…


	30. Chapter 30

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 30

Dopo il lavoro Flynn aveva deciso di andare ad un incontro.

Come tutte le volte si sedette a metà della sala, c'erano molte persone e quando la riunione cominciò iniziarono a parlare a turno prima una donna che raccontava la sua storia. Poi un ragazzo e poi un uomo. Ascoltare le storie degli altri lo faceva sentire meno solo, lo aiutava a riflettere su tutto ciò che gli capitava. Sapeva che a fine incontro ci sarebbe stato anche il suo sponsor, Paul. Non vedeva l'ora di parlare con lui, di tutto quello che gli era successo. Finito l'incontro, tutti si riversarono in fondo alla sala per bere del caffè.

Andy sperava di vedere Paul, tra tutte le persone intervenute, però non riusciva a vederlo. Pensò di prendersi un caffè. Aspettò un poco, che la gente iniziasse ad andare via e mentre stava per avvicinarsi al tavolo per prendere il caffè, sentì una voce dietro di lui: "Sei tu Andy Flynn?!"

"Sì, chi lo vuole sapere?" Disse lui girandosi.

Non fece in tempo a realizzare, che un pugno lo aveva già steso per terra.

"Importunare le donne degli altri ti fa sentire meglio! Vero Flynn!" Disse un ragazzo, che lui non aveva mai visto.

"Ehi, ma che cosa stai dicendo?!" Disse Flynn, mentre qualcuno lo stava aiutando ad alzarsi.

"Sto dicendo che devi lasciare in pace la mia ragazza, ok?!"

"Non so neanche chi sei!?" Disse Flynn.

"Sono Tommy! Il fidanzato di Angie!" Flynn allora capì. Si alzò e cercò di parlare con il ragazzo: "Ascoltami Tommy, non è come sembra…" Intanto altri partecipanti alla riunione stavano cercando di tranquillizzare Tommy.

"Ragazzo datti una calmata, ok!"

"Senti cerca di stare calmo." Dissero gli altri, mentre cercavano di tenerlo.

"Lasciatemi! Sei un bastardo!" Tommy si lanciò contrò Flynn che lo schivò e lui cadde rovinosamente a terra sbattendo contro delle sedie. Si era rialzato, barcollava.

"Sei ubriaco Tommy, non ti reggi in piedi!" Disse Andy.

"Taci bastardo! Non te la porti a letto Angie!" Gridò Tommy.

"Guarda che l'ho solo aiutata, l'ho portata al Pronto Soccorso." Tommy intanto si era rialzato e voleva colpire ancora Flynn, che cercava in tutti i modi di schivare i colpi. Tommy perdeva sangue da alcuni tagli sul viso, poi si buttò contro Flynn che lo prese e lo scaraventò contro un tavolo.

"Lei mi ha raccontato tutto, ti sei approfittato della situazione per mettermi in cattiva luce!" Urlò Tommy.

"Senti amico perché non te ne vai!"

"Sei ubriaco, datti una calmata!"

Vedendo che gli altri iniziavano a farsi avanti, Tommy decise di andare via. Flynn rimase a rimettere a posto le sedie e i tavoli sparpagliati per la sala. Si scusò per quello che era successo e si pulì il sangue sul labbro. Vide il messaggio di Paul, che gli diceva che quella sera non ce la faceva ad essere presente e gli chiedeva di vedersi il giorno dopo. Andy riordinò tutto quanto e decise di tornare a casa.

Quando arrivò a casa da Sharon, lei si accorse subito che qualcosa non andava, ma non volevo forzarlo. Voleva chiedergli del labbro che sicuramente aveva sanguinato. Aspettò, ma lui non disse nulla per tutto il resto della sera. Poi lui andò fuori in balcone.

"Andy tutto ok?!"

"Volevo solo prendere una boccata d'aria."

"Come è andato il tuo incontro?"

"Non ne voglio parlare."

"Ok." Disse lei triste.

"Andiamo a riposare, siamo tutti e due molto stanchi." Disse lui.

"Va bene." Disse lei preoccupata.

Il riposo non arrivò, lui era agitato e fece agitare anche lei tutta la notte. Finalmente verso le prime ore del mattino lui si calmò…ma riposò poco, era già ora di andare al lavoro.

La mattinata era passata senza troppi intoppi, si stavano preparando per andare a pranzo tutti quanti, quando entrarono gli uomini della Disciplinare. Andarono direttamente alla scrivania di Flynn. Il sergente Eliot disse: "Tenente Flynn lei è sospeso dal servizio a tempo indeterminato, mi consegni pistola e distintivo. Prego." Rimasero tutti senza parole. Poi Flynn disse: "Ehi aspetta sergente, cosa è successo, perché sono sospeso?"

Il capitano quando vide arrivare Eliot della Disciplinare si alzò dalla sedia e uscì, avvicinandosi alla scrivania di Flynn. "Sergente Eliot, posso sapere perché uno dei miei uomini viene sospeso, io non ne so nulla."

"Mi dispiace capitano, io ne so quanto lei, sto eseguendo degli ordini, ordini che vengono dall'alto. Le faremo sapere. Ora tenente se può consegnarmi distintivo e pistola, per favore."

Flynn era senza parole, guardò Sharon cercando un supporto: "Non è giusto, non ho fatto niente di male!"

Lei si avvicinò, gli toccò il braccio cercando di calmarlo e gli disse: "Tenente Flynn, consegni al sergente Eliot il suo distintivo e la pistola." Lui la guardò scioccato, non credeva che lei lo avesse detto. Si arrabbiò, prese il distintivo e la pistola e li sbattè con forza sulla sua scrivania.

"Ecco, distintivo e pistola, teneteveli pure!" Prese la giacca e il cellulare e si avviò verso l'uscita.

"Tenente Flynn aspetti!" Disse lei cercando di fermarlo. Lui era infuriato: "Andate tutti al diavolo!" E se andò.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Provenza si alzò e corse dietro al suo amico.

"Mi dispiace capitano, sto solo eseguendo degli ordini." Disse Eliot, mentre prendeva il distintivo e la pistola di Flynn e si avviava verso gli ascensori.

"Devo scoprire cosa sta succedendo." Disse lei entrando nel suo ufficio e chiudendo la porta. Si mise al telefono, cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo.

Provenza raggiunse Flynn al parcheggio, lo chiamò: "Flynn ti vuoi fermare, maledizione!"

Lui si girò: "Che vuoi Provenza?"

"Voglio che ti fermi un attimo e che parli con me!"

"Beh, ora non ho proprio voglia di parlare con nessuno, voglio solo andare a farmi un bel drink!" Provenza gli diede uno schiaffo. "Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, Andy!" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Ehi, ma che fai?" Disse Flynn mettendosi la mano sulla guancia.

"Non farmi incazzare anche tu, ok!"

"Era solo per dire, Provenza … non intendevo…" Disse Andy sconcertato.

"Non fare cazzate Andy, tu non butti via 18 anni di sobrietà per qualche stronzo che sta tentando di incastrarti!"

"Ok, ok! Va bene."

"Tu adesso vieni con me, torniamo in ufficio e cerchiamo di capire cosa sta succedendo."

"No, non ci vengo! Hai visto, neanche il capitano ha cercato di difendermi?!" Urlò lui arrabbiato.

"Forse perché neanche lei sa cosa sta succedendo?!"

"Sì, ma non ha detto una parola in mio favore. Mi ha ordinato di dare distintivo e pistola a quel bastardo di Eliot!"

"Sì Flynn, c'ero anch'io. E Allora? Cosa vuoi che potesse fare?!"

"Almeno prendere le mie difese …. tutto qui." Mormorò Flynn.

"Come può difenderti, se non sa che cosa sta succedendo? Flynn cerca di riflettere e smettila di incazzarti per niente."

"Per niente?! Mi hanno sospeso! Non ho fatto niente di male! Ho rispettato le regole e questo è il ringraziamento!? Davanti a tutti mi hanno trattato come uno stronzo qualsiasi. Nessuno ha speso mezza parola per me, cazzo Provenza, forse merito qualcosa di più?!" Urlò Flynn furioso.

"Ok Flynn. Hai perfettamente ragione, quindi adesso che cosa facciamo?" Disse Provenza, Flynn rimase interdetto.

"Come cosa facciamo?"

"Vuoi continuare a lamentarti, oppure vuoi cercare di capire cosa è successo?"

"Non lo so. Non so più cosa fare. Poi tu mi prendi pure a schiaffi, cazzo Provenza, che mano pesante!"

"Te lo meriti, Andy! Sei un idiota! Dici solo idiozie!" Silenzio. "Adesso tu vieni con me in ufficio."

"Sono stato sospeso Provenza…. Nel caso te ne fossi dimenticato."

"E Allora?! Adesso vieni come me e tieni quel tuo culo appiccicato al mio, sono stato chiaro?! Altrimenti vedrai quante pedate prenderai!"

"Da quando sei diventato così violento?!

"Da quando sento cazzate in continuazione…dai andiamo!" Disse Provenza tirandolo per un braccio. I due ritornarono in ufficio. Flynn sentiva gli occhi di tutti su di lui, si sedette alla sua scrivania e fissò il computer.

"Capitano cosa sta succedendo?!" Chiese Provenza entrando nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Tenente Provenza, ho fatto varie telefonate, ma tutti non ne sanno niente e chi sa, ha la bocca cucita. Sono ordini arrivati da molto in alto. Credo che dovrò chiedere qualche favore personale, per capire cosa è veramente successo."

"Ho riportato qui Flynn, glielo mando." Disse Provenza uscendo dall'ufficio.

"Grazie tenente."

"Flynn, vai dal capitano, ti deve parlare." Disse Provenza. "Voi non avete nulla da fare?! Forza al lavoro!" Disse rivolto al resto della squadra. Tutti si rigirarono verso le scrivanie.

"Entra Andy e chiudi la porta." Disse lei.

"Volevi parlarmi …." Disse lui davanti alla sua scrivania.

Lei si alzò e andò verso di lui: "Andy, sto cercando di capire perché ti hanno sospeso. Sembra sia arrivato da molto in alto quest'ordine. Spero di sapere qualcosa a breve, ma nel frattempo devi stare tranquillo, vedrai che troveremo la soluzione."

"Sì, ma tu non hai detto una parola in mia difesa. Mi aspettavo almeno quello, invece mi hai ordinato di consegnare distintivo e pistola. Cosa dovrei pensare?"

"Devi pensare che sono il tuo capitano e che se questi sono gli ordini, vanno eseguiti. Poi possiamo discutere e cercare di capire come controbattere in maniera legale."

"Ok." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Come stai Andy?"

"Mi hanno sospeso e non so neanche il perché. Direi che non sto proprio alla grande!"

"Senti perché non vai a mangiare qualcosa con Provenza e poi vediamo se ci sono novità?"

"Sì certo, vado a mangiare con Provenza." Disse lui rassegnato: "Sai che mi anche dato uno schiaffo?"

"Il tenente Provenza ti ha schiaffeggiato?!"

"Sì ... cioè …."

"Cosa hai detto Andy?"

"Ecco, parti già dal presupposto che ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato!"

"Cosa hai detto Andy?" Silenzio. "Andy!?"

"Ho detto ….. che volevo andare a farmi un drink." Silenzio. "Vuoi darmi uno schiaffo anche tu!?"

Lei lo abbracciò. "Oh Andy, non voglio che tu riprenda a bere. Per te, non puoi farti questo."

"Sono così confuso. Adesso anche questo, accidenti!"

"Adesso vai a mangiare con Provenza, ti rilassi e poi vediamo come risolvere questa situazione." Disse lei sorridendogli. Lui lasciò il suo abbraccio e si avvicinò alla porta. "Ok, vado con Provenza e prometto di comportarmi bene, ok."

"Ci vediamo dopo." Disse mentre lui usciva.

Continua…


	31. Chapter 31

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 31

Quando tornarono dopo pranzo, il capitano era uscito, era andato dalla Disciplinare per vedere se di persona qualcuno si sarebbe sbottonato. Provenza disse a Flynn di aspettarlo in sala ristoro. Riprese il lavoro, cercando di non pensare al guaio in cui si era cacciato il suo amico.

La giornata terminò senza sorprese, il capitano era rientrato in ufficio e si era rinchiusa in un silenzio che faceva trapelare, che forse qualcosa aveva scoperto. Dopo un'ora uscì dall'ufficio e mandò tutti a casa. Lei si preparò e poi passò davanti alla scrivania di Flynn.

"Capitano per questa sera Flynn starà con me, poi vedremo."

"Non sono gelosa tenente, anzi sono contenta che Andy abbia un buon amico come lei."

"Spero di non doverlo prendere a calci nel culo. Stasera lo porto ad un incontro."

"Grazie tenente. Ci vediamo domani, ma se ci fosse qualcosa mi chiami pure a qualsiasi ora."

"Stia tranquillo capitano. A domani." Provenza si alzò e andò in sala ristoro. "Dai Flynn andiamo, per oggi, basta così."

"Senti Provenza se vuoi, io vado a casa mia da solo."

"Ho detto che stasera ceniamo insieme e poi andiamo al tuo incontro.

"Grazie. Mi dispiace che non puoi stare con Patrice."

"Patrice sa che sei in un momento difficile. Sei un po' più tranquillo?"

"Ho paura. Ma non so di cosa. Mi sembra che la terra mi manchi sotto i piedi."

"Hai ancora voglia di bere?"

"Adesso no. Però è meglio se vado ad un incontro. Dopo dovrei incontrare anche il mio sponsor, Paul."

"Vuoi che ti accompagno?"

"Lo faresti?"

"Certo, finiamo di mangiare e andiamo."

"Grazie Provenza."

Finirono di mangiare e poi andarono alla riunione AA di Andy. Provenza attese in fondo alla stanza. C'erano abbastanza caffè e biscotti per aspettare la conclusione della riunione. Finita la riunione Flynn sembrava più tranquillo. C'era anche Paul. Provenza scambiò qualche parola con Paul e poi arrivò Flynn. Provenza li lasciò chiacchierare da soli e andò in macchina ad aspettare che terminassero di parlare. Verso le 23 tornarono a casa da Flynn e andarono a dormire.

Andy era a letto. Era tardi, non riusciva a prendere sonno. Provò a chiamarla.

"Ciao Tesoro, ti ho svegliato?"

"Ciao Andy! No, non mi ha svegliato, non riuscivo a dormire. Che bella sorpresa che mi hai chiamato!"

"Provenza mi ha accompagnato a un incontro AA, ho anche parlato con Paul, il mio sponsor e ora sono più tranquillo. Volevo sentire la tua voce, prima di addormentarmi."

"Sono contenta che tu mi abbia chiamato." Silenzio.

"Come stai Sharon?"

"Adesso sto meglio."

"Hai mangiato?"

"Rusty mi ha preparato una lasagna e mi ha obbligato a mangiarla. Non era buona come la tua, però non dirglielo! Ahhahah!"

"Ti devo preparare un buon pranzetto, solo per noi. Voglio stare solo con te."

"Anch'io." Silenzio.

"Ci vediamo domani mattina in Centrale."

"Ok, buonanotte amore mio."

"Buonanotte tesoro." Riattaccò e cercò di dormire, questa volta il sonno arrivò e fu un sonno ristoratore.

Il giorno dopo era già tutti in Centrale di buon mattino, anche Provenza e Flynn erano arrivati. Flynn passava tutto il tempo in sala ristoro, cercando di trovare qualcosa nei files che Provenza gli aveva dato da guardare. Verso metà mattina, Jack Raydor si presentò ed andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Entrò e la vide alla scrivania.

"Cosa posso fare per te Jack?"

"Buongiorno mia cara. Oggi sono io che posso fare qualcosa per te."

"Davvero?"

"Certo. Il mio cliente si era sbagliato, non era stato il tenente Flynn a colpirlo. Ho parlato con lui e l'ho convinto a ritirare le accuse rivolte al tenente e al Dipartimento. Inoltre vorrei farti sapere che non sporgerò denuncia verso il tenente Flynn perché mi ha colpito."

"Come mai tutta questa bontà?"

"Mi aspettavo un grazie."

"Grazie." Silenzio." Perché fai tutto questo? Cosa ci guadagni?"

"Oh Sharon, sempre a pensare che ci sia un secondo fine …. bè diciamo che faccio tutto questo per te, in ricordo dei vecchi tempi. Così dovremmo essere pari. Salutami il tenente Flynn! A presto!" Disse uscendo dall'ufficio e lasciando il capitano senza parole.

Provenza entrò nell'ufficio del capitano e chiese: "Cosa voleva Jack? Sporgerà denuncia contro Flynn?!"

"No tenente, non lo farà. E se vuole sapere, il cliente di Jack aveva fatto la segnalazione proprio contro Andy …. comunque sembra che tutto questo si risolverà da solo. Adesso concentriamoci sulla sospensione di Andy. Gli ordini vengono da molto in alto, nessuno si vuole sbottonare. Andy dov'è?"

"E' in sala ristoro." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie tenente." Disse lei uscendo e dirigendosi alla sala ristoro. Quando entrò trovò Andy che stava esaminando dei files.

"Andy dobbiamo parlare."

"Bene. Si può accomodare nel mio nuovo ufficio, capitano."

"Almeno oggi sei di buon umore. Volevo solo dirti che Jack non ti denuncerà per il pugno che gli hai dato e pensa un po', anche il suo cliente, che ha fatto la segnalazione per uso eccessivo della forza contro di te, ha ritirato le accuse."

"Perché ha fatto così? Cosa vuole?!"

"Non lo so e non mi interessa. L'importante che questo è stato risolto. Ora dobbiamo capire perché sei stato sospeso e a chi hai pestato i piedi."

"Perché dici così?"

"Perché Andy, l'ordine di sospensione viene da molto in alto, forse direttamente dal capo della polizia. Quindi voglio sapere che cosa hai fatto?"

"Cosa vuol dire, cosa ho fatto?"

"Andy, è successo qualcosa, altrimenti non ti troveresti in questo pasticcio!"

"Mi stai interrogando?"

"Andy smettila!"

"Non è successo nulla!"

"Davvero, ok. Dimmi allora con chi hai fatto a pugni l'altra sera, avevi il labbro gonfio."

"Mi stai trattando come un criminale …." Mormorò lui.

"Risponda alla domanda tenente!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Va bene. All'incontro AA è venuto il fidanzato di Angie e mi ha accusato di volermela portare a letto. Era ubriaco. Mi ha data un pugno in faccia, ha rotto qualche sedia e poi ho cercato di evitare di farmi picchiare. C'erano tutte le persone dell'incontro, hanno visto benissimo che era fuori di sé. Tutto qui. Non è successo niente, capitano!" Disse lui guardandola in faccia.

"Chi è questo ragazzo?"

"So solo che si chiama Tommy."

"Chiama Angie e fatti dare i dati del suo fidanzato. Temo che tu ti sia scontrato con il parente di qualcuno ….maledizione!" Disse lei alzandosi e uscendo.

"Sharon io non sapevo …." La vide andare via, prese il cellulare e chiamò Angie. Dopo aver parlato con Angie, Flynn andò nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Allora, hai tutti i riferimenti?" Chiese lei.

"Ho fatto di meglio. Tommy, si chiama Thomas Sheppard, il nipote di Douglas Sheppard, capo della polizia di L.A."

"Maledizione!" Disse lei battendo un pugno contro la scrivania.

"Mi dispiace …."

"Andy nella sede degli incontri AA non ci sono telecamere, vero?"

"No, niente telecamere."

"Non c'è nemmeno un elenco dei partecipanti …."

"Siamo alcolisti anonimi, Sharon…"

"Ok, tu adesso te ne vai diritto a casa e non ti muovi da lì se non te lo dico io, siamo intesi!" Disse lei alzandosi.

"Va bene." Disse lui uscendo dall'ufficio.

Il capitano chiamò il tenente Provenza cercando di capire quali azioni compiere per poter districare la rogna in cui si era infilato il tenente Flynn.

Nel frattempo lui era andato a casa. Mentre stava tornando a casa, Angie gli aveva mandato un sms, Tommy l'aveva picchiata e aveva bisogno di aiuto. Flynn si recò a casa da Angie, la trovò spaventata e piena di lividi. Chiamò un'ambulanza per farla portare in ospedale e l'accompagnò. Nel frattempo chiamò anche i servizi sociali, per cercare di aiutare Angie a trovare un posto dove a stare.

Il caso di omicidio a cui la squadra stava lavorando, si risolse con la confessione del marito, che aveva ucciso la moglie per ottenere la custodia esclusiva dei figli. Mike e Julio aveva fatto un bel lavoro, anche se la storia era terminata molto male. Il capitano mandò la squadra a casa, domani avrebbero dovuto affrontare altri casi. Intanto il tenente Provenza aveva scoperto che il nipote del capo della polizia aveva una serie di denunce per molestie dalle ragazze con cui aveva avuto una storia. L'ultima che aveva avuto, non era da meno. Decisero di riparlarne il giorno successivo, per oggi bastava. Lei andò a casa, pensando di trovare Andy ad aspettarla. Con disappunto non lo trovò e scoprì poi, da un messaggio che lui le aveva inviato, che era in ospedale, aspettando che dimettessero Angie. Lo raggiunse, cercando lungo il tragitto di calmarsi.

Lo trovò in sala di aspetto e gli andò incontro: "Cosa non ti è chiaro, quando ti dico di aspettarmi a casa?" Disse lei arrabbiata.

"Lui l'ha picchiata, Sharon. Doveva fare finta di niente?"

"Andy ti stai infilando in una situazione complicata e pericolosa."

"E' piena di lividi…quel bastardo si è divertito a massacrarla di botte!"

"Andy tu non mi ascolti! E' il nipote del capo della polizia, lo vuoi capire?!"

"Fosse anche il figlio del sindaco, cazzo, è un alcolizzato violento!"

"Ok, calma. Ok. Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Ho chiamato i servizi sociali, per vedere se quando la dimettono, possono trovare una sistemazione per Angie, non può tornare da quello stronzo!"

"Cosa ti hanno detto?"

"Sono andati dentro, non so altro. Non mi dice nulla nessuno. Non so se lei ha dei parenti."

"Ok. Provo a chiedere delle informazioni." Disse lei.

Dopo una decina di minuti, arrivarono quelli dell'assistenza sociale, cercarono Flynn e gli dissero che la ragazza non voleva alcun aiuto, diceva che era caduta dalle scale e che voleva tornare a casa dal suo ragazzo. Essendo maggiorenne, non potevano impedirglielo. Infatti dopo qualche minuto, Angie uscì zoppicando, era coperta di lividi, voleva chiamare un taxi e tornare a casa.

Flynn cercò di convincerla a farsi aiutare e a lasciare Tommy, ma lei non volle. Lo ringraziò per il tempo che le aveva dedicato e chiamò un taxi. Lui rimase assorto nei suoi pensieri, guardando il taxi che andava via.

"Andiamo a casa, Andy. Non puoi fare niente."

"Andiamo a casa." Disse lui.

Continua…


	32. Chapter 32

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 32

Il giorno dopo erano entrambi in ufficio di buon mattino, la sera precedente non era stata entusiasmante per entrambi. Verso metà mattina, lei era nel suo ufficio e ricevette una chiamata direttamente dal Capo della polizia Sheppard, che la informava che a breve sarebbe andato nel suo ufficio per risolvere il problema relativo al tenente Flynn.

Questo, era quello che lei non avrebbe voluto sentire, ma finalmente avrebbe risolto in qualsiasi modo il problema. Chiamò il capo Taylor, informandolo della situazione, che subito si recò nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Dopo una decina di minuti, arrivarono il capo Sheppard e suo nipote, il sergente Thomas Sheppard. Quest'ultimo rimase fuori dall'ufficio del capitano. La squadra lo fissava, sapevano che era lui il motivo della sospensione di Flynn.

Il capo della polizia parlò con il capitano e il capo Taylor, dopo qualche minuto il capitano Raydor uscì dal suo ufficio e disse: "Tenente Provenza può chiamare il tenente Flynn, per favore?" Poi guardando il sergente: "Se vuole accomodarsi sergente, prego." Lui entrò nell'ufficio.

"Lo chiamo subito, capitano." Disse Provenza alzandosi e andando in sala ristoro, dove Flynn stava sbrigando delle scartoffie.

"Flynn muoviti, ti vuole il capitano e insieme a tutto lo stato maggiore."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Quello che ho detto, alza il tuo culo e vai dal capitano."

"Ok." Disse Flynn alzandosi, andò diritto nell'ufficio del capitano. Entrò e vide davanti a sé tutto lo stato maggiore: il capitano Raydor, il capo Taylor, il capo della polizia Sheppard, il sergente Sheppard.

"Capitano. Signori, buongiorno."

"Venga tenente Flynn, le presento il capo della polizia Sheppard e suo nipote Thomas, che già conosce." Disse Sharon.

"Tenente Flynn." Il capo della polizia porse la mano a Flynn.

"Signore." Disse stringendogli la mano.

"Veniamo subito al dunque, signori. Capo Sheppard, prego." Disse lei.

"Sì, capitano Raydor. Sono stato io a chiedere la momentanea sospensione del tenente Flynn e mi scuso con lei. Ma ci tenevo a fare delle indagini personali e dopo aver letto il file personale del tenente ho ritenute veritiere le parole del sergente Sheppard. Cosa che i fatti, che ho fatto appurare, purtroppo hanno smentito. Tenente Flynn, se dopo che il sergente le avrà presentato le scuse, lei vorrà denunciarlo, io non mi opporrò. Avanti Thomas … cosa devi dire."

"Tenente Flynn le chiedo scusa per averla accusata ingiustamente, per averla provocato e colpito. Spero possa accettare le mie scuse." Disse il sergente. Silenzio.

"Le scuse sono accettate, a patto che tu accetti un percorso di riabilitazione perché sei un alcolizzato." Disse Flynn.

"Non sono un alcolizzato." Disse Thomas.

"Ragazzo, so bene di cosa sto parlando. Questa è l'unica condizione per cui io possa accettare le tue scuse. Angie, la sera che è stata aggredita mi ha detto che tu eri ubriaco e lo eri anche il giorno dopo. Questo mi sembra sia un problema."

"Ok, ok. Va bene. Come vuole lei. Farò un percorso di riabilitazione." Strinse la mano a Flynn. "Ora possiamo andare?"

"Grazie tenente Flynn." Disse il capo Sheppard e gli tese la mano.

"Signore." Strinse la mano al capo della polizia.

"Capo Taylor, capitano Raydor direi che è tutto risolto. Capitano le restituisco distintivo e pistola del tenente e anche il fascicolo."

"Grazie signore." Si strinsero le mani e poi il capo della polizia e suo nipote uscirono.

"E' andata di lusso, tenente Flynn, molto di lusso." Disse il capo Taylor uscendo. Silenzio.

"Odio dirlo, ma il capo Taylor ha ragione, ti è andata bene Andy. Spero che ora rimanga fuori da guai tenente!"

"Posso riavere il mio distintivo e la pistola, capitano?" Disse lui chiudendo la porta.

"Certo, tenente. Prego. Niente più guai, siamo intesi?!" Disse lei porgendoli a lui.

"Lo sai che sono il tuo tenente testa calda?!" Disse lui sorridendo maliziosamente.

"Andy!" Lui si avvicinò e l'abbracciò. "Mi hai fatto stare in pensiero e hai rischiato parecchio! Promettimi che rimarrai fuori dai guai!"

"Lo sai che mi sei mancata tanto…" Disse lui iniziando a baciarla lungo il collo.

"Andy ... la voce si perse in un bacio profondo, interrotto solo dal bussare di Provenza che voleva sapere come erano andate le cose.

Erano tutti più rilassati, ora che si era risolta la situazione. Il capitano aveva mandato tutti a casa un po' prima, lei aveva radunato le sue cose ed era uscita e Flynn aveva deciso di andare a fare la spesa per cucinare una bella cenetta per Sharon.

Era appena uscito dal supermercato con due buste della spesa e si stava recando al parcheggio. Stava per arrivare alla macchina quando tre giovani gli si avvicinarono.

"Ehi amico, possiamo aiutarti con le borse della spesa!?" Disse uno dei tre.

"Ma cosa…" Disse Flynn. Non fece in tempo a rendersi conto che lo colpirono e lui cadde a terra. I tre cominciarono a prenderlo a pugni e a calci. Flynn cercava di ripararsi il volto meglio che poteva.

"Devi smetterla di importunare le donne degli altri, capito stronzo!" Disse uno di loro tirando calci allo stomaco di Flynn.

"Bastardo, questo è da parte di Tommy!" Arrivarono solo calci e pugni.

Altri clienti nel parcheggio avevano visto l'aggressione e urlarono contro gli aggressori, che quando videro che le persone cominciavano a farsi più vicine, preferirono scappare via. Qualcuno aveva chiamato l'ambulanza, perché Flynn sentì la sirena.

"Si sente bene signore?" Chiese un cliente del supermercato.

"Adesso arriva l'ambulanza, stia tranquillo."

"Possiamo chiamare qualcuno?"

"Sono un poliziotto. Chiami …. Crimini Maggiori …" Il sapore del sangue arrivò in bocca e Flynn vide solo buio.

Intanto era arrivata l'ambulanza e anche la polizia. Quando videro che era un collega, i poliziotti scortarono immediatamente l'ambulanza in ospedale. Arrivati in Pronto Soccorso portarono Flynn in osservazione. I colleghi avevano chiamato in Centrale e Provenza aveva preso la chiamata. Avvisò il resto della squadra e uscì recandosi immediatamente in ospedale. Lungo il tragitto chiamò il capitano, avvisandola di vedersi in Pronto Soccorso. Lei arrivò e vide Provenza che era già lì che l'aspettava.

"Ha notizie tenente Provenza? Cosa è successo?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Lo stanno visitando da un quarto d'ora. La pattuglia che ha scortato l'ambulanza con Flynn ha detto che è stato aggredito nel parcheggio del supermercato da tre giovani. Ho già avvisato Tao e Buzz di recuperare le immagini dalle telecamere di sicurezza."

"Grazie tenente. Vado a chiedere informazioni alle infermiere." Disse il capitano.

Le dissero che doveva aspettare, il tenente Flynn era svenuto, lo avevano picchiato, ma era fuori pericolo. Si sedette nella sala d'attesa e chiamò Rusty e poi Nicole. Dopo mezz'ora le dissero che poteva entrare a vedere il tenente. Entrò nella sala osservazioni, era seduto sul lettino con il petto fasciato e una flebo attaccata al braccio.

"Andy!" Disse lei correndo da lui e l'abbracciò.

"Sto bene Sharon, stai tranquilla. E' tutto ok, solo qualche contusione. Niente di rotto. Ho solo qualche livido."

"Chi erano? Cosa ti hanno fatto?"

"Erano in tre, giovani. Non li ho visti bene in faccia, ho cercato di proteggermi il viso, dopo il primo pugno. Credo che il sergente Sheppard sia dietro questo raid punitivo. Mi hanno urlato di non importunare le donne degli altri … poi sono intervenuti gli altri clienti …. ho detto che ero un poliziotto e …. poi … sono svenuto."

"Andy …. li prenderemo!"

"Ora sto meglio. Cerca di tranquillizzarti. Credo che per la nostra cena, dovremmo rimandare. Mi dispiace."

Il tenente Flynn venne dimesso in serata, doveva stare a riposo per almeno una settimana.

Il giorno seguente erano tutti in sala elettronica, Tao aveva recuperato il video del parcheggio del supermercato. Si vedevano tre giovani seguire Flynn e poi prenderlo a pugni e a calci. Tutto era avvenuto in pochi secondi. Per riconoscere i tre ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, ma li avrebbero presi. Flynn era passato per fare il suo rapporto ed era entrato in sala elettronica proprio mentre stavano visionando il video della sua aggressione. Era chiaramente agitato.

Quando Provenza lo vide andò verso di lui. "Che ci fai qui, Flynn?"

"Lavoro ancora qui, Provenza."

"Sì ok. Dai vieni di là. Il capitano sa che sei qui?"

"Le ho mandato un messaggio, sono appena tornato dalla Disciplinare, dove ho rilasciato la mia dichiarazione. Pare che loro abbiamo già i nostri dei miei tre amici."

"Davvero?"

"Così mi ha detto il sergente Eliot."

"Va bene." Silenzio. "Come stai Andy?" Chiese Provenza serio.

"Come vuoi che stia? Mi hanno picchiato! Rivedere quel video non mi ha fatto piacere…"

"Sì, a parte questo. Come stai?"

"A parte questo." Silenzio. "Non lo so. Ma starò meglio. Stasera vedo Paul, il mio sponsor."

"Ok. Lo sai che puoi chiamarmi quando vuoi." Silenzio. "Perché non passi a salutare il capitano ..."

"Sì, buona idea." Disse Andy e andò direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano Raydor. Provenza lo guardò preoccupato, _no, non stai bene per niente, Flynn!_ disse tra sé, aveva visto benissimo Flynn scattare mentre guardava il video del suo pestaggio. Sperò solo che il suo amico non riprendesse a bere, quello sarebbe stato davvero un bel problema.

La giornata scivolò via senza troppi intoppi, stavano lavorando a due casi di omicidio e stavano controllando alibi e conti bancari. A fine giornata il capitano aveva mandato tutti a casa, ringraziandoli dell'impegno e dell'ottimo lavoro che stavano svolgendo. Quella sera Andy era andato all' incontro con Paul, il suo sponsor. L'aggressione lo aveva un po' agitato, dormiva poco e male. Anche Sharon era preoccupata per lui, era agitato e aveva addosso un'aria triste. Tornato dal suo incontro, lei cercò di parlare con lui, ma lui si era trincerato dietro un silenzio pericoloso.

Lei lo lasciò un po' da solo, poi tentò di forzare la mano e vedere se lui era disponibile a parlare. Andy era in balcone, lei uscì a rimase in piedi vicino a lui. Dopo un po' lei disse: "Andy ti va di parlare con me?"

"Veramente no."

"lo sai che ti aiuterebbe. Voglio solo che tu stia bene. Ho avuto paura per te e ne ho ancora, se tu rimani da solo e mi escludi dalla tua vita."

"Non ti voglio escludere Sharon, questa è l'ultima cosa che voglio e non voglio farti male. Ti ho già messo sotto stress e hai dovuto gestire solo rogne per colpa mia, mi dispiace."

"Andy voglio solo che tu stia tranquillo e poi quello che succede lo affrontiamo insieme. Voglio che tu sappia che non sei da solo, io sono dalla tua parte."

"Anche se a volte non sembra così."

"Certo, anche se a volte non sembra così. Però lo sai che io sono dalla tua parte, sempre." Silenzio.

"Lo so e ti ringrazio di questo. A volte non riesco a trattenermi, non ce la faccio, davvero!"

"Va bene, Andy. Nonostante la tua irruenza ti voglio bene lo stesso." Lei lo abbracciò e lui ricambiò l'abbraccio. "Senti Andy, lo so che tu sei …. Un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura …"

"Bè senza macchia ..."

"Ok, va bene, diciamo solo senza paura. Sai però che non puoi salvare tutti. Soprattutto le persone che non vogliono essere salvate. Tu hai rischiato parecchio: la tua carriera, la tua reputazione e poi hai rischiato di farti male fisicamente, per chi? Per qualcuno che forse il tuo aiuto non lo vuole. Capisco che tu ti senti responsabile quando un alcolizzato compie qualcosa di sbagliato, però non puoi salvare tutti. Ognuno deve cercare la propria strada di redenzione e ammenda. Non sono tutti come te, che cercano di fare la cosa giusta anche a caro prezzo."

"Vuoi dire che non avrei dovuto aiutare Angie?"

"Non sto dicendo questo. Voglio solo che tu capisca che noi possiamo fare fino ad un certo punto. Facciamo la nostra parte, meglio che possiamo, ma noi non siamo supereroi, se ci colpiscono ci facciamo male e facciamo male anche alle persone che ci vogliono bene."

"Mi dispiace Sharon, non volevo darti altri pensieri, invece ti faccio solo preoccupare!"

"Andy, voglio solo che tu non ti faccia male fisicamente e mentalmente. Tu devi recuperare e devi stare tranquillo."

"Starò bene Sharon."

"Ok." Silenzio. "Come è andata con il tuo sponsor?"

"E' andata bene. Sono più tranquillo. Vorrei dormire meglio, ma ci vorrà un po' di tempo." Silenzio. "Sai che Paul, il mio sponsor mi ha detto le stesse cose che mi hai detto tu. Anche se non vi siete mai visti, la pensate allo stesso modo."

"Davvero?"

"Sì."

"Vuol dire che ti conosciamo bene."

"Sì, mi conoscete bene. Senti perché non andiamo a riposare, hai avuto delle giornate tremende e un po' di riposo farebbe bene anche a te."

"Sono d'accordo, andiamo a riposare."

Rientrarono in casa entrambi, abbracciati e andarono a riposare e questa volta il riposo arrivò per entrambi.

Continua ….


	33. Chapter 33

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 33

Il giorno dopo il capitano era andato in ufficio un po' prima per sbrigare una serie di scartoffie, Andy le aveva detto che l'avrebbe aspettata a casa, ma verso metà mattina si stava annoiando e pensò di fare un giro in Centrale e magari riuscire a mangiare per pausa pranzo con Sharon. Arrivò in ufficio e vide Provenza alla scrivania.

"Che ci fai qui, Flynn?" Chiese Provenza.

"Sono venuto per pranzare con il capitano."

"Alle 10.45?"

"Sì, mi sono portato avanti!" Silenzio. Si sedette alla sua scrivania e chiese: "Allora ci sono novità?"

"Sei in convalescenza, non dovresti essere qui e non dovresti fare domande sui casi. A parte questo, non ci sono novità."

"E' sempre un piacere Provenza!" Si alzò e andò dal capitano. "Posso capitano?" Chiese bussando alla porta.

"Andy! Vieni, entra pure." Lui entrò e chiuse la porta. "Come sta il mio capitano preferito?"

"Siamo di buon umore, mi fa piacere."

"Senti volevo sapere se potevamo pranzare insieme? Non voglio stare a casa da solo."

"Certo. Prima però devo finire del lavoro."

"Ti lascio al tuo lavoro e ci vediamo dopo. Sei bellissima!" Disse lui uscendo.

"Grazie tesoro. A dopo."

Flynn si sedette alla scrivania e riordinò alcune carte. "Provenza lo vuoi un caffè?"

"Certo."

"Ok, vado a fare i caffè."

"Il tuo è decaffeinato, vero?" Disse Provenza.

"Ma chi sei, mia madre?" Andò in sala ristoro a preparare i caffè. Mentre stava aspettando ricevette dei messaggi da Angie. Corse subito da Provenza. "Maledizione Provenza, guarda, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!"

"Cosa succede Flynn?!"

"Leggi qui!" Disse mostrando il suo cellulare a Provenza.

"Dobbiamo avvisare il capitano!" Disse alzandosi e andando nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Non c'è tempo! Ha una pistola!" Urlò Flynn.

"Cosa succede tenente Provenza?" Disse il capitano.

"Abbiamo un'emergenza, legga questo!" Le porse il cellulare e lesse gli sms.

"Prenda subito la squadra e si faccia dare da Andy l'indirizzo, io avviso il capo e la Swat." Disse lei alzandosi.

Provenza uscì dall'ufficio del capitano e impartì gli ordini: "Tao, Sanchez, Sykes con me alle macchine e prendere i giubbotti antiproiettile."

"Io cosa faccio?" Chiese Flynn.

"Flynn, tu rimani qui! Aspetta il capitano e stai con lei!"

"Vengo con voi, conosco il posto!"

"Tu non ti muovi da qui! Sei in convalescenza e sei troppo coinvolto! Stai con il capitano, hai capito!" Disse Provenza uscendo, seguito da tutta la squadra.

"Tenente Flynn venga nel mio ufficio! Ora!" Disse il capitano senza ammettere repliche.

"Vengo capitano!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato.

"Niente discussioni, lei rimane qui. Seguiremo l'operazione da qui. Sono stata chiara!?"

"Agli ordini capitano!" Disse uscendo furioso dall'ufficio e andando alla sua scrivania.

Nel frattempo Provenza e la squadra erano arrivati all'appartamento in cui vivevano Tommy e Angie e si erano schierati, pronti per fare un'irruzione.

Mentre era seduto alla scrivania, squillò il cellulare di Flynn. Lui rispose, era Tommy.

"Ehi Flynn, sarai soddisfatto di quello che hai fatto?" Disse Tommy.

"Tommy ascoltami, stai calmo, possiamo sistemare tutto quanto." Disse Flynn alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Ormai non sistemiamo nulla. Tu te la volevi scopare, ecco la verità, bè ti è andata male …"

"Tommy aspetta …"

"Andy ha la pistola! Aiutami!" Sentì gridare Angie in sottofondo.

"Questa puttana vuole solo te, lo senti? Ma non l'avrà più nessuno."

"Tommy non fare stupidate ..." BOOM, BOOM.

"Angieeee!" Gridò Flynn. Silenzio.

"Non ti può più sentire, addio tenente Flynn!" BOOM.

"Tommy NOOOO!" Gridò Flynn. Silenzio.

Intanto la squadra aveva fatto irruzione nell'appartamento e si era trovata davanti la scena dei due corpi senza vita. Lui le aveva sparato e poi si era suicidato.

"Andy mi dispiace tanto." Disse lei.

"Devo andare sulla scena del crimine!" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Non credo sia una buona idea."

"Devo andare."

"Ok, ti accompagno. Andiamo, ma niente iniziative, tu sei fuori servizio!" Disse lei seguendolo al parcheggio.

Arrivarono all'appartamento di Tommy e Angie. C'erano già parecchi agenti ed era stato avvisato anche il capo della polizia. Quando arrivarono, Andy uscì dalla macchina e andò incontro a Provenza.

"Tu non entri, Flynn!" Disse Provenza appena lo vide.

"Provenza fatti da parte, fammi entrare!"

"Ti ho detto che non entri, ok. Vai via da qui!" Disse Provenza cercando di fermare Flynn.

"Non puoi impedirmi di entrare!" Urlò Flynn.

"E invece sì. Forza, adesso vai via! Julio vieni!" Urlò Provenza, mettendosi davanti a Flynn.

"Fammi passare!" Urlò Flynn cercando di scansare Provenza.

"Julio portalo via! Portalo via da qui!" Ordinò Provenza.

Arrivò Julio che di peso, portò Andy direttamente in macchina.

"NOOO! NOOOO!" Flynn continuava a gridare, aveva perso il controllo, Julio intanto lo aveva allontanato, faticava a contenerlo.

"Tenente non mi obblighi ad usare la forza!" Disse Julio.

"Julio LASCIAMI!" Intanto il capitano aveva visto tutto quanto e andò dritto verso Andy.

"Tenente! Tenente Flynn!" Julio intanto teneva Andy per le spalle. "Tenente mi ascolti, adesso lei andrà in macchina e lì mi aspetterà, questo è un ordine! Sono stata chiara! Tenente mi risponda! Ora!" Flynn si calmò.

"Sì, capitano!" Prese fiato e si ricompose. Andò verso la macchina.

"Julio non lo lasci solo un momento, per favore." Disse lei, guardando Andy andare via.

"Certo signora." Julio seguì Andy e aspettò fuori dalla macchina.

Il capitano Raydor era da Provenza per farsi aggiornare sulla situazione. Era arrivato anche il capo della polizia Sheppard e tutti gli altri agenti della Hollywood. Il capitano della Divisione Hollywood andò dal capitano Raydor e le chiese di poter prendere in carico le indagini. Arrivò anche il capo Taylor.

Si misero tutti d'accordo e la Divisione Hollywood rilevò l'indagine dalla Crimini Maggiori. La squadra si ritirò e rientrarono tutti in Centrale. Flynn era sulla macchina di Sharon, non aveva detto una parola durante tutto il tragitto. "Vado a casa mia." Disse lui.

"Andy noi dobbiamo parlare."

"Non c'è più niente da dire, l'ha uccisa Sharon e io non ho potuto fare niente!"

"Non potevi fare niente per salvarla!"

"Ne sei sicura?! Ho obbedito agli ordini e questo è il risultato!"

"Andy tu sei sotto shock, parliamone con calma, per favore." Chiese lei.

"Non ne voglio più parlare. Lasciami in pace."

"Andy …." Mormorò lei.

Quando arrivarono al parcheggio lui scese dall'auto senza neanche degnarla di uno sguardo, andò verso la sua macchina e uscì dal parcheggio.

Lei rimase a guardare mentre lui si allontanava sempre di più da lei, sentì un tonfo al cuore. Il resto della giornata passò velocemente tra le scartoffie e la verifica degli indizi dei casi a cui stavano lavorando. Lei era turbata dal comportamento di Andy, doveva fare qualcosa. Uscì dal suo ufficio e chiamò il tenente Provenza.

"Ha notizie di Andy? Non risponde alle mie chiamate." Chiese lei.

"Era molto arrabbiato, ci metterà un po' a smaltire l'arrabbiatura. Provo a chiamarlo." Prese il cellulare e chiamò: "Flynn dove diavolo sei finito?"

"Senti Provenza, lasciami in pace, ok?!"

"Vedi di non fare cavolate, Flynn, perché ti prendo a calci nel culo! Dove sei?" Silenzio. "Dove sei Flynn? Senti non farmi incazzare e dimmi dove diavolo sei!"

"Sono in Magreen Street, all'angolo con Muholland Blv."

"Vengo a prenderti. Rimani lì!" Disse Provenza.

"Mi fa sapere qualcosa tenente?" Chiese lei.

"Lo riporto a casa e poi la chiamo." Disse Provenza uscendo.

Prese la macchina e andò a prendere Flynn. Lo riportò a casa sua, non aveva voglia di tornare a casa da Sharon. In macchina non aveva detto una parola. Arrivati davanti alla casa di Flynn, dopo un po' di silenzio Provenza disse: "Allora mi vuoi dire che ci facevi lì?"

"Facevo un giro."

"Quando vai a fare un giro, non si prospetto nulla di buono." Silenzio.

"Non ho bevuto, ok!"

"Ok, perché non ti calmi." Silenzio. "Senti Flynn mi dispiace per la ragazza…"

"Si chiamava Angie! Quello stronzo le ha sparato e tu non mi ha permesso di vederla!" Urlò Flynn.

"Stai calmo. Mi dispiace per Angie. Ma credimi, non era un bello spettacolo." Silenzio. Arrivarono a casa di Flynn, lui uscì dalla macchina e andò a casa.

Provenza lo guardò andare via …. _guai in vista, grossi guai in vista_ pensò tra sé. Poi avvisò il capitano e le disse che Flynn era a casa ed era ancora molto arrabbiato. Decise di tornare in Centrale, magari più tardi lo avrebbe chiamato.

Il capitano intanto aveva mandato dei messaggi a Andy, ma non aveva ottenuto risposta. Verso sera lei si preparò per tornare a casa, disse a tutta la squadra che erano liberi di andare a casa e che si sarebbero visti il giorno dopo. Passò accanto alla scrivania di Andy e accarezzò la sua sedia, le mancava tantissimo.

"Se sento Flynn glielo farò sapere." Disse Provenza sconsolato.

Intanto Andy era a casa, sdraiato sul divano. Era arrabbiato, deluso e sconsolato. Si sentiva male e non riusciva a vedere una via d'uscita. La Tv era accesa, ma non aveva voglia di vederla. Aveva una gran voglia di bere e anche per questo si sentiva male. Pensò di andare ad un incontro, forse si sarebbe calmato, così si alzò e andò ad uno dei suoi incontri. Lasciò il cellulare a casa, non aveva voglia di sentire nessuno. Dopo il suo incontro, Andy si sentiva un po' più rilassato, fece un giro e poi rientrò a casa.

Quando rientrò era molto tardi, non aveva cenato ed era stanco. Vide il cellulare sul tavolo, c'erano tantissimi messaggi di Sharon e altrettanti di Provenza. Non lesse nessun messaggio. Scrisse un sms a Sharon, non voleva che stesse in pensiero, però era arrabbiato per come lo aveva trattato.

 _Sono a casa. Buonanotte. A._

Lei rispose subito. _Come stai? Sono in pensiero per te._

Lui guardò il messaggio, prese il cellulare e lo lanciò sul divano. Andò in camera, sperando di riuscire a dormire, ma il sonno non arrivò, solo verso le prima ore dell'alba, stremato si era addormentato.

Dormiva così profondamente che non aveva sentito Provenza suonare più volte alla sua porta. Stava quasi per buttare giù la porta, quando lui si era svegliato ed era andato ad aprirgli.

"Che vuoi?"

"Era ora! Buongiorno Flynn! Ti ho forse svegliato?!"

"Che ci fai qui Provenza?"

"Ho provato a chiamarti varie volte ieri sera e ti ho anche mandato degli sms …. non ti sei degnato di rispondere cosa dovevo pensare?"

"Pensa quello che ti pare…" Disse Andy andando a recuperare il cellulare sul divano.

"Hai dormito con i vestiti?" Chiese Provenza

"Senti perché non mi lasci in pace." Sedendosi sul divano.

"Forse perché sono tuo amico e sono preoccupato per te." Provenza ora non era più gentile, si stava arrabbiando. "Hai un aspetto terribile. Fatti una doccia e rimettiti in pista Andy!" Silenzio.

"Ieri sera sono andato ad un incontro, mi sembrava di stare meglio. Non ho risposto per quello. Sono tornato tardi. Ma oggi, sto di merda." Silenzio. "Ho voglia di bere."

"Vai a farti una doccia, cambiati i vestiti e poi vediamo cosa fare. Forza!" Disse Provenza, prendendo per il braccio Flynn. Andò senza troppo entusiasmo verso il bagno, poi sentì scorrere l'acqua della doccia. Provenza preparò un caffè per entrambi e poi avvisò il capitano che era a casa di Flynn e che stava abbastanza bene. Sarebbe arrivato un po' in ritardo al lavoro, perché prima voleva assicurarsi che il suo amico stesse bene. Dopo mezz'ora Flynn si presentò da Provenza lavato, sbarbato e con vestiti puliti. Sembrava un altro, però aveva addosso un'aria triste.

"Ho preparato il caffè."

"Grazie."

"Hai mangiato?"

"No. Non mi va di mangiare nulla." Silenzio.

"Chiama il capitano."

"Le ho mandato un sms ieri sera."

"Ok, ma io ti ho detto di chiamarla. Prendi il cellulare e chiamala."

"Perché?"

"Perché è in pensiero per te! Perché ora che hai trovato una donna meravigliosa vuoi buttare tutto via! Perché merita che tu le dica cosa non ti va bene! Perché è preoccupata, maledizione Andy non ci arrivi?!"

"Da quando sei con Patrice ti sei proprio rammollito!"

"Tu sei proprio uno stronzo! Vuoi buttare tutto al vento, eh?!"

"Vuoi schiaffeggiarmi?! Vuoi prendermi a calci nel culo?! Accomodati! Adesso vi frega cosa penso?! Fino a ieri non fregava a nessuno! Ho obbedito ai tuoi ordini, ho obbedito ai suoi ordini e qual è il risultato?!" Silenzio.

"Ora che ti sei sfogato stai meglio?" Chiese Provenza.

"No! Sto peggio! Cazzo Provenza! Sto di merda!" Disse disperato Flynn. Andò a sedersi sul divano e fissò il vuoto.

"Hai parlato con il tuo sponsor?"

"Lo vedo oggi pomeriggio."

"Vuoi che ti accompagno ad un incontro?"

"No. Oggi pomeriggio vado ad un incontro e poi mi vedo con Paul. Spero vada tutto bene."

"Andrà tutto bene, Andy. Un giorno alla volta, ok?!" Disse Provenza sedendosi vicino a Flynn. Silenzio. "Chiama il capitano, vedrai che starai meglio anche tu."

"Sei un martello Provenza, cazzo non molli mai." Prese il cellulare e chiamò Sharon.

"Ciao Andy." Disse lei con voce preoccupata.

"Ciao." Rispose lui secco.

"Come stai? Ieri sera aspettavo una tua risposta…" Disse lei con voce preoccupata.

"Sono qui con Provenza, a casa mia, oggi pomeriggio vedo il mio sponsor e poi ritorno qui a casa mia." Disse lui gelido.

"Andy ti amo…" Disse lei con la voce rotta dall'emozione.

"Adesso devo andare. Ciao." Chiuse la comunicazione, una lacrima scese dal suo viso, si odiava per come l'aveva trattata, ma era ancora arrabbiato. "Provenza vai al lavoro, io aspetterò qui e poi andrò all'incontro."

"Ok, ma quando esci dall'incontro mi chiami? Ok?"

"Sì ti chiamo." Provenza si alzò, prese il cellulare e uscì dalla porta della casa di Flynn.

Intanto in Centrale era arrivato Jack e stava andando diritto nell'ufficio di Sharon.

Continua….


	34. Chapter 34

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 34

"E' permesso?" Chiese lui Jack educatamente.

"Jack che vuoi?" Chiese lei.

"Buongiorno mia cara. Volevo sapere come stavi e dirti se questa sera verrai con me a vedere il balletto di tua figlia, guarda, ci ha invitato." Le mostrò i biglietti.

"Emily ti ha chiesto di andare a vederla?"

"Certo, mia figlia mi ha invitato e ha invitato anche te, visto che la loro tournè è arrivata anche a L.A. mi ha mandato i biglietti. Allora cosa dici, passiamo una serata con nostra figlia? Ne sarà felice."

"Pensavo te ne fossi dimenticato …"

"E invece…sorpresa!" Silenzio. "Bè lo prendo per un sì, stasera alle 20 ti passo a prendere e poi andiamo a teatro, ok?!"

"Va bene Jack. A stasera."

"Allora a stasera." Disse lui uscendo.

Lei rimase a guardarlo, era strano che Jack si fosse ricordato del balletto di Emily … però lei ne sarebbe rimasta molto contenta. Riprese a guardare le scartoffie e poi mandò l'ennesimo sms a Andy, per sapere come stava. Intanto era arrivato Provenza, appena arrivò andò subito nell'ufficio del capitano.

"Allora come sta Andy?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Non bene. Ma oggi andrà ad un incontro e poi vedrà il suo sponsor."

"Ok. Oggi è il suo ultimo giorno di convalescenza, da domani tornerà al lavoro e poi vedremo. Grazie tenente."

"Capitano." Disse lui uscendo dall'ufficio.

La giornata passò velocemente e dopo le 17 il capitano lasciò tutta la squadra in libertà. Lei preparò le sue cose e poi andò a casa a prepararsi per andare a vedere il balletto di Emily. Si preparò e alle 20 in punto, Jack si presentò davanti alla sua porta per andare insieme al balletto. Jack era stranamente elegante e gentile, le aveva portato dei fiori e sembrava rilassato. Dopo aver mandato l'ennesimo sms a Andy per sapere come stava, senza ottenere risposta, si preparò e uscì per andare a teatro.

Mentre uscivano, Jack aveva fatto una delle sue battute più ridicole e lei aveva riso, poi lui l'aveva fatta salire sulla sua macchina ed erano andati via. Da lontano, Andy, nella sua macchina aveva visto tutto quanto. L'incontro con il suo sponsor era andato bene e voleva vedere Sharon per cercare di scusarsi e di far pace, ma la vista di Jack gli fece ribollire il sangue di gelosia e partì con la macchina, adesso aveva maledettamente bisogno di uno dei suoi incontri.

Il mattino seguente, il tenente Flynn si presentò dal dr. Joe per i soliti colloqui per l'abilitazione alla ripresa del servizio attivo. Dopo l'incontro con il dr. Joe, si recò in Centrale e andò diritto alla sua scrivania. Provenza lo vide arrivare: "Ciao Flynn, come va?"

"Ho fatto l'incontro con il dr. Joe e ora aspetto l'ok dal capitano per riprendere il servizio attivo." Rispose lui con noncuranza.

"Tutto ok Flynn? Hai un'aria strana."

"E' tutto maledettamente a posto, stai tranquillo Provenza." Rispose Andy cercando di mascherare la sua rabbia.

Il capitano arrivò in ufficio trafelata, la sera prima aveva fatto tardi a teatro, fermandosi poi con la figlia a chiacchierare. Quando entrò vide Flynn alla scrivania: "Buongiorno tenente Flynn, bentornato!" Disse lei contenta di vederlo.

"Buongiorno capitano." Rispose lui secco.

Lei entrò nel suo ufficio, con il sospetto che qualcosa non andasse bene. Dopo essersi sistemata si affacciò alla porta dell'ufficio e disse: "Tenente Flynn avrebbe un minuto? Grazie." Lui si alzò senza rispondere e con il volto scuro entrò, rimanendo in piedi davanti alla scrivania. Lei intanto si era seduta alla sua scrivania.

"Bene Andy, sono contenta che tu sia tornato. Come stai?"

"Sto bene capitano. Stamattina ho fatto il colloquio con il dr. Joe. Ora posso riavere indietro il mio distintivo e la pistola, per favore." Disse lui a denti stretti.

"Certo Andy." Tirò fuori il distintivo e la pistola e glieli porse. "Andy tutto ok?!"

Lui prese pistola e distintivo, li indossò e poi disse: "Se non c'è altro, tornerei al mio lavoro, capitano."

Lei si alzò, andò a chiudere la porta e gli scuri e poi disse: "Mi sei mancato, ti ho cercato disperatamente. Mi vuoi spiegare cosa ti è successo?"

"Non è successo niente."

"Bè non direi, non rispondi ai miei messaggi e poi ti presenti qui e mi dici che va tutto bene. Non sei più lo stesso." Lei si avvicinò a lui. "Andy dimmi la verità, come stai?"

"No dimmela tu la verità! Non ci vediamo per qualche giorno e tu che fai? Esci con Jack! Ti sei consolata in fretta!"

"Che cosa?"

"Ti ho visto ieri sera! Eri felice e ridevi abbracciata a lui! Ero venuto da te, perché volevo scusarmi per come mi ero comportato e con chi ti vedo!? Con quel bastardo di Jack!"

"Andy lascia che ti spieghi…"

"Non mi devi spiegare nulla! Sei libera di fare quello che vuoi della tua vita!"

"Andy aspetta sei giunto a conclusioni affrettate!"

"Capitano, non ci sono problemi. Posso tornare al mio lavoro!?" Disse lui gelido e avvicinandosi alla porta.

"Andy non è come credi, lascia che ti spieghi come sono andate le cose…"

"Non mi devi nessuna spiegazione." Aprì la porta e uscì.

Lei capì che lo stava perdendo e che doveva fare di tutto per risolvere le cose. Ma doveva lasciare che sbollisse la sua rabbia. Lui era alla sua scrivania, scuro in volto. Appena ci fu l'occasione per andare sulla scena del crimine, uscì insieme alla squadra, sperando che il lavoro potesse tenerlo occupato. Il duplice omicidio a cui stavano lavorando era un classico della gelosia: l'indagato aveva trovato la moglie con un altro, l'ex marito, che poi aveva ucciso con cinque dei colpi di pistola. L'uomo aveva confessato senza troppi rimorsi. Conclusero tutto per sera e il capitano li mandò tutti a casa, anche lei non aveva troppa voglia di fare tardi. Aveva guardato Andy dalla scrivania, non si era girato un momento, ma sapeva che doveva fare qualcosa. Passò davanti alla scrivania di Andy e gli disse: "Tenente Flynn sono contenta che sia tornato operativo. Bel lavoro."

"Grazie capitano." Rispose lui senza neanche alzare la testa. Lei rimase delusa dal suo atteggiamento, capì che doveva dargli un po' di tempo.

"Flynn andiamo a festeggiare questo caso chiuso?! Ti va?" Disse Provenza.

"No, me ne vado a casa. Ci vediamo domani." Provenza lo guardò andare via, aveva un'aria triste addosso e non sapeva come aiutare il suo amico.

Flynn girò in macchina per un po', poi andò ancora ad uno dei suoi incontri. Finito l'incontro era ancora agitato, confuso e decise di andare in un negozio di liquori e comprò del rhum. Tornò a casa, era stanco, affamato e triste. Voleva fare a pugni con tutto il mondo, era geloso e incazzato con Sharon, voleva dirle quanto l'amava e quanto le era mancata. Le voleva dire anche quanto aveva il cuore spezzato dopo averla vista con Jack. Era tardi, il suo telefono era pieno di messaggi di Sharon e di sue chiamate perse. Dopo un po' sentì suonare alla porta, era lei.

"Perché sei qui?!" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Perché adesso noi due parliamo, tenente!" Disse lei entrando. Lui rimase stupito. Quando lei vide le bottiglie di rhum si arrabbiò: "Queste cosa sono, Andy!?"

"Lo vedi, sono bottiglie di rhum." Disse lui chiudendo la porta e andando a sedersi sul divano. Lei si sedette accanto a lui.

"Perché le hai comprate? Le vuoi bere?"

"Io non bevo rhum." Silenzio. "Così sono sicuro di non bere, anche se ho una gran voglia. Mi tengono compagnia." Disse lui.

"Andy cosa ti sta succedendo? Perché non vuoi parlare con me?" Disse lei sconsolata.

"Perché ho paura che venga fuori il peggio di me, la mia parte peggiore, i miei demoni mi trasformano in qualcosa che non mi piace e che tu non meriti di vedere."

"Voglio che tu mi parli, dimmi cosa senti." Silenzio. "Andy ti prego, parla con me…"

"Ho il cuore a pezzi, da quando ti ho visto con Jack ..." Si alzò dal divano. "Sto malissimo e poi tu vieni qui! Perché mi stai facendo tutto questo?! Perché?!" Urlò come impazzito. "Io ti voglio Sharon! Ma tu mi fai impazzire! Mi ordini di lasciare la pistola e il distintivo, mi ordini di non andare a salvare Angie, mi ordini di non fare nulla…!" Silenzio.

"Bene Andy ora ti ordino di calmarti. Siediti qui vicino a me." Disse con voce tranquilla e facendo segno a Andy di sedersi. Lui si sedette vicino a lei e lei lo abbracciò. Rimasero in silenzio per un po'. Lei mise la sua mano sul cuore di lui che batteva all'impazzata e attese che si calmasse. Il battito stava diventando regolare, si stava calmando.

"Cosa ti disturba Andy, il fatto che ti do degli ordini?" Chiese lei gentilmente.

"Non è un problema il fatto che mi dai degli ordini. Al lavoro sei il capo e mi sta bene. Tu se il capitano e il tenente, non ci sono problemi." Silenzio. "Solo che … volevo salvare Angie, volevo salvare anche Tommy." Disse amaramente.

"Andy non puoi salvare tutti. Angie non voleva farsi aiutare."

"Avrei potuto fare qualcosa … "

"Hai fatto quello che potevi." Silenzio.

"Ho ancora nella mente lei che mi urla disperatamente di aiutarla …. poi ho davanti Provenza che mi urla contro, io che vado fuori di testa e tu che mi ordini di calmarmi. Che giornata d'inferno! Ce l'ho ancora tutta in testa."

"Mi dispiace di averti ripreso in quel modo Andy, ma non sapevo come fermarti."

"Davanti alla scena del crimine ho perso il controllo ... scusami …. Non ce la facevo più!"

"Andy ormai è passato, abbiamo chiarito tutto. Voglio solo che tu stia bene."

"Sento una voce che mi dice che se bevo, starò meglio. Ma ho paura di deluderti. Poi ti vedo con Jack e muoio di gelosia, sono diventato pazzo!"

"Perché tutta questa gelosia? Lo sai che Jack è il padre dei miei figli, ma io amo solo te e voglio solo te. Ieri sera con Jack siamo andati a vedere Emily a teatro e poi ci siamo fermati a parlare con lei. Il suo spettacolo si ferma a L.A. per una settimana e lei aveva dato dei biglietti a suo padre. Per una volta che Jack si è ricordato di avere una figlia, non ho potuto dire di no. Emily era così felice di vedere suo padre." Disse lei sorridendo e ripensando alla serata con Emily. Silenzio.

"Sono uno stupido." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Andy ti fidi di me?!"

"Mi fido di te Sharon, non mi fido più di me stesso. Sono confuso. Mi sembra di impazzire, non sono tranquillo, ho voglia di bere …. sento che mi sta cadendo tutto addosso, sono andato agli incontri, ho parlato con Paul e ho ancora addosso quella voglia maledetta … non so se ce la faccio!" Lui si mise le mani sul viso. Lei lo abbracciò, cercando di calmarlo e di consolarlo.

"Non dire a Provenza che ho comprato il rhum."

"Lo stai facendo ammattire." Silenzio. "E' molto preoccupato per te."

"Lo so." Silenzio.

"Ti amo Andy, lo sai vero?"

"Mi vuoi ancora?"

"Voglio solo te e non voglio perderti."

"Ero arrabbiato. Non volevo che tu mi vedessi così."

"Andy puoi parlare con me di qualsiasi cosa. Ti amo anche così. Adesso tu vai a sistemarti, ti fai una doccia e ti cambi. Io svuoto queste bottiglie e torniamo a casa insieme. Che ne dici?"

"Va bene." Disse lui alzandosi e dirigendosi verso il bagno. Lei iniziò a vuotare le bottiglie di rhum nel lavandino. Era preoccupata, lo aveva visto molto scosso. Chiamò il tenente Provenza e lo avvisò che Andy era con lei e che tornavano a casa.

Il vecchio tenente era contento che il suo amico non era solo, ma era in buona compagnia.

Continua…


	35. Chapter 35

Distintivi e Pistole

Capitolo 35

Il giorno dopo erano entrambi alle loro scrivanie, Flynn aveva chiesto di uscire prima per partecipare ad uno dei suoi incontri.

"Allora vai ad un incontro, oggi pomeriggio?" Chiese Provenza.

"Se non abbiamo un caso, sì."

"Non hai fatto stupidaggini, vero Flynn?"

"No Provenza, perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché non me la racconti giusta … vieni con me." Lo prese per il braccio e lo portò in sala ristoro.

"Ehi, ma che modi ..." Lei vide uscire i due tenenti dalle loro scrivanie, scrollò la testa, pensando a quei due e a cosa potessero combinare.

"Avanti dimmi la verità, qui non ci sente nessuno!"

"Non ho niente da dire, Provenza."

"Senti Andy, vedi di non farmi incazzare, cosa hai fatto?!"

"Mi stai parlando come se fossi un criminale ..."

"Allora?"

"Scusate posso prendere da bere?!" Disse il sergente Kent entrando.

"Fatti un giro e passa dopo Kent, ok!?" Disse brusco Provenza, indicando con il braccio di andare via.

"Scusate, scusate." Disse Kent e chiuse la porta. Silenzio.

"Allora?!" Chiese di nuovo Provenza spazientito.

"Senti ho ancora voglia di bere, ok! Tutto qui." Silenzio.

"Quindi hai ancora voglia di bere e poi …. "

"Poi niente."

"Raccontalo a qualcun altro Andy!" Disse Provenza prendendolo per il collo della camicia.

"Ok! Ok! Sono andato in un negozio di liquori e ho comprato del rhum! Sei contento adesso!?"

"Cosa diavolo hai fatto? Cosa ti avevo detto?! Mi dovevi chiamare Andy! Sei un idiota!" Poi Provenza diede uno schiaffo a Flynn.

"Ehi, Provenza! Ma sei impazzito?!"

"Te lo meriti e ti va bene che non ti prendo a calci! Sei un idiota! Vuoi buttare nel cesso anni di sobrietà! Idiota!" Provenza urlò contro Flynn, che ora si stava allontanando da lui con lo sguardo basso.

"Lo so che ho fatto una cazzata …. ma poi è venuta Sharon e ha vuotato le bottiglie nel lavandino. Non ho bevuto, giuro!" Disse lui quasi implorando.

"La prossima volta ti prendo davvero a calci." Disse Provenza arrabbiato, uscendo. Flynn rimase in sala ristoro da solo, per un po', con la mano sopra la guancia, gli aveva fatto male, ma faceva più male aver deluso il suo amico. Dopo qualche minuto, il capitano si era affacciato alla sala ristoro: "Posso entrare Andy?"

"Sì, entra pure." Disse sconsolato.

"Cosa è successo?!" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"Ho fatto un casino. Provenza si è arrabbiato e mi sono rimediato un altro ceffone!"

"Ti prendo un po' di ghiaccio. Lascialo sbollire, vedrai che gli passerà. Tieni." Gli porse del ghiaccio da mettere sulla guancia.

"Grazie." Disse Andy con voce triste.

"Senti Andy, parlerò con Provenza e vedrai che farete pace."

"Non hai visto quanto era arrabbiato." Silenzio. "Era soprattutto deluso. Sono un pessimo amico."

"Non ti buttare giù, vedrai che si sistemerà tutto quanto."

"Spero che tu abbia ragione."

"Come va la guancia?"

"Ora va meglio, grazie."

"Torniamo in sala e riprendiamo il lavoro, proverò a parlare con Provenza più tardi, ok!?"

"Ok." Entrambi rientrarono nella sala insieme a tutta la squadra. Provenza era alla sua scrivania che faceva le parole crociate.

"Allora tenente Provenza a che punto siamo con le indagini?" Chiese lei attirando l'attenzione di tutti.

"Per ora abbiamo controllato gli alibi e corrispondono a quanto dichiarato e Tao dovrebbe aver terminato con i controlli sui conti finanziari. Tao ci sono novità?"

"Sto aspettando alcuni riscontri, ma fino ad ora sembra che sia tutto regolare." Rispose Mike.

"Molto bene. Allora voglio che venga fatto un controllo anche sul magazzino fuori L.A. Julio e Emy andrete a fare un controllo lì. Mike appena ha i riscontri dei conti finanziari me lo faccia sapere. Tenente Provenza nel mio ufficio per controllare alcuni dettagli. Tenente Flynn lei è libero per il pomeriggio. Bene, ognuno sa cosa fare. Signori." Disse il capitano poi si diresse nel suo ufficio e aprì la porta aspettando il tenente Provenza, che sbuffando entrò. Il resto della squadra si era messo in movimento come ordinato dal capitano. Flynn aveva preso la giacca ed era andato ad uno dei suoi incontri.

"Come posso aiutarla capitano?" Disse Provenza.

"Si sieda tenente." Disse lei chiudendo la porta.

"Capitano, se vuole parlare di Flynn, bè ora sono arrabbiato con lui e preferirei non parlarne."

"Invece lei ne deve parlare con me. Lei è suo amico e quello che lei dice, Andy lo tiene in considerazione."

"Non ne sarei così convinto."

"Senta, in questo momento Andy è molto confuso e ha bisogno del suo supporto. La prego non lo lasci da solo."

"Capitano. So benissimo che Andy è in un momento molto difficile e se vuole saperlo, non è nemmeno la prima volta che si trova in questa situazione delicata. Ma so per esperienza che deve essere lui a volerne uscire. Io sono qui, quando vorrà parlarmi sarò disponibile, come sempre."

"Grazie tenente. Vorrei che sapesse che Andy è molto dispiaciuto di averla delusa."

"Va bene, capitano. Credo che io e Flynn dovremmo parlare ancora. Ora se mi vuole scusare." Disse Provenza uscendo dall'ufficio del capitano.

/

Flynn andò al suo incontro AA e poi andò a casa di Provenza, ad aspettarlo. Voleva chiarirsi con lui.

Provenza concluse le ultime scartoffie e poi quando il capitano mandò tutti a casa, rimandando la chiusura del caso al giorno dopo, uscì e andò a casa. Con sua sorpresa, trovò Flynn che parlava con Patrice sul divano di casa sua.

"Cosa ci fai qui?" Chiese Provenza rude.

"Ciao Provenza. "Disse Flynn alzandosi. "Stavo scambiando due chiacchiere con Patrice, mentre ti aspettavo."

"Ciao, hai avuto una buona giornata?" Disse Patrice avvicinandosi a Provenza e baciandolo.

"Giornata stupenda tesoro." Provenza baciò Patrice.

"Vi lascio da soli ragazzi. Luoie, mi raccomando." Disse lei andando nell'altra stanza.

"Allora Flynn cosa ci fai qui?"

"Senti Provenza, volevo chiederti scusa." Disse Flynn alzandosi.

"Lo sai che non voglio le tue scuse, Andy." Disse Provenza sedendosi sul divano.

"Bè ci tenevo a scusarmi. Tutto qui." Silenzio. "Ho anche scambiato due parole con Patrice."

"Come è andato il tuo incontro?"

"Bene. Ora sono più tranquillo."

"Davvero?"

"Sì davvero."

"Devi dirmi altro?"

"Provenza cosa vuoi che ti dica?! Mi sono scusato!" Disse Andy arrabbiato.

"Non lo so, Andy. Dimmelo tu!" Chiese Provenza alzandosi e mettendosi in piedi davanti a Flynn.

"Cosa voi sapere?!"

"Bene, allora ti dico cosa voglio sapere. Cosa ci fa una bottiglia di rhum sotto il sedile della tua macchina!?" Urlò Provenza.

"Ma…. Come…?!"

"Allora Andy cosa mi rispondi ora?!" Disse Provenza, prendendo Flynn per il colletto della camicia.

"Mi stai parlando come se fossi un criminale! Lasciami!" Provenza mollò la presa e si allontanò da Flynn. Silenzio. "Sono un idiota." Disse Flynn.

"Sei un grandissimo idiota Flynn! Stai buttando tutto nel cesso: la tua sobrietà, la tua fidanzata, il tuo lavoro e anche la nostra amicizia!"

"Aspetta Louie, lasciami spiegare ..." Disse Flynn.

"Non cercare scuse Flynn, prendi quella cazzo di bottiglia e buttala! Vuoi mettere a rischio tutto quanto?! Ti rendi conto di cosa stai per perdere?!" Urlò Provenza.

"Ragazzi tutto a posto?!" Chiese Patrice preoccupata.

"Certo Patrice, Flynn se ne stava andando, prima che io inizi a prenderlo a calci nel culo." Disse Provenza andando verso la porta e aprendola.

"Provenza io …."

"Ci vediamo Flynn." Disse lui gelido. Flynn abbassò la testa: "Ciao Patrice, Provenza." Uscì con il volto triste. Prese la macchina e andò a casa da Sharon, aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno. Lei lo stava aspettando, sperava che i due amici si fossero chiariti, invece notò con sorpresa che Andy entrò in casa con in mano una bottiglia di rhum. Aveva il volto scuro.

"Andy cosa è successo?"

"Sharon perdonami. Sono un idiota."

"Cosa stai facendo con quella bottiglia?"

"Sono tre settimane che ho questa maledetta bottiglia sotto il sedile della ne ero completamente dimenticato, ma Provenza se ne è accorto e si è infuriato con me. Sono andato a casa sua per scusarmi, ma lui non vuole neanche parlarmi ed ha tutte le ragioni."

"Perché avevi quella bottiglia?"

"Alcune sere fa sono andato a fare un giro e l'ho comprata. Non volevo portarla a casa e così l'ho messa sotto il sedile della macchina."

"Ora cosa vuoi fare?"

"Voglio vuotarla nel lavandino, maledizione!" Prese la bottiglia e la vuotò nel lavandino. Poi andò da lei e le prese le mani: "Perdonami se non ti ho detto nulla. Sono un idiota!" Disse con le lacrime agli occhi. Silenzio.

"Andy non mi devi chiedere scusa, non devi riprendere a bere. Questo è quello che conta." Silenzio. "Come ti senti?" Silenzio.

"Mi sento di merda."

Lei lo abbracciò. "Andy sono qui con te. E ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io."

"Hai mangiato?"

"No. Non ho fame. Andiamo a riposare. E' stata una giornata lunga." Andarono a riposare, ma il riposo non arrivò. Lui passò parte della notte a guardare il soffitto e a pensare. Lei sentì la sua ansia e il suo tormento. Il mattino dopo arrivò presto e Andy sperò in un giorno migliore. Sperava di poter parlare ancora con Provenza e di potersi chiarire.

Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn arrivarono in Centrale, tutta la squadra era già operativa e Provenza era alla sua scrivania.

"Buongiorno a tutti." Disse il capitano e andò nel suo ufficio. Flynn andò davanti alla scrivania di Provenza: "Buongiorno, vuoi un caffè Provenza?"

"Certo. Buongiorno anche a te Flynn." Rispose senza neanche alzare lo sguardo dalle sue parole crociate. Flynn andò in sala ristoro e preparò il caffè per entrambi e un thè per il capitano. Mike e Julio si scambiarono un'occhiata veloce, i due amici era già un po' che discutevano. Flynn tornò alla scrivania e appoggiò il caffè per Provenza, poi portò il thè al capitano.

"Grazie tenente." Disse sorridendo a Flynn.

"Grazie capitano per il sorriso, sembra che oggi qualcuno sia ancora arrabbiato."

"Dagli un po' di tempo, Andy. Vedrai si sistemerà tutto quanto tra voi."

"Lo spero." Disse Flynn tornando alla sua scrivania.

Dopo una mezz'ora arrivò la chiamata del ritrovamento di un corpo senza vita, in una villetta su Muholland Blv. Si prepararono per andare sulla scena del crimine.

"Forza Flynn muoviti!" Disse Provenza brusco.

"Sì, eccomi." Disse Flynn.

Arrivati sulla scena del crimine, iniziarono a fare tutti rilievi. C'era stata un'infrazione e sembrava una rapina finita male. La vittima era un noto chirurgo estetico che viveva con il suo compagno.

Il coroner confermò che l'uomo era stato ucciso con due colpi al torace. Il compagno della vittima non era reperibile. Erano tutti nervosi, Provenza era di pessimo umore, aveva sbraitato ordini per tutta la mattinata.

Quando portarono via il cadavere, Provenza chiese a Tao di rintracciare il compagno della vittima, Sanchez e Sykes sarebbero andati da Morales per il rapporto dell'autopsia e Flynn doveva controllare i dati bancari. Rientrarono tutti in Centrale, Provenza andò dal capitano per aggiornarla sulle indagini, poi ritornò alla sua scrivania e si mise a fare le parole crociate, aspettando che la squadra facesse rapporto. Julio e Emy consegnarono il rapporto di Morales, Tao intanto aveva l'indirizzo del compagno della vittima.

"Flynn quanto ci vuole per controllare quei dati bancari?!" Chiese brusco Provenza.

"Sto aspettando risposta dalla banca." Rispose Flynn.

"Chiamali ancora, non abbiamo tutto il giorno!"

Mike si avvicinò alle loro scrivanie e disse: "Andy se vuoi una mano, posso andare sul sito della banca e guardare ..."

"Mike tu vai a prendere il compagno della vittima e portati Julio e Emy. Flynn ce la fa benissimo da solo a recuperare i dati. Vero?"

"Certo Provenza, se solo avessi un po' di pazienza." Disse Flynn a denti serrati.

"Non abbiamo tutto il giorno, muoversi! Muoversi!" Gridò Provenza. Tutti si mossero, Julio, Emy e Mike uscirono lanciandosi occhiate di intesa sul fatto che Provenza fosse veramente arrabbiato e Flynn prese il telefono e richiamò la banca sperando di ottenere i dati richiesti. Dopo una lunga attesa al telefono, Flynn era riuscito ad avere i dati, li aveva riordinati e li aveva messi sulla scrivania di Provenza. Arrivarono Mike, Julio ed Emy con il compagno della vittima e lo avevano portato in sala interrogatori 2.

Provenza si alzò e fece cenno a Flynn di seguirlo per l'interrogatorio. Entrarono e si sedettero davanti al sospettato. Il resto della squadra era in sala elettronica insieme al capitano. Flynn e Provenza avevano iniziato con dare le informazioni al compagno della vittima e a sondare il terreno prima di cercare di farlo confessare, in quanto sospettato principale.

Flynn sembrava avere una buona sintonia con il sospettato, mentre Provenza era un po' più nervoso e brusco e il sospetto era reticente a parlare con lui, perché era aggressivo.

Dopo un po' di incertezza, l'uomo chiese di poter parlare da solo con Flynn e di poter chiamare il suo nuovo compagno. Provenza con riluttanza, lasciò la sala interrogatori e si fece dare il nominativo del compagno. Quando furono da soli, l'uomo scoppiò in lacrime e raccontò a Flynn tutta la storia. Erano una coppia gay e come tutte le coppie avevano dei problemi. Lui si era stancato delle scenate di gelosia del suo compagno e si era anche stancato delle continue vessazioni verbali e fisiche. Fece vedere a Flynn i lividi delle botte che aveva preso, aprendo la camicia. Alcuni lividi erano vecchi e ne aveva molti in tutto il tronco. Raccontò anche che la storia con il suo partner era finita e che lui aveva trovato un'altra persona. Quando aveva detto al suo compagno che voleva lasciarlo, non aveva voluto sentire ragioni e lo aveva picchiato. Lui aveva cercato di difendersi, poi sapendo che il suo compagno aveva una pistola e avendo paura che potesse ucciderlo, gli aveva sparato per proteggersi e secondo lui era legittima difesa.

Flynn aveva cercato di consolarlo e aveva cercato di capire il suo punto di vista. L'uomo si sentiva tranquillo e aveva continuato a raccontare le vessazioni psicologiche che subiva, la paura costante degli scatti di gelosia e alla fine non aveva potuto fare altro che sparare perché non ne poteva più e la morte del suo compagno era per lui una liberazione. Con le lacrime agli occhi aveva confessato di averlo ucciso e di aver messo in scena una rapina.

Flynn gli chiese di scrivere tutto quanto e dopo aver scritto la confessione, aveva chiamato gli agenti e lo aveva fatto portare via. Poi uscì dalla sala interrogatori 2 andò dritto alla sua scrivania.

"Hai fatto un bel lavoro Flynn. Ma non montarti la testa."

"Grazie Provenza."

"Comunque noi due dobbiamo parlare." Disse il vecchio tenente.

"Sì Provenza. Va bene."

Poi arrivò il capitano, che disse a tutti quanti di sbrigare le ultime scartoffie e di andare a casa, avrebbero chiuso le scartoffie del caso il giorno dopo, per oggi era stata dura per tutti. La squadra uscì alla spicciolata e quando lei arrivò al parcheggio, trovò Flynn che l'aspettava appoggiato alla sua macchina.

"Mi stavi aspettando?"

"Certo. Andiamo." Disse lui aprendole la portiera. Salirono in macchina e uscirono dal parcheggio.

"E' stata una giornata dura per te Andy, Provenza non ti ha fatto sconti. Però in sala interrogatori sei stato molto bravo, complimenti tenente!"

"Grazie capitano."

"Provenza è stato scontroso con te tutto il giorno, vero?" Chiese lei.

"Oggi è stata una giornata da dimenticare, però sul finale direi che abbiamo chiuso in bellezza. Il lavoro è terminato, non ne parliamo. Concentriamoci solo su di noi." Disse lui sorridendo.

Dopo un po' che erano in macchina lei disse: "Questa non è la strada per andare a casa, dove stiamo andando?"

"E' una sorpresa, vedrai, ti piacerà." Disse lui sorridendo.

Dopo aver guidato una mezz'oretta si ritrovarono davanti ad un piccolo ristorante italiano, si chiamava "Da Giacomo". Aveva un piccolo pianobar, lui conosceva il proprietario perchè era un suo vecchio amico. Di tanto in tanto nel suo locale faceva suonare e cantare Mario, un ragazzo che sognava di diventare Dean Martin. Andy voleva una serata romantica per Sharon, per farla rilassare e per dirle quanto l'amava. Voleva farsi perdonare per come si era comportato nelle ultime settimane e per tutti i pensieri che le aveva dato.

Quando arrivarono, c'erano ancora pochi commensali e l'atmosfera era romantica. Lui le aveva fatto trovare un mazzo di rose rosse al tavolo e una bottiglia di vino rosso. Lei si era sciolta davanti alla bellezza di tutte quelle rose. Iniziarono a cenare e si godettero il cibo e la reciproca compagnia. In sottofondo Mario suonava il pianoforte rendendo l'atmosfera romantica e sensuale.

Qualche coppia si era lanciata in un ballo lento. Lui con la scusa di assentarsi un momento aveva chiesto a Mario di cantare una canzone che voleva dedicare a lei. Tornò al tavolo e chiese a Sharon di fare un unico ballo con lui. Lei cercò di rifiutare, ma il sorriso di Andy la travolse e lui l'accompagnò con un abbraccio in mezzo alla sala. Iniziarono a ballare abbracciati e le note della musica si diffusero nell'aria. Mario disse al microfono: "Questa canzone da parte di Andy è dedicata a Sharon." Poi iniziò a cantare:

" _Pensi all'amore, pensando a me  
Ti batte il cuore, dimmi perchè  
Le paure che hai, i sogni incerti  
Non confonderti mai, saran tuoi sempre "_

"Ti amo Sharon …." Sussurrò lui con il viso tra i capelli di lei. Lei sorrise. "Ti amo anch'io Andy."

Poi lui la strinse più vicino a sé e la baciò.

 _"Senti l'amore, stringiti a me_

 _Ti batte il cuore, dimmi perchè "_

Lei sussurrò: "Non pensavo che fossi così romantico tenente."

Lui mormorò: "Sono pazzo di te, amore mio."

" _Questo tempo per noi è poco e prezioso  
Passerà prima, o poi e non tornerà _

_Se ti stringo un po' di più  
Ballando al buio in silenzio  
Il tempo, il tempo sorriderà "_

" _Ballando al buio in silenzio, in silenzio_

 _Ti bacio piano, piccola mia "_

Lui la guardò nei suoi occhi verde giada, sorrise e la baciò ancora: "Sei l'amore della mia vita, Sharon. Sei la mia stella che brilla nelle mie notti di tenebra. Ti amo e ti amerò sempre. Ti ringrazio di essere nella mia vita e di renderla bellissima, proprio come te."

 _"Bacio il respiro che porta via  
Le paure che hai, i sogni incerti  
Non li scorderò mai, saran per sempre _

_Se ti stringi un po' di più"_

 _"Ballando al buio in silenzio  
Il tempo, il tempo sorriderà  
Ballando al buio  
In silenzio, in silenzio_

 _In silenzio, in silenzio"  
_

Sperava che la musica non finisse più, voleva tenerla stretta tra le sue braccia. C'erano solo loro, tutto il resto non contava.

"Oh Andy …." Lui sorrise e la baciò.

FINE

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito la storia fino alla fine. Ringrazio anche per le reviews, ho apprezzato molto i commenti e l'incoraggiamento.

Spero vi siate divertiti a leggere questa storia tanto quanto mi sono divertita a scriverla.

Canzone: "Ballando al buio" - Stadio


End file.
